


Between The Raindrops

by notpmaHleM



Series: Between The Raindrops [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Filthy Romance, It might actually be more porn, Minor plot, Modern AU, Modern War Torn Westeros, Probably NSFW unless you're a rebel, Smut, more smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-02-01 06:38:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 111,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12699420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notpmaHleM/pseuds/notpmaHleM
Summary: Modern AU that has a little bit of plot and a whole lot of smut.In modern Westeros, Daenerys Targaryen and her foreign army are joined by Jon Snow and the North to unseat Cersei Lannister.It’s absolutely a love story focused on Jon/Dany- all interactions revolve around them..And a whole lot of smut....





	1. Between The Raindrops

**Author's Note:**

> I had no plans of writing anything or jumping into a new fandom. There are SO many good stories and far superior writers doing an excellent job already, especially with the smut, I was going to just read.
> 
> And then these two beautiful people wouldn't leave my brain. I've watched boatsex too much (it's never too much) so I figured, fine, I'll write you two getting naked together. Done.
> 
> But then one scene turned into two and then they wanted to talk and I basically word vomited all over the place. And the sex, good lord they wanted ALL the sex and I don't write sex *sigh*
> 
> I hope they're happy and I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Self edited- sorry for mistakes.
> 
> And standard character disclaimer here

**_Between The Raindrops_ **

_by Lifehouse_

_Walking between the raindrops_

_Riding the aftershock beside you_

_Off into the sunset_

_Living like there's nothing left to lose_

_Chasing after gold mines_

_Crossing the fine lines we knew_

_Hold on and take a breath_

_I'll be here every step_

_Walking between the raindrops with you_

\-------------------------------------------------

5 months and 28 days. 

That was precisely how long it had been since Jon Snow had been introduced into her life.

Daenerys Targaryen had been skeptical when Melisandre had suggested bringing him in. She didn't trust the woman per-se, but Tyrion had advocated for it. Her Hand had met Jon before and thought the broody Northerner would be a good fit for their operation. He had also pointed out that they would benefit from another team's strength. And everyone had heard stories about the _Winterfell pack._ They were tough, relentless.

She had fully expected to be in charge.

The first thing she had learned about Jon Snow was that he didn't back down from anyone. Even those who's family was referred to as dragons. _I mean no disrespect,_ she had heard, numerous times, always right before he did exactly what he thought he needed to do, politely and in other words, telling her to fuck off. Nobody had ever dared to do that before.

(Also, he was the male version of gorgeous. Dark eyes, dark wild hair and that lean muscular body that screamed warrior. But completely not her type)

The second thing was his stoic, broody nature made him nigh impossible to read. He was a mystery to her. She would catch him watching her, every once in a while, something on his face that said he might just not think of her as a giant pain in the ass. And then it was gone, back to an unsmiling _-still ridiculously good looking-_ face, man of few words.

She had been a first hand witness to his stubbornness, his integrity, his intelligence and his damned _loyalty and honor._ He made brilliant moves against their enemies like he was playing chess, he made extremely dumb moves that somehow worked out in their favor. He was the first one in and the last one out of any situation. Fierce and foolhardy, she had cursed. He frustrated her, infuriated her.

It took her about one month to learn that when they weren't yelling at each other, they worked well together. Bent over the map of Westeros, they saw things just differently enough to fill in the gaps of plans. With that distracting hair of his tied back, shirt sleeves pushed up far enough for her to view muscular forearms, burns across a palm and enough callouses to ensure that she believed him when he said the best tactical position would be from **that** building. _She wondered what he tasted like._

He called her Dany. Nobody else did. Her brother was the last one to. She thought she hated it, but instead of bad memories coming back, it seemed that rolled off his tongue, it would make her forget how it used to make her feel small, instead, giving her a feeling of familiarity that she had never known. 

He had declared, publicly, foolishly, his alliance to House Targaryen, instead of laying low to underhand Cersei Lannister and Daenerys had wanted to strangle him. And when he gave them a speech, all the while scowling with anger, at them, at himself, about breaking promises, his _honor and loyalty_ as visible as his Stark colored eyes, she desperately wanted to drag him back to her room and fuck him until they had forgotten about pledges and oaths.

Lust. That's all it was. How could she not lust after the man they called The White Wolf, or King in The North? He was stupidly brave, stupidly selfless and not to mention how stupidly sweet he was with his baby sister. 

When Missandei had mentioned, one night, after their fourth shot of tequila, that maybe, maybe, it was more than lust, Daenerys had been quick to deny it. Possibly a little too quickly by the knowing smirk on her friend's face. But that was neither here nor there. She didn't have time for a distraction disguised as a broody, handsome man.

**\-------------------------------------------------**

  


**\-------------------------------------------------**

It might have been the worst idea she'd ever had. In reality, it was a **good** plan, just maybe not so well thought through, all the fine details not considered.

It was supposed to be a reconnaissance mission. Meet up with one of Varys' little birds, get some intel and be back out and down the road to the safe house where they could scrape together a plan, based in what Cersei was plotting. He wanted to go in alone, with Arya and Gendry as backup, when she had firmly put her foot down.

"You do not know who's in there. It's supposed to be safe, but it might not be. You might be outnumbered."

He had argued, because of course he did. "The three of us are used to working together."

She had pressed her palms down onto the table, leaning her weight into them until her knuckles whitened. It was either that or put her hands on _him._

"I'm sure you are. But you have us now also. Don't be foolish and prideful Jon. Use the resources available to you."

She had seen his nostrils give a little flare, dark eyes showing respect along with his annoyance.

He had clenched his jaw when she had announced she would go, pointing out to Arya, when the younger woman remarked on her hair color being a dead giveaway, that she wasn't the only one who knew how to use disguises.

So here they were, Arya and Gendry side by side, Missandei and Grey Worm holding hands and she was left with Jon. There were a few of the Unsullied waiting in the trucks outside. The six on the inside, well, what better way to go incognito in a club than as a trio of couples?

She tucked a piece of brunette hair behind her ear. It had been a chore to get her own hair under that wig, and she spent way too much time figuring out what she was going to wear, but the look of surprise on Jon's face when she had stalked out in tall heeled boots and the clingy blue dress had been worth it. 

Not that she cared what he thought. And she certainly did not care how he looked in the dark jeans that hugged his nice ass and well muscled thighs. Or that he'd left the top button on his black shirt undone and she could see the hollow of his throat. 

And it did not at all give her a little thrill when Arya paused to look at her and Jon standing side by side and pointed at them. "You two actually look ridiculously good together. I'd be convinced."

Because now that they were inside he was unsmiling, tense and an arm's length away from her. For being undercover, they weren't doing a convincing job. 

"This would work better if you looked like you were enjoying my company." She kept her voice low as she could with the music blaring around them.

He looked down at her, startled and forced himself to relax. "It's been a while since I've done this." 

"An undercover mission?" She gave a small laugh at his eye roll. "At least try and make it look like your not in pain to be around me."

He sighed. "Dany-" he gave a long pause before continuing. "That's not the problem at all-"

She decided she did not want to hear the rest of what he was going to say and stepped closer to him. His lips gave an involuntary twitch in the direction of a smile and he raised his arm, letting her scoot underneath it. She wrapped her arm around him, settling her thumb through a belt loop.

She carefully noted the way his breath sucked in and how he glanced down at her hand before he pulled her in even closer, enough to get ahold of hair to twirl around his fingers. She tried to ignore the fact she fit right into his side.

"Do you see who we’re supposed to be meeting?"

She shook her head as a no while they made their way past people scanning for anyone who would be associated with the Spider. Finally, Daenerys paused, knowing they could only walk around so much without looking suspicious themselves.

"Go sit on the couch over there." She nodded in the direction she meant when Jon dropped his gaze to her. And ignored how close she was to his mouth. "This isn't getting us anywhere. Go sit and I'll get us some drinks."

He nodded his agreement and she immediately missed the warmth of his body when he peeled away from her. With an annoyed huff at herself she made her way to the bar, pushing in front of a few people to place her order. She noted Missandei and Grey Worm at the other end in conversation while his eyes took careful notice of everyone in the club. Arya and Gendry were at one of the high tables.

 _Not much else that can be done,_ she mused to herself while she waited. It would throw a hitch in their plans if they didn't get the information, but plans could be altered.

She collected their drinks, pushing an elbow out at someone close enough to jostle her and headed back to Jon. Halfway there she looked up and came to a dead stop.

An unfamiliar woman was sitting beside him. His eyes held polite disinterest, but she was either oblivious or uncaring as she leaned into him, the loud music an excuse to be close. 

Dany pushed down the feeling, she was not going to give it a name, clawing up her chest, making her want to throw down the drinks and storm over there. Jon was leaned back, jaw clenched and uncomfortable. And she didn't want to examine _why_ seeing him like that, when a beautiful woman half draped over his lap, soothed that unnamed feeling.

And then the woman placed her hand on his thigh. It broke Daenerys out into movement and she stepped forward. This needed to stop. They were on a mission. They didn't have time for strange women hitting on Jon.

The hand moved farther up his thigh and for a moment Dany saw fire. She wasn't even giving herself a chance to rethink this terrible, _terrible,_ idea before crossing the last few steps to the couch, setting the drinks down on the table in front of Jon.

She registered surprise when he looked up to see her and eyes widened even more as she swung her leg over, dress hiked up indecently as she straddled him. 

The blonde next to him sputtered, lurching back and Daenerys could see the question forming on Jon's lips, his ridiculously _perfect_ lips, before she dropped her mouth down to his.

From this vantage point she was able to take hold of the knot of his hair, tilt his head back and run her tongue along the seam of his lips. And, surprisingly, or, not surprisingly at all, his mouth opened, allowing her access.

She could feel his fingers digging into her thighs, taste mint on his tongue as hers stroked along it. His heat, his taste, gods, the way he was kissing her back made her forget she was on a mission. 

The pause of music brought her crashing back to reality and she pulled back enough to see the confusion and lust swimming in his eyes and his breaths came in small puffs through kiss swollen lips. She wanted to do it again. Instead she gathered herself as if she hadn't just knocked down every defense she had built against Jon Snow and slid off his lap, straightening the blue fabric over her legs as if everything was normal. 

The woman had left at some point. 

"Drink?" She ignored the fact that her voice was raspy or that her hands wanted to shake and picked up his whiskey, handing it to him without meeting his eyes. She could see his pulse jumping in his throat. She wanted to put tongue on exactly that spot.

"Dany."

He was reaching for her hand and she couldn't read his face, her breath coming a little faster and startled, nearly spilling her drink when Missandei dropped down next to them.

"Grey Worm said we need to move out. The Kingsguard are outside."

Jon snatched his hand back and Daenerys was sure her cheeks were hot as she swung her eyes to her friend.

"Let's go then."

**\-------------------------------------------------**

"I could kill Cersei and be done with it." 

Arya's voice brought her up short in the hallway. She should be going to her room, getting out of this outfit and tucking herself into bed, but Daenerys found herself paused in the hallway in front of an open door. The door was to Jon's room. She should be turned in the other direction, towards _her_ room, not traipsing around in the dark, glass of wine in her hand, mulling over what they should be doing while waiting to hear from Varys, not at all thinking about how soft Jon's hair was under her fingers or how strong his thighs were between her own.

"You might as well come in and voice your opinion."

She almost jumped when Arya appeared in the doorway, giving a slight eye roll. Feeling absurdly guilty she followed the younger woman into the room. Her senses were hit with overwhelming presence of Jon, the smell of leather and evergreens hitting her nose, his maps strewn out across the table, a made but rumpled bed, a few books on the nightstand. She remained silent as she moved past the younger Stark, settling deeper into the room.

Gendry turned to Arya. "You couldn't get close enough to her."

Jon threw his jacket on the back of a chair and rubbed his hands over his face. Daenerys perched on the edge of his desk and caught it when he looked over at her, a quick glance with an unreadable expression.

"I could. As someone she trusts."

She noted Arya now sprawled out in a chair looking bored and ignoring the narrowed eyes of Gendry. Daenerys figured that Arya was used to that look by now.

"The only one she trusts is Jaimie." Jon voiced the obvious.

"That would be no problem." 

Everyone looked at her. 

"It wouldn't." She confirmed, voice flat and serious.

Jon shook his head and opened his mouth to speak, but Daenerys intervened. "Arya, I have no doubt you could do it. None at all. But for right now, he stays alive."

She looked around the room to make sure everyone was going to heed her word. She lingered a moment on Jon who was leaned up against the wall, approval written across his face.

Arya rolled back onto her feet with a shrug. "For now, I won't kill Cersei. Or Jaimie."

"Thank you Arya." Dany nodded at her and watched as she gave Jon a sidelong look before sauntering out the door. Gendry just shook his head behind Arya and followed.

Daenerys knew she should get up and leave also. Instead she glanced at Jon's desk, seeing he had some notes scribbled and stuck to a map, a few rough sketches drawn out. She was lingering. And pretending to wonder why she was lingering.

She heard him close the door behind Gendry.

"What was that at the club tonight?"

So, there would be no beating around the bush so to speak. She should have known better with Jon. Without looking up she could tell he was looking at her. She could feel his gaze, daring her to make up a lie. Or maybe daring her to tell the truth. She wasn't sure which. 

She thought about, for one brief moment, pretending to misunderstand. To make him say exactly what he was questioning. But, she wasn't stupid, neither was he. And it seemed foolish to pretend they were. That was the reason she was still in his room, why she had been wandering around. 

That didn't mean she couldn't skirt around it a bit.

She tried for nonchalant as she shrugged. "We were there undercover as a couple. She was hitting on you." It didn't even sound convincing to her own ears.

Looking up she watched as he pushed off from where he had been leaned against the door. Her breath hitched as he stalked across the room. _The White Wolf, indeed._ He stopped just inside her personal space. Not touching her, but crowding, letting her know that she wasn't going to be able to make a shaky excuse this time.

"No, that's not it." 

She could feel the heat of his body and everything inside her clenched in reaction. She wanted to be pressed up against him. _And when did the need to have Jon Snow become so overwhelming?._

"Then what was it Jon?" She looked at his lips.

"Dany. Are we going to play this game?" His voice was even lower than normal, the northern accent rougher and she managed to look up into his eyes, so dark they almost looked black. 

She licked her lips in response, catching him watching the movement of her tongue. "I don't really feel like this is a game." 

"Good. I agree."

She felt out of breath as he moved again, stopping just short of her knees.

"I would really like to kiss you." He was leaned in, just a hairbreadth away. "But if I kiss you, I'm going to want to do more than that."

_Yes, yes, yes._

"I want to put my mouth all over you. But I need you to tell me that you want it also."

She didn't give him the words but let her legs fall open on the desk, reaching out to grasp his shirt and pull him in. Leaning forward their bodies collided noiselessly and she reached up with both hands, one curling around the back of his neck, the other already threading up through black curls. She pulled him lower as she stretched up. 

The first press of lips together had her making a low sound in her throat and she pushed closer, chasing his mouth as he leaned back.

"What do you say Daenerys?" 

She could feel the ache between her thighs already, skin tingling as fire smoldered through her veins. 

"Yes-"

Anything else she was going to say- _why did she think she needed to say anything else?_ \- was cut off by his mouth as he pulled her back in to kiss. It was urgent, needy, messy and she was glad she was still sitting as her knees went weak.

It was better than their kiss at the club. As hot as that had been, she had taken him by surprise there and he was making up for now. She fisted his shirt as an anchor as he tugged her head back, tongue plundering as the smoldering inside her turned to flames.

When he finally pulled away, breathing ragged and lips kiss swollen, she took a moment to get her eyes to focus again before tugging at his shirt.

"You should be wearing less clothing." She almost missed the flash of hesitation in his eyes before he stepped back enough to pull his shirt over his head.

She kept her expression neutral when his scars came into view. She'd heard rumors of them, of a mutiny at the Night's Watch, how he should be dead, but seeing them up close gave her a moment of pause, fury at those who had done this.

He watched her warily, as if he was ready to run, so she shoved aside her thoughts of vengeance and slid off the desk, stepping into him, rubbing her hands up his hard abs. "Who knew the King in the North had this hiding under his shirt?"

She felt relief at his smirk and tilted her head back up so he could nip at her bottom lip. She was more than happy to keep her hands perusing over the muscles on his chest and shoulders. He had the body of a warrior, as much as he'd prefer not to be, battle ready and experienced. He was gorgeous.

His hands dropped down to her thighs, sliding up with a purpose, her dress bunching with it. He paused at her underwear, thumbs rubbing in a slow circle. She lifted her head from where she had been placing small bites along his neck, to look up into eyes gone dark.

"Yes, please, Jon."

She hadn't hardly uttered the words when deft fingers pushed aside the fabric and slid against her slick, hot center.

"Gods. Dany. You're soaked." He leaned down to ravage her mouth again and she looped her arms around his neck to held hold herself steady.

She whined against his mouth as he pushed two fingers into her and she ground down on the palm offered to her. Gods, those scarred up hands of his were really fucking clever.

She managed to get a hand between them, it was difficult to concentrate, fumbling with his belt, trying to get that undone with one hand, the other reluctant to let go of where her fingers were dug into his back. She almost snarled at him when he pulled back enough to peer down at her face.

"Less clothes?"

She could only nod, exhaling with loss when he pulled his hand back and she finally brought her hand around to help strip him of his jeans and boxer briefs. She stepped back so she could look at him, noticing that he flushed under her gaze, perhaps a little shy, but kept his chin up.

She hummed out a pleasant noise and licked her lips, noticing that he squared back up as she stepped back into him, one hand wrapping around his cock, the other sneaking around to grab his ass. He dropped his forehead, eyes squeezed shut and let out a little groan. Daenerys thought she could get addicted to that noise. 

Then his eyes snapped open and he let go of the fistful of her hair to cup her jaw, giving her the filthiest kiss she'd ever received.

She was clinging to his shoulders when they parted again, eyes blurry and lips still opened. She let out a little gasp of surprise when he spun her around, fingers going to the zipper on her back.

"May I?" 

She nodded her consent as he slid the zipper down, letting the dress pool around her feet. She started to turn but he banded an arm around her, pulling her into him. _Here was the wolf,_ she thought as she craned her neck around to look at him, whispering a yes as he kissed her again, the angle making it less finesse and more clanking teeth and wet tongues.

She burned as the calloused fingers dragged across skin, palms cupping her breasts, thumbs rubbing her nipples. She whimpered under his touch, using his hair as an anchor as he plucked and pulled sensation after sensation from her.

He dropped a hand down, his destination making her cry out with need, teeth scraping across the sensitive skin on her neck. She managed a strangled _yes_ as his fingers sank back into her, thumb moving against her swollen nub. She was almost embarrassed at how close she was to orgasm as he played her body with an ease that surprised her. 

She bit her lip as she clenched down on those fingers curling inside her, searching for the one spot inside that would-

Jon tightened his grip around her as she broke apart, crying out his name, head rolled back on his shoulder. He watched her face, knowing he needed to see it again.

He brought his fingers up, still wet with her, bringing them close enough his mouth to swipe his tongue at them. He hummed his approval of the taste.

She watched breathlessly. It was the most erotic thing she'd seen, until he gave her a look, then brought his fingers to her mouth and wiped them across her lips before leaning over to lick her taste off. She sucked in a breath, before opening her mouth to him, letting him plunder ruthlessly, her head spinning with him.

Pulling away from her mouth, leaving them both heaving for air, he walked them, body's still pressed together, to the bed where he set her gently on her knees, crawling up behind her. Her boot heels pushed into the side of his calves as he used his knees to push her thighs apart.

The sound of heavy breathing filled the room, hers or his, he couldn't tell as he positioned himself and pushed in without hesitation.

"Gods, Dany." He gritted out through clenched teeth as her warm, slick heat enveloped him. He felt her shudder, push back against him as she reached around to loop her arm around, burying her hand in his hair. He had to pause, surely she must be able to hear his heart pounding in his chest?

He hummed against the back of her neck, splaying on hand low on her stomach as he began to move. The mangled noise that came from her was almost enough to undo him and he dug his finger into her hip to keep himself from spilling like a teenager. Gods, this woman, she set him on fire, burning him alive. He hoped someone would gather up the ash when she was done with him.

He used his weight to tip them forward, his chest still pressed against her back, catching them with the arm not banded around her middle. He felt her get shaky arms under her before she dropped her elbows, ass still up in the air. He groaned at the sight of her, back slick with their mingled sweat, silver hair cascading around her shoulders. His fingers flexed where they had come up to rest on her hips, squeezing and listening to her make a noise as he withdrew before pushing back into her.

" Jon. **Please.** "

He grabbed her hands to place them on the headboard, letting her get a white knuckled grip before sliding his hands slowly down her sides. She writhed under him, rocking back against his lazy thrusts. He leaned down to nip the back of her shoulder.

"Aye, Dany." He settled his hands back around her waist. "I'll give you what you need from me." He crooned softly against her skin before straightening, settling into a punishing pace.

Skin slapped against skin as he moved within her, bending over her, hand sliding down through trimmed curls, sinking down to find her. He gathered some of her wetness on his fingers, tapping her clit in rhythm with their bodies.

She was starting to cry out, words in a language that made no sense to him, voice husky and Jon could feel her start to tremble, clenching around him as he pulled her hips tighter to his.

She sobbed out his name as she shattered, clenching down on him, body shaking and he help her move through it, fucking her relentlessly through her orgasm. When she finally sagged, he let his weight bear them to the mattress, tilting her hips up and he pounded into her, chasing his own end. 

He came with a curse and a groan, slumping against her back, his teeth set into the spot where shoulder and neck met. They lay there, panting, until he rolled off of her, wanting to give her relief from his weight.

She turned her head to look at him, smile gracing those full lips and he felt his heart react, his chest fill with warmth. He couldn't stop himself from reaching out to run a finger across those lips, or the smirk when she gently nipped the exploring finger.

"I thought sex with you would be a good time, but who knew the broody Jon Snow could fuck like that?"

He barked out a laugh, flopping over onto his back and ran a hand over his face. He then turned his head looking at her as she propped herself up on an elbow, one of her pretty little round breasts on display. He reached over to give a light tweak to her nipple, delighted when she closed her eyes and sucked in a breath. 

He wanted to roll her back over and fuck her into the mattress. He wanted to gather her up in his arms and breath in the scent of Daenerys. He wanted to make her smile at him some more.

He decided on none of those options. "I need food after that." Sitting up in one easy motion, he caught her watching the movement of stomach muscles. Eyes soft and filled with amusement, he waited for her to look back up to his face and held out his hand. "There's a place down the street that offers breakfast all day."

She could hear the question he was asking with that statement and her heart gave a little flutter. "Well give me a few minutes to clean up, then, let us go get some nourishment. You're going to need some energy for later."

His answering grin could only be described as _wolfish._

**\-------------------------------------------------**

She was entirely too pleased when he crowded into the same side of the booth with her. It was the only one that offered a wall to their backs, so it could have been more strategic than anything, but she allowed herself the pleasure it gave her to be able to sit that close to him, thighs touching, body heat being exchanged.

She bristled at the waitress who gave Jon a slow perusal that he seemed oblivious to and leaned into him a bit more as they ordered. She resisted the urge to take his hand but felt her temper calm as he reached up to idly play with a tendril of hair.

She gave him a smile, bumping her shoulder into his. "You have an admirer."

He looked around puzzled for a moment before seeing the waitress, who had turned back to look at him. He snorted before turning back. "Jealous?"

"No!" 

"Good." He cupped her cheek, thumb running along the skin. "You're the only one I see."

This time she didn't resist the urge to take his hand, and laced their fingers together. "You're ridiculous Jon."

"Am I?" His thumb traced across her knuckles. 

She gave a little hum. "Yes."

"Maybe so, but it's the truth."

"That you are ridiculous? I agree."

She smiled when he laughed and tugged on her hand pulling her closer to his side. She inhaled the scent of him, wondering if it was just him or if it was the smell of the north? 

They sat there in a companionable silence, she didn't think she'd ever tire of looking at him, until their food was brought to them.

"Tell me about your family. Please." 

He stiffened for just a moment before nodding, picking up his fork. "Sansa and Bran are at home in Winterfell. Someone has to run the North and Bran isn't well."

"No, **tell** me about them Jon. I grew up with a brother who was emotionally and physically abusive. I'm not saying that for pity or anything else." She closed her hand over his which had clenched in a fist, noticing the look of rage that came over his face. "I just see you and Arya, I've heard you and Robb were close. If it doesn't hurt too badly, I want to hear about a happy family."

"Well, I don't know if it was happy in the traditional sense, but I love my siblings." 

And so he launched into his tale of growing up the bastard of Winterfell and Dany laughed at the stories of him and his brother, of him and Arya. She noted that there were no real stories of him and Sansa when they were younger and felt the rage bubble up as he tried to make light of the situation of how he was treated by Catelyn.

"It's not fair." At some point they had finished their meal and she was playing with the ends of his hair, which he had neglected to tie back. She loved it.

He gave a shrug as if to say it was okay, but it said that said it was anything but. "You can't blame her. The honorable Ned Stark, who didn't lie, didn't break oaths except once. And she had to look at the proof of it everyday."

"That's not your fault." She murmured, wanting to pull his head down to her chest and hold him.

"No it wasn't. But I guess she needed an outlet for it."

Dany shook her head in disagreement, her heart breaking for the little boy who still grew up an outsider in his own family.

She was surprised when he continued his story, of when he joined the Night's Watch, how he was stuck there when he received word of his father's death. 

"I should have went to Robb." 

The words were forced out and part of Dany wanted to ask him to quit talking, quit reliving the pain, but a part of her also understood the raw need to get it off your chest. And by the way he was rasping out the words, she was guessing he hadn't told anyone the full story of what lay in his heart. And the full impact of what he was doing hit her fully, he was choosing her to give all his secrets to. The emotion almost threatening to choke her.

"You would have died alongside him."

"Aye, maybe. Or maybe I could have talked sense into him."

"If you had died with your brother then who would have been there for Sansa?"

He huffed out a breath. "I think Sansa would have managed."

"And Arya would have never forgiven you."

He grabbed her hand from where it layed on the table, turned it over so he could trace her palm. "I'm not running out there tomorrow, or the next day or the day after that, on a mission to get myself killed."

"I hope not. It seems like it sometimes. I believe I've already saved your very nice ass once before."

He gave her a look of exasperation before continuing with a brief story of Sansa, of how he was 10 feet shy of saving Rickon and what had lead him to now, forces joined with hers. Daenerys thought if she believed in fate, that she would believe that she and him, with their broken paths full of hurt, had ran a course to each other.

Gods, what was she doing? This was only supposed to be lust.

"Now, Daenerys, you've heard my story. I want to hear yours."

"It's not a happy tale at all."

It was interesting to watch him absorb her words as she told him everything. His normal mask was not in place, maybe he couldn't after exposing himself to her, and she could see outrage and heartbreak flicker in his dark eyes.

"My brother used to call me Dany." She seen him stiffen. "I used to never want to hear it again." She reached for the strings on his hoodie, twisting them around her fingers. "And then you started calling me that. And maybe it's a softness I shouldn't admit to, but I like the way you say my name." She gave the strings a sharp pull and needed to drag the conversation away from such heavy memories. "Especially when your inside me."

"Seven hells woman." He growled at her and she felt everything build back up inside her. The fire he created start to burn through her veins. But she wasn't quite ready to go back yet or create a public indecency scandal. 

"What language where you speaking before?"

She moved her attention back to him "When?" 

He enjoyed the puzzled look on her face as he picked up his water and looked at her over the glass. "When we were fucking."

"Oh." She could feel her cheeks heat up in remembrance and briefly wondered exactly how pissed Tyrion would be if they were to get arrested. "I didn't realize-" she stopped to clear her throat. "Probably Valyrian."

Jon made a humming noise and looked entirely too smug she decided.

"I'm going to need you to translate for me at some point."

She laughed. "I'd have to remember what I had said."

"I'll pay closer attention."

She shook her head, amused, turned on and perfectly content to be sitting next to him, their gentle teasing feeling natural.

"I am confused about something though."

She looked at him, somehow knowing exactly what he wanted to ask.

"Well, obviously you look like that and there is no denying it." She ignored his scoff. "But a pretty face doesn't impress me Jon Snow."

"Oh I never thought it would." He smiled at her. "You are way too formidable for that."

"Thank you. There is one thing that really did it for me though." She pulled back a bit to watch his face. "I watched you ruin our chance at undermining Cersei Lannister and you did it because you couldn't lie. Because you had already, put you're loyalty in me, in our teams."

He let out a sigh and a small shake of his head,

"I like a few things about you. You're tenacious, though that sometimes frustrates me. Your people would do anything for you and you can't figure out why." She paused until he focused on her again. "It's because they know you'll die for them." She mock whispered at him. "But the one thing that really sealed it for me. Loyalty." She made a salacious sound. "It's always gotten me hot."

She licked her lips and he let his head fall back, eyes closed "Us Northmen, we're big on two things. One being honor." His voice was rough as he brought his head back up, eyes dark. "And the other is loyalty."

"Are you ready to leave?"

"Aye."

**\-------------------------------------------------**

He managed to keep his hands to himself as they made their way back to room, barely, more than once wanting to push her up against something, lift her up and slam into her. The _need_ he had for her was unsettling, basic, animalistic. 

Apparently she felt the same, as she was on him as soon as he closed the door, his head hitting the solid surface with a dull thud. Her tongue licked the roof of his mouth before retreating, her teeth sinking into his bottom lip and he growled in response. He was hard already, wanting to be buried in her tight heat.

"Off."

She stepped back from him to give him room to do as she commanded, dropping his shirt on the floor as she back towards his bed. And he was desperate to see her rumpled, debauched and sprawled out on his covers.

Her boots hit the floor and she paused to raise an eyebrow. "Why am I so far ahead of you?"

"My apologies." He heard her laugh as he pulled his shirt over his head, toeing off his boots and stepping towards her as his hands went to the button of his jeans. 

He looked up and she was gloriously naked, sitting in the middle of his bed, not trying for a seductive poise but incredibly sexy anyways. He needed her there, always.

"You're beautiful."

"Jon."

He could hear the soft note in her voice, see her flush a bit at the praise and he quickly shed his pants to crawl up the bed to her, sitting on his haunches in front of her.

"I mean it. You're beautiful, here-" he brushed his fingers over her face. "and here." He dropped his hand down to touch over her heart. "You're amazing."

"You're ridiculous." She leaned forward to kiss him and it has lost the frenzy they had minutes before. This was gentler, more than just the heat of the moment. 

He let his fingers drag over her, smoothing down her sides, sampling flesh and he languidly sipped from her mouth, their tongues doing a lazy duel as her own fingers wandered over his body.

Not to be outdone, he slid his hands over her slowly, watching, captivated as she arched into his touch, soft noises spilling out of her mouth. She was so _soft_. Such a contradiction to her stoic personality. He took careful note of every shiver, every reaction she made under his gentle explorations.

When she pushed on him, he went willingly, maneuvering to lay flat as she hovered over him. He reached for her center, needing to touch her hot, wet core. 

"I don't need-" She didn't finish her sentence, just batted his hands away to take hold of his cock, casting a leg over him and sliding down in one fluid motion. 

"Fuck."

Gods, she was dripping, slick, perfect. His hips gave an involuntary thrust up at her curse and he watched in fascination as she braced herself on his chest, wriggling her hips a little, letting him slid even deeper.

"Oh, fuck Jon. Bisa iksos sīr sȳz ."

Gods, her speaking Valyrian did things to him. Made him want to do things to _her._ "Take what you need, love." He was fairly certain she would carry bruises from where his fingers were wrapped around her hips, but couldn't find it in him to care. Let her wear his fingerprints to remind her of what they had done.

She began to rock, pulling the groan from him as he watched a flush spread across that creamy skin. Her breasts bounced tantalizingly above him, all of a sudden too far away and he sat up in a fluid motion, needing to taste them.

"Oh that was hot."

"Yeah?" He gave a little smirk as she ran a hand down his abs in appreciation, and bucked up into her, watching her mouth as she gasped at the angle change. But then, her tits were right in his face and he couldn't wait any longer.

"These are perfect." He growled out, lips fastening around a peaked nipple.

She gave a noise of satisfaction and clutched his head to her, fingers tangled in his curls, holding him there as he paid worship to the rosey tips.

He moved his way slowly back up, marking his way up her chest and neck, Her pupils were blown wide and she had her plump bottom lip between sharp teeth as fingernails dug into the flesh at his shoulders. He brought his mouth up to flick his tongue over the lip being held prisoner, sucking into his mouth when she relinquished it. 

In this position he wasn't able to thrust up into her as he'd prefer, but there was something about this, an intimacy he hadn't felt before, being nose to nose where he could messily kiss her as she rocked back and forth, her knees squeezing his hips. And still, she felt amazing around him, hot and wet and tight and Jon was sure he could spend the rest of his life inside Daenerys Targaryen.

He cupped the back of her head while he nibbled on her lips, soothing the bites with his tongue, feeling her nails bite into skin. His shoulders were going to be shredded in the morning. 

A hand dropped to her lower back, splayed wide, encouraging her to grind down on him. He felt her gasp into his mouth the moment she hit that spot, and he murmured his praises against her lips, helping her keep the momentum going that she needed.

She was almost sobbing now, so close he could feel her clasped around him, feel her thighs shaking with the effort and both hands dropped to guide her hips, his mouth going to the slim neck offered to him. He bit down on her flesh, suddenly, wolf like and her movements stuttered as her climax rolled through her, the aftermath leaving her melted against his chest.

Wordlessly he flipped them, feeling her whine as he hooked a leg over his arms, spreading her wide and thrusting hard. Her back bowed up off the bed, mouth open wordlessly as he sunk in deep.

She braced against the headboard as he rocked into her, an endless stream of noise from her. She may not have been extremely loud, but damn, she was noisy and he fucking loved it. Curiosity got the better of him and he reached to touch her, feeling her clench around him as he began to stroke her clit in time with his thrust.

"Jon. I-" 

She reached up to pull him down to her, his eyes closing with the sensation of her breasts slid over his chest. Her mouth seeked his and he happily obliged, swallowing her cries when she came again, body jerking up into his as he fell with her, unable to hold back any longer.

He tucked his nose into her neck and pressed a light kiss there as she trembled under him. He made a motion to roll and heard her protest as she wrapped herself around him, holding him against her.

He picked up his head to look down at her. Around her mouth, down her neck, the rash from his beard stood out, a contrast from her light, smooth skin.

"I'll crush you."

"You won't." 

He felt her feet flex on his calves.

"Though you are heavier than you look."

He dropped his forehead to her's before sucking her bottom lip into his mouth, flicking it lightly. He was pleased to see her eyes cross. Thoroughly distracted, there was no resistance when he rolled them, letting her settle on top of him.

She propped herself up and he grimaced when their skin pulled apart, sticky with sweat. "I think I've gotten my cardio in today."

Her nose wrinkled with her smile and he couldn't stop himself from smiling back.

"Just cardio? My muscles feel like mush."

His male pride felt satisfied at that and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Oh, I think I've got another round or two before my muscles protest."

She whined and slumped forward. "You can't say things like that to me. Now I'm getting ideas."

He laughed and her body shook with the reverberations of it. "I've had ideas for a long time. And you started it."

"Fine." She maneuvered up to her elbows. "But I need a shower first. You also."

**\-------------------------------------------------**

She took her time pinning up her hair as Jon turned on the shower. She would absolutely admit that enjoyed the sight of him naked, moving around her as they shared the small space.

"Are you looking at my arse?"

She bit her lip before meeting his eyes, giving a small shrug. "It's right there."

She swatted at his hand when he made a move to pinch her side and watched through the mirror as he retreated behind the shower door. Humming a little tune that she couldn't remember the name of, she finished piling her hair up, taking stock of the love bites across her chest, the beard rash up her neck. She looked as wanton as she felt. She loved it.

When she pulled open the door she was met with a sight of Jon that she didn't know she had needed. Water sluiced off his back as he stood under the spray, steam curling around him. Muscles stood out in fine display as he braced himself against the wall, hair loose and hanging around his face. When he looked up, Dany could see water dripping off his eyelashes and felt her mouth practically water, heat stirring low in her belly. 

"Are you getting in?"

His gruff voice brought her back and she flushed slightly as she realized how long she had been standing there ogling him. She nodded, stepped into the stall and let him close the door behind her.

He immediately reached for her, pulling in close as he moved over to share the water. She settled into him, wrapping her arms around him, burying her face into his chest. 

"You're hogging all the water."

He laughed at her muffled words, turned them a bit more, wincing slightly when his back hit the cold wall. "It's my shower."

She looked up at his, eyes dancing as her fingers tightened on his skin. "I was going to offer to wash your back. But, if there's not enough room for two-" she trailed off, giggling as he moved again, his head shaking.

"No, no. There's plenty of room."

She giggled again when he grabbed a handful of ass, squeezing firmly and mouthed at her neck.

"Soap." She managed to gasp out. "Soap, nice and slippery soap."

He pulled back, a wicked glint in his eye. "Daenerys Targaryen. I thought you were just going to wash my back? Are you going to take advantage of me in here?"

She gave him a wry grin. "I don't believe it's taking advantage. I think you've already given up your virtue Jon."

"If that's the case, here's the soap."

She took it from him, stepping back and motioning with her finger for him to turn around. He obliged without protest and again braced himself on the wall. She took her time on his back, creating a lather on her hands to slick over him, fingernails scraping down as she traced over muscle and discovered even more scars.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" His accent was getting thicker with arousal and she placed a kiss to a shoulder blade.

"Immensely." She ran her hands across the expanse of shoulders, down to his biceps, appreciating the by product of hard work.

He gave a sharp intake of breath when her hands slid down and around to his stomach following the v-shape down, down-

"Fuck Dany."

"Shhh." She pressed her cheek against his back and she wrapped her slippery hand around his hard cock. "Let me do this."

She heard him curse again as she slid her hand down a little farther then gave a squeeze and twist as she brought her hand back up. He jumped a little, hips pushing towards her hand.

"Is this okay?"

"Yes. Fuck yes."

She started back up, a steady rhythm of motion, listening to every noise he made, seeing if she could get him to repeat a few of them. He was hot in her hand, impossibly soft and hard at the same time and all of a sudden it wasn't enough.

He sputtered when she let go, moving away from him, his grey eyes looked black with lust and now bewildered. His breath caught as she moved in front of him, dropped down.

"You don't, you don't-"

She looked up, his back shielding the spray of water and kept his eye as she wrapped her lips around him. He groaned and she hummed, seeing him reach towards her and then stop.

She pulled away for a moment. "Jon its fine."

His hand cupped her cheek and she took him in her mouth again, tongue flicking along as she slid down his shaft, his thumb rubbing over as much of her bottom lip as he could reach.

She raked her nails on his thighs as she bobbed down, taking him as deep as she could as his hand settled on her head, fingers tangling with her hair. The sound of his raspy breathing surrounded them as she hollowed her cheeks, sucking him down, maintaining a steady tempo as her hand joined in.

He called her name out in warning, tried to pull away out she kept him there, swallowing his release as he cursed and twitched. She let herself be hauled up to her feet and smiled, pleased with herself as he slumped against her.

"You should be outlawed."

"Oh?" She ran her fingers over his jaw. 

He raised his head and she was delighted to see he looked ravished. 

"You're a menace."

She snorted in amusement. "Now that we can confirm you are morally soiled, let me finish washing you."

She picked back up the soap that had been discarded, concentrating on learning the dips and planes of his chest, flicking a few marks on his clavicle that she had put there.

Slowly approaching the area like one might a spooked animal, all she has left was the scars on his chest. His jaw was tight above her and she could hear him breathing heavily through his nose.

"This is from the Night's Watch, yes? While you were Lord Commander? I heard there was a mutiny."

"Aye."

She wanted to retreat, let him bury the pain again, but needed to hear at least some of it. She rubbed her hands soothingly on his sides.

"Why?"

"I let the Free Folk through to save them. Tormund is one of them."

"And they did this?"

"Aye. They didn't like it. Thought it made me a traitor."

"You were just trying to save lives. Didn't they see that?" She pushed his wet hair off his forehead, breath catching when she saw the raw agony in his eyes.

"They just seen it as broken vows."

"Jon, I'm sorry."

He cupped her cheek and dropped his forehead to hers. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

"You suffered, are suffering still, and for that I'm sorry." Her fingers came up to flutter across his chest, over the scars. "You should be dead."

"Aye." He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment. 

"How? I mean, you have no idea how happy I am that your not, but how?" She wanted to burn those men. How _dare_ they try and kill this man. The man who had already proven to her that his sole goal in life to to protect everyone else.

He caught her hand, pressed it over his beating heart, letting her feel it's steady rhythm. "I don't know. But I'm here so I can only assume the gods have something in mind for me."

"You believe that?"

He gave a careless shrug. "I'm not sure what I believe, but if I have a second chance I'm going to do what I can with it."

She traced lightly over the scar running down his eye. "You're too good for this world."

He scoffed. "I'm not. I've broken vows, I've killed men-"

"And I'm sure not one time has it been for selfish reasons."

He leaned back and studied her for a moment before he spoke again, his voice low. "This is selfish of me." He motioned between the two of them.

"Or, maybe it's selfish of me." Dany tilted her chin up, giving him the same look. "But unlike you, I'm fine with that. My life hasn't been easy by any means. So I'll take what makes me happy when I can. We shouldn't have to go through life miserable and alone."

He flashed a smile that made him looker younger, less like the world sat on his shoulders. "I've made you happy?"

"When I'm not arguing with you." She couldn't keep a straight face. "Well satisfied, also." She watched the smile turn predatory.

"I couldn't stop doing that then, could I?"

"That would be **extremely** selfish of you."

"When you put it that way-"

She snorted and dropped her head to his shoulder, breathing in the scent of him. How long had it been since she'd felt this way? Had she ever felt exactly this before?"

"Are you clean yet? The water is getting cold."

His words pulled her from her musing and she noticed that it had cooled down and she grabbed the soap again. "Let me scrub up real fast and rinse off. You get out of here so we can avoid touching."

He retreated through the door, hands held up in surrender. "There will be touching when you get out of there."

True to his words he was waiting for her when she stepped out, wrapping her up in a towel. She went willingly into his arms, tipping her head up so he could kiss her while he dried her off.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, standing up on her toes to reach him, savoring the feel of his soft lips against hers. His fingers gripped her waist, both of their towels falling to the ground as he moved them slowly out the bathroom.

Dany gasped when he hoisted her up and tossed her on the bed, crawling up after her. She made a noise of appreciation as he settled between her thighs, mouth moving to a nipple. She clutched at his hair while he laved at the tip, his hands stroking steadily over her.

She gave a grunt when his hand slipped down to the junction of her thighs, a finger running along her slit.

"You're wet already." He growled at her and she bit her lip, desperate to rub her thighs together or have him touch her, to get some relief. 

She was sure she was making noise as he traveled down her torso, teeth dragging, tongue soothing. She needed him to hurry, she needed him to-

"Shh love. I've got you." He rubbed his face on the sensitive flesh inside her leg and she jolted, whined. And cried out as his tongue licked where she was swollen and wet.

"Jon. Gods. I need-"

Her hips tried moving on their own accord, not getting anywhere as he flung an arm over her, holding her down while his two fingers of his free hand slid inside her. His mouth closed back over her, tongue lapping softly and she fisted the sheets under her, back arching in response.

He varied his touch, licking and sucking at her, his fingers moving slowly and she felt the tension coiling up inside her. She moaned, grabbing and handful hair, and started to shake with the sensations as he sped up fingers.

And then he curled his fingers, rubbing that one spot, sucking on her clit, and she let go, her orgasm hitting her like an explosion, stealing the air from her lungs, blurring her vision.

When she came back to herself the first things she seen was Jon, still between her thighs. His hair was standing up in spots from her rough treatment, his lips swollen and face wet with her essence. She groaned, reaching for him.

He obliged, sliding up her and she turned them, straddling his thigh as she kissed him, licking the taste of herself out of his mouth. He was pulling her to him, hand at the back of her head and she gripped his side as she ravished his mouth.

She felt him push up and she moved with him, pulling her head back enough to lip at him as he panted, his air moving over her mouth. She felt him tense and held on as he rolled them over with a sure move, back muscles flexing under hand and she felt him settle in between her thighs. 

She was breathless beneath him, feeling like she would bust at the seams at any moment, when he dropped his head for a quick kiss, shoving her legs farther apart with his knee. She happily obliged, knee falling open to allow him the access to slide down, slide into her with a thrust that slid her up the bed. She was unable to hold back the moan as he filled her, stretching her, as he ground his hips against hers.

She caught her breath when he stopped, paused above her, looking down at her, the expression on his face doing nothing to slow her racing pulse. He was looking at her like she was the missing piece to a puzzle. And then he dropped back down, devouring her while he surged inside her, a steady pace that had her digging her fingers into him, whimpering against his lips.

The heavy drag of his cock inside her made her latch onto his hair, bite his lips, frantic, needy as he wrestled her hands away from him, lacing their fingers together, holding them captive above her.

She could feel the build up inside her, winding tighter and tighter and flexed her fingers in his, trying for something to grab ahold of. But he ruthlessly kept her there, kept pushing her there, until, with his teeth along her neck, she snapped with a cry of his name, felt him follow, her own name spilling from his lips.

They laid there in silence as the air cooled overheated skin and breathing returned to normal. And then Daenerys had a moment of panic. She wanted nothing more than to snuggle into his side, breath in the smell of his skin and let him make her feel the things he made her feel. She didn't want to ask in case he wanted her to leave.

Just when she was about to force herself up and gather her clothes for departure, Jon reached for her, rolling her up to pull back the covers and settled them underneath. He tucked her into his side, giving her ass an appreciative squeeze before trailing the calloused hand up her spine. The breath she had been holding whooshed out of her and she let herself melt into his side.

"You're a furnace." 

His voice was gravelly with the remnants of sex and she felt her nipples pebble in response. If she wasn't so damn tired, she crawl over him and see if he was as insatiable as she. 

Instead-

"Nyke nykeā zaldrīzes." She looked up at him, smiling softly. "It means, I am a dragon." She bent her head to give him a gentle bite on the chest.

"Mmmm." He pulled her a little closer. "You definitely are." He waited a beat. "You don't snore do you?"

"Jon." She gave an exasperated huff but couldn't stop the smile, eyes closing when he kissed her forehead. She nestled into his side even more, tangling her leg with his.

Dany was almost asleep, warm and sated, lulled by the steady rise and fall of Jon's chest under her cheek, his heartbeat steady in her ear. Her fingers were still slowly moving over the ragged edges of scars, tracing them, memorizing them in a way she'd never know her own. And just before she succumbed to sleep, she realized that she would finally admit she was inarguably, in love with him.

**\-------------------------------------------------**

  


**\-------------------------------------------------**

Daenerys Targaryen _did_ snore, Jon realized, fondly as he brushed a tendril of hair off her cheek. The soft raspy sounds charmed him in a way that reminded him just how far _gone_ he was over the fiery woman. He was exhausted, bones melted, muscles loose and he wondered if he'd ever felt this whole before.

The sun was up, it had been for a while and Jon could hear movement in the house. Normally he was first up, but he was fairly certain he gotten about three hours of sleep. He ran his fingers over the smooth skin of her shoulder. He wanted to gather her back up, breath in the smell of Dany and go back to sleep, or roll her underneath him, again and make her cry his name some more.

Instead, he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and made his way quietly to the shower. He braced his arms on the wall, letting the hot water wake him up while wondering how the fates decided that he was good enough to have her in his bed. 

He observed in the mirror as he dried off, the marks left on his skin from her nails and teeth. Gods, he looked well fucked. He hoped she looked the same. He hoped she would come back tonight, and tomorrow night and the night after. And every night after that. 

As he dressed quietly, he looked over to see the mess of silver against his pillow and wondered exactly when he had fallen in love with Daenerys Targaryen.

**\-------------------------------------------------**

She had woken pleasantly sore and to a note on the empty pillow beside her. She'd rather it had actually been Jon, but the fact he'd at least thought of her waking up alone and left her something filled her with a type of joy that she was unaccustomed to.

She shimmied back into her dress, throwing his button up flannel that she found on the back of a chair, over it and inhaled his scent from it as she scurried down the halls to her room.

She made short work of her time in there, a quick shower, a single braid and wriggled into jeans, covering them with her pilfered flannel and headed to the eating area.

She could hear voices as she approached and paused in the doorway as they hadn't noticed her yet. She wasn't sure what had been said, but Tormund was obviously razzing Jon as his face was slightly flushed as he poured his cup of coffee. Affection filled her chest as she looked at him. The man had done a number of _naughty_ things to her behind closed doors, but was still blushing at the mention of sex.

Tormund leaned up against the counter as Jon filled his plate. "You managed to ride a dragon and come out unscathed, eh?"

The man threw up his hands at Jon's warning growl. "No offense to that silver haired beauty. Just wasn't sure if ya were man enough to handle someone that hot blooded."

Jon shoveled eggs onto his plate. "I think I managed to fumble my way through."

Danny's heart gave an little flutter at his attempt at self deprecation. Gods that man. Never one to boast about _anything._

Tormund managed to grasp Jon's shirt while the other man's hands were full, pulling the neck down slightly and Dany could see the bite marks turning purple that she had left behind. She felt the heat pool in her stomach remembering exactly what Jon had been doing to get that reaction from her.

"Atta boy Jon." The red haired man gave Jon a hearty slap on the back and picked up his own plate, heading to the table. "Woman leaves those types of marks on you, you've done more than fumble."

Dany internally agreed, amused as Jon, still red faced, managed to straighten his shirt before scooping up his food and heading in the direction of everyone else. 

She stepped into the room, absurdly pleased when his gaze snapped up to her as if he sensed her and seen his eyes darken. She pulled her hands free from where the long sleeves had fallen over them and made her way across to him, stopping just inside his personal space.

"Thief." 

His voice was low and laced with amusement as he gestured to what she was wearing and she couldn't stop the smile as she took his plate and coffee from him, setting it on the table. 

"You weren't wearing it." She shrugged as she stepped closer, seeing the flare in his eyes at her proximity.

"It looks better on you."

"That's debatable."

He was rubbing his fingers together, hand clenching and she knew he wanted to reach for her. They hadn't talked about what they were, what they would tell their teams, and Dany decided to solve it all as she answered the question on his face by reaching up and catching his neck, pulling him down for a kiss.

He stepped into her and she sighed when his lips found hers. She meant for chaste, public polite, but his hands slid down her back, pinning her impossibly closer and she clutched at his hair, capturing his bottom lip in between her own, feeling him hum against her.

Catcalls and whistles, drew them apart and she seen the gleam in his eye that made her shiver against him. She smiled as he gave her a kiss on the forehead and an affectionate pat on the ass. And was extremely happy with the realization that Jon Snow wasn't worried about a little PDA.

She sat down in the seat and snagged a piece of his toast. "Is this for me?" She gestured at the plate.

He laughed at her then, white teeth flashing and she thought of all the mountains or seas she would cross, all the men she would slay, if needed, to keep that look on his face.

"Aye, I guess so."

She gave him a squeeze on the forearm and he gave a playful tug on her braid before he turned to go back into the kitchen. She gave a smile to Missandei and Grey Worm who had been watching the interaction with amusement.

Dany almost jolted and spilled her coffee, _Jon's coffee_ , when Arya without a sound, dropped into the chair next to her, throwing a boot up over her knee. Jon's sister wasted no time in explaining her sudden appearance. 

"I was wondering when that was going to happen."

Dany snorted before taking a sip of the coffee, bracing for the bitter taste. _Why couldn't the damn Northerners use creamer?_

Arya reached out like she was going to put her hand on Dany's, then pulled it back. "It's just that-" she paused as she mulled over her words. "I haven’t seen my brother smile like that since, well, I don’t know when. Certainly not since Robb or Father.” She trailed off and fixed her dark eyes on Daenerys. “Thank you.”

Dany felt the breath hitch in her chest and tore her eyes away from Jon to his sister. “You don’t have to thank me.” Her voice was soft and she moved her glance from Arya back to Jon. “I always want to see him smile like that.”

“Good.” The younger Stark stood up, stretched. “You just might be good enough for my brother, Daenerys Targaryen." Arya waited until the blue eyes settled back on her again before leaning down. "Don’t ever break his heart."

She watched Arya leave, smiling at the younger woman's ferocity and took another sip of coffee. Jon appeared back at her side, _damn quiet moving Starks,_ and dropped a kiss to her head before sitting down.

She leaned into his arm, rubbing her face on his shoulder, just enjoying touching him before straightening so they could both eat.

Breakfast was filled with laughter and good natured arguments and Dany slipping her hand into Jon's while Missandei teased Grey Worm about something. It was a family.

But all to soon Tyrion appeared in the doorway announcing Varys had left them a message and they all grumbled as they gathered up dishes and headed to find out what it was.

"Dany."

She paused and he reached out to grab her hand, pulling her back towards him. She slid right into the solid wall of him, her small booted feet tucked in between his larger ones.

"Jon."

He brought a palm to her face and she leaned into it, letting her eyes close while his thumb stroked across the apple of her cheek.

"I... I just wanted to say something to you before we go in there." He tilted his head in the direction of the conference room, where everyone was now waiting. "I'm not even sure if you want to hear it."

She raised her eyebrows in question, looping her arms around his neck, letting her fingers trail up the skin to tangle in his hair. Gods, she could get used to this. 

"More than likely they're going to tell us this is a bad idea." 

She pushed herself closer, keeping her eyes locked with his.

"They might be right." He continued, the fingers at her hip digging in slightly. "Gods know I do enough foolish things without being-" he trailed off while bringing his other hand up, cradling her face as if she were precious to him. Her heart did a slow somersault in her chest as warmth unfurled and she grabbed ahold of his shirt to steady herself.

"I'm in love with you." She bit her lip after her outburst, she hadn't meant to blurt it out like that. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you." She pulled on the fabric in her hands, waiting for his reaction.

"You are the most infuriating woman I have ever met. You couldn't have waited one more moment?" He leaned down and bumped his noise along hers. "I was trying to tell you that I love you."

She gave a laugh that was half sob and tilted her head up to meet his lips. It wasn't a kiss that would have them stripping off clothes, but one that was more. The world seemed to stop for a moment, everything settling into place where it should be, all the jagged pieces that made her up, fitting back together as he smoothed out the rough edges. 

Finally the sounds of voices brought them back to reality and Jon pulled away enough to leave his forehead against hers. They took another few heartbeats to bask in _them_ before they both reluctantly stepped apart.

Dany took his hand, lacing their fingers together. "Are you ready then? We will do this together."

He gave her a lopsided smile and her hand a gently squeeze. "Aye, together."


	2. Light Me Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More feelings, more sex. Possibly in that order. Maybe multiple scenes of it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A) Oh, so apparently I wrote one more chapter of them. They won’t leave my mind alone. I hope it’s as enjoyable as the last one. Maybe there will be more. I have no idea.
> 
> B) MAJOR kudos to those of you writing awesome smut with all the feelings wrapped up in it. That’s a super difficult feat. You guys ROCK. 
> 
> C) Still no major plot, just enough to give them a good excuse to communicate without their clothes on.
> 
> D) Character disclaimer inserted here. Self edited, read thru disclaimer also. Sorry about the typos I’m still sorting thru, my overuse of commas and fondness of run on sentences.
> 
> E) This chapter’s theme song- Light Me Up by Ingrid Michaelson

****

——————————————————————-

__

_And I want to keep us all alive_

__

_And I want to see you with my eyes_

__

_But I see you in the fireflies_

__

_And how extraordinary is that_

__

_Light me up again_

__

_Light me up again_

__

_And you don’t hold back_

__

_So I won’t hold back_

__

_And you don’t look back_

__

_So I won’t look back_

****

——————————————————————-

_Jon Snow had given up a long time ago at ever having happiness for himself. He had reconciled himself with his vows, accepted his role in life as the protector, even leader if he had to be. Even after the Night’s Watch, he knew he was not done. He would fight until his very last breath to keep his siblings alive, the three he had left, his people alive, let them find their happiness. He refused to fail them._

_And he was good at it, the fighting. He didn’t like that he was, but there was no changing the fact. He would live with it. And when he had been provided the chance to join his meager but utterly capable forces with the power of Daenerys Targaryen, despite the other Northerners telling him not to go south, he took it, realizing it was their best chance at survival._

_”I have to do what’s best for the North.” He had told his family around the table one night. “Not what makes me the most popular.”_

_So south he went to meet the woman they called the Dragon Queen._

_She was cold and hard, full of herself, he had decided after their first meeting in which they had clashed, a mess of strong wills. Tyrion had pulled him aside after that, told him Daenarys was stubborn and hardheaded, just like a certain Northman. He’d hackled up at the comparison, then went back to her for more._

_They learned to work together and Jon had seen the cracks in her carefully built facade. She genuinely cared for the people, her people. And they loved her for it. If she had that much love, she couldn’t be the fire breathing dragon everyone likened her to, correct?_

_She was fierce, hot tempered and unapologetic in her approach to things. She believed in justice, much like they did in the north. She had a good heart._

_She was the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen. Even when she was spitting fire at him, maybe especially then. But, it was an attraction and he didn’t have time for dalliances._

_At some point he realized exactly how well they worked together, tactically. He could hammer out small details and she could see the bigger picture that was just always at the edge of his vision._

_Slowly he put together bits and pieces of the story that made up the puzzle that was Daenerys Targaryen. His respect for her grew._

_He realized his feelings for her might be a bit more than he had originally thought as they stared over the map of Westeros, arguing about some idiot plan Tyrion had cooked up and he was foolishly agreeing with, while she was trying to talk him out of it._

_And then she had risked everything to save his life, her bravery a beacon in that dark night. After that he realized he no longer could walk away from her._

****

——————————————————————-

****

——————————————————————-

He had been told once, a long time ago, in what he considered another life, that love was the death of duty. It was a line that Jon had scoffed at. Decided that it was something said by the indecisive, those not comfortable with the duty laid upon them. Now, he realized that back then, he hadn’t understood a fucking thing.

He was looking at the petite body laying next to him, the early morning light streaming across her back, silver hair incredibly tangled, _he remembered exactly how it got that tangled,_ and he was unable to resist the need to touch her. He reached out to trail fingers down the smooth skin at the back of her shoulder. She pulled at him, with all her fire and bravery, her need to serve justice, it called to something deep within him, it now lived in his bones, flowed through his veins.

Before it all, before _her,_ he was a man born a bastard, he had nothing _but_ his honor, so he held to that, used it as something to live by, just as he had learned to wear the bastard title like he did a Kevlar vest. But now, now, while he would still like to think he’d always do right thing, make the _honorable_ choice, he was fully aware that he would also do anything, anything to keep her for as long as she wanted him. 

“I can hear you thinking.”

He propped himself up on an elbow to look into sleep blurred purple eyes. There was a pillow crease on her face and a pout on her lips. He brushed his fingers along her face before tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

“You can’t.”

She propped herself up on her elbows, the sheet sliding down her back and Jon was met with the wonderful view of more sleep flushed skin, the soft swells of breasts. He wanted to fill his hands full of them while he tasted the rest of her.

“Mmmm, I could. What is my broody Jon Snow worrying himself about now? And so early in the morning.”

“Nothing. And it’s not that early.”

Dany reached out and placed her finger on his forehead, dragging it down between his eyes, down his nose. “Its a good thing you live by code of honor and keeping oaths. You’re a terrible liar.” 

He snorted, grabbed her hand, kissed her fingers. “I was just remembering something I was told once.” He stopped and she scooted herself closer. Now he could see the tops of round buttocks peaking out from the sheet. He wanted to roll her over, pull her under him, bury himself inside her. He resisted. For now.

“Tell me. Please.” She laced their fingers together.

He repeated the words back to her and watched her nose wrinkle, something she’d never let anyone else see, as she thought them over. “And now you’re wondering if you can accomplish what you set out to do, protect everyone while you’re here with me.” It was a flat delivery, a statement not a question.

“I love you.” Gods, he didn’t want her thinking he was regretting them. “I’m not great with words Dany, but please do not doubt me. I love you.” He brushed his lips over her knuckles. “I just see now how complicated it is.”

“What is better to fight for than love? At the end of this all we will make this a better place for everyone. But you are mistaken if you think that I don’t want you there at the end of it, with me. I love you, and that just gives me another motivation.”

He let himself fall back to the bed. “You’re incredibly wise.” He felt his nerve endings come alive as she crawled over him, the ends of her hair tickling him. “You see things much clearer than I. You also say it better.” He sucked in a breath when she straddled him, the heat of her rolling through him.

“I just see things differently.” She closed her eyes when he gripped her hips, slid her down until she came in contact with his already hard cock. “Oh, gods, Jon.”

“I think there is some things we see the same.” He tilted his head back and let her place her mouth on his neck, her teeth nipping before her tongue soothed.

“Shhhh.” She chided gently, continuing her exploration building the need inside him.

His hands didn’t stay idle, kneading, squeezing the perfect, generous, round ass, making her groan against his skin. He shifted, creating some friction as he slid her back, right where he needed her. “Oh love, you’re wet already.” He caught her chin, pulled her face up to kiss her, fingers threading through the hair at the back of her head. 

When she sat up, no doubt ready to take him within her, he grabbed her hips and flipped them, her body giving a slight bounce on the mattress as he settled between her thighs, using his shoulders to prop them open. 

He looked up at her, from one of his favorite views, soft swells of bare skin leading up to teeth sunk into the generous flesh of her lip, the purple of her eyes almost drown out by blown pupils.

He blew lightly against the pink of her opening, throwing an arm up to hold her hips down as they rocked towards him. She made a noise in the back of her throat and he could already feel the trembling of muscles under his hand. He ran a teasing finger over her, brushing his jaw against the soft flesh of her leg, letting his beard scrape her.

“Jon, I-“ 

He smiled as he took mercy on her, tongue swiping out to lick, before suckling, fingers sinking in, enjoying her jerking underneath him, her cursing as he set out to undo her self control. 

“Kostilus. Nyke’m sīr close. Ziry feels sīr sȳz”

He was ready when she grabbed his hair, pulling it roughly, shoving his head down, her voice hoarse as she cried his name, unraveling, her walls fluttering around his fingers. _Fuck, he was so ready to be buried into her._ He was relentless, pushing until she pulled him off with a whimper.

He slid up to hover over her, taking in the flushed skin, blurry eyes. Another sight he’d never tire of.

“You’re really good at that.”

He smiled, dropped his weight slowly, settling himself on her. He was certain he’d never get over the way she fit under him. “I’m glad you enjoyed it.” He let his accent thicken with his arousal, felt her tense in response to his voice. “Because I enjoy it.” He let his lips flutter over hers, not applying pressure. “The way you taste, fuck, I love it.”

She surged up towards him, crashing theirs mouths together, demanding entrance and he opened his lips, groaning when she licked into his mouth, rolling her hips against him.

In a move he was sure she learned from him, she rolled them, straddling his hips, claiming his mouth again. She sucked on his tongue while her hand trailed down him, caressing scars and muscles until she reached her destination. He made a noise when she nipped his bottom lip, wrapping her hand around his cock. And gasped out her name when she lifted up and sheathed him with a well practiced move.

He slid his hands up her ribcage as she sat up, finally filled his hands with her breasts as she rolled her hips. She covered his hands with hers, encouraging his handling of her as she ground down, quiet little gasps coming from her mouth with each motion.

He braced his feet flat on the bed to give himself leverage, pushing up into her, feeling those silken walls ripple tightly around him. They managed a steady rhythm, him thumbing at her nipples and she arching into his hands, using his arms to help balance herself.

She was a vision above him, eyes closed, pleasure on her face. He could feel everything in him tighten, she felt _so fucking good,_ and he reached out to lightly pinch her clit, feeling her hips stutter. He did it again.

Her breath came out in a cry as her orgasm rolled through her. She clamped down on him as he helped force her down on his cock, pushing up into her as far as he could. She quivered around him, slumping, and he took the moment to roll them, still inside her, feeling her pulse around him.

He hooked her knees under his elbows, spreading her wide, thrusting hard. She grabbed at him, back bending as he pounded into her, chasing his own end. His vision blurred as his release hit him like a hurricane, sweeping him forward to collapse on her chest, nose buried into her neck. He twitched, hearing her give a satisfied moan, carding her fingers through his hair.

He lay there, letting his weight press her into the mattress, knowing she’d protest if he tried to move, breathing in the scent of her while letting his pulse calm.

Times like these,he wished he could ignore the world, the responsibilities and just hide away with her. Just live, ordinary, quiet lives where nobody depended on them.

With a resigned sigh, Jon raised up on his elbows to look down at her. She gave him a soft smile, one he knew was reserved for him only, and with a heart full of love, dropped a light kiss at the top of her nose.

“If you were trying to distract me from wallowing, you succeeded.”

She gave a small laugh. “Or perhaps you just distracted me.”

He gave a small hum, rolled them to their sides, placing his hand on her cheek, running his thumb over her bottom lip. “Do I distract you Daenerys?”

“In the best way possible.” She absent mindedly traced his scars, closing her eyes at his touch.

An abrupt knock interrupted anything else he was going to say and he gave a slight clenched to his jaw before rolling over to his back. “What?”

“They’re asking for you two in the conference room.” Sam’s hesitant voice came through the door, causing Jon to rub his hand over his face in frustration.

“We will be along shortly Sam. Thank you.” Daenerys sat up, stretching and Jon once again found himself staring at curves, a finger reaching up to trace over the swell of hip.

“I was going to tell him to fuck off.”

She laughed, catching his fingers, pressing a kiss to the tips of them. “That’s why I answered. You know he ended up with the short straw, having to be the one to come get us. No need to yell at your best friend.” She rose, glorious naked from the bed. “I need a shower.” Amusement on her face as she pointed at him. “You can share if you keep your hands to yourself.”

He gave her the grin she was unable to resist. “Absolutely.”

And he felt rather proud of himself when they ended up late to the meeting.

****

——————————————————————-

****

——————————————————————-

_“How do you do it?” She’d once asked Missandei. Her most trusted friend. It was before she had admitted her feelings for Jon. While he was in the process of unknowingly burrowing into her heart, mending the broken pieces. “How do you send him off without looking back”?_

_If Missandei wondered why she was asking, she hadn’t questioned it, but then, Missandei probably already knew. She usually knew before Daenerys did. “He is a soldier. He wants to be useful in the life that was given to him. He says if he can save even one person, then he’s made a difference. I cannot ask him to be less than true to the person he is.”_

****

——————————————————————-

****

——————————————————————-

She was ogling.

If anyone actually said as much to her, they would have received an arched brow and stern mouth set in disapproval. Been given a snarl of how Daenerys Targaryen didn’t ogle. 

But she was _completely_ ogling.

She should be finishing up her preparations, going over, again, her preflight information, or even talking to one of her advisors, but here she was in the weapons room, watching Jon prepare to go out.

It was hard not to stare when he looked like _that_ in his black cargo pants, the tight tee shirt stretching over lean muscle, his hair tied back out of the way. She could see him slipping a knife into the sheath at the back of his belt, checking to see if the magazines were full of ammunition. He looked every inch the capable Commander that he was. He looked like a man in charge. Gods it did things to her. Made her want to do things to him. To see him unravel at her bidding.

She wanted to wrap her arms around him and never let him go, hide away from the world, let everyone else set it to rights.

“It would be nice to come across one of you two when your not eye fucking the other.”

Dany prided herself on not jumping and wondered if she’d every get used to the silent way Arya moved about. Probably not. The younger wolf plopped down beside her, an ungraceful act for someone so graceful, and finished tightening the binding on her half gloves. Dany knew the gloves contained knives, something that activated much like a switchblade, coming out at the base of the palm, and that Arya was deadly with them.

She looked back over to where Jon was now conversing with Gendry as they shrugged into Kevlar vests. “To be fair, I'd rather **be** fucking him rather than eye fucking him." She ignored the strangled sound from Arya. "He's quite-"

"Enough, enough." Arya laughed. "I'm sorry I said anything."

She gave a wide lipped grin, noticed that the men were heading towards them. Tried to not fix her gaze on them.

His boots knocked lightly into hers and she squinted up at him, torn with admiring him and terrified about him being on the ground, in the middle of battle. He was a warrior. They were at war. He was more than capable.

She went when he pulled her up to her feet, crowding in close. She couldn’t resist looping her fingers into his vest, tugging, anchoring herself.

“What is going on in that mind of yours?” He gave a slight pull on her braid, murmuring quietly. “One minute you look like you’re going to eat me alive, I like that look by the way, the next, you look scared. Second thoughts about hitting their supply convoy?”

She gave in to the need to press her face into his chest, inhaling the scent of Jon. “No, this is what we need to do.” She looked up at his frown, leaning into his hand when he cupped her face. “Just nerves I guess.”

“Liar.” He tipped his head down, bumped his nose to hers. “But if you don’t want to talk about it, I won’t make you.”

“I love you.” She rose up on her toes to give him a light kiss. 

He squeezed her hand as they stepped apart and joined in with the rest of them.

“Let’s get this over and done.” Jon picked up his gear back, heading out with everyone else. “I’ve got a debriefing to take care of when we get back.”

“You’re talking about sex aren’t you?” Arya called back over her shoulder. “Why do you say things like that around me?”

Dany felt the fear subside a bit, or was able to finally compartmentalize as Jon threw back his head and laughed.

****

——————————————————————-

****

——————————————————————-

_He had recited his Night’s Watch vows to her once, after he had woken panting and shaking from a nightmare. She had seen the hesitation in his eyes, the flicker of pain in his voice, which was raspier then normal, accent thicker with emotion. Her stoic Jon Snow, still reeling long after he was betrayed by those he had called brothers._

_She pulled his head into her chest, ran soothing fingers through his hair, felt him clutch, desperate, holding onto her as if she would disappear from the bed they shared._

_She pressed a kiss to his forehead, wanting to comfort. “I don’t care for the ‘I will not take a wife or have children’ part-“ She ignored his slight jolt against her. Yes, Jon Snow, she wanted to say, I have thought about the future. She thought she might not drop that on him just yet. “But the ‘I am the shield that guards the realms of men,’ that is still you Jon. You’re just doing it in a different way. A better way, I might add.”_

_He had rolled her under him then, seeking the comfort of her flesh, soft, gentle, drawing her pleasure out as long as he could, until she was quaking around him, then he took what he needed, groaning out her name into the crook of her neck as he fell, pulsing inside her._

_When he finally fell back asleep she took the opportunity to press her lips to the scar over his heart. “Nyke’d ivestragī se vys zālagon naejot lua ao ȳgha.”_

****

——————————————————————-

****

——————————————————————-

Ash rained down on her like a falling snow, blanketing everything, muffling sounds. Or maybe that was due to the low buzzing in her ears, the background noise drowned out as she watched for figures to emerge from the chaos.

_Jon._

Her nails dug into her palms, trying to keep herself grounded, to keep from screaming, or running in there herself, following the footsteps of Tormund and Gendry. Grey Worm hovered at her side, looking uncharacteristically concerned, but that may have been more to his worry about keeping her safe than anything else.

She shouldn’t be here, on the ground, her dragon was behind her, blades silent now as she waited. Though currently defeated, in this skirmish anyways, there might be more of the Lannister army around. Her or one of her greatest weapons would be a coupe for the enemy, a crippling blow for her side. 

_But Jon_

She sucked in air, trying not to cough at the smoke filling the air. _I will not cry, I will not cry._ Icy dread filled her chest, weighing her down, making her helpless. _Please let him be okay. Please let them be okay._ She didn’t believe in the gods, but had to offer up a plea. Because he believed and that was enough for her.

_When Jon had realized the building was set to blow, Arya still holed up in her snipers nest, he had ran into it. Because it was Jon and he’d do anything for his sister. And the building came down around them, scattering debris for fifty yards, efficiently severing his comms._

When Dany had set down, shutting down her rotors, ripping her harness off of herself, Tormund had been there, scooping her up before she could get a foot on the ground.

“Easy Dragon Queen. We are going in after them. I’ll get your man back to you.” And then the big man had set her down next to her Unsullied Captain, turning and disappeared into the wreckage, a distraught Gendry at his side.

And now she waited, heart racing.

“The White Wolf is not so easy to kill. Neither is the Little Wolf.”

She tore her eyes away from the building to Grey Worm, who’s face was once again unreadable, wondering if he truly believed that or if he was just trying to keep her sane, to keep her from running in after Tormund.

She stood there for an eternity. She stood there for mere seconds. She wasn’t sure which.

Then, through the smoke she seen a shape. She made a noise of distress, fingers clenched around the dagger at the small of her back, the one Jon gave her, insisted she know how to use, Grey Worm snapping around, ready to take action.

The sound of coughing reached her first and she bounced up on her toes as if it would give her a better view. Gendry came into sight, carrying Arya, who was battered, alert, cussing, her jaw set in pain. _Where’s Jon?_ She couldn’t relax, adrenaline coursing through her, and she stepped forward, ready to go look herself, Grey Worm reaching out to grab her around the wrist, and then-

“Jon!” It was a strangled noise and she stumbled forward, tripping over her own feet in her haste to get to him.

Tormund was hauling him forward, there was no other way to put it, covered in blood and grime. He managed to push himself upright as she launched herself at him.

“Dany, Dany.” His voice was low, soothing as he let her run her fingers over his face, wincing when she hit the cut across his forehead. “I’m fine. I’m fine.”

She could taste the relief on her tongue, the rock in her chest leaving as she took stock of his abrasions, _he had a piece of fucking metal stuck in his arm,_ but he was whole, alive, and she resisted crushing him to her.

“You should be up in the air. Daenerys, why are you on the ground?” 

“You’re an idiot if you think I’d be up there when you and Arya were in there.” 

Her pressed a kiss to her forehead and she was _so fucking relieved_ she felt the tears well up again. 

“Hey, hey, easy love.” He was the one to crush her into him, she felt him wince, but he didn’t let go, pressing their foreheads together, giving them the moment to revel in the fact they were both standing.

Finally, he let her go when Grey Worm started to get antsy. Dany wiped furiously at the tears and then grabbed Jon by the vest, roughly pulling herself back into him, crashing their mouths together, a rough reassurance before releasing him. “Don’t ever fucking scare me like that again.”

He gave her his wolf smile. “Get back to Drogon, Daenerys. We are going home. I’ll be right behind you.”

****

——————————————————————-

The aftermath of battle was almost as messy as the battle itself, if you asked her. At least out there, it was straightforward. Defeat the enemy. Stay alive. Wading through the political aspect of it with their advisers, made her want to bang her head into the wall.

It wasn’t the official discussion they always had, she put her foot down about that. Jon and Arya needed medical attention, she wasn’t dragging them back after being treated to dissect the steps they had all taken. The group meeting would be in the morning.

No, she was currently listening to her pissed off Hand. Though he called it concerned instead of pissed. Davos had headed off to check on Jon, leaving her along with Tyrion and she was getting a lecture of things she had already been mulling over in her head.

Setting a dragon down on the ground in a hot zone, even if they were the victorious side was something she had agreed to never do. If her tech that ran the helicopters fell into the Lannister’s hands, then everything she had worked for would be over.

She thought some things were worth the risk. Tyrion disagreed. But he had switched to dangerous ground with her and she could feel her willingness to listen quickly closing.

“Political allies was the hope. Friendly would have been ideal. And then, anyone within a fifty mile radius could see the sparks fly off you two whenever you were in the same room. Two young attractive adults and I thought, okay even bedmates might be acceptable. But then you had to fall in love with him. And I understand that. He’s an excellent person, it’s hard not to admire him. But for the past year, all your rational decisions have taken a backseat to your emotional ones.”

She felt the anger flood through her veins, a wildfire in a forest, threatening to consume everything around her. She took a breath, then another making sure her tone would stay even. “I will never apologize for loving Jon. Never. And I will still do what I set out to. We will break the wheel, create a new Westeros, but instead of doing it by myself, I will do it with him.”

“And what if he dies?”

“I won’t let that happen.”

“This is not a joke Daenerys.”

“I agree Tyrion. This is far from a joke.” She stood up, leaned on the table, her eyes narrowed, face blank. “Let me put it in a way you might prefer. If we lose Jon, we’ll lose the north. Arya or Sansa will not be able to keep the northern houses together. We **need** the north. We need **Jon** to succeed. So the fact that I am in love with him is irrelevant.” 

She squared her shoulders, chin lifted defiantly, daring him to say anything else. When he didn’t, turning to the wine glass at his side instead, she turned and didn’t spare her advisor another glance as she strode out the room.

Once she cleared the doorway she took in a deep breath, trying to calm all the churning inside her. She gave herself a moment to lean back into the wall, letting her head fall to it with a thunk. Gods, sometimes she felt like she could collapse under all the pressure.

The sound of a door caused her to jerk upright, blinking furiously to clear her eyes, when Gendry stepped into view. She internally relaxed, careful to keep her exterior composed.

“Oh, Daenerys. I apologize, I didn’t see you there.”

The man looked exhausted, as well he should after the day he’d had. Dany shook her head at him. “There is no need to apologize, please. How’s Arya?”

He snorted, the ghost of a smile on his face. “Currently giving Jon a run for biggest pain in the ass.”

“Poor Sam.” She was amused, feeling sorry for those having to patch up the Stark siblings. “What is the diagnosis?”

“Bruised ribs, sprained ankle. Scrapes and bruises. Shoulder was popped out of socket.” He scrubbed his hands over his face. “She’s alive, so the rest is just details.”

Dany went forward to place her hand on Gendry’s arm and squeezed it. She knew the relief. “Grey Worm informed me today that the Wolves are hard to kill.” She gave him a small smile. “High praise from the Unsullied.”

“Yeah.”

****

——————————————————————-

Gilly was just putting the finishing stitch in Jon’s arm wound when Dany came through the door. She took comfort in seeing he was no longer pale, and fully alert, hair wet and loose, curling wildly from his shower- he’d argued vehemently for one before he’d let anyone touch him- even as his scowl told her he had refused a pain killer.

“How is our patient?” Dany wasted no time crossing over to them and brushed her hand over his chest, even more consoled from the body heat she could feel through his thin shirt. 

“Fine.” 

“Pouting.”

Jon and Gilly answered at the same time and Dany wasn’t able to hold back the grin. She carded her fingers through his hair, enjoying how he leaned into her, a content rumbling coming from his chest. _Maybe he had taken a painkiller._

Gilly smiled. “I’ll go get him some antibiotics.” 

Dany let herself be pulled between his thighs, closed her eyes as he snuggled into her chest. “I love you.” 

He looked up at her, eyes soft. “I love you too.” 

She scratched her nails into his scalp, giving a quiet gasp as he nosed into her breast, a hand slipping down to palm her ass. 

“I believe we have something to take care of.” His hand gripped the flesh it rested on. 

She inhaled sharply, the image of his naked body over hers invading her mind, seeing the predatory gleam in his eye, her breath catching, her breasts feeling heavier as her nipples pebbled in response. “You’re injured.” And she was amazed at how quickly he could shift her from soft to wanting. 

“It’s a scratch.” He pulled her a little tighter, fingers sliding up under her shirt and her skin rose up with goosebumps, the familiar heat pooling low. He always had the ability to turn her into a needy mess with a slight touch. 

“Got them.” 

Dany started to pull back as Gilly’s voice cut through the haze she was going under, but Jon held on and she relaxed back into him. 

“Behave and take your meds.” She tilted his chin up, couldn’t resist leaning down to taste his plump lips, fingers rubbing across his jaw, enjoying the brashness of his beard. “I’m going to go take a shower.” 

He let out a long suffering sigh as she moved away, looking petulant as he took pills from Gilly, swallowing them dry. 

“I’ll be along shortly.” 

“You can’t get your stitches wet Jon. Don’t ruin my hard work.” 

Dany laughed as Jon rolled his head back in exasperation at Gilly’s chiding. His voice followed her out of the room. 

“You’re getting a head start then. Hurry up Daenerys.” 

Her pulse picked up at his words, taking all of her willpower to make herself walk out of the room. 

****

——————————————————————-

She had the water scalding hot, a temperature she never got to when Jon was in the shower with her and enjoyed the heat of it beating down over her skin, soaking into her muscles. She needed it, needed the few moments to compose herself, knowing that soon Jon would be in.

_Jon._

Gods, she needed him right now. Needed to cling to the way he made her feel, both emotionally and with his body. And she grabbed ahold of that thought, the physical feeling he would give her, how easily aroused she was when it came to him, the things he could do to her, how much she _wanted_ him to do things to her. She heaved out a breath, feeling the familiar heady feeling rolling through her. 

When she shut off the shower she was ready for him, drying herself off to the thoughts of his hands on her. When she heard the door open she wrapped the towel around herself, stepping out of the shower, greeted with the sight of Jon, bare chested, waiting for her. 

He reached out to grab her by the towel, drawing her in closer, settling his hands loosely at the base of her neck, waiting for her to take inventory of his injuries. 

She thumbed over the cut in his hairline that had been glued shut before moving down to take careful notes of the assorted bruises and scratches. She was horrified to see them, she was grateful that is all it was. 

“I’ll have a few more scars.” 

She hummed. “The women will love it.” 

He tilted her chin up and she was staring into his eyes, the storm grey turning black. 

“I only care about one.” 

She rose up on her toes, letting her towel drop so she could feel her skin along his. Pinpricks erupted when they met. “Good answer.” 

He gave her a lazy smile, a messy kiss of lips, of probing tongues and clanking teeth. It was her favorite kind, made her feel like he was devouring her, leaving her light headed, panting and aching for more. _The things she would do to keep his clever, clever, mouth on her._

She inhaled sharply when he fisted her hair, tugging her head back, exposing her throat to him. She anchored herself by gripping his shoulders, ever mindful of his wounds, a groan rising out of her with the first bite of his carefully placed teeth. 

She knew he was testing her, feeling out for what she wanted. Amidst the mindless need, want, another type of warmth strummed through her. _Love._ He could take and she would give happily, submit willfully, trusting him completely. 

She ran her hands down his muscular back as his mouth nipped his way down, settling on a nipple, tugging gently before soothing, sucking. She slid under his pants, molding her hands, gleefully, around firm round buttocks, fingers squeezing as he pulled off the one peak, red and puffed and wet, turning his attention to the other. 

She managed to trap an earlobe with her teeth, flicking it lightly with her tongue, trying to concentrate with all her nerve endings alive from his expert attentions. She brought her hands around, thumbs following the V line of abs, to where he was hard, heavy and thick when she wrapped her fingers around him, stroked. He shuddered against her and she could feel her arousal spreading on her thighs, with the heady knowledge he was enjoying this as much as her. 

“What do you want?” 

He asked it from where his face was buried in the valley between her breasts and she whimpered, not even getting to answer as his fingers slid down to her folds, testing, sliding through the wet, gliding over her clit, making her hips jerk into his hand. 

“You want me to fuck you then? You’re so ready for me love.” 

“Yes.” She forced the word out, all ready to let sensation take her over, her nerve endings tingling as she wished he would just hurry up and end the aching between her thighs. She needed him to take her, make her feel it, remind her that they were alive. 

He straightened back up to nip at her lips, invading her mouth with his tongue when she parted her lips, ready for him, crying into his mouth when his thumb rubbed her bundle of nerves, two rough fingers slipping into her, pumping steadily, dragging along her walls. 

She couldn’t help letting her head fall back, all of her awareness centering down between her thighs. She grabbed onto the back of his head when his mouth found the spot on her neck that made her tingle, trying to keep herself grounded. 

“I need, I need-“ 

“Aye, I know.” He was back against her mouth, his soft lips pressed to hers as he curled his fingers, finding the one place that made her see stars, her knees collapsing. He caught her, keeping her upright and she ground down on the heel of his palm, crying out, his lips muffling the sound as everything inside her coiled, tighter and tighter, until finally everything released, washing over her in waves as she held onto him. 

He kept his lips just off of hers, while she panted over his mouth, her quaking subsiding, then he slowly withdrew his fingers, ignoring her whine of protest to lick his fingers clean before kissing her again, letting her taste herself. She groaned, held onto his neck as his fingers grabbed hold of her hips. She arched into him, bringing a leg up his thigh, a hand sliding down to fumble with his zipper, trying to unbutton his pants. 

He slowly parted from her mouth, dragging his thumb across her lips, eyes closing for a moment when she darted her tongue out to swipe at the digit. With a huff he stepped back, shucking the rest of his clothing, kicking it off to the side in a manner that spoke of how used to he was of getting naked quickly. 

He made a strangled sound when she dropped to her knees, taking him in her fist, not giving him a chance to breath before she was sucking him into her mouth, tongue swirling. 

Her hair was lifted off her neck, pulled back from her face and she looked up at him, catching his eye, savoring the guttural _’Fuck, Dany,_ that fell from his mouth. She hummed, swallowing as she bobbed down, letting him hit the back of her throat, enjoying the feeling of abs jumping under her spread fingers. 

She set out to her task, reveling in how he filled her mouth, his taste, how he was working to control himself as she hollowed her cheeks, a steady rhythm maintained. 

Suddenly she was pulled off him, the sound obscene as her mouth lost the suction around his cock. She was pliant in his hands as she regained her feet, letting him spin her away, as he shoved her wet hair to the side to place an affectionate bite at the back of her neck. She sucked in a breath. 

“Bend over.” He helped her settle her hands on the counter, skimmed his hands down her back to settle on her ass, squeezing roughly. 

She groaned, canting her hips, offering him easier access, shivering in anticipation of his cock stretching her, filling her fully. She complied when he used his leg to spread her’s farther apart, breath catching when his fingers trailed over her slit, puffy and glistening, tender and ready for him. 

She felt him line himself up, his cock probing before he flexed his hips, driving himself in to the hilt. His head dropped to her shoulder, giving himself a moment to gather himself, to let her adjust. 

She gulped in air in anticipation, from the delicious stretch of being so full. And then she needed more. She rolled her hips back against him, biting her lip to keep from crying out, hearing him groan as she did it again. He straightened, cupping her breasts, fingers busy and set up a steady, punishing tempo, her hipbones pressed into the sink edge, the lewd sound of skin slapping together echoing through the space. 

Steam in the mirror disturb their reflections, she could just see his sooty coloring against her paler complexion, two entities moving together, her soft gasps, his louder growls filling the room. It was entrancing to watch as pleasure raced through her veins, nerve endings sparking in reaction to the feel of him inside her, hot, hard, demanding that she take him deep with every jarring thrust. 

“Touch yourself.” 

His voice was like gravel, rough, jagged and she instantly obeyed, slipping her hand down as he backed off enough to give her room, and she made a sobbing noise when she came into contact with her nub, everything going out of focus as he drove her up onto her toes with a hard snap of his hips. 

A buzzing filled her ears, she could feel her orgasm, just there, just within reach, when his hips started to stutter, his hand shoving hers to the side franticly, so he could reach her clit himself, expertly rubbing, until she ignited, the fire roaring through her, keening out his name, clenching down on him. 

He bite her shoulder as he came, her still shaking around him as he jerked, spending himself inside her. Panting, they came to a trembling halt and Dany slumped forward, wincing slightly when her chest hit the cold counter. 

Jon managed a humming noise, letting his weight keep her pinned. “You’re going to need another shower now.” 

“Completely worth it.” She managed to rasp out, shivering when he trailed his fingers lightly along her sides. 

“And I need one also.” With a groan he straightened, giving her bottom an affectionate slap. “Come on woman. Now that you’ve used me, you can help me keep my stitches dry.” 

She straightened, looking at him in the mirror, his eyes sparkling mischievously. 

_Gods she loved him._

****

——————————————————————-

The outline of his bandage was just visible in the moonlight that streamed through the window. He was asleep, the hard lines of worry and responsibility that he wore falling from his face in slumber. Her fingers traced the edges of the medical tape, over and over again as she tried to comfort herself.

 _Look, he’s alive. Only a few stitches to show for being in a building that had a bomb go off in it._ She laid her fingers along his ribs, felt them expanding with breath.

 _Love makes us stronger._ Collapsing as he exhaled.

 _If I had to choose you or them, I’d pick you._ She thumbed over the scars marring his chest.

“Dany. Hey. Love, what’s going on?” She was surprised when he sat up, pulling her towards him, gathering her into the solid wall of his body. 

“Daenerys, talk to me please.” 

She realized when his fingers brushed her cheeks that she was crying, her body shaking with sobs as he held her in the safety of his arms.

Time passed, the moon the only witnesses while she fell apart, Jon letting her, rocking her gently, a hand rubbing soothingly over her back. His soft murmurs washed over her, a gentle noise bringing comfort until her shudders eased, unable to cry any longer.

“Sorry.” Her voice was raw as she tried to sit up and even in the dark she caught the look of hurt, anger, flash over Jon’s face before concern replaced it.

“Why are you apologizing to me?” He pulled her back and started rubbing her back again, nose buried in her hair. She melted into him.

“For waking you up. For crying all over you.”

“First of all, please don’t apologize for waking me up. Ever.” He lifted her chin up and she was staring into his eyes. Love and concern was the only things they were filled with. She nodded at him.

“Or for crying, all over me, as you put it. I’m always here to dry your tears.” 

She closed her eyes for a moment as he kissed the tip of her nose. 

“I would prefer it if you’d talk to me before this happens.” His voice softened. “I don’t like seeing you cry.”

Her chest gave one last hitch at his words and she nuzzled into him. “I think everything just built up. What happened with you and Arya, the pressure of leading, questioning myself, having everyone else question me. It was overwhelming.”

She peaked up at him from the safety of his shoulder. “Sometimes I’m not sure if I’m strong enough to bear it all.” She leaned into his hand when it came up to her cheek.

“Don’t doubt yourself. You are the strongest person I know. And I know a lot of strong people. Dany, I’m right here. Share your burden with me. That’s the whole point of this, aye?” He gave a cocky smile. “Besides the sex, that’s an important factor-“

She laughed, watched his face brighten as she shook her head. “You’re ridiculous.”

“You can’t deny the sex is really good.”

She huffed at him, now amused. “Yes, Jon, the sex is spectacular.”

“Thank you.” He reclined back onto the pillows, pulling her down with him. “Let me help you Daenerys. The only way we’ll get through this is together.”

She sucked in a deep breath. _She wasn’t alone anymore._

”Now who’s the wise one?” She let her eyes close, the steady beating of his heart under her ear. 

****

——————————————————————-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I don’t even know what happened at the end. It originally had a decidedly more sexy ending and then, well, I think Daenerys needs to have a breakdown and let someone be there for her.
> 
> And I absolutely stole the idea of Arya’s gloves from The Punisher’s Billy Russo.
> 
>    
>  **Valyrian translations**
> 
>  
> 
> Kostilus. Nyke’m sīr close. Ziry feels sīr sȳz: Please. I’m so close. It feels so good.
> 
> Nyke’d ivestragī se vys zālagon naejot lua ao ȳgha: I’d let the world burn to keep you safe.


	3. Start A Riot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fluffy porn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 9000 words and I’m not sure how I feel about this one. It ended up way different than it started. Way way different.
> 
> But *shrugs* here you go.
> 
> All my editing and character disclaimers here.
> 
> There is one section in which you bounce between what is happening now and earlier in the day. Hope it’s not confusing.
> 
> Unimportant side note: the inspirational song for this chapter is my favorite song for these two, no matter how many I hear.

**———————————————————**

**Start A Riot**

**_by Banners_ **

_I will wade through the fire and smoke like sunlight through the haze_

_I will fight till the flag waves white until my dying days_

_Through the bombs and blasts_

_We will take it back_

_If your world falls apart_

_I'd start a riot_

_If night falls in your heart_

_I'd light the fire_

_In the dark, when you sound the alarm_

_We'll find each other's arms_

_For your love, all you are_

_I'd start a riot_

**———————————————————**

_”The wolves of Winterfell.”_

_Tyrion’s voice was low as they watched the small ragtag group walked across the tarmac, the sun setting behind them, highlighting them as if they would be important. There were 7 of them, she counted, ranging from a tall red headed man, a rather larger man who looked a little nervous, a lean, stern looking woman who looked barely out of her teens and then Daenerys’ eyes settled on the man in front who had to be the Jon Snow she had heard stories about._

_He moved with the lithe and grace of an animal, light on his feet, the stretching of the thin fabric of his shirt across shoulders spoke of muscles, power in the lean, even if shorter than his male companions, frame. He looked dangerous, capable._

_She noted, with interest and slight disbelief, the pommel of what could only be a sword, peaking above his shoulder, the scabbard belt slung across his body. It was the head of a wolf, she saw as he stopped in front of her. A white wolf, the same as his moniker, staring at her as he himself gazed at her, the dark brown of his eyes cool, his mouth set sternly._

_It was an alluring mouth, generous, lips full and-_

_She shook her head— where did that come from— and held out her hand in greeting._

_”Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen.”_

_He took her offered hand, his palm rough with scars, grip strong but not trying to overpower her like so many men had tried before._

_”Jon Snow. Glad to make your acquaintance Daenerys Stormborn.”_

**———————————————————**

_The hour was late and she should be getting some rest. The morning was bringing the first mission of combined troops and Daenerys was nervous. Not that she’d admit it to anyone, but the weight of it all sat on her shoulders, if they were to fail, the number of men that would fall, it kept her from seeking sleep in her room, sending her outside, to head out to the cliffs overlooking the sea._

_She heard him before she seen him. She almost turned to go back, she was sure he hadn’t seen her, as he sat on a rock, his back to her, a lantern- was he serious?- at his side, the sound of stone on steel interrupting the stillness of the night._

_”This is a good spot for thinking.”_

_His voice jolted her, cutting right through her thoughts of slinking away and she felt her curiosity overcome her need for aloofness as he turned enough for her to see the artificial light flickering over his profile, his hair loose and curling madly around his face. She ignored what a nice profile it was as she stepped forward to see what he was doing._

_She placed her hand on the rock beside him, balancing herself as she moved over the rough path. She could smell the scent she’d already started associating with him, leather and evergreens, as he reached out to take her by the elbow, helping her move to a clear spot._

_”What are you doing?”_

_He raised his eyebrows at her, no doubt surprised she was asking, or maybe it was her tone of interest. “Pre combat ritual.” He lifted the whetstone in his hand. The moonlight gleaming off the blade that rested over his knees._

_”You take that with you?” She was astounded. “I thought you were a sniper?”_

_”Aye.” He looked at her, grey eyes showing some amusement. “When the need arises. Don’t worry Daenerys, I’m an accurate shot.”_

_”I wasn’t worried Jon.” She knew her tone was laced with annoyance which just seemed to amuse him more. “You just don’t see someone carrying around a sword very often.”_

_”Longclaw and I have a history together.” He gave a careless shrug before moving the whetstone down the blade, a sure stroke, a familiar movement. “I use it in situations when stealth and quiet is required.”_

_She thought that over, her mind imagining the scenarios of him, sword in hand, while he continued his attention to Longclaw, his concentration back on what he was doing, hands moving skillfully. They looked like very adept hands, hands use to being used-_

_He stopped abruptly and she mentally kicked herself, staring at him like she was, mind wandering, he must think her a half wit. He picked the sword up and she got a better look at the blade in his hands._

_”Is that-“_

_“Valyrian steel? Aye.” He held it closer for her inspection and found herself drawn in closer, fingers dancing lightly over it’s dark surface. “Impressive, is it not?”_

_She looked up, realized just how close they were, just mere inches, her hands hovering above his knees, but paused for a moment, struck frozen at the first sight of his smile, eyes crinkled in the corners, black curls framing it all._

_“Yes it is.” She pulled herself back, telling herself she did not notice how appealing he was, bunched her hands into a fist, wrapping herself back up with distance. “Goodnight Jon.”_

**———————————————————**

_She was multitasking in the air, the familiar sound of Drogon’s engine keeping her calm as she hovered above the city, the ground troops trying to shove back the Lannister’s forces. She had argued long and hard for the cameras being mounted onto their Kevlar vests, and won, and now was keeping her gaze flickering from the screen on her dash and an eye on her surroundings._

_It was the screen showing Jon and Arya that kept her eye, seeing the Winterfell Pack in action for the first time. They were storming through the streets like a pack of wolves, silently, deadly, the four of them working as a unit._

_Daenerys could see they worked as a pack, running in a staggered manner, protecting each other’s flanks, taking down unsuspecting men, quietly. She was witness to Arya killing men, up close and personal, with two long daggers, the young woman ruthless and accurate._

_And as impressive as that was, it was Jon who held her attention. Longclaw was unsheathed as she watched, enthralled, from Arya’s camera as he spun the sword in his hand, easy steps, a steady swing at the man who was bringing his gun up, the man crumpling to the ground as Jon didn’t miss a step._

_She felt a heat stirring low in her stomach, an ache stirring between her thighs as she watched him move through the streets with the grace of a dancer, movements precise, lethal, their enemy falling in his wake._

_She told herself it was just the adrenaline. Nothing else._

**———————————————————**

**———————————————————**

Truck doors slammed, announcing their arrival and she walked to the door of the office, leaning against the frame. She had touched down about twenty minutes previous, had Drogon tucked in for the night and had waited in the hanger for everyone else to arrive.

_Waiting for Jon to arrive._

Her blood was running hot, skin tingling, feeling stretched tight as he came around the corner, into her sight. He was dirty and disheveled, hair unbound, smiling at Arya, gear bag slung over his shoulder, Longclaw, sheathed and in his hand. Her mouth watered.

“Jon.”

There must have been something in her tone, or written on her face, because Tormund let out a low whistle and clapped Jon on the shoulder.

“Go get her, boy.”

Jon was slightly red in the face as he waved them off, making his way across the gravel, to her, stopping for just a moment as she backed through the doorway. She wanted to shiver at the predatory look in his eye, the way he held her gaze as he stepped through shutting the door behind him. _He was indeed going to get her._

There was no need for words, all of his gear dropping to the floor as she grabbed him by the vest, pulling him into her. He was ready for her, cupping her face, tilting her head back to meet her in a hungry kiss, groaning when she curled her tongue in his mouth. He was just as needy as her, she realized, thrilled as she leaned into him.

She slid her hands under his shirt, enjoying the rumble from his chest even as his hands were dragging down, fingertips digging into the flesh of her flanks, pulling her even tighter into him until she could feel his arousal, heavy and thick, trapped between them.

She gave a little whimper as he grasped her by the hips, pushing her back enough to look at her, his eyes dark with lust.

“Take your pants off.”

She nodded in agreement, unable to speak, bending down to unzip her boots, the pulsing between her legs demanding to be recognized, her body desperate for his.

She watched him fumble with his vest, a strap catching on his watch.

“Fuck,”

“That’s what I’m trying to do Jon.”

He laughed as he managed to get untangle his vest, still smiling as he reached out to grab her by the waist, pull her into him, kiss her, his tongue swiping across her lips, sliding into her mouth as she gave him access. 

She was trying to gather up his shirt, get it over his head, feel the muscle that lay beneath and keep kissing him all at the same time. She felt the burn in her veins, the aching between her legs. She wanted him, desperately, hard, fast, filling her up, and she sucked in a breath, leaning away enough to rid him of the offending clothes,

She practically purred as she got her hands on his chest, her mouth following, teeth scraping across the expansion of flesh, tasting him as he worked on the button of her pants, biting his nipple lightly when his fingers delved into her underwear, sliding across her sensitive nub. She pushed into his hand with a whimper.

“Aye, there you go.”

His mouth was at her neck, sucking at her pulse point and she tipped her head back, offering more of her skin to him, her hands gliding down his abs, following the enticing trail of hair into his pants, fumbling with his zipper, her concentration broken by his fingers thrusting inside her. She spread her legs a little wider wrapping a calf around his.

She got it undone with a soft cry of victory, filling her hands with the length of him, his hips jerking towards her and all of a sudden his hand was gone and there was a tearing sound, her shirt hanging in tatters as he cupped her breasts, placing open mouthed kisses on the tops of them, nudging her bra aside with his nose to flick his tongue over the pebbled tips.

“More, oh gods, more.”

“You’re so greedy.” 

But he happily obliged her, wrapping his lips around the peaked flesh as she managed to slid his pants and underclothes down over his round ass.

She gave him a light smack and laughed at his expression, when he pulled his head up, biting her bottom lip at his growl. “Time to get to work Jon Snow.”

She used his shoulders to balance as he bent down, stripping her pants off, a tearing sound and her underwear was gone, a pause to flick his tongue against her clit, moving back up her to claim her mouth, hands wrapping around the back of her thighs.

She held on to him as he hoisted, prepared for when her back hit the wall, her legs settling around his waist. There was a few moments of heavy breathing, through the pauses of their kissing, while she positioned him, arching her back as he slid through her wet folds. 

Dany thought she might be shaking, almost overwhelmed by the absolute _need_ she had for this man, her heart pounding in her ears, everything inside her screaming for him to take her now.

She thought she was ready when he pulled her down, thrusting up into her, the delicious stretch of him, her walls giving around him, the pleasure almost pain as he gave a twist to his hips. She sucked in a ragged breath, it was almost too much, everything rushing to center around where he was filling her full, holding her tight to him.

“Tolī.”

She groaned as he snapped back into her, a fast movement he continued, steady thumps against the wall as she clung to him, everything inside her building at a rapid speed, her body welcoming his harsh pace, until a steady stream of incoherent noise spilled from her mouth as she fell into the void, a steady buzzing in her ears.

She was vaguely aware of him burying his head into her neck, her back sliding up the wall with a few more of his hard thrusts, before he called out her name, twitching as he came to a standstill, his harsh breaths tickling her skin.

She came back to her senses slowly, cupping the back of his neck, letting her fingers trail through the ends of his hair. She blew out a breath, her heart slowing back down, relishing his skin against her’s, his weight keeping her pressed to the wall. She smiled at his groan as he slowly set her down, wincing at the loss of him from inside her.

He finally leaned back enough for her to look at him, hair wild, lips plump, eyes still fuzzy. He looked deliciously tousled, a love bit below his clavicle and she felt the flood of affection, love, lust mingle through her veins. _Gods, how did she find this man?_

“You look rather pleased with yourself.” He skimmed his hands up to her waist and she could feel his thumbs dragging circles on her skin.

“I am feeling rather pleased. Though I do believe you had a part in that.”

She gave a soft sigh as he chuckled and pressed a kiss to her forehead before stepping back, looking her over as he pulled his pants back over his ass, tucked himself in. 

“Sorry about your shirt.”

“Not my underwear?” She held up the tattered remains.

He gave her a smirk, took them from her and tucked them into his pocket. “No.”

“You’re incorrigible.” She stripped off her ruined shirt, held out her hand.

He handed her his shirt and she slipped it over her head, closing her eyes as she inhaled the scent of him that still cling to it, even though the same smell was now all over her skin. She opened her eyes to see him smiling, a possessiveness in his eyes that made her heart flutter.

“And you love it.” 

His rough voice almost had her stripping his shirt back off, but she resisted, stepping to him, smiling as she went up on her toes to give him a teasing kiss. 

“Aye.”

He laughed at her rough imitation of him, his breath washing across her lips, the vibration tickling her, and she kissed him again, trying to capture some of it on her tongue, to taste his laughter. 

When his fingers gripped the flesh of her buttocks, she pushed her hips back into him, pushing herself closer-

“Daenerys? Jon?” Missandei’s voice was muffled by the door.

Dany dropped back to her feet with one last quick kiss and turned to pick up her discarded pants. “We will be in shortly. Five minutes.”

Footsteps got quieter as Missandei walked away and Dany turned to Jon, hands on her hips. “You don’t happen to have an extra shirt in your gear bag? You can’t have this back.”

He picked up his gear, slung it back over his shoulder before thumbing the mark from her mouth on him. “No.”

She picked up Longclaw, slid it out a few inches before sliding it back into the safety of it’s scabbard, handed it to him. He raised his eyebrows at the gesture, lips quirking upwards, fingers brushing hers as he took it back.

“I’ll wear my war wound proudly, Dany.”

**———————————————————**

She was still wearing Jon’s shirt when she rounded a corner in the house and almost ran into Davos. Jon’s advisor caught her elbow, helped to steady her before he stepped back and looked at her.

“I wondered why he was slinking around shirtless.”

Dany felt her face get hot. Here she was wearing Jon’s shirt, hair a mess, gods, she knew she still smelled like him. It couldn’t be more obvious what she had just been doing.

Davos held out his hand, a motion to have them walking, him escorting her back to her room, where Jon had unofficially moved into, his stuff crowded in with hers, giving her a little thrill every time she seen their meager possessions mingled together.

“I’ve known Jon since he was Commander of the Night’s Watch. I’m sure he’s told you that.” She nodded and he continued. “He’s a good young lad with the weight of the world on his shoulders. Too young for it all if you ask me. You also. It might be why you two are such a great pair.”

Dany looked up at him then. She knew Tyrion was more in the lukewarm camp of her and Jon’s relationship, _though obviously he should be over any discontent by now, in her opinion,_ but Davos Seaworth had never really said anything to give her a clue, in either direction of what he thought. She knew he looked at Jon as a son, worried about him, tried to talk him out of hardheaded decisions, but had stayed out of their relationship.

“Thank you Davos.”

“Don’t thank me. You make my job easier. He listens a lot more now than he did previously. It easier to make better decisions when you have a woman’s love that you want to return to.”

She felt her face heat again, somewhat surprised by his candidness, though not sure why she was surprised, Davos never minced his words.

“I am always surprised at how differently you look at things when you’re in love.” She stopped outside her door, slightly bewildered at her willingness to say something like that to Davos. “I learned to believe in myself, other people can and will let you down. But now I believe in more than myself.”

Davos smiled, gave a little nod as he stepped back. “Like I said, you two are a good match.”

**———————————————————**

**———————————————————**

_He winced a little when her body hit the training mats again. She had been at it a week straight, all due to his well placed comment about her being, **a liability** , and when he had seen some of the bruises that decorated her skin- he most certainly did not notice how soft and inviting all that pale flesh had looked- when her shirt had ridden up, he almost felt bad about it._

_Almost._

_Except, he was correct. She might be able to rain fire from the sky, but if she was ever on the ground, she needed to learn how to protect herself. And so, after she had argued, Gods did she argue, she started training with Arya, everyone else she had snubbed, muttering traitors, when they offered._

_Jon didn’t offer._

_”Your balance still isn’t correct. Jon come over here please.”_

_Jon closed his eyes, silently cursing himself for still being in there, before turning to his sister and Daenerys. The latter was back on her feet, hands on her hips, looking furious, eyes flashing, he wanted to taste the bit of sweat on the side of her neck-_

_”Jon?”_

_”Right. Sorry.” Not like they knew why he was apologizing, he reminded himself as he crossed to them._

_“Come at me.”_  

_Arya held her hands low and Jon stepped towards her quickly, and in the next breath was flat on his back looking up at the amused face of his sister and watched something flicker across Dany’s face. If he didn’t know any better, he would have thought, lust? That couldn’t be right._

_“He’s showing off.” Arya wore a smirk as she looked over at the silver haired woman beside her. “He never actually let’s me best him.”_

_Jon climbed to his feet. “Can’t have you with false confidence. Now, Dany, show me what we’re working with.”_

_He noted her stance as she faced off with Arya and went ahead and let his sister knock her to the ground once again before holding his hand out to help her up._

_”Again. I’ll help you this time.” He ignored how his skin felt alive when she put her hand in his, of how he became hyper aware of her proximity._

_This is why he hadn’t volunteered._

_This time when she turned and settled in on her feet he came in behind her, closer than he wanted to be. Not close enough._

_”May I?”_

_His hands hovered over her as he murmured his question, seeing her throat tighten, pulse in her neck jump, before she nodded. He could smell her hair, lemon drifting back to him, feel the heat from her body as he grasped her by the hips, shifting them slightly, a quick flash of holding her right **here** for another reason, and he tortured himself, using his feet and thigh to move her’s into position for best balance._

_Gods he could strips these tight leggings right over her perfectly round arse and follow-_

_He let go, stepped back clearing his throat and trying to get a hold of his now raging libido, the wolf in his blood snapping, scenting what he wanted._

_”Try that.” Fuck, his accent was thick enough now Daenerys probably didn’t even understand him. Arya raise her eyebrows at him. He ignored her._

_Dany managed to stay on her feet this time._

_When she turned and flashed him one of her rare smiles, he gave her a nod in return, mumbling an excuse and left the room._

**———————————————————**

**———————————————————**

Jon couldn’t shake the feeling of dread that had settled in the pit of his stomach with their arrival at Stoney Sept. It didn’t help seeing Arya and Gendry side eye everything with distrust and he felt constantly on edge, hackled up, ready to snap at everyone.

Dany didn’t chide him for it, she’d long learned to trust his gut feeling on everything, just kept herself wrapped up around him at night, tried soothing him with her flesh, with her love and if possible, he loved her even more for it.

So they made their plans, strategized their moves, made love in the unfamiliar bed and marched out in the daylight hours.

**———————————————————**

The cool night air was refreshing, moving gently through his wet hair as he sat on the steps of the porch, reflecting over the day, the terrible, bloody day. He was keeping a tight leash on his control, everything inside of him battle ready, still, when he should be exhausted, worn out, relieved.

_The setting sun was glinting off the side of Viserion, creating a golden glare that half settled on his face, causing him to squint as he watched the road. He could hear Tormund and Gendry arguing good naturedly about something, he hadn’t been listening, and glanced off the side again to watch Dany in flight._

He heard the door open, the sounds from the house invading the quiet and without turning he knew it was Missandei, her light footsteps giving her away.

“It was assumed, correctly it appears, that you hadn’t eaten.” She sat beside him, setting a plate with a sandwich beside him.

“You shouldn’t have-“

“I didn’t.” She interrupted, giving him a soft smile. “Grey Worm pointed it out and made you this.”

He was torn between gratitude and embarrassment as he picked up the food. “Be sure to thank him for me.”

“Are you brooding Jon?”

Jon stiffened as he chewed slowly, contemplating his answer.

_Thirty minutes and they’d be back to their temporary base, sixty minutes and he could be enveloped in her, holding her to him, wringing pleasure from each other and leaving the grime of combat behind._

_”I can’t even hear myself think with you two jawing at each other.” He sniped, glancing in the rear view mirror before looking back to Dany._

_He caught a flash of something foreign in the air, heard Dany’s surprised shout over the comms._

_She fell like a star, smoke leaving a trail as Viserion spun, the golden tail rotor no longer moving, plummeting towards the ground at a rapid rate of speed, her cursing coming across the radio, as Jon’s heart fell with her, breath held._

_And then the radio cut out._

“Possibly?” He looked over to Dany’s closest friend, seen the stress lines marring the pretty face. “It was a shit day.”

Missandei gave a small laugh. “It was. It could have been worse though.”

_He hadn’t even realized he had stopped the truck until a hand touched his shoulder, causing him to jerk around, on the defense, looking into eyes the same color as his._

_”Jon?”_

_Arya’s voice was small, a contradiction to her steely personality and it snapped Jon into movement._

_”Missandei?” Jon threw the truck back into gear. “Where is she?” He spun the wheel, taking the road to their right, heading towards Dany._

_She was fine. He would get there and she’d be fine._

_”She’s three blocks to your northwest.” Missandei’s voice had a slight quiver to it as she relayed directions to Jon. “She has incoming so you’ll have to be fast.”_

_He cursed, slammed on the brakes, jumping out almost before they’d come to a complete stop. He grabbed his rifle from where it had been stowed and picked up Longclaw, slinging the sheathed blade over his back._

  _“Grey Worm?”_

_”I’m ready Commander.”_

_”Let’s go.”_

“Aye, it could have been worse. You did well Missandei. You kept a cool head and got us in there. It might have been a different outcome if you hadn’t.”

Missandei placed her hand on his forearm and it a gentle squeeze. “Same as you. You are a good man to follow Jon Snow.”

_Viserion was on his side, smoke billowing up from the tail rotor and Dany was nowhere to be seen. Jon felt his heart seize at not seeing her, was she still inside? Was she injured? Was she still ali- he shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts, starting to stand from the car he was ducked behind, but halted as Grey Worm pulled on him and pointed._

_A few Lannister men were approaching the downed helicopter and Jon quietly adjusted his position, rifle now ready as he curled his finger around the trigger, calmed his breathing._

_They had reached Viserion, one man climbing up the sides when the dragon erupted in flames, blowing debris, and men, in all directions._

She stood, dusted herself off. “Finish your meal, then go see her. I’m sure she’s awake by now.”

“Thank you Missandei.”

He turned back to the night sky as he finished eating, torn between wanting to race into the house, back to Daenerys and wanting to stay right where he was at, preventing himself from having all his emotions drown him.

_He couldn’t breath, his lungs were frozen as he stared at the burning remains of what had been Dany’s smallest helicopter. A roaring filled his ears, nausea rising up, until, a flash of silver hair off to the side, and air burst into his aching lungs.”_

_She was propped against the side of a building, all her weight on her right leg, blood soaking the pants of her left, taking careful aim with her pistol, the reflections of the flames dancing across the dull metal barrel._

_A shot rang out, the man closest to her dropping, the rest of them swinging around, looking, searching._

_Jon snugged his rifle back up to his shoulder, chose his target, gently squeezed the trigger._

Chiding himself for being a coward he stood, leaving his empty plate on the porch and moved back inside, taking the shortest route to the room they were staying in, slipping inside quietly.

She was pale, a viscous bruise across her cheekbone, her jaw a mess of scrapes and cuts that resembled road rash, but she looked like she was sleeping peacefully.

_Jon ran across the open to her, wanting to pull her into his arms and never let her go, relief palpable, the taste of it sweet on his tongue._

_”Jon!” She lunged forward and he caught her with one arm, feeling her buckle against him, a sob muffled into his chest._

_”Let me see you.” He held onto her for another moment before forcing her back so he could scan her, Grey Worm covering them, alert and ready._

_The blood soaking her pant leg was from a horrible gash in her her quadricep, bits of fabric in the wound, cut clear down until he could thought he could see bone._

_”Oh fuck.” He pulled off his belt and tore off a piece of his shirt, placing it over the wound, binding it in place as she bit her hand, trying to muffle her screams._

_When he was done, he stood back up and let her fall back into him, now as pale white as snow. He scooped her off her feet, holding her tight into him._

_”I think I’m ready to leave now Jon.”_

_”Aye, me too love.” He managed to hit his comms. “Gendry, Arya, we could use a ride.”_

Jon didn’t even bother undressing, just kicked off his boots and climbed into the bed beside her, careful not to jostle her as he scooted as close to her as he could get without moving her, his forehead pressed to her shoulder. Letting out a giant exhale, _she was safe, slightly battered, but safe, in bed with him,_ he closed his eyes.

**———————————————————**

Everything was blurry. And bright. And her leg hurt, badly. Dany blinked a few more times, trying to remember exactly what happened, _Viserion, the Lannister men, **Jon**._ She must have made a noise because all of a sudden Jon’s face filled her vision.

“What-“ she broke off, trying to sit up, hissing as pain shot up her leg, again.

“Everything is fine.” Jon’s hand was cool against her hot flesh as he ran his fingers down her face. “Do you hurt? Sam left some painkillers for you.”

She struggled to prop herself up on her elbows, grateful for the help when he realized what she was trying to do and assisted her. “Yes I hurt, but I don’t want anything yet.”

She looked at him, seeking the exhaustion in his features, a crease from the pillow marking his cheek. She tipped her head towards him and he understood immediately, his forehead falling to her’s, staying there, breathing in the same air, sharing the same space.

“What do you want love?” His voice was rough and when she opened her eyes, she was unprepared for his eyes up close, her breath catching with the view.

“I feel gross. Do you think I could get cleaned up?”

She seen his smile when he sat up, ran a hand over his face. 

“I think we can manage.”

She wrapped her arms around his neck, biting the inside of her cheek to keep from crying out as he carefully picked her up, her head falling to his neck, as he carried her to the bathroom.

She shivered when the back of her thighs hit the cold counter, arching away for a moment, letting out a little whine and reaching for him as Jon stepped away, chuckling with his amusement. She squeezed his fingers when he trailed his down the length of her arms, before pulling away.

“Hot enough to boil, I presume?” He adjusted the knobs as he turned on the water for the tub. 

She nodded at him, her eyes catching the ugly wound in her leg, tracing lightly the jagged row of stitches. They were well done, neat and tidy, but she would still have a scar, grisly and long, marring her flesh.

“You’ll still be the most beautiful woman I’ve ever laid eyes on.” 

Jon’s voice broke her out of her thoughts, her heart fluttering as he raised her chin with his finger, his other hand skimming gently over the scrapes over her jaw before pressing a firm kiss to her mouth.

“And we will match, though my scars are a little rougher.” He smiled again and she melted a little bit more, always amazed at how he managed to do that to her.

“Your’s suit you.” She smiled back, running her fingers down his chest before he stepped back and shucked his shirt, letting her see the scars he’d finally accepted. “Masculine, dangerous.”

He scoffed, fingers stilling on his now unbuttoned pants, and then stepped back to help her pull her shirt over her head, discarding it on the floor behind him.He froze when he seen the mass of bruised flesh where her harness had caught her.

“It would have been worse if I hadn’t been wearing it.” She reminded him as she ran her hands down his arms, enjoying the muscle and sinew beneath her palms.

“Still, that skin is too pretty to wear bruises.”

He ducked away to turn off the water and she hummed at the view when he turned back, his face flushed with the heat from the bath, hair tousled and wild, bare chested and jeans riding low on his narrow hips. It had want unfurling in her belly, strumming through her blood, countering the pain of her injuries. She wanted to ravish him.

She sighed with regret, under strict instructions to, _not do anything strenuous_ , which included sex, until her leg was a little more healed and shimmied forward as Jon grabbed her hips, pulling her off the counter. 

After carefully being divested of her underwear, he helped her into the tub, where she stood balanced precariously on one leg, her injured leg to sore to stand on, the heat of the water licking at her skin, soaking in to soothe aching muscles, seeping into her bones.

Jon quickly rid himself of his pants, stepping in behind her and maneuvered them around carefully, settling himself to the back of the tub, easing her down against his chest, using his thigh to keep her injury out of the water.

“Better.”

“Gods yes.” She felt like purring as he swept the heavy braid to the side to mouth at her neck.

She relaxed into the hard planes of his chest as the steam rose around them, Jon’s hands mapping the bruises from her harness with a gentleness that felt better to her than any of the pain killers or muscle relaxers that Sam had left for her. Eyes heavy, she let her head roll back into him, lulled by the sound of their breathing.

“Nyke jorrāelagon ao” She tilted her head at an angle to look up at him, wincing slightly at the stretch of sore neck muscles, as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her firmly against him.

“I love you too.” His voice caught, dark eyes shiny. “Dany. Fuck. I was **terrified** out there.”

“I know. I was also.” She laced her fingers through his, closed her eyes remembrance. “I am so **mad** , so **sad** that we had to destroy Viserion. And I realized as I stood out there I was **not** going to let them take me from you. I am not ready for that.”

He had his face buried into the crook of her neck, she could feel his shudders under her and knew he was holding on by a thin thread, the same thread she was keeping pulled tight to avoid her own emotions from spilling over.

“It doesn’t seem that long ago when we took Winterfell back from Ramsey Bolton. Everyone was worried about me. Davos, Sansa, Tormund. They were worried I had a death wish.” He raised his head, craned his neck to look at her. “It wasn’t a death wish as much as I didn’t care if I died. I’d made peace with my death long ago.”

She held back the noise of anguish she wanted to make at thinking of a world without Jon Snow in it. 

“But we made it through that. And then I ignored the voice of the north and came down here and met the most stubborn, most infuriating woman in existence.”

“Funny, I believe I’ve described you as that before, except the woman part.”

His smile never failed to disarm her. The once solemn, broody, stern faced man, now turned to bright smiles and easy laughs. He was impossible to resist.

“And now, while I’m still at peace with dying, I’m not ready yet. I’m greedy, Dany, I want you for as long as you’ll have me.”

She pushed her chin up, utterly pleased, swamped with love as he gave her a soft kiss, lips opening to taste. When at last she pulled back, she tucked her head under his jaw.

“Prepare to live ‘till an old age then Jon.”

**———————————————————**

They made it back to Dragonstone a week later, Dany sitting in the vehicle with him as they drove, her fingers laced through his when she wasn’t sleeping. She was still sore, complaining about the crutches Sam had given her and bored with inactivity. Jon was incredibly amused by the whole situation.

“You might possibly be a worse patient than I am.”

“I doubt it.” She stuck her chin up in the air, mouth turned down in a pout. The scabs still decorated her face, the bruise blooming across her face, even the ones are her chest, fading to an ugly yellow-green.

Jon hated seeing them mar her skin, thankful that they were there, that she was here beside him, complaining that her leg itched, that the seatbelt was rubbing her chest.

“I’m taking your behavior as that you do not enjoy my company. I feel insulted.” 

He heard Missandei snicker from the back, watched Dany’s face go blank. 

“No, that’s not it.” 

“It’s not?” 

They rolled over the bridge to Dragonstone, Jon feeling some of the tension drain from his shoulders at the now familiar sight. It wasn’t Winterfell, but he was becoming fond of it, or, he glanced over to his passenger, the fondness was due to the woman who called it home. 

“I miss being in the air.” She was staring wistfully, sadly at the sky and Jon took his hand off the gearshift to intertwine their fingers. She looked away from her gazing to look at their hands, then him. 

“I know. You’ll be up there soon enough.” 

**———————————————————**

The light was hazy when he woke, the sun peaking over the horizon, filling the room with a soft light. He was warm, hot really, Daenerys radiating body heat like a live flame from where she was pushed back into him.

He went to slide away and realized she was awake when she grabbed his wrist, holding him there against her. He relaxed. “Good morning.”

She hummed and pushed back into him, humming again when she came into contact with his growing arousal. His hips automatically flexed into her, pushing out a growl as she slid his hand down her stomach.

He managed to pull his hand free. “You’re still injured.” He pressed his forehead to the back of her neck as she rubbed her bottom enticingly against his swollen erection.

“I’m better. I want you Jon. I need you.”

He groaned, his eyes closing at her words. It had been a long two weeks. He was half mad with wanting her.

“Jon?”

Only a foolish man would deny Daenerys anything. He might have been called a fool before, but he was learning.

He propped himself up, hovering over her, catching her chin to tilt towards him. Her mouth opened hungrily before he even got there, her tongue sweeping out to run across his lips, her gasp falling into his mouth as he stroked his tongue on hers.

He moved himself over her slowly, painfully hard- _Gods it felt like an eternity since he’d had her last_ \- and she was already grabbing for him, her hands tracing over his scars. She was so soft, her skin an inferno as she rolled to her back, never pulling away from his mouth.

Finally he pulled back to get more air, slow himself down as Dany whimpered at the loss of his mouth. “We need to be careful.” He bumped his nose against hers, pleased when she nipped at his lips. “I’m not busting open all those stitches.”

He opened up her thighs, ignoring the hips giving a slight jerk towards him and settled her injured leg on a pillow. He then pushed the other leg farther out, running his thumb lightly over her, swirling it through her wetness.

“You’re a mess already.”

She let out a half sob and he tore his eyes alway from her pretty pink cunt to rake his gaze up her, settling on her flushed face, heavy lids and lips wetted as she licked them. _How in the fuck was he supposed to resist her when she looked like that?_ He swirled his thumb again, watched her chest heave, tits move enticingly.

He crawled up her slowly, carefully, and settled gently, watching for any flicker of pain. When she grabbed him by the neck, pulling him until he collided with the expansion of soft skin, he set his elbows in the mattress by her head and tipped his mouth to hers, wanting to taste the plump lips, languidly exploring her mouth, tongue stroking nimbly.

She was gasping softly against his lips, her fingers in his hair pulling, trying to angle her hips up towards him. He gave her the friction for a moment, Gods knew he needed it too, his cock painfully hard, desperate to be inside her. He pulled back enough to clear his head, seeing her eyes closed, mouth leaning up, seeking his.

“Dany.... fuck... Easy now.”

The purple was almost drown in black when she opened her eyes, lips swollen as she panted through them. He wanted to dive right back into them, instead bumped his nose into her’s, his hair falling down around his face, the band no match for her fingers.

“Nyke jorrāelagon ao.”

“Aye, love, I need you too. And I’m going to have you.”

He pressed a light kiss to her mouth, giving himself a moment to suck on her bottom lip, enjoying her groan, her hands gripping his shoulders. She was practically vibrating under him, needy, wanting and he was desperately trying to keep a rein on his own control.

He shifted again, mouth tasting the pulse at her neck, teeth dragging down the slim white column as she tilted her head back, giving him better access. He complied with her unspoken request, making his way across her clavicle, then back, pressing opened mouthed kiss down a trail to valley between her breasts, pausing there to inhale the sweet scent of her, tongue darting out to taste. 

She grabbed him again when he sucked a nipple into his mouth, flicking, feeling her arch towards him. The heat of her body was soaking into him, his loins tight, the heady rush flowing through his veins like a fire. He wanted to savory every inch of her, he wanted to possess her, fuck her until she was begging, leave marks on her skin to claim her.

He pulled off the pebbled tip, the lewd sound filling to room. He hummed, pleased and blew a gentle breath over it before mouthing his way across her skin to the other. He filled his hands with the soft weight of her tits, feeling, fingers settling on the tip he just abandoned to pluck at it, his other hand gently molding, while he laved at the tip.

Her skin was getting slick under his fingers, a light sweat breaking out as he paused to check her face again for any signs of discomfort. Instead he was met with blurry eyes, head thrown back in pleasure.

Stomach muscles quivered under his fingertips as he made his way down her, his mouth blazing behind them. He nipped along her hipbones as she sobbed out his name, hips rolling towards him and he used the weight of his arm to hold her down. He sucked a purple spot onto the flesh beneath his mouth before looking up.

“Kostilus. Jon. Kostilus “ 

The bed sheets were bunched in her fists, the pulse in her neck jumping wildly, the beautiful blush spreading down as she bit her lip trying to stay quiet. He gave a quick bite to the soft skin inside her thigh, grinned when she cried out, unable to keep silent any longer and covered her with his mouth, giving a strong swipe up with his tongue, humming with the taste of her, flicking her clit. 

She was rocking under him, her hands bunching in his hair as he sucked at her, pulling gently at the bundle of nerves, fingers sliding around her slit, teasing, gently, taking his time, a hand keeping her leg spread wide.

“Jon.” Her voice broke above him and he paused for a moment, hearing her ragged breath. “Put your fingers in me. Kostilus.”

He pulled away for a moment, closing his eyes as the frantic need to be inside he’d burned through him at her desperate words. He rubbed his beard on her skin, blowing a breath out to steady himself. He took a hand, pulled hers out of his hair.

“Keep your hands here.” He placed one then the other on her chest, covering her own hand and using it to squeeze a breast. She made another noise, arched up towards him. “Aye, like that.” He encouraged.

He watched her for a moment, _fuck, she was amazing_ before returning down to her hot weeping center. He moved back in slowly, thumbs pulling her lips apart, delving in again, building her back up, her soft pants driving him slowly insane. 

He took her nub in his mouth again, laving it softly, two fingers thrusting suddenly inside her. Her hips jerked, her velvet walls clamping down around him as he stroked inside her, sucking suddenly on her clit.

She came, hard, calling out his name as he used his arm to hold her down, a flood around his fingers, everything rippling as he continued his moments, until she melted back into the mattress, pushing him away.

He gave her cunt one last kiss, before moving up her, settling himself on her, feeling her quivering under him. Her head was thrown back, eyes squeezed shut and he ran his fingers over her cheek, across her lips while he watched her, her chest rising sharply under him.

When her eyes snapped open, they were wild, passion burning in their depths and he dropped his head down to kiss her, pleased when she met him halfway, her mouth the same as her eyes, her good leg wrapping around his waist, her hands digging into his back.

He could feel her, swollen, hot, open, his cock sliding through the wet mess of her, and then she was reaching for him, wrapping her small hand around him, her thumb rubbing the head of him, crying into his mouth, _inside me Jon,_ and he was groaning in response, a hand under her arse to tilt her up towards him, and then-

Her pained cry had him halting, jaw clenching in effort to not slam into her. He panted against her lips for a moment, gathering himself, before pressing a soft kiss to her and rolling off.

“No, wait. I’m fine.” Her eyes were opened, pupils blown and she was trying to pull him back to her. 

He pressed another kiss to her temple, caught her hands with one of his, rolled her to her side, giving a quick look at her leg to make sure the stitches were not torn and maneuvered behind her. 

She immediately sighed, pushing her ass back towards him and he sucked in a breath through his teeth as he cock nudged between her cheeks, settling against her as he took her injured leg, bringing it slowly back over his thigh.

“How’s this? It doesn’t hurt?”

“No. No.”

She pulled at his grip and he let go of her hands, pressing his forehead to the back of her neck, settling their legs together as she reached back to dig her fingers into his flank.

Heart racing, he slowly pushed in to her, the agonizing pleasure rattling all the way up and settling in his ribcage as he sunk into her tight heat. She wriggled against him and he nipped the back of her shoulder, pushing his hips in tighter.

Her skin was slick with sweat as he slid his hand over the flair of her hips, coming to rest at the juncture of her thighs. She was trembling in anticipation and he thrust, testing, against her.

“Yes.” 

Her voice had gone raspy and he repeated the motion, then again, creating a slow and steady pace, pulling her tighter into him, tilting her hips back, chest pushing against her back, while her fingernails bite into skin, her other hand wrapped around his forearm and he picked his head up to drag his teeth along her neck.

The fire was burning through him, the tightness in his groin, the tensing of muscles, the need to spill inside her, claim her as his, to be as close to her as he could, be as far in her as possible, to lose himself to her with every snap of his hips, every push against the soft flesh of her buttocks, every cry he wrung out of her.

His fingers dipped down to gather the wet of her, circling her clit with enough precision to push her towards the edge. Her nails bit deeper, her voice hitching as he felt her wind up like a spring, before snapping, mindless words falling from her mouth as she shuddered around him.

It was too much for him to resist, the edges of his vision starting to go black as he succumbed to the wonderful, maddening, vice like grip on his cock, bucking into her, spilling inside her with a curse, her walls milking him through his release, absorbing his shudders until he lay boneless beside her, panting.

He wasn’t sure how long they lay like that, recovering, and he’d never admit it out loud to anyone except her, basking in the togetherness, enjoying being intertwined.

He heard her hum, a satisfied sound and felt her hot, sticky skin press back into him as she looped an arm around his neck, her nails skimming up his nape, tugging gently on the ends of his curls.

“That was a good idea.” 

She was a little hoarse and it made him smile, feeling satisfied as he pushed his nose into her hair, holding her close to him. “Are you looking for me to tell you that you were right?”

”Is sex ever wrong?”

He gave a snort of amusement as he propped himself up on his elbow to look at her flushed face, sparkling eyes. She looked happy, content, well loved, he realized before dipping his head, pressing a light kiss to her mouth. “I love you.”

She threaded her fingers through his hair, held their foreheads together. “I love you.”

**———————————————————**

**———————————————————**

_”You’re a dragon. Be a dragon.”_

_She had been told that when she had first landed in Westeros, by a woman she had admired. And Daenerys tried to live by those words of wisdom, but there were times, at night, in the lonely hour when she asked herself._

_”Who would ever dare to love a dragon?”_

_And her thoughts would betray her, sliding over to picture a man with grey eyes, dark wild hair._

_Could a wolf love a dragon?_

**———————————————————**

**———————————————————**

She sensed him before she heard him, though it wasn’t surprising she didn’t hear him, he moved as silent as a wolf, but her body recognized the shift in the air, something inside her yearning for what it had decided was her mate.

She was sitting on the warm asphalt between Drogon and Rhaegal, letting herself mull over the loss of Viserion, a piece of her family’s legacy.

Dany leaned into him when he sat beside her, his shoulder brushing hers.

“I’m surprised you’re not up there.” Jon pointed up at the sky.

She looked up at it before him, noted the overcast sky was a few shades lighter than his eyes. She never thought she’d find a color she loved more than that of the open air. She had been wrong.

“I was thinking about it.” She didn’t tell him about the knot of nerves sitting in her gut. It was something she’d never felt before and it was disarming.

But, she realized as he cupped her cheek before giving her a wet, languid kiss that had her sighing into his mouth her fingers wrapping into his curls, that he already knew how she was feeling.

“Do you want me to go up with you?” His voice was low against her mouth, the words washing over her lips.

She started to tell him no out of reflex but stopped herself, realizing-

“I would love it if you did.”

His smile almost blinded her as he stood up and held out his hand. She took it and allowed him to help her to her feet, keeping his hand as they walked over to Drogon.

**———————————————————**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nyke jorrāelagon ao; I need you (also I love you according to the translation page)
> 
> Kostilus ; Please
> 
> Tolī : more
> 
> Are you tired of this nonsense yet?


	4. Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy smut in heaping amounts..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good lord... I think I’ve officially lost my mind.. it’s ridiculous..
> 
> Happy New Year to you all and thank you all for the comments and kudos which only encourages my filthy, fluff loving brain..

**———————————————————**

**_Storm_ **

**_by Ruelle_ **

_I am caught off-guard by you_

_Like a wave I pulled into_

_It's a feeling I can't fight_

_Like a wildfire, deep inside_

_You're taking my heart, by storm_

_I'm lost in your love, lost in your love_

_I can't hold back anymore_

_I'm lost in your love, lost in your love_

_You're taking my heart, by storm_

_You're taking my heart_

_You're taking my heart, by storm_

_You're taking my heart_

**———————————————————**

_”The northmen are like nothing you’ve ever dealt with before.”_

_Tyrion picked up his goblet and looked at the contents before taking a sip._

_”You’ve seen some of what I’ve dealt with so I’ll need you to expand on that a bit more.” Daenerys wanted to roll her eyes but managed to refrain, barely. Everyone had told her to bring Jon Snow and the north down to her, to make an alliance, and now everyone was walking on eggshells. It was annoying, infuriating. This Jon Snow could just fit himself into her operation. It was **her** army, he needed **her** more than she needed him._

_”No, don’t do that.”_

_Tyrion’s voice brought her back out of her thoughts and she looked up to see the frown on his face. “Do what exactly?”_

_”You’re getting ready to dismiss Jon Snow before he even gets here. We **want** to be allies with the north. Yes they are stubborn, prone to distrust, but if you win them over, they are loyal. And tough. And if the stories I’ve heard about Jon are true, we want him on our side.”_

_She sighed and sat back in her chair, not at all sure why she was wanting to resist this so much. She had done what she needed to create alliances before. Why would this be any different?_

_Why did it feel like everything was going to change with this man from the north?_

**———————————————————**

**———————————————————**

His flesh was warm in her palms. Hot actually as she dragged her fingers up his thighs, feeling his muscles flex under her, the dark hairs tickling her skin. She gave an extra firm suck as her mouth bobbed down, his cock hitting the back of her throat. Tears sprang into her eyes as she made herself relax, swallow him and the groan that ripped from his throat was worth it.

She looked up at him, her tongue dancing along his length as she continued her steady movement. He looked _wrecked_ , lips red and swollen from her earlier attentions, the cords of his neck standing out and his pupils blown. He looked fucking eatable and it was taking all her willpower to ignore the wetness between her thighs, to not climb into his lap and sink down onto his hard cock, ride him into oblivion.

But she resisted, the taste of him filling her mouth, his male scent in her nose, overwhelming her senses until he was all she knew.

“Dany... fuck... oh fuck.”

She hummed, not breaking rhythm as his hips bucked involuntarily, pushing his cock deeper into the warmth of her mouth, his hands on the arms of the chair squeezing until his knuckles were white. She gave a little twist with her head, added a hint of teeth on him and all of a sudden his hands were on her, threading through her hair, head falling back as his release hit him, spurting hot and she swallowed around him, sucking him dry, taking every drop.

She pulled off of him slowly, feeling him twitching as he came down, his breathing ragged, hands falling limply at his side. She stayed there, on her knees, between his legs as he came back to himself, her check resting on his thigh.

It took a moment for his eyes to focus when he finally got them open, looking faintly surprised to see her there and she smiled at him, nipping at the thumb that he brought up to run across her bottom lip.

“Are you relaxed now?” She was always slightly taken aback at how shocked he seemed to be anytime she did this to him. She assumed his past lovers hadn’t been as generous, _-he was quite talented in the giving department-_ and it increased her enjoyment of it tenfold.

“I think I’ve been rendered utterly useless.” He cupped her elbow, pulling on her. “C’mere.”

She went willingly, always willingly, into his arms, settling into his lap, his pants still unbuttoned. She settled softly, carefully, as not to pinch anything and snuggled into his chest, catching his hand as it roamed south.

“We don’t have time. I’m good.”

“Are you?” He nosed along her ear, tugging lightly on her lobe, soothing it with his tongue. “I bet your wet, soaked right through your underwear, needing my mouth on that pretty cunt.”

Her grip faltered against his skilled assault, at his words, knowing he was right about it all, imagining his dark head between her thighs. “You don’t play fair.”

He flashed his wolf smile, sensing her weakening resolve, pulling his hand away from her when a sharp knock on the door startled them both.

“It’s time to go.” Arya’s voice was loud even through the heavy oak. “You two better still have your pants on.”

Dany huffed in partial amusement, partial relief that they didn’t get caught by Jon’s sister. “Pants are on and we will be out in two minutes.”

Jon gave a low groan, dropping his head to her’s. “That was a mood killer.”

Dany rolled her eyes at him before climbing off his lap, stretching a bit. “As if you couldn’t be in the mood again within five minutes.”

He stood up, gingerly tucking himself back in, doing up his pants. “It’s your fault Dragon Queen. You’re an addiction.”

Dany smirked, reaching out to grab his shirt and pull him in, rising on her toes to press a hard kiss to his mouth _-that pretty, pretty mouth-_ , then dropped back down, giving a slight push on his chest.

“Should I take that as an insult?”

“No.” He caught her hand, held it as they walked to the door. “Are you ready for the north?”

“Are **you** ready for the hardheaded north?”

He just sighed as he opened the door for her, ushering her through and closing it behind them.

“I hope so.”

**———————————————————**

The sun was coming up with their approach to Winterfell.

They’d flown through the night, under the cover of darkness, a chill in the air and now, now that Winterfell was in sight, the sun had appeared, highlighting the towers, the expanse of snow covered fields in front of it.

It was beautiful.

“Oh, Jon.”

She turned to look at him, seen his eyes crinkle with his smile as he looked at her.

“Aye. I know.”

**———————————————————**

**———————————————————**

_”I’m going to need to go north for visit.”_

_His voice sounded annoyed and she looked up from the screen of her laptop, to where he was scowling at his, his fingers moving aimlessly on her calf._

_They were lounged on the couch in the big room, him with his feet propped up on the ottoman and her with her feet tucked under his thighs, delighted that he couldn’t stop touching her as they both did their separate work._

_”An email from Sansa?”_

_He sighed, his hand rubbing over his face and she put her laptop down, focusing her attention to him._

_”She said everyone is getting restless and she thinks it would be a good idea for me to make an appearance.”_

_”You don’t want to go? You can fly and be there in less than a day, so I don’t think it would be a problem. Everything has been quiet.”_

_Leaving her feet where they were, she scooted closer and he wrapped an arm around her legs as she put her chin on her knees to study him._

_”Do you want to come with me?”_

_She caught his hand, laced their fingers together. “I would love to.”_

**———————————————————**

**———————————————————**

The landing zone was still empty when she set Drogon down, going through her routine shut down on autopilot, watching Jon bounce around in his seat like a child.

“You can go ahead if you’d like. I’ll be right behind you.”

“Are you nervous?” He shook his head, pointing at her. “The unshakable Dragon, nervous about meeting the family?”

She unzipped her flight suit, letting it fall around her, not wanting to look at him.

“You are.” 

She pushed at him as he grabbed for her, but he was faster, pulling her into him, catching her chin. She averted her eyes, stubbornness setting in.

“Don’t be.” 

His tone was serious and she looked up at him, into his eyes, soft and understanding, she felt her resistance start to fade.

“They’ll love you. Arya already does. Plus, I don’t care if they do.”

“You do care.” She leaned back into the arms that circled her, trusting him to not let go.

“I care a bit, aye. But not enough. **I** love **you** Daenerys Targaryen. That’s all that matters.”

She closed her eyes and tipped back into his chest, spreading her hands across his back, the warmth of his skin seeping through and she sighed, letting some of the tension melt away.

She almost stumbled when he stepped back suddenly, happiness shining across his face as he grabbed her hand and spun her around.

“I’ve got someone I want you to meet, c’mon.”

“What-“ Her voice trailed off when she seen the white blur racing across the white field, kicking up snow in his wake.

Jon dropped her hand and took a few running steps before dropping to his knees, muscles braced as he was hit with the heavy weight of the wolf, who’s tail was moving quickly, sweeping across the ground as he crouched over his now knocked down human.

“I’ve missed you too boy.”

Jon’s laugh ran out across the open space and Dany couldn’t help but smile, stepping forward when he reached back for her, letting him tug her down to her knees.

“Ghost, boy, this is Dany.”

She leaned into Jon, amused that he was introducing her, happy when the wolf continued wagging his tail, the sound of his sniffing audible as he gave her a once over.

“He’s gorgeous Jon. And soft.” She couldn’t resist burying her hands into the white ruff, giggling as she dodged the lick aimed her direction.

“Alright Ghost, she’s mine. Go find your own mate.”

**———————————————————**

It was an interesting experience, all four siblings under one roof after so long apart. They were loud, boisterous, talking over one another and Daenerys felt like she was caught up in a whirlwind as she watched, Ghost curled up at her feet once he had decided to leave Jon’s side.

Gendry had bowed about 20 minutes previous and Dany could feel her jaw crack as she yawned, herself tired, worn out from the emotions flowing. She stood up.

Jon left the spot at the mantle and crossed to her, hands spanning her back as he pulled her in.

“Tired? Ready for bed?”

She ran her hand over his jaw, thumbing through the bristled hair. “Jon, go spend time with your siblings.” 

When he nodded she popped up on her toes to give him a quick kiss, ignoring Arya’s whooping sound and gave the rest of the Stark’s a little wave of goodnight. She noticed when Jon motioned to Ghost, who left his spot to pad quietly behind her.

**———————————————————**

She was woken by the scratching of rough hairs on her skin. Disoriented, she lifted her head from the pillow as Jon shoved her shirt - _his shirt_ \- farther up, exposing more skin of her back. She gave a little moan as he palmed her buttocks, kneading roughly, his mouth placing open mouthed kisses up her spine.

She started to move, to turn over, desperate to kiss him, but he held her down with a firm _No_ before continuing his journey. Electricity was sparking along her nerve endings along the path he was making, fingers dragging along, the rough hands creating a friction that made her wriggle, wanting to arch into it as he mouth settled between her neck and shoulder, nipping as he settled his body over her, his arousal hot and heavy against her.

“Jon?”

She tried lifting her head again, wanting to get her mouth, or hands on him, but he just moaned, rolled his hips, hands sliding under her to cup her breasts, pinch at her nipples.

“Gods, Dany, I’ve been waiting all fucking day to get my hands on you.”

“Vūjigon issa.” She craned her head sideways, whimpering when he obliged, his mouth meeting hers, teeth clanking together roughly, his tongue curling behind her teeth, the taste of him, infused with whiskey making her light headed. 

He pulled away with a groan and the sharp command of _stay there_ and started moving back down her body, she could feel his skin dragging along hers and she arched into him. She blew out a breath as he peeled off her underwear, slowly, touching everywhere but where she wanted him.

“I’m going to spread those lovely thighs of your’s and see how wet you are for me. You’re always so wet for me. I hardly have to touch you.”

Dany heaved out another breath listening to him, aching to have him inside her, her arousal smeared on her thighs already. His teeth were scraping down her spine, his hands had ahold of her buttocks again and she _needed_ him to-

“Such a lovely arse.” She jolted as he put his teeth into it. “It distracts me every time I see it.” 

“You’re teasing.” 

She jumped with his firm slap, another rush of wetness pooling between her thighs as he grabbed where he had just smacked, the stinging giving way to arousal, half wanting him to do it again, the other part ready for him to pull her legs apart.

She was moaning low, her hands fisting the sheets when his fingers slid between her buttocks, sliding down until he was touching her swollen folds and she was pushing back, trying to get him to put his fingers in her.

“Just as I thought.” He slid his fingers in deep, curled them, pumped them a few times before withdrawing.

She heard the sound of him sucking her essence from his fingers and looked over her shoulder, seeing his eyes dark and wild as he savored the taste. She tried arching into him, rolling up into him and he leaned forward, shushing her, lifting her enough to get a pillow under her hips, spreading her further apart with his thighs, a finger rubbing at her gently.

“Are you ready for me then love?”

She screwed her eyes shut, and nodded, a whimpered _yes_ spilling from her lips, practically vibrating with need as he smoothed his hands down her sides, adjusting her hips how he wanted them.

She groaned as he teased her with his cock, rubbing the blunt head through her folds, the felt the air he blew out across her back just before he finally, _finally_ entered her with a hard thrust, sending her sliding forward, her hand bracing on the headboard with the intrusion, her body welcoming him.

“Seven hells, you feel good around me. You’re so tight.”

She started seeing stars behind her closed lids as he started rolling into her, building momentum, leaving her gasping, unable to catch her breath as the fire he created raged through her.

“I want to savor every inch you. I want to fuck you so hard you’ll remember it tomorrow.”

She felt him shift, move away, his fingers biting into her hips as he held her just how he wanted her. She glanced over her shoulder, took in his feral look.

“Brace yourself love. I’m not going to go easy on you.”

She did as she was told, shivering at his words, calling out his name when he slammed into her, pulling her back onto him at the same time. He was everywhere, surrounding her, filling her up, moving with purpose, hitting a spot inside her that make her screw her eyes shut, her vision wavering with the intensity.

“I’m-“

Her words broke off with a cry as she came apart at the seams, his tight grip the only thing holding her together as he pushed her through her orgasm, leaving her heaving for air, her forehead pushed into the mattress as she slowly came back to herself.

“That’s a girl.”

Through the pounding in her ears she could hear him talking, feel his hand running down her spine as if he was calming a spooky horse. She sucked in a breath, turned her head to look at him, moaning when he circled his hips into her abused flesh.

“C’mon up, Dany. We’re not done yet.”

She made it up onto shaky elbows, her body ready, her mind still spinning. She bit her lip when he placed a few open mouthed kisses to her back, to her shoulder, his hands underneath her, lightly rubbing circles on her nipples, making her roll her head back, push into the fondling of her flesh.

“Mmmm, there you go. I think you’re ready for more.”

He thrust, the obscene sound of skin slapping together, the wet sounds of sex filling the room as he went slow, building her back up with heat, the heavy glide of his cock rattling her senses and she pushed back against him, feeling a little thrill at his pleased noise, his praise of her.

She let out a little cry when her head was tugged back, her hair in his fist, his other hand skimming around between her thighs, searching for the bundle of nerves, finding it, causing her to buck into him, the pillow bunched in her hands.

“You like that then?”

“Yes... yes.”

She gritted her teeth as he expertly handled her right up to the edge of the precipice, held her there, his fingers leaving her for a moment to cup her breast, ignoring her cry of protest, tug on her hair again, before moving back down to her nub, pinching it lightly.

“I love how you feel when you come on my cock, those sounds you make. Let me hear you love.”

She fell, the pleasure overwhelming her, everything dropping out from under her as she quaked around him, sobbing out his name. Jon’s arm was the only thing holding her up as he continued to rattle her with bone jarring thrusts, until he dropped them down to the mattress, his hips jerking roughly into her unable to resist her walls clamping down on him, rippling over him, his release causing him to bite the soft spot between her neck and shoulder. 

She was still trembling as he collapsed all of his weight on her, his hair tickling her neck, his breaths panting over her as he twitched with the aftershocks.

Finally, he rolled off of her, and she whined with the loss of his weight, the loss of him inside her, not able to find the energy to do anything but scoot towards him, sighing in relief when she came into contact with his skin, groaning as he gathered her into him, settling them both comfortably, her eyelids growing heavy, sleep pulling her under.

**———————————————————**

She awoke to the feeling of Jon tracing patterns into her skin. She hummed, arching into his touch as she blinked the sleep out of her eyes, lifting her head to look at him.

“You’re brooding already?” Her voice was rough with disuse, or maybe overuse and she squinted at him, the light bright behind him, emphasizing his profile, his pouty lips set sternly.

“No.” 

He touched a spot at the back of her shoulder and she rolled it away from him, trying to crane her head around to see what he was fussing over. She could barely, barely see the edge of a bite, deep, a perfect set of teeth marks, the outside red and purple and she remembered getting it, her eyes crossing for a moment as she relived it.

“ **That’s** what causing the face? A love bite?” She was trying to keep her tone down, it wasn’t the first one she’d had, or he’d had, they both seemed to delight in marking each other in the throes of passion.

“This seems viscous.” He thumbed it again.

“It wasn’t.” She propped her head up. “How much did you have to drink last night?” She bit back a grin as he squirmed.

“Enough that I’m sorry I did that.”

“Oh, fuck that Jon.” She reached out and flicked the end of his nose, snorting in amusement as his head jerked back, his brow furrowing. “I had a rather wonderful time being ravished by you. You are, intense, always, but an inebriated Jon Snow is also rather talkative while he’s giving me orgasms.”

He flushed red and affection rushed over her, making her smile as she grabbed his hand. “For the record, I love **everything** you do to me. Everything. And even full of alcohol, if I told you to stop, you would, so quit fussing and cuddle me some more.”

He dropped to his side, sighed in defeat, an arm going over her, pulling her back into him and she delighted in the feeling, lacing her fingers with his as he buried his nose into the back of her neck.

The mattress suddenly dipped and she rolled forward, letting out a little squeak as Jon caught her, pulling her tight again as Ghost settled his weight on the bed, flopping to his side, feet hanging over.

“You sleep with a wolf?” She tilted her head back to look at Jon, who was looking a little sheepish.

“In our defense, he’s used to it being just the two of us.”

“Oh, well, then I suppose I appreciate him waiting until now to join us.” Her tone was dry as she felt Jon settle back in behind her, his breath blowing across her skin with his amusement.

**———————————————————**

**———————————————————**

Jon Snow had nothing on the north as far as stubborn went.

Daenerys could feel the headache brewing in her temples, her teeth hurt from gritting them as she kept her mouth mostly shut as the northern houses raged, somehow deciding that she and Jon should have put an end to Cersei’s reign already. They were now impatient, wanting to pull their men back, taking their frustrations out on Jon, mostly ignoring her, except the cold stares she was getting.

It felt like they’d been arguing for hours.

“We cannot just burn down King’s Landing and the Red Keep. There are innocent lives in there.” 

Jon’s voice was firm, tinged with exasperation and Dany wanted to reach under the table and squeeze his hand in support, but put her nails in her palm instead.

The men erupted again, voices climbing over each other and she shoved back her chair, standing up abruptly as they demanded information.

“You want to know the details of our plans?” She gave a humorless laugh, seen Jon sit back in his chair, making it clear he was giving her the floor. “And why do you think you are owed that?” She rapped her knuckles on the table. “Because you’re in this fight? What was your other option? Wait for Cersei to bring you to heel?”

“Isn’t that what you’re doing?”

She resisted rolling her eyes, barely, not even bothering looking for the person belonging to the voice. There would be many more before she was done with them. “No. Everything is going to be built differently. Everyone will have a say.”

“How are you going to take Cersei then?”

“You lot are not going to be given the privilege of knowing our detailed plans. Jon may trust you, because he is of the north, I don’t.”

“Does Jon even know what your plans are?”

She wanted to shake her head at them, felt the anger roll through her, couldn’t stop herself from muttering, “Ao iderēptan nykeā zokla naejot jemagon ao. Nykeā zokla iksos daor nykeā jaos bona jāhor sit se umbagon skori ao ivestragon zirȳla naejot.“

Out of the corner of her eye she seen Jon’s lips quick upwards- _the damned fast learner that he was, picking up Valyrian that quickly_ -and she forced herself not to turn and look at him, keeping her eyes straight and facing the men.

“Of course he does. It’s his idea.” She leaned a bit forward on her hands, staring across the crowd. “I trust Jon Snow with my life. As should you. Electing him to lead is the only smart thing you’ve done. To not back him now would be foolish. So, I challenge you all to show me you’re not the same men that sided with the Bolton’s, the fickle, foolish men you appear to be. Show me you’re the men he believes you to be.”

And with that she turned, nodded at Jon, who’s face was awash with pride, and strode for the door, pleased when she heard Jon get up and address the crowd.

“I believe we are done here.”

**———————————————————**

A person could go blind looking at the snow. It was something she hadn’t know before this and she had thought herself so wise, so, _worldly_. Yet she found herself tucking the piece of information away inside her, in the box she had labeled with Jon’s name, where she stored all the heaps of _anything_ that might have to do with him.

She was ridiculous.

Ghost pushed her with his nose and she chuckled, rubbing the wolf’s shoulder as he lay down beside her, leaning into her side.

“The silent approach, did they learn that from you, or you from them?” 

He didn’t answer. 

“I think I turned that into a disaster.”

Ghost opened an eye to stare at her before yawing and closing it again.

“I don’t think he cares.”

Arya sat down beside her, gave a little tug to one of Ghost’s ears before looking at her.

“I’m not sure about disaster. Entertaining, definitely. You sure stirred them up in there.”

Dany snorted. “I didn’t think it would take much.” She looked over to her companion, gave a small grimace. “I shouldn’t have left Jon in there to deal with them though.”

Arya tipped her head. “Lyanna Mormont is in there. She’ll back Jon, no questions asked. Which means she backs you, no questions asked.” 

“That’s a nice change.” Dany’s tone was dry as she looked over the expansion of snowy land. She tucked her hands into her jacket pockets, dropped her chin down until it was covered also. 

“Foreign invaders and northern fools. I’ve heard us referred to as that more than once.”

Jon’s voice washed over her and she closed her eyes, suddenly finding tears in them - _gods, she has wanted to show them a Targaryen’s temper_ \- He sat down beside her on the step, reaching over her to give Ghost a pat before placing a hand on her thigh.

“That’s my cue to leave.” Arya stood up with a pointed look from Dany to Jon and left, her footsteps echoing behind her.

“I’m sorry Jon. I should have handled that better.”

“Maybe they shouldn’t have acted like a bunch of children.”

She opened her eyes to look at him, letting out a shaky breath when he wiped his thumb under her lashes.

“My fierce Dragon Queen is crying?”

She dropped her head to his shoulder, taking comfort in his presence, wondered briefly how she waded through all her previous battles without him by her side.

“I meant to make a better impression.”

Jon chuckled and tucked a tendril of hair behind her ear. “It was a set up from the beginning Daenerys. They aren’t going to just like you at first. I knew that. After everything that happened with Robb and Talisa-“

She heard his voice hitch at his brother’s name and she reached up to cup his jaw, run her thumb over his beard, feeling the scratchy hair beneath her skin.

“-they aren’t going to trust you. And the trust in me is shaken, because of you.”

When his dark eyes found her’s, she was left a little breathless at the intensity in them. “Because I love you. And they could take away the men they’ve sent, and I’d stay for you. With you. Fuck ‘em.”

She pulled him down to her, found his lips with her’s, held back a sob as he cupped her neck, keeping her there, angling her head to deepen their kiss, his tongue seeking her’s, until she was shaky and breathless, soothed by him.

“Besides,” he began as they finally pulled apart. “I assumed you’d put on your ‘in charge’ face and make them all listen.”

She leaned into him, slipping one of her cold hands under his flannel. “I’ve learned the north is hard to intimidate.” She gave him a dry look and he laughed at her, slipping an arm around her shoulders. “And I was trying to use tact.”

“I appreciate that part.”

“Good. It was difficult.”

She closed her eyes when he pressed a kiss to her temple, her world settling back down around her.

**———————————————————**

**———————————————————**

_”My father would have liked you.”_

_”What?” She looked up from her computer screen, brain fuzzy as she made the switch over from problem solving to listening._

_”Wasn’t your father on the side that overthrew my father?”_

_”Aye, but you’re not your father.”_

_”You don’t have to try and charm me Jon, I’m already in your bed every night._

_His laughter made her smile and she watched him as he went back to cleaning his rifle._

_”A fact that I don’t take lightly my love. But, seriously, Ned Stark would have liked you. He always thought a leader needed to be responsible, take care of people. You do that.” What your doing right now, this very minute, that could be handled by anyone else, but you are taking care of it. You’re out there with us grinding through blood and guts in the battlefield, then you come home and take care of all the little things that need done. You are a leader, Daenerys.”_

_She felt the heat rise up in her face, no doubt coloring her face red. “Well, no doubt he’d be extremely proud of you, Jon. Because you’re doing the exact same thing.”_

_”This isn’t about me. It’s about you._

_She got up to cross the room to him, pleased when he set everything down and gathered her up in his arms, letting her tuck under his chin, content to just **be** there, together._

_”It’s absolutely about you also.”_

**———————————————————**

**———————————————————**

“I had wondered what you would be like?”

Daenerys felt herself tense, gathering herself up, putting on her cool exterior as she heard Sansa’s approach. She turned to study the redhead, impressed with the haughty exterior Sansa presented, no doubt learned at her mother’s knee.

“Oh, you wondered about the woman who stole your brother from the north?” She turned back to watching Jon and Arya in the yard, throwing snowballs at each other, the latter throwing good natured curses at Gendry when he joined in, lobbing his at both siblings.

“Yes. No.” 

Sansa stepped up beside her and Daenerys fought the urge to step away. _This is Jon’s sister. Make an effort._

“I wondered about the woman whom he fell in love with. The woman, that according to our little sister, loves him enough to defy anyone who tells you he’s a bad idea.”

“Oh, I’d do more than just defy people.” She turned to Sansa, raised her chin in the air, gave her a smile that was a little more than bared teeth. “There is **nothing** I wouldn’t do for Jon.”

Sansa finally gave her a real smile. “Good. He deserves it.”

Dany finally felt herself relax. “Yes, he does.”

They stood in silence for a few moments before Sansa spoke again. “I haven’t seen him smile so much in years. Maybe ever.”

“Don’t worry, he still has that handsome brooding face perfected.” 

“I’m sure he does. I wasn’t sure how much I’d like you-“

Dany looked back over at Sansa, biting her tongue, waiting to see how she was going to finish before she spoke.

“And as I leader, I’m still not convinced. But as the woman who makes my brother that happy, I like that woman.”

“That is what I’m most concerned with, so I’ll take it.” She gave Sansa a smile, accepting that maybe she could get along with this sister also.

They stood there for a few more moments, watching the now full blown chaos before Sansa turned back to her.

“Have you ever been in a snowball fight?”

“What? No.”

Sansa laughed and grabbed her hand. “Oh, come on then. Let’s go help Arya.”

**———————————————————**

**———————————————————**

She was trailing over the photos on his bookshelf, taking in the Stark siblings growing up, having a momentary pain of wishing Viserys had been a better brother.

“That one was taken right before I left for the Night’s Watch.”

She studied the photo as Jon leaned over her, bringing it off the shelf to see it better. The two brothers couldn’t have looked less alike, other than both being handsome she mused, taking in the ruddy hair, blue eyes of Robb Stark. Ghost and another wolf, grey, both gangly pups, at their human’s feet. Both brothers smiled to the camera.

“It’s the last picture I have of us.”

“I’m sorry.” She wrapped her arm around his middle, pushed her face into his shoulder.

“Aye, me too. I miss him every fucking day.” He placed the photo back up on the shelf, before turning into her.

“You have no idea what this does to me. Bringing you here, seeing you in the room I grew up in.”

His voice was gruff, raw with emotion as he let go of her to go sit on the bed, Ghost jumping up beside him and curling up. The wolf knew, Dany realized, could sense the inner turmoil that had Jon wrapped up.

“I never thought I’d have any of this, so I went to the Night’s Watch to make sure of it. That way it was my choice, no one else’s.”

“Why wouldn’t you have any of this?” 

“I’m just a bastard. What would I have to offer anyone?”

Her breath caught. There, there it was. She’d forgotten, the word had never been important to her, _he_ was so much _more_ that she’d forgotten how ugly that word was, how it has defined so much of his life. Fucking Westeros.

“Everything.”

He looked up at her, those dark eyes she’d grown to love, so expressive, showing a hint of wary, disbelief, the things that had been drummed into him at a young age still at the front of his thoughts. But, she could see the hope in there, the love. She crossed over to him.

“Everything Jon. You are a better man than anyone out there.”

He shook his head and she wondered if growing up with no family had been better than growing up with a woman who went out of her way to make sure he felt like nothing, inferior to the rest.

She went when he pulled her in tight, climbing into his lap, his grip a little desperate as she snuggled into his chest.

“I keep expecting to wake up one morning to find you’ve come to your senses and left me, the other part of me hates myself for thinking that. I don’t doubt **you** -“

“I know.” She wrapped her arms around his neck, leaned back to look at him. “You’re the first person I’ve ever loved that hasn’t hurt me, betrayed me in some way.”

“I never will.”

She leaned pushed into him, inhaling the scent of Jon, content to be there, the only noise the sound of their breathing. “I know. And I’m not going anywhere.”

**———————————————————**

**———————————————————**

She was standing in front of the window, looking out at the stars as darkness surrounded everything, when she heard him, felt him move in behind her, fitting himself to her.

“I’ve found you.”

His voice was rough in her ear and she opened her mouth to suck in a breath, the sound echoing through her, shivering when his cold hands slid under her shirt, leaned back against him as they caressed her skin, the callouses and scars dragging, creating a delicious sensation. 

“I didn’t know I was lost.”

“Not anymore.”

She tilted her head to the side so he could place an open mouth kiss to the spot right under her ear, causing her to give a little whine, heat starting to burn through her veins.

“What is this?” His hands continued around to her front, dancing over her ribs, up to cup her breasts, and not finding them encased in a bra. “Daenerys?” He sounded scandalized, intrigued, turned on.

She gave a pleased little hiss as he hefted them, holding them in his hands, thumbs circling over her nipples. “I thought I would save us a couple steps.” She leaned back into the broadness of his chest, the all familiar ache building between her legs as he kneaded and plucked, making her bite her lip to keep quiet as she pushed into his hands. _Those fucking hands_ , already pulling delicious sensations through her.

“Oh, you planned on me getting my hands on you?”

She moved her head to the side, happy when he took the hint, rubbing his chin over the delicate skin before finding the spot below her ear, causing her to shiver again, goosebumps breaking out along her skin.

“That is always a plan of mine.”

She felt her knees sag when his teeth followed his lips, caught by him pulling her in closer, his hands never stopping their kneading.

“I do like your plans, more often that not.”

She snorted. “That’s a lie.”

His voice was muffled against her skin. “I love your plans. **These** types of plans.”

She tried to turn and he held her easily in place, switching to the other side of her neck and she whimpered softly, pushing backwards into where he was hard, feeling the satisfaction of his curse in her neck.

“I like having you here Dany.”

Finally, he allowed her to turn and she slid her hands under his shirt, scratching her nails up his back, smiling when he leaned down to bump his nose to her’s.

“I like being here. I like the fact you wanted to take me home.”

He went as she pulled down on him and she let her lips caress his, not applying pressure as he slowly backed them from the window, his hands sliding under the waist of her leggings, pausing to raise his eyebrows.

“Saving steps, remember?”

He squeezed his hands around the rounded flesh and she rewarded him with a whimper in his mouth, pulling at his shirt, leaning back enough for her to pull it over his head, let it fall on the floor. She shedded her’s also, delighting in the feel of his skin against her’s as she pressed her chest into his, nerve endings tingling with the casual brushes.

She was unprepared when he dropped to his knees in front of her, taking the tight leggings with him, leaving her bare to his gaze, moving her legs a little wider at his encouragement.

Her knees almost buckled when he nosed through trimmed curls, tongue reacting out to touch lightly, his pleased hum echoing across the sensitive flesh.

Jon stood quickly, scooping her up to turn and take quick steps, depositing her on the bed, wasting no time in spreading her thighs again.

Her fingers went to his hair when he covered her with his mouth, pulling at her, the sensations causing her to rock her hips towards him, a low whine when he kept them still, his tongue swirling in patterns, inflaming her with every precise touch.

A finger slid into her, moving steadily, seeking and she groaned with it, his second finger adding a stretch that had her toes curling, back bending, thighs closing around his head.

He worked at her swollen flesh, maddeningly slow, causing her to grab for anything she could, his hair, the sheets, everything inside her tight, desperate, wanting, until he finally gave her what she needed and she snapped, body taut, delirium overtaking her.

When she came back to her senses, she was met with the blown pupils and wet mouth of Jon hovering above her. With a shaky exhale she pulled him down, her tongue dragging across his lips before diving into his mouth, leaving him breathless when she was done. 

He went when she pushed, letting her pull him up to sitting and she crawled up after him, settling herself in his lap, nipping at his lips, pushing her breasts into his chest, to feel his skin brush the sensitive peaks. Her knees bracketed his narrow hips and he tilted his head back, giving her control as she sucked on his lower lip before diving into his mouth, teeth clanking together with the lack of finesse. 

The hard length of him was trapped between them, hot velvet against her belly and she rolled her hips, snaking her hand down to grasp him with a firm grip. He let out a growl that turned into a whimper as she stroked, sucking on his tongue, feeling him quiver against her.

His hands were all over, sliding down her back, leaving a trail of fire in their wake, down to grasp her buttocks, where he squeezed generous handfuls causing her to moan into his mouth.

Her skin felt stretched tight, her breathing ragged with the need to have him inside her throbbing center. His finger dipped in from behind to run through her slit, wet and puffy and she jerked into him before pushing back into his fingers.

“C’mon love, let me be inside you.”

She nodded her agreement, her lips brushing his as she raised herself up, her wetness dripping down her thighs, desperate for him. He helped guide his cock to her and she sucked in a breath as it brushed across her clit before continuing through her slick folds until it was right where it needed to be.

She dropped down on him with one motion, crying out at the sudden intrusion, pain and pleasure echoing through as her walls adjusted to him, stretched to accommodate him.

He held her hips down, murmuring praises against her neck about how she was _so tight, felt so bloody good,_ and _take it all Dany,_ helping her wrap her legs around him as he bit and sucked, almost overwhelming her with sensation.

She felt him adjust his legs, giving him some leverage and rocked up into her while pulling her down. Stars swam into her vision, his cock, thick and heavy inside her, hitting right _there_ and she sucked in a breath, rolling her hips, crying out as he hit it again.

They set up a slow rhythm that allowed her to kiss him, a messy affair of wet lips and exploring tongues, swallowing each other’s cries, her nails digging into his shoulder’s as he helped her hips move.

She felt it start at her toes, curling them as her vision blurred, her release hitting her like a train, Jon grinding her stuttering hips against him, keeping her shaking body moving until she collapsed against his chest, wrung out and boneless.

She registered him tighten his arms right before he flipped them over, settling over her, still inside her as he brushed her hair off her face as she opened her eyes to see him peering down at her, eyes black, a smile on his face.

“There you are love.”

She pulled him down to her, capturing that bottom lip she was so obsessed with, sucking on it, his groan washing over her as he rolled his hips into her, slowly, drawing it out and she felt her eyelids flutter at the pleasure of it.

He was precise in his movements, unwilling to leave her mouth alone and she was happily gasping into his as he carefully wrung pleasure from her, devastating her with the slow pace, so used to him winding her up at blinding speeds.

She was clinging to the back of his neck, then his shoulder’s, foreheads pressed together, noses brushing as he cupped a buttock, adjusted her slightly, her head falling back at the new angle, mouth already open for him when he brought his back down to her’s.

Her orgasm hit her by surprise, rolling over her in a wave, drowning her in pleasure as she shook around him, arching into him as he held her, pushing deep into her, prolonging it, his quiet grunts falling around them.

She could still feel her walls fluttering as he cursed, his face in her neck as he bucked wildly, his release hitting him, his warmth filling her up as he moved with a frenzy, until he collapsed on her with a small groan.

“Gods, we’re good at that.”

“I concur.” She let go when he pushed himself off of her, turned on her side to face him as he flattened out on his stomach, head facing her.

“I love you.” 

He traced over her nose, her mouth and she smiled at him.

“I love you.”

**———————————————————**

Later, after she’d cleaned up, was tucked back under the covers with him, his heartbeat in her ear, he pressed his lips to her throat, face hidden and spoke.

“Winterfell is home. But, it’s no longer **home**.”

She was certain her own heart was racing at his words and she threaded her fingers through his hair, wanting to push impossibly closer.

“Home no longer has four walls and a roof?” She couldn’t help the hopefulness in her voice. _You are my home Jon Snow._ she wanted to shout out. _You are the home I never had._

When he picked up his head, she raised her’s to meet his gaze, seriousness written across his handsome features.

“No, it no longer has four walls and a roof.”

“Ao issi issa lenton”

She met him halfway when he cupped the back of her head, pulled her in for a kiss, slow and sweet, one that spoke of things yet to come.

**———————————————————**

He was wearing dark sunglasses to hide his eyes.

It was the first thing she’d noticed as he said goodbye to Sansa, to Bran, hugging them both, everyone pretending to have dry eyes.

And now he was sitting on the ground, Ghost half sprawled in his lap, ears flat against his head as Jon spoke in low tones to him.

He was breaking her heart, this damn man.

“Why don’t we bring him with us?”

Jon brought his head up from the wolf’s ruff and she could see the hope across his face before he carefully squashed it down, mouth set sternly. 

“I don’t want him out on missions with me anymore. It’s pure luck that he was never killed in the Night’s Watch.”

She dropped down beside him, buried her hand’s into the white fur and leaned against Jon, resting her head on his shoulder. “I’m not asking you to take him out with you. He can stay at Dragonstone, keep Davos and Tyrion company while we are out.”

He paused for a moment, then, pressed a kiss to the top of her head and she felt it down to her toes. 

“I’ll tell Arya and Gendry to put him in a crate with them.”

She laughed as he jumped up with a light slap to Ghost’s side and they both rushed to the plane that his sister was flying back to Dragonstone.

**———————————————————**

**———————————————————**

_She could remember the dream vividly, could still feel the cold at the wall of ice, smell the blue winter rose._

_One to bed. One to dread. One to love._

_She had wondered if she’d ever figure it out._

**———————————————————**

**———————————————————**

Winterfell was falling away behind them as she looked at the blue rose Jon had given her as they left, it now sitting on her controls and she refrained from picking it up and burying her nose in it.

_One to love._

“Those with the beliefs of the old gods get married in the godswood, correct? Under the weirwood tree?”

Her voice sounded tinny over the comms, the background of Drogon loud, but she hoped he couldn’t hear the nerves in her voice as she took her eye of the horizon to look at him, hands steady on her controls.

“Aye.” 

She could feel him looking at her, practically feel his want to question her, knew it was taking a lot of control from him to let her say whatever it was she was getting around to saying. 

By the gods, she loved him. 

“So, you’re going to marry me under that tree one day?”

She wasn’t sure _what_ she was expecting from him, _why_ she had felt the need to ask him, but she was not prepared for the blinding white of his smile.

“Are you proposing to me Dany?”

“I think I’ll wait for you to ask.”

She felt her heart flutter at his laugh, at the way he reached across the open space to skim his knuckles over her jaw.

“One day. Aye, you can bet your gorgeous arse on it. I’ve been hoping to all along.”

She gave herself a moment to squeeze his hand, embracing the feeling of giddiness flowing through her.

“Sȳz“

**———————————————————**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ao iderēptan nykeā zokla naejot jemagon ao. Nykeā zokla iksos daor nykeā jaos bona jāhor sit se umbagon skori ao ivestragon zirȳla naejot.— You chose a wolf to lead you. A wolf is not a dog that will sit and stay when you tell him to.
> 
> Vūjigon issa- Kiss me
> 
> Ao issi issa lenton- you are my home
> 
> Sȳz; Good
> 
> (They aren’t actually going to get married yet. But, it’s nice at least to know they are on the same page)


	5. Learning To Breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut, conversations, smut and feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter kicked mah ass. It’s been rewritten twice, still feels rushed and like it’s not QUITE hitting the mark I wanted. But, I’ve also been sitting on it for a week and it’s not changing. 
> 
> So it was either suck it up and put it out here or throw my hands up in defeat and delete it. And that thought made me cringe as much as trying to fix it. 
> 
> So, without further ado....

**———————————————————**

__  
****  


**__**

**_Learning To Breathe_ **

****

**_by Switchfoot_ **

__

_Learning to breathe_

__

_I'm learning to crawl_

__

_I'm finding that you and you alone can break my fall_

_I'm living again, awake and alive_

_I'm dying to breathe in these abundant skies_

_So this is the way I say I need you_

_This is the way that I say I love you_

_This is the way that I say I'm yours_

_This is the way, this is the way_

**———————————————————**

**———————————————————**

_The sun setting over the shores of Dragonstone was one of her favorite sights. Her family home wasn’t quite what she imagined when she finally seen it for the first time, but where it sat, sprawled out over cliffs, crawling down to the sand and rocks of coastline, the beauty of it was breathtaking._

__

_She was perched on one of the rocks, hearing the waves rush in, drowning out the sound of her tears, taking solace in the tide, trying to ignore the hole in the middle of her chest, caused by memories not dulled by time._

_”Oh, hey, sorry. I didn’t realize you were here.”_

_She closed her eyes at the sound of his voice. Of course he’d be the one to stumble across her. The very man who was unknowingly burrowing himself under her skin. He was the very last person, and very much the only person, she wanted to see right now._

_”Wait, Dany, are you okay?”_

_The absolute concern in his voice had her sucking in a breath, swiping quickly at her lashes and doing her best to put up a wall between her and Jon Snow._

_”I’m fine Jon.” She kept her voice steady as she turned to look at him, surprised to see him so very close to her, crouched down to her level, fists clenched as if to keep from reaching for her._

_He looked at her not fooled by her fake bravado and sat back on his heels. “I’ll leave if you’d like me to, and I can pretend that you’re not crying. Or, if you’d like, I can just sit here and not say anything.”_

_By the gods, what was this man doing to her?_

_She nodded her consent and he settled in by her. Close enough she could feel the heat from his body but not touching her, for which she was grateful. She felt like shattered glass in it’s frame, one touch and she’d be scattered all over the rocks._

_The sun dipped lower as they sat there in silence, Dany resting her chin on her knees, fingers worrying her jeans until the heaviness in her chest threatened to strangle her. She took a deep breath and jumped._

_”On this day, six years ago, I had a stillborn son. A few days later the man I was married to, died of an infection.” She didn’t look at him, she **couldn’t** look at him._

_She heard him suck in a breath, give a low curse, see out of the corner of her eye, him start to reach for her and pull back. She wondered what she would do if he touched her. Would she pull away, lash out in anger? Shut down completely? Or would she melt into him, let him give her the comfort she didn’t know she had wanted? She didn’t find out._

_”I’m sorry Dany.”_

_She gave a watery laugh, shook her head. “I’m not telling you this for pity. It was a long time ago. A different life. I don’t even recognize that girl anymore.” Turning her head to lay on her knees, she looked at him, ignoring the look in his eyes. “I give myself this one day, every year since to think of the what if’s.”_

_”Then you are a stronger person than most Daenerys Targaryen.”_

_The sun was gone now, the moon rising in it’s place and she gave Jon a small smile before climbing to her feet. “And just like that, the day is over.”_

_He let her go, keeping himself settled on the rock and she was thankful, knowing she was too raw, too open to resist him if he had followed. She would have tried, successfully she knew, to seduce him, let herself find comfort in his body. Then where would they be?_

_With the sun of the next morning, she forced herself to forget her dusk confession to Jon Snow._

**———————————————————**

**———————————————————**

She awoke with a start, clawing frantically to sit up, the weight in her chest holding her down, threatening to split her open. She sucked in a ragged breath, recognizing the fact that Jon had her already wrapped up in his arms and pulled into his chest.

She let out the broken sob as the dream came back to her. _Rheago_. Her heart breaking all over again as she clung to the solid warmth of man holding her, soothing her through her body shaking sobs, pressing his lips into her hair as she grasp frantically at the pieces of herself strung out everywhere, tried to put them back inside her.

Finally at some point she had no tears left to give, everything inside her feeling dry, wrung out, but still she sat there, in the shelter of _Jon_ , trying to banish the memories back to where they belonged.

His heartbeat was steady under her ear, as they sat in silence for an endless amount of time, his skin warm where her fingers traced a pattern on his chest, her senses filled with him and finally Dany decided she was ready to, needed to, push everything back even farther in her mind.

With his scent in her nose she placed a kiss to hollow in his throat, her tongue darting out to taste, swiping across skin and she felt his fingers tighten in response. She moved to the spot on his neck, the enticing spot where the cords stood out when he was enthralled in passion, set her teeth there to gently worry the spot. With his grunt, she felt the wonderfully familiar warmth run through her, starting at her fingertips, flowing down, settling at her core.

Strong fingers cupped her jaw and tipped her chin, eyes already dark with desire searched hers, weighing and measuring her wants, her needs, and love mingled with the lust, making her a little lightheaded as she pulled him closer, close enough to suck on his lower lip, moan when he asked for entrance into her mouth.

She shifted, straddling him as her tongue rubbed along his, feeling the muscles in his shoulders bunch under her greedy touches. His hands moved along her sides, deliberate strokes, light pinches until she sighed into his mouth.

He moved suddenly, rolling them over, his weight settling on her causing her to dig her nails in, electricity sparking along her skin as he claimed her lips again, plundering her mouth with an expertise that made her feel drugged, mind addled, gasping as he cupped a breast, teasing the tip, making her need more.

Her mind emptied of everything but him, her body surrendering to his, everything centering on the fire in her veins, as he dragged his mouth down her neck, goosebumps erupting under his wet kisses.

She cried out with his bite on her collarbone, hands clutching greedily in his hair, holding his head against her, pushing into the hand that was steadily plucking at her pebbled tip. Then his mouth left her neck and settled around her nipple, wet and hot, sucking and her nails bit into his shoulders, rolling her hips against his body, the ache between her thighs almost unbearable.

As if he knew, his hand moved south, fingers tracing her, sliding through the wet and she gasp, eyelids fluttering, managing to pull him back towards her, curling her tongue along the roof of his mouth, crying out her relief when he sank two fingers into her, copying the motion of her tongue inside her wet cunt and she clenched down on them, eyes rolling back when he hit _that_ spot.

She heard his whispered, _Aye there you go_ , as he curled his fingers again, rubbed them inside her, the heel of his palm adding needed pressure on her sensitive nub and she felt herself winding tighter and tighter, helpless under his precise handling, feeling the spring inside her snap, unwinding in a blur of white, her body shaking under him.

When she was finally able to gather her wits again, she opened her eyes expecting to see Jon hovering over her, but she was staring at the ceiling, barely visible in the dark of night. She scanned down to see him between her thighs- _gods, how did he get down there so fast_ and she felt herself shiver again, her body already ready for more from him and she sucked in a breath at the thought of his mouth on her.

_It was almost unnerving, how needy, how desperate she was for him._

Her hips rolled towards him when he blew lightly on her and he hummed as he lightly placed his mouth on her, the vibrations making her clutch the sheets. When he flicked at her with his tongue, she jerked in response, already hyper sensitive from her previous orgasm and her heart pounded, knowing full well that Jon was going to _wreck_ her before he was done with her.

“Kessa.”

She bit her bottom lip when he pulled her apart, his hands keeping her splayed wide, his tongue darting in to taste her, lapping at her, swiping up to her clit and somewhere in the back of her mind she could hear herself babbling, words of encouragement, the pleasure so sharp she was sure it was cutting through her, leaving her open.

She felt the stretch when he slid his fingers into her again, three this time, and the slight pain only added to the pleasure, her voice tearing off with a sob as he fucked her with his fingers, his tongue flat as he rubbed her clit, the sensations swamping over her like the tide, the tightening of her belly heavy, until he gave a light suck on the bundle of nerves and the wave broke over her as she came, her fingers holding onto his hair as an anchor.

She came back to herself slowly, shivering under the sensations as Jon rubbed his face on the inside of her thigh, the rough hairs helping push her past the sensitivity surrounding her core.

“Māzigon kesīr.”

He moved swiftly at her request, covering her body efficiently, pressing the hard lean lines of him to her and she pushed towards him, relishing at the feel of him, his cock, hard and hot as she reached down to wrap her hand around him, thrilling in the noise he made, the way his eyelids flitted at her touch.

That pretty mouth of his was swollen from use, wet from her and she pulled him down to her, enjoying how he bucked into her hand as she swiped her tongue across his lips, taking the taste of herself off him.

A muttered curse against her lips, then he was plundering her mouth, tilting her chin for a better angle, freeing himself from her stroking hand and she whimpered in delight as the head of his cock slid between her folds, slowly sliding into her.

The feeling of fullness was overwhelming and she had to let her head fall back to the pillow, away from his demanding mouth to suck in air, her knees coming up to press into his ribs, fingernails digging in deep at his back. He withdrew then pressed forward again, a heavy glide inside her and she clutched around him, mind overloading with _him_ , her body willingly taking what he was giving.

His pace was insistent, perfect and with every thrust, every twist of his hips she could feel herself climbing again, knowing he was going to be successful in wringing out another orgasm from her overly sensitive body, it craving everything he could give her.

The breath against her neck was hot, his hair tickling her face as she clung to him, hips rolling to meet him, chest heaving with exertion, a moan tearing from her as he palmed a buttock, lifted her for another angle, making her see spots as he found that spot again and again.

She felt his hips stutter, a groan in her ear, the pulse of him inside her, warm hot and she let out a mute scream, her orgasm starting at her toes, reverberating through the rest of her, her walls clinching down on him, dragging out both of their releases.

She felt his body relax on hers and she kept herself wrapped around him, knowing she needed to go and clean up, waiting for the pain of memories to push back in, but she only felt the satisfaction and relief of being well and thoroughly fucked. She carded her fingers though his hair, the love for him swelling in her heart.

When he finally raised his head, she nipped at his chin, bumped her nose against his before pressing her mouth to his in a soft kiss, the ease of it, reassuring, steadying.

When he moved off of her to stand gloriously naked, skin damp from their activities, holding out his hand to help her up, she went willingly, no words needed.

**———————————————————**

The early grey light of morning woke him. Dany was sprawled out across him, a hot flame against his skin as she snored lightly, her hair a tangled mess around them.

He battled some of her hair out of his face and pulled her up enough to kiss her forehead. She made a little noise and cuddled closer, eyes still closed as she settled back down. Even in sleep she looked exhausted.

Gods, he hated seeing her like she had been, his fiery woman, in anguish, crying for the past. He’d wished a thousand times he could go back and fix it for her, do whatever it took to take that from her. But, she had told him once, when he had confessed it to her, that their pasts had built who they were today, they just had to learn to live with it.

Seeking comfort with physicality was something he was familiar with. He did it to her, more often than not, the night he woke up with his ghosts chasing him into awareness, so he was more than happy to help her banish her memories, even if for a short amount of time. It had seemed successful as she had leaned against him in the shower, limp and sleepy, pressing kisses to his skin as he rinsed the residue of their lovemaking from their bodies. Then back in bed, curling into his side, falling asleep without a sound.

What a pair they were. Their carefully built facades to the public, showing no vulnerability, when in fact they were both more like broken pieces of glass, ragged edges, worn and tattered, slowly helping each other glue themselves back together.

The snoring stopped and he could tell she was slowly waking up, eyelids fluttering as she became aware, sleep still marring the blue irises.

“Morning.”

Her voice was still husky from sleep and he felt it in his groin, a tightening he ignored, pushing down the want, the need to roll her onto her back and bury himself inside her warmth. Again.

He tipped up her chin, leaned up to give her a soft kiss, tuck a strand of silver behind her ear.

“Hi love.”

The noise she made pulled at his insides, warmth unfurling as her eyes closed again, her head dropping back down. He soothed himself, and her, with trailing his fingers up and down her spine, over her soft curves, her skin so soft under the calloused and roughness of his hands.

Finally, too awake, too restless with wanting to wake her up, knowing she needed sleep, he eased out from under her, settling her back down with his pillow, he ran his thumb over her brow, down her nose until her eyelids flitted back open.

“I’m going to go for a run, okay?” He knew she hated waking up alone, so he waited for her reaction before leaving.

“Mmm, ‘k.”

She snuggled into his pillow, pulling it tight to her chest and he arranged the covers back over her, pressing a kiss to her temple before gathering up his shoes, sliding into shorts, tying his hair out of his face.

“Ghost, with me.”

**———————————————————**

When she finally woke, finally able to push passed the dregs of sleep that had fuzzed her mind, the room was bright, her bed empty in Jon’s spot, the warmth of Ghost at her back.

She flopped over, pushing hair out of her way, waiting to relive the edges of her nightmares, but it had been banished by Jon’s unwavering strength beside her in the night, a balm, a source to help her find her peace with it all.

She curled her fingers into the white fur, knowing that Jon would have sent the wolf back up to her after their run, grateful that he knew her well enough to do so. Ghost wasn’t his broody master, but his steady presence helped.

Forcing herself up, finding herself deliciously sore, she slipped into some leggings, grabbed Jon’s shirt off the back of the chair, the need to find him stronger than her need for coffee. Ghost waited for her at the door, tail moving slowly as if to encourage her along, ready to lead the way.

She found Jon in the kitchen, shirtless, jeans slung low on his hips, hugging his exceptional ass, wet hair curling wildly and the view heated her from her core, his back broad, muscles knotting with his movement. She wondered if the sight of him would ever dull, at some point her first reaction would no longer be to drag him into a dark corner and have her wicked way with him.

She doubted it.

He didn’t move when she went to him and settled her arms around him, spreading her small hands across hard abs, putting her nose into his back and sniffing him, taking in the smell of freshly washed skin, the scent that was just Jon. Just the feel of him under her fingertips was enough to help settle her world back into place. _Gods, he made it so easy to be in love with him._

“You’re worse than Ghost.” He covered one of her hands with his, flipping over the omelette with ease.

“Funny man.” She dug her fingers in slightly, felt him tense his stomach in response and she placed a kiss to the middle of his back before he set down the spatula, turning to face her.

“Not something I’m accused of often.”

As his hands settled about her waist, his grip over her hips firm, she ran her hands up his chest, over his shoulders before looping around his neck, pulling at the dark hair that tickled her fingertips.

“My poor misunderstood love.” 

He made a noise and dropped his forehead to hers, keeping his eyes open and she looked into them, letting herself read everything in them.

“Are you better this morning?”

She closed her eyes at the tears that threatened to come to the surface with his question, the mixture of love for him, of grief that would never fully go away, bubbling up in her chest, making her ribs feel tight.

“Mostly. Thank you for last night.”

“Dany.”

She opened her eyes again when he tipped up her chin, splayed his fingers over her cheek.

“Don’t thank me. I **love** you. All of you. All the wonderful, maddening, heartbreaking pieces of you. And I am here for you, whenever, **however** you need me to be. Okay?”

She nodded at him, feeling her chest loosen back up, love swamping over everything else, drowning it out. She tipped her head into his chest, letting him rub circles on her back, letting him soothe her.

The smell of burnt filled the air as she pulled her head back up to look at him. “Your omelette is burning.”

He jerked back from her with a curse, rescuing the now scorched food from the burner before looking over his shoulder at her.

“It was going to be your omelette.”

She rescued it from the pan, sliding into a dish for Ghost, then interrupted Jon’s stirring of eggs to pull him down and kiss him, smiling against his mouth as he picked her up and set her on the counter, pushing between her spread legs to suck on her bottom lip.

It was a lazy kiss, a sweeping of lips and seeking tongues as she buried her hands into his hair, scratching her nails along his scalp, smiling when he groaned, his hands wrapping around her waist, holding her firmly.

A throat being cleared made her pull her head back, her mind trying to clear, all of her senses filled with Jon and she felt the heat rise in her cheeks as he caught her eye, looking rather pleased with himself.

“Morning Sam.” 

Jon’s voice was gruff as she looked over his shoulder to see his best friend in the doorway. She went to move and his grip tightened, shaking his head slightly and she looked down, understanding suddenly, blushing again.

“Jon. Daenerys. I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

“You’re not.” She looped arm’s around Jon’s neck while he stood there, waiting for his arousal to abate, enjoying his head on her shoulder. “Jon was just burning breakfast.”

“You distracted me.”

His northern growl was enough to have a quick shiver run through her body and she heard his whispered _bloody fuck_ , his nails biting through her leggings.

“Where’s, oh, seven hells, we eat in here!”

Arya’s voice was full of exasperation as she stopped just inside the kitchen, arms crossed, glaring at Dany and Jon.

“That did it.” 

Dany laughed at Jon’s mutter as he stepped back pulling her off the counter as he went and she gave his arm a little squeeze before reaching up for a coffee mug.

“And can you put on a shirt?” 

Arya perched on a stool, eyeing her brother with disgust while Jon, unbothered, started making more food.

“I would but she prefers me without.”

“It’s true.” Dany slid in the open spot next to Arya, slid a coffee down to the younger woman before taking a sip of her own. “Less clothing on him is always better.” _Not to mention, six months ago he wouldn’t have been comfortable enough with his scars to be shirtless in the kitchen._

“I hate you both. Why are you two allowed to be disgustingly handsy with each other and I have to pretend I don’t know what sex is?”

Dany hid her laugh in her coffee and watched Jon as he didn’t miss a beat with his cooking.

“Because you, baby sister of mine, are as pure as the driven snow and I refuse to believe otherwise.”

“She’s an assassin, how pure can she be?”

“With an extremely good looking boyfriend.”

Jon turned to Sam a frown across his face. “You’re supposed to be on my side. You’re my best friend, which means in times like this, you’re on my side.” He then turned to Daenerys, eyes narrow, dropping his elbows on the bar and leaned across her. “You think Waters is good looking?”

“I have eyes don’t I?” She reached out to pat Jon’s cheek, spending a moment to rub her thumb across his bottom lip. “Don’t worry, you’re my favorite.”

“I’d better be.”

She smiled as he grumbled, pushing back off the counter to turn back to his cooking, sending a scowl towards Gendry and Tormund as they came into the kitchen.

“I feel like I missed something.” Gendry settled beside Arya eyeing Jon suspiciously as he took Arya’s coffee from her.

“It’s better you don’t know.” Arya climbed down off the stool, heading to the coffee pot, grabbing Jon’s shirt on the way, tossing it at him when she went by.

Dany watched in amusement as Jon caught it, starting to slip it over his head as Tormund grabbed it, made a big show of looking at Jon’s back before letting go on the shirt, turning to her and waggling his eyebrows.

“The little dragon has some sharp claws.”

She arched an eyebrow at him, forced her mouth serious. “I have to be able to hang on somehow.”

Jon made a choking sound as Tormund‘s laugh filled the room.

Dany gave a small smirk and turned to Arya who had her face wrinkled at the interaction. “It’s probably not going to ever stop, fair warning, but I might be able to see why you hate us.”

Her eyes met Jon’s and she felt the love swim through her veins, settle into the cracks of her fractures, healing them just a bit more.

**———————————————————**

**———————————————————**

_”What do you think of her.”_

_”Who?” Jon knew exactly who Davos was talking about._

_”I believe you know of whom I speak.”_

_She’s brilliant, she’s impulsive, she’s fearless, she’s hardheaded, she’s the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen._

_Those were the first thoughts that ran through Jon’s head, but he wasn’t going to give that answer. He was too aware of the four sets of eyes on him give up any information like that._

_”I think she’s got a good heart.” He thought it was a fairly safe answer, didn’t give anything away. Or at least he thought._

_Arya guffawed, rolling her eyes while Tormund settled back in his chair a little farther, stroking his beard, never a good sign Jon had learned._

_”A good heart? I’ve noticed you staring at her good heart.”_

_Jon snapped his head around to look at Davos, who was giving him a steady, knowing look._

“ _”There’s no time for that.” He crossed his arms in defense, realizing that this was going to blow up, rather spectacularly, in his face._

_”It will if she has anything to say about it.”_

_He swung a glare at his sister. “What are you talking about?”_

_”That Dragon wants a piece of the North. So tell us Jon Snow, you gonna fuck the dragon?”_

_Jon flipped off Tormund. “Nobody is fucking anybody.”_

_”I do.” Arya smirked. “On a regular basis.”_

_”You shut up.” Jon pointed a finger at his sister. “Or I’m going to punch Gendry.”_

_”Whoa, hey, I’m trying to sit here and mind my own business. All we do behind closed doors is play chess.”_

_”Good man.”_

_Any farther conversation was cut off by the appearance of the dragon herself, Jon losing the air in his lungs as she moved across the room with a purpose, dropping into the chair across from him._

_”I have a proposition for you Jon.”_

_He shot a dark look at Tormund, who muttered something under his breath and fixed his eyes back onto the woman in front of him. By the gods, she was gorgeous._

_”And what would that be Daenerys?”_

_”Well, since you’ve decided that I had to learn how to defend myself-“_

_”I wasn’t wrong about that.”_

_”I didn’t say that you were. Stop interrupting me. Since I’m learning how to defend myself, I also want to learn to be more proficient with a gun.”_

_”Okay?”_

_”I want you to show me. You’re the best, I’ve been told. Repeatedly. So I want to learn from you.”_

_He cursed the gods while simultaneously thanking them. Apparently testing his self control was the type of masochist behavior he enjoyed._

_”For some reason, Daenerys, I feel like you know how to shoot a gun”_

_”I can point and pull the trigger. Anybody can do that. I don’t want to be just anybody.”_

_She was staring at him in a way that left him a little breathless and made him bite his tongue before he said something stupid, like, you’re not just anybody. Instead- “How is this a proposition?”_

_Daenerys just smiled at him, a glint in her eye and stood up. “I’ll be ready in a half hour.”_

_He wondered how long it would be before his want for Daenerys Targaryen drove him insane._

**———————————————————**

**———————————————————**

Her eyes hurt, her brain felt like mush and she was still staring at the string of codes across the computer screen that Missandei was sorting through, adding to, an endless jumble of computer jargon that no longer made sense to her.

Dany was sure she preferred actual battle to this.

“We are making progress.” Missandei’s voice was cool and collected as she battled with building the program for Dany’s dragons, one that would change the odds even more for them.

“I think you’ve said that for the past six months.”

“You’re being dramatic. Three months and it _is_ getting closer to being done.”

She rolled her eyes skywards. “Then we have to figure out how to test it without actually uploading it to Drogon and Rhaegal.”

She shifted her gaze back to Missandei, noting the glint in her friend’s eyes.

“Which we will do. Why don’t you go bother Jon instead of me. I get more work done when you’re not sitting here whining.”

“I am not whining.” She feigned hurt feelings, rolling her chair back from the desk, her eyes wide with innocence. “Besides, Jon already kicked me out of the weapons room, something about being a _bloody distraction._

Missandei’s laugh was sharp at Dany’s terrible attempt at his northern accent and she felt the corners of her mouth pull up in response.

“If you’d let the man work and not try and get him out of his pants every time you seen him, he’d probably let you stick around while he was trying to work.”

She gave a wicked grin. “I like him out of his pants.” She rolled back to the desk and propped her chin with her hand. “I’m bored. We have Cersei pushed back to King’s Landing, and we are in a holding pattern until we figure out how to extract her without innocent casualties.”

She sighed with Missandei’s hum of agreement, refrained from kicking her feet like a child. Behind the scenes was a tedious affair when you were prepared for war, or prepared for it to all be over. And apparently she was bad at tedious.

“We need a break from this.”

She looked back over to Missandei, her interest piqued. “What do you have in mind?”

**———————————————————**

She was nervous. Which was ridiculous. Jon had seen her _naked_ for fucks sake and she was standing in front of the mirror primping like a girl on her first date.

Except, it kind of was. 

Missandei’s plan was they needed a night out, a night _away_ from talks of politics and war, responsibilities be damned. And Dany had agreed immediately. Gods be good, they needed a night off. 

With much grumbling from their men, a few threats to leave them behind and a compromise to take a few of the Dothraki with them, it was decided. 

She had torn through her closet, needing _something_ that was going to make his jaw drop, make him look at her like she was the best thing in Westeros. 

“You’re being ridiculous.” Arya was flopped over her bed, watching, amused, as Dany rejected outfit after outfit. “You could wear a garbage bag and he’d still worship the ground you walk on.” 

“If it’s so ridiculous, then why- ah ha!” She pulled out the dress she was looking for with a triumphant cry. “Then why are you going through my closet for something to wear?” 

“I don’t have a dress here. Duh.” Arya fiddled with the yellow dress she had borrowed. It was moderately cut and scandalously short and Dany knew that Arya was going to look amazing in it. 

Dany raised her brow at the other woman and held up the dress in front of her. “What do you think?” 

“I think, he’s going to lose most of his motor functions for a full three minutes.” 

“I’ll take it.” 

**———————————————————**

She was spectacular.

He never paid any particular attention to what she was wearing most days. She was always gorgeous, regardless of clothing. She was regal and fierce and loving and _Dany._ It really didn’t make a difference.

But tonight he was mesmerized, watching her shimmy on the dance floor, the light catching in her hair, the red fuck-me heels standing out in the crowd. _He’d already imagine a dozen scenarios with her in those heels and nothing else._ That clingy black dress that hugged all her curves, drawing attention from everyone around her, his possessiveness rearing up, carefully pushed down to simmer.

He had sent her off with a filthy kiss, one designed to make her head spin and efficiently warn others off, words of how _bloody gorgeous_ she was and an affectionate pat on her lovely arse, enjoying the sight of her walking away.

Leaned back against the bar with Sam, a whiskey in his hand, he admired her and wondered who was the genius who put a zipper all the way down the front of a dress. He’d catch her eye when she’d look over to him, the predatory look on her face making his blood hot, his pants a little tight. He knew damned well how this night was going to end.

He turned to order another drink and felt her presence at his side before he even heard her. 

“Come dance with me.”

Her skin was fire, her face with a pretty flush as she stared at him, her hands looping around his neck and he allowed himself a look at the cleavage pressed against his chest before moving back up to the violet eyes that sparkled mischievously.

 _I can’t dance_ is what he meant to tell her, but when he opened his mouth to speak he heard himself saying. “No complaints if I step on your toes.”

“I have utter faith in you Jon Snow.”

He was helpless to do anything but follow as she led him through the crowd, pulling him in close, her lips brushing the underside of his jaw as the music settled into something slow, letting him relax a fraction more as he closed his eyes for a moment to just feel.

He moved and she followed, their bodies well practiced with how to move with one another as she cuddled close to him, his nose pushed into her hair. He closed his eyes, concentrating on the fit of her against him, the gentle sway of her body making him forget his surroundings.

The music changed into something louder, faster and when he went to make his escape, he found himself held by Dany’s grip on his shirt, a pout gracing those perfect lips of hers.

“Not so fast.”

“I can’t dance to this.” 

She curled her fingers into his collar, gave it a little tug.

“Sure you can. I’ve seen you on your feet. You move like a dancer.”

He could feel his face heat up and leaned closer when she pulled at his shirt again and pressed her face in closer.

“Plus, the way we’re going to do it is like sex with our clothes on. I know your good at that.”

“For fucks sake woman.” 

His heart pounded and he felt blood rush south as she stepped in closer and started moving, showing him _exactly_ how she wanted to dance.

It was _torture_. She was right, he could in fact move with her, keeping up, a delighted flush on her skin as she gripped his belt, her hips moving indecently and his fingers found hold on them, fingers digging in as they moved in a rhythm that stole his breath.

She raised her head to look at him and he lost his breath at the look in her eyes, her pupils blown wide with desire and he had the sudden urge to be _anywhere_ but in the middle of a crowded dance floor.

He gasped at the loss of her body against his, but regained his wits as she spun suddenly, his hand in hers and she proceeded to move them quickly away from the throngs of people.

Neither one said anything as she took them down a darkened hall, his lust almost overwhelming, as he kept himself in check, resisting the urge to push her into the nearest dark corner and have her up against the wall.

He heard her cry of triumph when she found an unlocked door to a storage room and she turned as she backed through the doorway, the look on her face hungry and sharp as he followed.

He shut the door, turning the lock and found himself slammed against it, his hands full of Dany as she pulled him down, her tongue curling behind his teeth and he could feel the rumbling in his chest in response.

Finding the edge of that short dress- _she was trying to kill him_ \- he slid it upwards, filling his palms with that wonderful arse, squeezing roughly, pulse jumping at her moan at the rough treatment.

“That was the strangest bit of foreplay I’ve ever engaged in.”

She gave a short laugh from where she was sucking on his neck and he lifted her up, letting her toes dangle off the ground as he moved her the few short feet across the room, dodging the furniture crammed in there until he reached his destination.

He dropped her up onto the metal desk, enjoying her squeak at the cold metal before crowding between her thighs, grabbing her chin to angle her head just how he wanted it before crashing his mouth down to her’s, devouring with nips and licks. 

Somewhere in the back of his mind he realized that risking getting caught having sex in public with the woman who wanted to sit at the head of Westeros was probably not the best idea, but, then she curled her tongue around his, one hand shoving down his pants, wrapping around his cock and he was brought back to being just a young man, in love with a woman he was unable to keep his hands off of.

She was biting at his neck and he was quickly losing control, his need to _take_ overwhelming, but he needed her to go first, needed her to be a shaking mess before him.

He found the zipper on her dress, pulling it down down her navel, a pleased hiss as her breasts spilled out, just waiting for his attention.

“This dress is fucking amazing.”

She fell back on her hands as he didn’t waste any time, fastening his mouth around one pert tip, encouraged by her moan, her pushing her chest towards him. He let his hands push her dress higher, bunching it up her waist as he pulled off one nipple, admired it, wet and red and pebbled, before moving to the other.

The beat of the music was still loud, drowning out most sounds, the reverberations thumping around them as she gave a mangled cry, his fingers pressing against her core, feeling the wetness seeping through the silky panties.

He left her breast with a small bite, hooking his hands behind her knees and dragging her to the edge of the surface, watching her eyes, the black overtaking the blue, widen as he dropped in front of her.

“I want to taste you.”

A nod and a loud exhale was the only answer he received, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip, her hands tangling in his hair as he shouldered between her thighs- _those soft and creamy thighs-_ draping a leg over his shoulder as he pulled the fabric to the side, exposing her wet folds. He nuzzled her gently, inhaling her, feeling her trembling with anticipation before finally covering her with his mouth, sucking gently, his tongue sliding up, savoring her essence on his taste buds as he hit her clit, laving gently, feeling her rock, her hips rolling up to him.

What he wanted to do was to hold her down, see how long he could drag out her pleasure, how many times he could get her off with his mouth, but he backed off, knowing this was not the time for that, any moment someone could come along and rattle the locked door handle.

With one last kiss to her sopping center, he stood, ignoring her protest, unbuttoning his pants as he straightened, pushing everything down enough to free his erection, heart racing as Dany eyed it, licking her lips, reaching out for him.

He kept her leg thrown over his arm, pulling and tilting until she was at just the right angle, her finger hooked through her underwear to keep it to the side and panting through his teeth, he sank into her, hot and wet and tight, her walls sucking him in, a groan tearing from his throat.

They sat there for a heartbeat, two, looking at each other until he slid his hand around to the small of her back, pulling her tighter as he pushed, slipping in deeper, her hands coming up to grab for purchase on his neck, the feeling of her nails biting in causing him to pull back before slamming back in.

They moved together, her cries and little whimpers spurring him on, a steady rhythm, her free heel drumming into the side of the desk until she wrapped it around his thigh and his fingers dug deeper into her hip.

Her breathy sounds washed over his ear goading him to punishing pace, her wonderfully round, pert, tits bouncing, distracting him every time he thrust into her and he was trying to ignore the tightening coil at the base of his spine, dropping his chin to allow him to see his cock disappearing into her, the soft flesh taking all of him deep.

With a curse of rapidly deteriorating control, he put a hand between them, seeking her sensitive nub, finding it, circling it, movements wild as he rapidly lost control. She suddenly keened, her hips jerking in a motion as she bowed towards him, convulsing around him, tightening impossibly more around him.

He snapped, slamming into her, spilling in her, jerking movements as he pulled her closer, his head falling to her shoulder as she clung to him, holding him while they trembled and shook against each other, coming back down slowly from mutual bliss.

The music changed, something slower and he reluctantly straightened, taking in the sight of her mussed and flushed, eyes unfocused, her chest heaving with the exertion. He pressed back in for a kiss, languid and sweet, feeling her hum against him as he slid out of her, a groan vibrating in their mouths, placing her underwear back into place, tucked himself back in, buttoning his pants back up.

Reluctantly he pulled away from her mouth, her lips sinfully plump and swollen and he was already thinking about seeing them applied to other parts of him, when she sighed and grabbed handfuls of his now hopelessly wrinkled shirt.

“It’s a shame we didn’t get to take this off.”

He smiled and kissed the end of her nose, his fingers finding her zipper and pulling it up slowly, watching closely as she tucked her delicious breasts back into the dress. 

“Once we get back I’ll let you take off my shirt, while I unzip you out of that dress.”

She stood on wobbly legs, hanging onto his arm to get her balance, pushing up to give him a kiss that caused his eyes to cross, as he cupped her face to steady them both.

“You have a deal.”

**———————————————————**

**———————————————————**

_It was becoming an unspoken ritual, finding themselves in the library, late at night after everyone else had wandered off to bed. He sipped at his whiskey, watching her, trying desperately not to watch her as she swirled the contents of her cup distractedly, a frown wrinkling her brow._

_They normally didn’t talk, just pretended to not be enjoying each other’s company as they drank and studied, but tonight, maybe he’d had more to drink than normal, something sure to earn him a scolding by Davos, he felt the need to break the normality of it all._

_”What did Tyrion say that has you wound tighter than a drum?”_

_The look on her face was pure shock as she looked at him, before smoothing it down into something impassive, a trick of her’s that he wholly admired._

_”Nothing.”_

_”Liar._

_He felt amusement, a little victory as her nostrils flared and her eyes flashed. Getting Dany riled up was quickly becoming a favorite perverse pastime of his._

_”If you must know, he wants me to look at marriage alliances.”_

_He felt as if the floor dropped out from under him and he made the conscious effort to not slam the glass down on the table, the thought of her in another man’s bed leaving him breathless and reeling._

_He managed to keep most of his composure as he looked across the room at her, unable to read the expression on her face as she watched him rein in his emotions._

_”What bloody century does he think this is? And how would you doing that help break the wheel? It’s just catering to the very practices and beliefs we are trying to push past.”_

_”I told him no Jon. I was forced to marry once and I’ll never force it on anyone, let alone be subject to it again.”_

_Her voice was softness lined with steel and he felt his chest ease at her words._

_”Good.”_

**———————————————————**

**———————————————————**

The cup of coffee steaming at her elbow hadn’t even been touched yet when Tyrion came into her office, a slight smirk on his face. She looked up at her Hand, feeling a little bleary eyed, definitely a little hungover and not sure if she had enough of her wits about her yet to deal with him.

He tossed a magazine down at her and she picked it up, a trashy tabloid with a picture of her and Jon splashed across it.

“I didn’t think you read such things Tyrion.” Her stomach gave a little clutch, wondering how Jon was going to react knowing he was gossip fodder. 

“It’s not normally my style.” 

He sat in the chair across from her and she tried to read his face and failed.

“At least it’s a flattering picture.” And it was, caught sometime last night at the club, no doubt by the flush in her cheeks, the wrinkles in Jon’s shirt, after their storage room rendezvous. They were both laughing as they looked at each other, a hand cupping her cheek, the other at the small of her back and she had fingers slipped into the front of his shirt, the other tucked securely in his back pocket.

They looked deliriously happy.

She flipped open to the article, finding a smaller picture of them where they were surrounded by their friends, Missandei tucked under Grey Worm’s arm, Arya leaned against Gendry, Gilly and Sam holding hands and Jon had his arm slung around her shoulders, his face pressed into her hair as she was snuggled into his chest. And below it.

_****_

_**THE DRAGON AND THE WOLF.** _

__  


__

__

_Ever since Jon Snow declared that the North was siding with Daenerys Targaryen and her new ideas for Westeros, everyone has been wondering about the nature of their relationship._

She snorted and looked up. “I didn’t realize everyone was more worried about if Jon and I were having sex than the war that’s going on.

“Sex sells.”

She shook her head and went back to the article.

__

__

__

_And other than the fact that both are individually stunning, it’s their backgrounds that make us take notice of the unlikely pair._

She blew out a breath as she skimmed through the past written on paper, they couldn’t see Jon’s scars or hear her crying over Rheago and picked it up a little farther down.

__

__

__

_In an outdated Westeros a bastard boy and an exiled Princess wouldn’t normally even cross paths, let along form an alliance, have a romance or have anything else that might be in the cards for these two._

__

__

_So, with that in mind, does that give everyone hope for a new Westeros if the Dragon Queen, Daenerys Targaryen, with the help of the King in the North, Jon Snow, can manage to unseat Cersei Lannister and her unbending rule?_

She tossed it back down, thoughts churning in her mind. “Did you pay to have this done?”

“Sadly, no. It’s brilliant, though I would have picked a different magazine. And now Jon will have a giant bullseye on his back. Before this, Cersei would have hoped at some point Jon could be lured away from you. These pictures will just cement the fact that he’s not going to sway sides.”

“He was never going to sway sides, regardless of him and I.”

“We know that. She did not.”

“She’s a fool if she thought he would.”

“Ah, yes maybe. Changing the mind of the north, after all they’ve suffered at the hands of Cersei does seem a little far fetched, but you never know what she has planned.”

She made a noise of agreement and picked up her coffee, taking a delicate sip.

“May I ask you something?”

She wrinkled her forehead at him, giving him a pointed look. “When have you ever asked for permission?

“True. So, why did you refuse the marriage alliance when I suggested it all those months ago? You were in love with him then.”

“Which is why I said no. I didn’t know how he felt and I was not going to force him into something like that.”

“It wouldn’t have been force if he agreed.”

“Yes, but it would still have been marriage for a reason other than love. I couldn’t do that to him.”

“Funny, I had Davos present it to Jon and he said almost the exact same thing.”

She studied her Hand, waiting for a sharp quip. Tried to ignore her heart kicking up a beat at his words. Feigned nonchalance. “I suppose.”

“It would have been better for the alliance, love makes things messy, emotions get in the way, but-“ he sighed in defeat. “apparently even a marriage alliance would have ended up with this same result.”

Dany propped her chin with her hand, narrowed her eyes. “So does this mean that you and I will be having no more arguments when it comes to Jon?”

“Am I still going to tell you when you are acting with emotions? Yes. Daenerys, I have no problem with Jon. I like him quite a bit actually and I like seeing you happy. But, I still need you to look at everything from the standpoint of a leader.”

“That seems fair.” She leaned back in her chair as Tyrion got out of his chair, headed towards the door. “I **am** going to marry him one day, Tyrion.”

He stopped just shy of the doorway, looked back at her. “Am I supposed to be surprised at that?”

She found herself with no clever comeback as he left the room.

**———————————————————**

She found him in the weight room, moving slowly in some sort of, _who knows exactly_ move that made her stomach hurt just looking at it. But he looked good doing it so she was happy to observe, craning her neck a few times to get a good look at his rather spectacular backside.

“I can feel ya looking a me.”

His voice was more of a growl and she bit her lip to hold back the smile, to try and ward off the tingling of her nerves in response to him.

“Well, I obviously cannot ignore you.”

She heard him snort and watched him climb to his feet, taking in the sight of him flushed and sweaty, his hair pulled back out of his face, the urge to strip him of his shirt and run her hands over the muscles he was just straining, almost distracting her from why she came in the first place.

“Whatcha got?”

She watched his eyes widen as he took the magazine from her, his first time of seeing his face splashed across something for public consumption and she felt her heart give a little clutch as she waited for his reaction.

He settled back down the the training mats, thumbing through it, reading the words printed and she held her breath and waited.

“It’s funny, they have our backgrounds, but they don’t know the half of it, do they?”

She shook her head at him, dropping to her knees beside him. “No, they really don’t.”

He went back to reading and she picked at her nails while he finished the article, waiting until his gaze was fixed back on her before she blurted out.

“How does it make you feel?”

A look of confusion passed over his face, his forehead wrinkled and she kept her hands to herself instead of reaching out to smooth the lines out.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, you’re very publicly connected to me now. Everyone will see this.”

“Yeah?”

He was looking at her like she had sprouted horns from her head and she sighed, convinced he was being deliberately hard headed.

“What is the North going to think?”

“I don’t care. I told you at Winterfell, I’m _here_ Dany, with you. They try and push me out, it’ll be for Sansa and she’s with me on this.”

She scooted closer, her worry easing with his words, smiling when he reached out to tug on her hair.

“It’s odd though to see my name like this. But if it gives hope to everyone else who thought they never had never had a chance because of the circumstances of their birth, of who their family is, then I’m glad for it.”

“You’re kind of amazing Jon.”

“I’m really not. The lust just blinds you.”

“Is that what it is? Well then I’ll be thankful when it all wears off and I can see again.”

“Oh, that’s what’s going to happen?”

“Gods no. I’m far to desperate for you for this to ever wear off. You’re going to marry me one day Jon and we are going to continue to disgust everyone with our love until we are old and grey.”

His smile was bright as he reached out and laced their fingers together. “You and I, Dany.”

“You and I, Jon.”

**———————————————————**

**———————————————————**

_”Family takes care of one another. Remember that.”_

_Ned Stark looked at his children gathered around him as they sat in the godswood, just mere days before they would all be split up and Jon would never see him again._

_He could remember his father’s eyes settle on him, the same color as his, staring at Jon as if he knew something that Jon hadn’t yet learned._

_But he failed to listen correctly and it was a hard fought lesson to learn. He lost so much of his family so quickly, was split up from them for so long. The brothers he thought he had made, turned on him and for a while he thought he was alone._

_But he was a wolf, and a wolf would endure._

_Then, the rest of his father’s words would come back to him._

_”The lone wolf dies, but the pack survives.”_

_But what if my pack is gone? How do I endure then?_

**———————————————————**

**———————————————————**

The military commander in him was having a panic attack. All of their forces spread across the sand at Dragonstone, the Unsullied, the Dothraki and even the Northmen, laughing, conversing, just being men and women. It would be like shooting fish in a barrel.

The other part of Jon that was a little more relaxed, the part the knew Cersei didn’t have the means to fly to Dragonstone and annihilate them, enjoyed watching all the different cultures come together, learn to live with each other, learn from each other.

He was sitting on a blanket, Dany between his legs as she talked animatedly to Missandei, Grey Worm rolling his eyes at the story. Her silver blonde hair tickled his face as the wind blew and he ducked his head to press his lips under her ear. She shivered while he drank in the smell of lemon, of sunshine, of _Dany_.

Arya was shrieking on the shoreline, Gendry running her down before scooping her up, carrying her out to the water, dodging elbows and fists, dunking them both in the frigid water. Some of the others from the North joined in, poking fun at those not willing to brave the temperatures.

Sam and Gilly played with little Sam, and Davos had a crowd of the Dothraki children gathered around him, enthralled as he told them stories, no doubt about his days on the wrong side of the law.

_By the gods, he wished Bran and Sansa were here with them all right now._

Missandei and Grey Worm gathered themselves to their feet, the sly glances giving them away as they leaned against each other, heading somewhere private and Jon and Dany were suddenly left alone.

He wrapped his arm around Dany’s midsection, bringing her closer to him and she automatically leaned back into his chest, her hand skimming over his thigh.

“Hi.” 

She tipped her head to the side to smile at him and he dropped his head down to bump noses with her, to lean in and steal a lingering kiss from her, pleased when she looked as dazed as he felt when he finally pulled back.

“Hi yourself.” He tucked a whisp of hair behind her ear. “You sure are pretty.”

She snorted as she ran a finger along his cheek. “So are you.”

He just shook his head and drew her back against him, watching her bare toes flex into the fur of Ghost’s back as the wolf laid sprawled in front of them.

It wasn’t Winterfell and they weren’t all Starks, but they were a pack. A pack that they made themselves, that they had chosen. And right now, they were home.

**———————————————————**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Māzigon kesīr- come here.
> 
>  
> 
> So, apparently I’m writing more of this and attempting to actually turn it into more of a real story. Since this was originally done as just a one shot to get them to bang, it wasn’t really well planned *rolling my eyes at myself*
> 
> That being said, I had a question about Dany being (or thinking) she was barren. Trying to keep it semi-ish canon, I was thinking yes, I’ll keep it as close as I can. Then I remembered a throw away line I wrote in chapter 2, in a flashback, when Jon was talking about the Night’s Watch. So, per that line she’s thought about children with him, I’m not following that part of canon. 
> 
> Just an FYI if anyone is wondering about that part of it.
> 
> It’s still going to be mostly porn :) just headed in an actual direction now.


	6. Something Just Like This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A snippet of sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s a bit of my brain distracting me from the next big chapter (it’s about 85% done) 
> 
> This apparently needed to be written and didn’t fit into my planned chapter, so bonus sex..
> 
> Not at all edited.
> 
> 7 should be up this weekend sometime.

_But she said, where'd you wanna go?_

_How much you wanna risk?_

_I'm not looking for somebody_

_With some superhuman gifts_

_Some superhero_

_Some fairytale bliss_

_Just something I can turn to_

_Somebody I can kiss_

_I want something just like this_

  
**———————————————————**

**———————————————————**

It started with the spot of hydraulic fluid she had smudged on the tip of her nose.

Jon was supposed to by dropping off a message for Tyrion. He was supposed to be on his way to the barracks to check on the men, to meet up with Grey Worm and talking about shuffling some men around.

Instead, he was struck still by the sight of Dany in her ridiculously sized coveralls, her long hair pulled tight in a braid and shoulder deep in the fuselage of Rhaegal.

She popped her head out, how she heard him over the music blaring through the hanger, he wasn’t sure, but she gave him a bright smile, the type that made his heart stutter and then she itched the end of her nose on her shoulder. When she straightened back up he seen the dark smear across her nose. The love and affection poured through him, she looked so damn _happy_ to see him, and he was crossing the room before he had even registered what he was doing.

“Will you hand me the-“

He didn’t hear the rest of the question, instead pulling her down off her short ladder, pulling her tight to his chest and catching the surprised noise she made on the tip of his tongue.

She rallied quickly, her legs going around his waist, since he never let her hit the floor, her tongue dancing nimbly with his, breaking away to pull his bottom lip between her teeth and tug on it.

He let out a little growl, a hand squeezing her arse, the other cupping the back of her neck and he spun them, crossing the few steps to the workbench, setting her down on it, claiming her mouth again, his nerve endings firing as she slid her hands up under his shirt, nails scratching his skin.

Pulling back for a moment, he stripped the shirt over his head, enjoying her noise of glee as she put her mouth on the expanse of skin. He groaned, blinking quickly until he was able to focus enough to pull at the front of her coveralls, letting the buttons pop open and pushing it over her shoulders.

The heat from her skin was intoxicating as her button down shirt followed and he latched onto the spot on her neck where her pulse jumped, feeling it move as he flickered his tongue against it. He dipped his fingers into the front of her bra, feeling her nipples harden under his attentions and he moved off her neck, admiring the red mark he’d left, before moving down to suckle on one of the rosy tips.

She was making little noises now, shifting on the bench as she wrestled with his belt and button of his jeans, her nose nuzzling the tip of his ear, her hot hands reaching in to cup him, to fist around his cock, giving a slow drag upwards.

He added a little teeth as he pulled off, looking up to see her pupils blown wide, a pretty flush spreading across the skin he could see and he pulled her off the bench, pulling at her cargo pants, chuckling when she pushed his hands away so she could do it herself, toeing off a boot and stumbling as she tangled in her coveralls.

He caught her, letting her lean into him and kissed her, cupping her face, ravaging her mouth until she was melted against him, her eyes fuzzy when he pulled back, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath.

With a little more shuffling she had everything down to her ankles and was pulling on his jeans, freeing his cock with a noise of triumph, her head falling back as his fingers swiped through where she was slick, flesh sensitive, before sinking two fingers into her watching her mouth part open with a silent cry.

He couldn’t help it, the insistent need to have her taste on his tongue and he withdrew, spinning her away from him, leaning her over the bench, pushing apart her thighs with his own.

A sharp nip to her lovely arse had her jolting and he spread her wide, running his thumbs along her red and swollen center, enjoying the gasping noises she was making, before leaning in, the smell of her arousal in his nose, closing his mouth over her.

He hummed at the explosion of her tang across his taste buds, dipping into her, his tongue mimicking what he was getting ready to do with his cock, as his fingers, still wet from being inside her sweet cunt, circled around her nub.

The noises she was making were no longer quiet and he grinned against her as she cursed and called his name, wriggling into him until he pulled away, a light slap on her rear and a kiss to the base of her spine.

Shoving his jeans a little farther down, he palmed his cock, it was almost painfully hard in anticipation, giving himself a stroke as he pushed on her shoulders, flattening her chest on the metal surface.

He wasn’t sure if it was him or her who made the strangled noise as he pushed into her, feeling the tight walls sucking him down until he rested flush against her backside. Grinding into her had her calling out his name, tilting her hips a bit more and he swore quietly as he settled just a bit deeper, his vision greying at the edges.

They both groaned as he pulled out, withdrawing almost all the way before snapping back into her, one hand gripping her hip, the other wrapping loosely around her throat.

He started moving steadily, her moans urging him on as she adjusted to him, her hand’s scrambling for purchase on the slick service, the tools scattered about jumping slightly as he fucked her into the side of the counter.

The knot at the base of his spine was tightening, threatening to overtake him and he pulled her up in a frenzy, her back tight into his chest, hearing her sob in that tone that told him he was doing everything right and he held her there, his movements merciless.

Sliding a hand down her abdomen, he pushed slightly on her, his finger catching her sensitive nub, feeling her fingers dig into his forearm and he could feel the cry in her throat where his thumb was pressed as she came, shuddering around him, squeezing his cock with a vise like grip.

He tipped her back forward, keeping himself pressed to her as he bucked into her, hips stuttering, until with a cry relief, his release raced through him, spilling into her warmth.

Both lay panting, his nose buried into her shoulder until he felt like he had his vision back and carefully straightened, feeling back muscles protest and he helped her up, slipping out of her with a groan.

She turned and leaned against the bench, her skin dewy with sweat, eyes sparkling, his seed slipping down her leg as she ran her fingers over one of the scars on his chest.

“I was going to ask for the 9/16ths wrench.”

He snorted, catching her hand and pressed a kiss across her knuckles.

“Sorry love. You distracted me.”

“I think I’m fine with that.”

He pulled her forward when she smiled at him, running a finger down her cheek, before pressing a light kiss to her pretty mouth.

“I think I’ve forgotten why I came in here in the first place.”


	7. Bloodstream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quite a bit of smut. Some fluff, hurdles in the road, with another side of smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you EVERYONE for all the comments and love. Thank you a million times.
> 
> Self edited- un-beta’d- it’s either going to crash or succeed, but its all mine.
> 
> Everything in italics are flashbacks.
> 
> It’s a long beast of a chapter. Good luck.

**———————————————————**

**———————————————————**

_**Bloodstream** _

_by Stateless_

_I think I might've inhaled you_

_I could feel you behind my eyes_

_You’ve gotten into my bloodstream_

_I could feel you flowing in me_

_Words can be like knives_

_They can cut you open_

_And the silence surrounds you_

_And haunts you_

_I think I might've inhaled you_

_I could feel you behind my eyes_

_You’ve gotten into my bloodstream_

_I could feel you flowing in me_

**———————————————————**

_The sound of the shot glasses hitting the bar was loud against the relatively quiet of the evening. Dany closed her eyes, not letting her face twitch as the tequila slid down her throat._

 _”This is a terrible idea.”_

_“It’s an excellent idea.” Missandei countered before swiveling, turning her back to the bar where she could watch Grey Worm, Jon and Davos at the billiards table._

_They were in White Harbor, picking up supplies that Dany didn’t trust to have delivered, mostly stuff for Missandei who was starting to build something for Dany’s Dragons. Something Missandei wasn’t ready to share yet. Dany was fine with that, knowing her friend would share when she was ready_

_The next round was delivered and Dany slammed hers back, briefly wondering how long it had been since she’d had a hangover._

_”So, are you going to tell me what is going on with you and dark, handsome and broody over there?”_

_Dany made a choking sound, eyes wide as she took in the innocent look on her friend’s face. She worked carefully to smooth out her expression._

_”I don’t know what you’re talking about.”_

_Missandei scoffed, rolled her eyes. “You can’t lie to me. I see the looks between you two. I can practically **see** the energy, the chemistry. Quite frankly, I’m worried at some point something is going to catch fire.”_

_Missandei signaled for another round and Dany briefly wondered about ducking out the back door. A couple more shots and she would be spilling her guts to her best friend. Not that there was anything to spill._

_She shrugged, trying for indifference. “Nothing is going on. I appreciate how good looking he is, that’s all.”_

_She gave an inward sigh before taking her shot, feeling the burn as it hit her stomach. She set the empty glass down and leaned towards the other woman, suddenly unable resist the need to share one thing._

_”I know your married and disgustingly in love, but even you have to admit he has an excellent ass.”_

_Missandei looked over, not discreet at all as she checked out the back pockets of Jon Snow’s ass hugging jeans. She blew a kiss to Grey Worm when he raised his eyebrows at her._

_”And now I’m going to have to explain that later to my husband.” She straightened in her chair and smiled. “Okay, I’ll admit it.”_

_Dany peeked over her shoulder before snorting, shaking her head. “If someone hasn’t tried to bounce a coin off of that, I’m severely disappointed in anyone who’s seen it up close and personal.”_

_At Missandei’s loud laughter, Dany looked over her shoulder again, this time catching the dark eyes of Jon. Her breath hitched as he held her gaze, an amused look on his face and she suddenly wanted to see him smile, hear his laughter as she stripped him out of his shirt and run her hands up that strong chest-_

_**Whoa.** _

_She forced herself to look away, to turn her head back around staring at the wall, ignoring the heat stirring low in her belly. What was it with the man? How could he look at her and make her needy? How could she look at him and be so needy?_

_”So... you look at him like that and he looks at you like he’s going to eat you alive, which I imagine would be extremely enjoyable, and you’re not going to do anything about it?”_

_She ran her hand over her face, tried to gather her thoughts. “I think it could get messy with everything going on.”_

_”Two consenting adults blowing off a little stream, you both look like you could use it and want it, so no, I’m not buying that line.”_

_”You’re incredibly annoying sometimes._

_Missandei smiled and pointed a finger. “That’s only because I know you so well and I know when your lying.”_

_”Maybe I don’t want to just blow off steam with Jon Snow.” It came out a little sharper than intended and she closed her eyes, when she replayed the sentence in her head, knowing in that moment, she was busted._

_”Oh.... oh!”_

_Missandei leaned closer so her voice wouldn’t carry and Dany mentally cursed herself for that slip of the tongue and her friend for picking up on it._

_”You’re in love with him. How did I not see this?_

_”That’s ridiculous and not true.” She grabbed for the glass of water next to the empty shot glasses, forcing the words out of her mouth. “At all.”_

__

__

_**”Daenerys!”** _

_She gulped down the water, wished it was another shot and glared at Missandei’s barely whispered hiss, before catching the sight of the men headed in their direction. “Stop talking about this. Right now, please.”_

_”For now, yes, but this conversation is far from over my friend.”_

_”Are you lovely ladies ready to leave?”_

_Grateful for the interruption, Daenerys smiled up at Davos and nodded, doing her best to ignore the man next to him._

_He wasn’t even doing anything and he was impossible to ignore._

_She hopped down off of her stool, trying her best to act like her thoughts hadn’t just been filled with Jon Snow, and it was a testament to how distracted she really was as her heel caught, tipping her forward. Before she could let out a sound, before she fully even registered what happened, she was pressed up against a hard chest._

_Fuck._

_She already knew his scent from a polite distance. Her nose pressed against him, his arms wrapped around her to prevent her from falling on her face, the smell of him was heady, making her mouth water._

_Fuck._

_She managed to get her feet under her, could feel her face burning, her heeled boots putting her that much closer to Jon’s pouty mouth and she sucked in a breath, fingers digging into his forearms when she noticed he was watching her lips._

_She was in so much trouble._

_She took a step back and hit the barstool behind her, wobbled, and viciously bit her tongue when Jon reached out, caught her by the waist and helped her stand upright. Her shirt had ridden up enough that his fingers sat on bare skin and she could feel fire igniting under her skin. She was sure she’d have the burn marks with his fingerprints on her flesh._

_”You okay?”_

_She trusted herself to nod and was relieved when he let go of her and took a step back, suddenly aware of the other three people watching them. She missed his hands immediately. She told herself she didn’t._

_And she was not in love with Jon Snow._

**———————————————————**

**———————————————————**

The setting sun was a beautiful backdrop as she spied the landing zone coming up, the sound of engines soothing her, the feeling of being in the air making her calm, relaxed, her grin growing when she spotted the figure off to the side waiting, his white shadow sitting at his feet.

Happiness surged through her as she set Drogon down, going over the steps of shut down carefully, not wanting to leave something undone in her anticipation of having Jon for the evening. 

He scooped her off the ground when she stepped out of the helicopter, holding her tight against him and she smiled down at him, able to run her finger over the scars on his face.

“Hi love.”

“Hi back to you.”

He set her down and she immediately went up on her toes, pulling on the lapels of his flannel, whining in protest as he teased her, keeping his lips hovering above hers. 

Stepping up on his toes to make her closer, she tugged at him and he laughed, giving in and pulling her in, meeting her for a slow and gentle kiss, one that had her humming into his mouth, licking her lips when they parted.

Slipping her hand in his, they started back for the hanger as the last of the sun disappeared on the horizon.

“It makes me nervous when you go up by yourself. Not that I don’t think you capable of taking care of yourself, I just don’t like it.”

She looked up to see his face filled with concern, understood where he was coming from, but was not willing to give up her patrols. She bumped her shoulder with his. “If you’d let me teach you how to fly-“ she trailed off, her unspoken words still heard.

He scoffed as an answer and she stopped, pulling on him until he was facing her.

“I learned how to defend myself, learned how to properly handle a gun- get that smile off of your face- and even learned how to ‘properly clean’ my pistol.”

He gave her a low growl and she laughed as he brought his arms around her and she leaned back in them, confident that he would hold her up.

“Daenerys Targaryen, are you mocking me?”

“Absolutely not my love.”

She wriggled in his grip when his fingers dug into her sides., keeping her lips pressed tight to prevent a smile when his pretty mouth turned down.

“You cannot count on your weapon to work if you don’t keep it clean.”

“Absolutely.”

“You _are_ mocking me. Incorrigible.”

He tipped forward as if to kiss her again, but paused, eyes narrowing. “Wait, didn’t we bartered for sex on that?”

She snorted, rolling her eyes. “Please, Jon, you were getting laid regardless. It was supposed to a trade for letting me be in charge.”

“You’re always in charge, love.”

She smirked at him. “Not when it comes to sex.”

“Even when it comes to sex. You just don’t realize it.”

The chiming on her phone interrupted them and she gave a small sigh at the intrusion and checked it, her hand resting on Jon’s chest, enjoying the closeness of him.

“Missandei says that I need to quit flirting with you and go see her.” She looked up at him again, feeling some excitement. “Maybe she’s got something.”

“You had better go find out.”

He caught her chin and she smiled as he pressed his lips to hers, lingering long enough she darted her tongue out to swipe at his bottom lip, to taste him.

With a hum of contentment he pulled back. “Hurry up Dany so I can take you to bed.”

She couldn’t stop the smile, her chest filling with love and affection as lust and need started to tingle in her veins.

“Take me to bed? Such a Northerner.”

“Aye, that I am.”

His fingers brushed against her cheek and she felt her eyelids flutter at the touch. 

“I’ve got plans for you.”

“Oh? I’m intrigued. Tell me more.” She fisted his soft shirt, pulling at it slightly as she tipped her head to the side to study his grin, the mischievous look in his eye.

“No.” He pulled out of her grasp, winked at her. “Only one way to find out.”

She shook her head in amusement as he walked away.

“Quit looking at my arse.” He called over his shoulder.

“Let me teach you how to fly, Jon.” She countered back, laughing as he kept going with a wave, disappearing through the gates.

**———————————————————**

The four glasses clinked together with the echo of ‘congratulations’ filling the room. Dany settled back into her chair, feet tucked up under her and sipped at her champagne.

“I hope little Sam will be okay with us spoiling the new baby.” Arya was smiling. “Because I plan on spoiling the baby.”

Gilly set her water down, a soft smile written across her face. “I’m sure he’ll be fine. Davos is already planning activities for him and little Sam. So hopefully he won’t feel left out.”

“And he’ll have some time to get used to the idea.” Missandei poured herself some more champagne. “Hopefully by that time, this will all be done. Baby Tarly can be the first baby of new Westeros.”

“Here, here.” Dany held up her glass, giving herself a moment to think of the possibilities.

“So, who’s next on the baby train?” Arya gave a sly look. “I’m too young to be tied down with children, obviously, so that leaves you two. She gestured to Daenerys and Missandei. “Am I going to be an Aunt?”

Dany felt her face heat for a moment, imagining Jon holding a little wild haired baby- _Gods, was that an image she didn’t know she needed-_ She cleared her throat. “I think we are a little too busy right now to worry about making you an Aunt, Arya. And we really haven’t talked about it. I know Jon well enough to know he’ll want to be married before children. And I’m getting **way** ahead of myself here.” She looked around at the other women before downing her glass, holding it out to Missandei. “I think I’m going to need another drink.”

Missandei snorted out a laugh and then obliged. “I can’t believe you haven’t talked about it.”

“It has been ingrained in my head for six years that I wouldn’t have a child. I told myself I wouldn’t, I wouldn’t let myself have the heartbreak, that I wouldn’t love someone enough to want to try.” She shrugged. “I guess I can be wrong from time to time. But, we aren’t there. Yet.”

“Then, lets give a toast to practicing.” Missandei held up her glass again. “Obviously Gilly and Sam succeeded.”

“That I’ll toast to.”

**———————————————————**

A bottle later, combined with a lot of laughter found the conversation changed a bit more.

“That single minded focus of his translates **really** well in the bedroom.” Missandei mocked fanned herself before taking another sip of the wine they had changed to.

Dany shook her head in amusement, felt the need to chime in. “I will say that I learned something. Not like that.” She laughed pointing her fingers at her companions. “I had no idea that sex could be this good.” She gave herself a moment of reflection. “It’s almost a distraction, how often I think about getting him naked.”

“Almost? Please.” Missandei snorted, poured herself another glass. “Why do you think everyone moved out of that wing?” 

She raised her glass in a toast and Dany felt her cheeks heat at everyone’s eyes on her.

“What? I’m not going to feel guilty about the fact I enjoy it. Jon has the ability to make my mind turn off. I forget about all of this-“ She motioned with her hand. “The war, the responsibilities I have outside of that bedroom. I just want some time when I’m not in charge, to just be **handled** and by the gods, that man can handle me.”

“Okay, okay, we get it.” Arya made a noise of protest and shook her head, swirling her contents in her cup.

“Oh no, you don’t get away that easily.” Missandei’s sharp gaze fell to younger woman. “You have yourself a super attractive piece of man, so please, spill your guts.”

Arya gave a short laugh before shrugging. “It’s nice having a man who sees the woman under all the blood and sweat.” She suddenly grinned wickedly. “And seven hells, does he make me enjoy being a woman.”

They toasted again, laughing as they all settled back in their chairs. Dany looked up at the sound of a voice clearing, Jon standing in the doorway.

“Ladies.”

He looked a little nervous as he crossed the room, eyeing the four women more carefully than he would an IED. “Why are you all looking at me like that?”

“We’ve been dishing out on our men’s sexual prowess.” Missandei winked at him and to Dany’s delight, she watched a flush crawl up the back of his neck, settle at the tips of his ear’s.

“Oh.” 

He coughed and Dany could see him steel himself against running out of the room, instead, forcing himself to keep moving until he was at her side.

She smiled, her heart filled with love and affection as she grabbed him by his shirt. “Isn’t he the loveliest thing? The man can fuck me into forgetting my own name but his face turns red if you talk about it in front of anyone. Forget it issa zokla, I’ve already bragged about you.”

Ignoring everyone else in the room he dropped down level with her chair, his eyes soft as he brushed his fingers over her cheek. “You’re a mean woman. I’m turning in, but don’t ruin your fun on my account.” He leaned in to give her a soft kiss. “You know where to find me.”

“That I do.”

**———————————————————**

He was sitting up in bed when she came in, looking irresistible with his hair still pulled back and reading glasses perched on his nose. She was feeling a little tipsy, warm and loose jointed, more than ready to crawl into bed and have her way with him.

Dark eyes followed her as she toed off her boots, shimmied out of her jeans and she paused with her hands on the hem of her shirt.

“See something you like?”

She felt a small victory as his nostrils flared and he licked his lips. Heat settled in her abdomen at the thought of that tongue on her.

“Are you teasing me Dany?”

His voice was already a growl and she shivered at the sound of it wrapping around her name, as she stepped to the bed, pulled the sheets back, and delighted to find him already naked, already growing hard for her as she gently fisted his cock, and threw her leg over him, settling her knees on either side of his narrow hips.

“I think teasing would be if I didn’t plan on delivering.” She leaned towards him, close enough for her lips to brush his ear. “And I very much plan on delivering.”

She smiled as he bucked up into her hand, her panties already damp with her own arousal, sucking his earlobe into her mouth, his groan vibrating against her shoulder.

Taking ahold of the knot in his hair, she tipped his head back, nipping sharply at the cords in his throat, before moving to his mouth- _that wonderful mouth_ -and sinking her teeth into his plump bottom lip.

It was her turn to groan as he loosely wrapped his hand around her throat, his thumb tilting her chin to the angle he wanted, his tongue slicking past her teeth, brushing the roof of her mouth before curling around her tongue.

She was dizzy with want when he pulled back, letting her catch her breath, his pupils blown wide as he set aside his glasses and she wriggled in his lap, an invitation to get his hands on her ass. She gave a small jerk when he did, fingers sliding past the elastic to dig the flesh.

She nipped at his mouth again, pulling the band out of his hair as she nuzzled his nose as he shuffled her in his lap. His cock was positioned perfectly as she rolled her hips with his encouragement, rubbing against her clit, her underwear creating enough slippery friction and she could feel everything inside her tighten.

“One of these nights I’m going to smack this lovely arse of your’s until it’s red.”

At his growled words and light slap, she jolted, everything inside her going fuzzy, a moan spilling from her throat as she kept up the perfect pressure.

“Whaaa..... What? Fuck.... Gods that feels good.” 

She whimpered when his grip tightened, slowing her movements and she opened her eyes, pouting, her nails digging into his shoulders.

“Get your shirt off love, let me have your tits.”

Her mind pushed through her lusty haze long enough to decipher what he was asking and she let go of him long enough to pull her shirt over her head, unclasp her bra, giving a satisfied noise as his mouth latched onto a nipple.

She kept his head buried in her chest as she continued to grind against him, building herself back up, her breath coming out in short pants until she crested with a cry, his hands keeping her moving until she relaxed, hands dropping limply at her side.

He pulled off her nipple with a small pop, it red and pebbled, wet from his attention and she made another little noise as he ducked back in to drag his teeth over it before straightening back up, cupping the back of her head to give her a sloppy kiss.

Sliding her hands down his chest, she scratched along the ridges of muscle, sighing softly when he left her mouth, his fingers pulling at the fabric she was still encased it.

“You done with me now?”

She gave him a lazy smile, rose up to her knees before shuffling back a bit.

“We aren’t done until I’ve had your cock in me.”

She felt his groan as she put her mouth on his throat, lips dragging as she moved down, marking her way across his clavicle, down his chest, biting lightly at his nipples, his hands now in her hair as she blew air across the skin she had wetted.

She paused, her chin basically in his crotch and looked up him, taking in his wild eyes, the rapid expansion of his chest with his breathing and she rubbed her thighs together when he licked his lips, his gaze predatory.

“But, I’m going to suck your cock first.”

She smiled as he cursed and she gave him a light push, letting him flop back against the pillows as she scooted down, pausing a moment to remove her panties, before settling between the strong thighs he parted for her.

Humming with approval, she wrapped her hand around him, testing the silkiness of skin, the hot male smell of him in her nose as she licked him from root to tip, admiring the flushed red color.

He made a helpless noise at the touch of her tongue, his fingers tightening in the strands of hair and pleased, she took him into her mouth, sucking him down until he hit the back of her throat.

A litany of curse words fell from his mouth, her name sprinkled generously in there as she hollowed her cheeks and pulled back up, relaxing as much as she could before diving back down, doing her best to swallow him whole.

She set up a punishing rhythm, her jaw slightly aching as she felt her hair being pulled to the side so he could watch her better and she was barely able to keep from reaching between her legs, to ease the ache there. Instead she cupped him, her hand gentle as she tested the weight of him, humming a little as she continued to move.

“Stop. Oh fuck. Dany. I don’t...”

She let out a squeak when he pulled her off of him, hauling her up before crashing his mouth to hers, hungry, desperate as their teeth clanked together, tongues dueling wildly.

When he finally pulled back, she felt him pull at her again, muscling her up over him and she tipped forward, catching herself on the headboard as he slid down, settled between her legs and looked up at her.

“Oh.” Her voice was barely more than a gasp as he gave her that wicked wolf smile and grabbed her by the thighs, settling himself for his task. She felt lightheaded, knew she was dripping wet from her previous release, with new arousal, and he hadn’t even touched her yet.

“Aye, oh.”

His voice was rough as she pressed her head to the wall, letting him spread her thighs farther apart, fingers sliding through her wet, parting her folds, her hips jerking as he probed with calloused digits.

An undignified moan left her as he wasted no time, sinking two fingers as deep as he could go, pressing against her walls, his tongue flicking at her sensitive nub and she was already halfway to another orgasm.

Her thighs started trembling with effort as she couldn’t hold herself still, hips rolling, rubbing herself against his mouth, the scratchiness of his beard marking up the soft flesh, the blunt nails of the hand not knuckle deep inside her, biting into the flesh of her ass encouraging her to ride his face.

He gave up his licking and added another finger, the stretch adding a bite of pain, his mouth closing over her clit to suck on it and she saw stars, forehead thumping into the wall as she let out a wail, her release slamming through her, knuckles white on the headboard.

She came down slowly, bracing herself from collapsing on him and she felt his fingers slip from her and he helped her move from her position, settling her down on him and she feel his cock, hard and thick, nestled between the cheeks of her ass. She gave a small wiggle to hear him groan.

His mouth was wet from her, his eyes wild and she was slightly amazed when she felt everything inside her clench with arousal again at the sight of it, of him, lips swollen from use, wet with her release, eyes black and feral.

Reaching down she caught his hand, raised it up and keeping his gaze, darted her tongue out to swipe at his fingers before sucking them into her mouth, swirling her tongue around them, taking the taste of herself from him.

“Ah, fuck.”

She watched his eyes close, felt his hips jump, his cock nudging her before his eyes snapped back open and she froze with the look in them.

“Fuck me, Dany.”

Nodding her agreement she let go of his hand, the need to have him buried in her almost unbearable as he reached down, holding his cock so she could position herself, groaning as she slowly slid down him, inch by inch, eyelids fluttering with the sensations rushing through her.

“There ya go. Take all of me.”

Lightheaded, she bit her lip to ground herself as she wriggled a bit, settling him deeper, the feeling of fullness almost a pain, bracing herself on his chest, fighting the warring sensations inside her.

He reached up to cup her breasts, lightly pinching her nipples, causing her to let out another noise, grateful for the distraction of the pressure inside her and she rolled her hips against him, bringing her hands up over his and squeezing, inviting his handling of her.

“Touch me Jon.”

She felt the vibration from the rumble in his chest and started to move, gasping as she leaned slightly back, bracing herself on his thighs, the position hitting that spot inside her that caused her vision to grey, the pressure building, tearing a sob from her lungs before she bit her lip an attempt to hold off a little longer.

Jon had another ideas and she felt him move slightly, his feet bracing to aid with his movements, suddenly giving her nub a slight flick, a light rub and a gentle pinch and everything inside her boiled over, her movements erratic as she rode it out before toppling forward, crashing into his chest in a weary heap.

Suddenly he was out from under her and she was dropped onto her knees, his hand pushing on her shoulders, and she fisted the sheets when she heard him grab the headboard, bracing herself as he guided himself back into her with a hard thrust, passage eased by how wet she was. 

He set up a hard rhythm, slamming into her, the sound of his hips slapping against her ass filling the room along with his grunts of effort, her muffled moans as he filled her to capacity, over and over again, almost more than she could handle. She heard him curse again, felt him stutter and cry out, pulling her backwards as he spilled inside her, hips jerking against her.

Finally he stopped moving, slumping over her back, his weight taking them to the mattress and she let out a little sigh when he nuzzled her neck, his fingers dancing lightly up her ribs.

“I think you broke me.”

She guffawed as she moved her head enough she could see his face. “I broke you? I think your mistaken on who did the breaking.” She shook her head with the look of amusement on his face. “Don’t say it.”

He caught the finger she pointed at him and rolled himself to the side. “I didn’t say it at all. You said it.”

She raised herself up on her elbows to look down on him, trying hard to put a haughty look on her face, knowing she was failing miserably. “Nobody breaks a Dragon.” 

All of a sudden she found herself onto her side and pulled into the hard lines of Jon, arms wrapped around her. She brushed her fingers on the scar over his left eye, while he smiled at her.

“And that’s why I love you.”

She let herself have a few minutes of basking in _them_ before, with some regret, she climbed out of bed, grabbing a robe as she felt his release dripping out of her, blinking owlishly in the lights of the bathroom, watching the reflection of Jon in the bed behind her as she cleaned herself up. When she was done, she leaned against the door jam watching him as she rubbed moisturizer on her neck and face.

“That’s wonderful news for Sam and Gilly.”

“Aye. They both deserve all the happiness.” 

He tucked his arm behind his head and she felt the first beginnings of butterflies in her stomach, which was stupid, she knew it, but still-

“We’ve never talked about it, really.”

“What? Children?”

He had the faint look of surprise, but she wondered if it had been on his mind also, he knew what she had been referring to and she forced herself to keep his eye, finding herself wanting to look down at her feet.

“Yes. We’ve never talked about that for the future, or if an accident were to happen.”

“You’re on birth control.”

“Yes, and that should be fine. But, we only use the one form of it, which I’m fine with, obviously, but sometimes accidents happen. I guess Sam and Gilly gave me a reality check that you and I should talk about this.”

He sat up and she watched the flexion of muscles with his easy moment, almost distracted by the display. He raised his eyebrows at her and then patted the bed.

“Come back to bed love and we’ll talk about it.”

She blew out a breath in relief and crossed to room, dropping her robe to the floor as he peeled back the bedcovers, pulling her into his side once she settled back into bed.

“I still have a hard time, sometimes wrapping my head around all of this.” He gave a light pinch to her hip and she rubbed her cheek along his chest, lacing their fingers together. “I know, it’s far time I got over it-“

“No, Jon.” She squeezed his fingers, tilted her chin back to look at him. “There is **no** time limit on how long it takes us to get over things, the damage done to us. I have my own issues, I **get** it.”

She gave a small smile when he kissed the tip of her nose, his dark eyes soft, relief visible in their depths.

“Gods, you’re wonderful and I love you. And Dany, I want it all with you. I want whatever you’ll give me. Whenever your ready. Does that answer your question?”

It was a funny thing, to give someone the power of holding your heart in their hands, Dany mused as her thumb ran over the ridges of his knuckles. And it was an even stranger realization know it didn’t frighten you.

“Yes, I think it does.”

**———————————————————**

**———————————————————**

_They were arguing._

_It was a rather fascinating thing to watch, in all actuality, Tyrion, normally full of clever words being stopped at every turn by the hot temper of the woman he advised._

_They has received word only that morning that the Lannister’s had hit Highgarden, a devastating blow, and the Northmen and the Dothraki planned to cut them off before they reached King’s Landing._

_Dany had announced she was going out also, taking one of the dragons and Tyrion was trying to prevent it. She was having none of it, currently spitting fire at the fact Tyrion had convinced her that Highgarden would be safe, the Tyrells would be safe. A grave miscalculation. And so she had decided she was not leaving her army without air support, even if Tyrion thought it could be done without her._

_Jon kicked back in his chair, gave a quick glance to Davos, who looked ready to move on with their plans, and then back to Daenerys. He wondered if the people who had never met her, had only heard about the fierce woman would be surprised to find all that fire was wrapped up in such a tiny woman._

_He gave himself a mental shake._

_”They call me the Dragon Queen.”_

_By the tone in her voice, Jon could tell she was just about done with arguing and quickly approaching the stage where she was done listening and her mind would be set. If Tyrion wanted to change it, he had better come up with something quickly._

_”What kind of queen am I, if I’m not willing to risk my life to fight them?”_

_Jon straightened in his chair, trying to not look obvious as he stared at the silver haired woman. To those who didn’t know her, she came across as arrogant, stubborn. It wasn’t taking him long to learn differently and he was quickly becoming fascinated at every new nuance she unveiled about herself._

_He was startled when she swung around to him, fixated on him with purple eyes flashing._

_”What do you think I should do?”_

_He was honestly surprised by her question. He had assumed that they had forgotten he was in the room. He knew what he wanted, as the Commander, he wanted all the support for his men he could get. He knew it was going to piss Tyrion off as soon as he opened his mouth. He could already tell the advisor was not pleased that she had even asked him._

_Everyone’s focus was on him as he openly looked at her this time, pretending to mull it over as he stared, took in her raised chin, squared shoulders. She looked like she was spoiling for a fight._

_He suddenly couldn’t wait to see Daenerys Targaryen in full fight mode._

_“I think, Daenerys, that us men on the ground could benefit greatly from having a dragon at our backs._

_When she smiled at him, it lighting up her face, making her look even more impossibly beautiful, he realized he could develop quite an addiction to having Daenerys look at him like that._

**———————————————————**

**———————————————————**

The rising sun brought responsibilities, pulling them out of the bubble they had been living in. Dany felt herself torn, the part of her wanting to take Jon and run away from it all, the other part ready to buckle down, build a better Westeros.

They were all gathered in the council room, voices gruff from being roused so early in the morning. Jon set a cup of coffee at her elbow and she squeezed his arm in thanks before turning to everyone.

“How did they get to the Antlers without us knowing?”

“That’s an excellent question. A better question would be, what are we going to do about it?”

**———————————————————**

He had dust in his teeth.

His ears were ringing, he was dripping sweat and he could hear the eerie sounds of the Dothraki as they pushed at the Lannister Army. They were holding against their enemy, barely, and Jon was scrambling to get them a better advantage.

With the sound of Dany in the air above them, her guns steadily firing, he studied the map spread out before him, verifying it against the last satellite image Missandei had sent to them.

“The majority of their forces are still on that side of the canyon.” He squinted at the glare from the sun and pointed at a spot on the map. “I want the bridge gone.”

“We will need to start pulling our men back.”

“Then pull them back. Grey Worm, send out the order to pull the Dorthaki back. Gendry, set it up.”

“On it.”

It was a balancing act, Arya providing coverage for Gendry while he set the explosives, needing to wait until the correct moment to pull their men back, to leave most of the enemy on the other side of the gorge.

Jon was holed up on the roof of an abandoned building, looking for Lannister men who had made it over the bridge, emptying his mind of everything before he pulled the trigger, detaching himself from the part in his chest where guilt sat. 

He tapped his comms. “Dany, we are taking out the bridge, get out of the blast range.”

“Some of the Dothraki are still on the other side.”

“They are coming back.”

He felt some relief as she backed off, hovering above it all, relief when Gendry called out that he was ready and Arya communicating that she was headed for the ground.

He was scanning still, wiping a bit of sweat from his brow, wishing he had a cap or some _bloody sunglasses_ to keep the sun out of his eyes, listening to the conversations going on through the comms as everyone repositioned. 

“What is that?”

He snapped to attention at Arya’s startled tone, bringing his bino’s up to go over everything, trying to see what caught his sister’s attention.

“Missile launcher!”

“Daenerys! Get out of there!”

Jon flipped around at Gendry’s warning, turned in time to catch the MANPADS being armed and felt the world tilt under his feet. His throat burned as he pushed out the words. “Dany leave **now**!”

He ran for the fire escape.

“Thirty seconds and everyone will be over the bridge.”

He could hear the stubbornness in her tone and hit the ground already moving towards the men, could see her hovering in the air above the bridge, her gun’s chattering steadily as she covered the Dothraki’s retreat.

“I am **commanding** you to retreat! Get the fuck out of range!”

She was still there and he couldn’t get a clear shot, so he kept running, his mind spinning, didn’t see anyone else until he felt a wicked blow to the chest.

He dropped, unable to keep his feet, ribs and sternum screaming at him, Gendry’s cursing in his ear as he tried for a deep breath and failed. There was no time to stop and assess, so he blew shallowly through his nose, rolled over and scooped up his rifle, eyes scanning, seeing that Daenerys was finally pulling back but not far enough to be out of range.

“I’ve got your six.” 

Arya’s voice was calm, cool and he relaxed a fraction, enough to pull his rifle up to his shoulder, ignore the protest in his chest and wheezed out a breath as he looked, _finally_ at a place he could get a clear shot, hoping desperately he could get a shot off before he was shot, that Dany would back the fuck out of range.

“As soon as you can, blow that fucking bridge.”

He settled into the dirt, willing himself to relax as he looked through his scope, made mental adjustments as his targets themselves took aim at the dragon in the sky, and he squeezed the trigger.

**———————————————————**

She found him in the supply closet off the side of the weapons room. She was rattled, a mixture of emotions flowing through her, causing her to be off kilter, thrown even more into a tailspin by Jon’s silence over the comms, the fact that he didn’t wait for her as he usually did when they made it back. She was hurt and that made her angry.

He was scowling as he shoved things onto shelves, his mind obviously not on the task at hand, she noted, knowing his anal tendencies of everything having to be in its proper place.

She took a deep breath. “Are you hurt?”

“No.”

The answer was short and harsh, his northern burr more pronounced and she felt some of her carefully wrangled control slip. “You were shot.”

His eyes were hot when he looked at her, jaw set. “Aye, I took two rounds to the vest. It didn’t fucking tickle, but I’ve had worse.”

She took a step towards him, a little farther in through the doorway. “I know. It doesn’t mean I wasn’t worried.”

He dropped the gear back he was holding, straightening up with a glare. “I told you to get out of there.”

She raised her chin, some of the anger leaking through in her voice. “I heard you. But the Dothraki needed the extra time to get over the bridge.”

“And I needed you to do as you were told.”

“As I was told? Who are you to tell me what to do?”

“I’m the Commander. That’s who I am to tell you what to do.”

“I’m not abandoning my people Jon.”

“No, but you were seconds away from being shot out of the air. Again.”

“You don’t need to throw ‘again’ in my face. I think I remember the first time. And I wasn’t. You took care of that.”

“Instead of pulling my men back. Your refusal to leave put them all in danger.”

“What was I supposed to do? Tell me that. Let them die?”

“They wouldn’t have.”

“They might have.”

“Aye, we all might have. That’s a part of it. That’s why one person makes the hard decisions. Me.”

“We can all hear you.”

She turned to see Sam standing there, looking a little nervous before turning back to Jon, surprised to see him standing so close to her. They had gravitated towards each other during their argument, almost nose to nose.

He brushed his hand over his face and stepped back, a scowl marring his handsome features. It was a look she hadn’t seen aimed at her in a long time. She felt a surge of anger and nervousness run through her as he turned and walked off.

**———————————————————**

**———————————————————**

_She heard his footsteps on the stone and stiffened her spine. Gods, could he just let her **wallow** for five fucking minutes by herself. He stopped just outside of touching distance but she kept herself facing forward, looking out over the water._

_”That was an ambush in there.”_

_”I can see how you might think that.”_

_She hated, **hated** the way his voice washed over her, how even the simplest sentence from him caused everything inside her to tighten, hated how she desperately wanted to hear what her name would sound like rolled off his Northern tongue, in the throes of passion._

_”How I might think that?” She fought to keep her voice even, her hands tightening into fists at her side. “I was told that we needed a meeting about leadership for the combined armies and I get there to find out that they’ve decided to put you in charge, without consulting me about it. At all. That doesn’t look good for me as a leader, does it?”_

_”Dany, I didn’t know they were going to do that.”_

_She slowly turned to face him, the impulse to slap him, or kiss him tangling inside her and she raised her chin, studying him, finding that she believed him. All that damned Northern **honor** of his. Still- “You didn’t exactly stop them.”_

_”Why do you think I’m out here talking to you? I’m not going to just accept it knowing it would put us at odds.”_

_He seemed to be struggling at keeping his voice even also, and it made her feel better, helped soothe some of bubbling anger. But she wasn’t going to just let it go. No._

_”But you aren’t disagreeing either._

_”You have to be the most stubborn woman I’ve ever met.” He raised his head skywards as if he could summon patience from the gods, before settling his gaze back on her. “It makes sense. I’m on the ground, I have battle experience, they’ll follow me.”_

_She crossed her arms, knowing he was right, that they were right, but it wasn’t right, the way her council had gone about it. “Right, Commander of the Night’s Watch.”_

_He must have heard the bite in her tone and he took a step in. They were close enough now that she could reach out and grab his shirt if she wanted to. She wanted to._

_”Aye, 998th Commander of the Night’s Watch. I was trained by Jeor Mormont, who was a great Commander, maybe the best. Ask your devoted Jorah Mormont if you want to question that. I’ve seen more battles, I’ve bled and fought, so yes, I am qualified Daenerys.”_

_She found herself momentarily at a loss for words, before gathering herself back up. “I’m not some damsel Jon Snow, who has never seen a battle, seen men fall, **my** men fall. People have been trying to kill me my whole life.”_

_His control started to slip and for a moment she thought he was going to grab her arm, instead his hand settled on the stone railing in front of her._

_”I don’t think of you as some damsel. If I did, I surely wouldn’t be here. What you’ve done, it’s amazing, Dany, but to give us, give our people the best chance, we need to do what’s best for them. We need to be on the same page for this._

_She felt her shoulders start to slump, some of the anger leaking out of her at his words, somewhat annoyed that he seemed to always know what to say to calm her fiery temper._

_”Lets go back in and go over plans. If at the end of that, you still don’t agree, then I’ll tell them no and we will come up with another option.”_

_He was offering an olive branch and she decided to take it. “I can agree to that with one exception. Lets kick all of them out of the council room. It will be our plan on our terms.”_

_”I have no problem with that.”_

**———————————————————**

**———————————————————**

He let the water beat down on him. Eyes closed he tried to will his muscles to relax, tried to pretend he didn’t have the steady thrum on adrenaline pushing through him. The water was near scalding, his skin turning pink with the heat and he briefly wondered if it would be able to remove some of the bitter aftertaste left from the battle as easy as the blood and gore he had been covered in. It had been so close, she had been so close-

The sound of the door and the movement of cold air broke him out of his reflection. He opened an eye to see his love, the object of his affection and a large part of his current anger and frustration, standing in the open door.

“No showering in peace then?”

“I am so fucking mad at you right now.”

He took in the fire in her eyes, raised chin and squared shoulders. Her voice was cold and she looked like she was spoiling for a fight. Good.

“The feeling is mutual.”

She opened her mouth and then closed it, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. She hadn’t even stopped to change, still in her flight gear. And everything he had been trying to push down boiled back to the surface. 

“Get in here Dany.”

Her chin lifted defiantly, no doubt pissed his command, but he noticed the hitch in her breath, the flush on her cheeks and his blood began to sing. The wolf was awake now, demanding to be sated.

“I came in here to finish our conversation.”

He shook his head, wiping the wet hair out of his eyes. “You came in here so I could fuck you.”

“I did not.” 

Her voice had gone raspy.

“Don’t lie. If you had wanted a conversation, you wouldn’t be in here with me right now. You would have waited until I was out of the shower. It’s not your method to corner a man while he’s naked and vulnerable.”

“You’re full of yourself.” 

“And you’re still lying.” Her nostrils flared and he felt a ridiculous satisfaction in that. “You’re full of adrenaline right now, you’re pissed off, running high and with no outlet. So you came in here.”

He noticed she didn’t walk away, just shifted on her feet.

_Bloody stubborn woman._

“Have it your way then, but you had better start yelling, because you have five seconds to make a decision. If you’re still standing there at the end of that, I’m dragging you in here, clothes at all.” His hand clenched at his side while he waited for her next move. 

Three seconds passed. He felt the growl in his chest when she toed off her boots. His fingers twitched when she peeled off her tank top and unhooked her bra, never breaking eye contact with him.

As her fingers flicked open the button of her jeans, he was reaching for her, her smug grin disappearing with a squeak as he pulled her through to door, letting her collide with him.

He swallowed her noise of surprise, mouth slanted over hers, tongue licking behind her teeth. Her nails scrabbled for purchase on his wet skin as he did his best to strip her of her pants without breaking their kiss.

He pulled back for a moment to look at her, to take in her blown pupils, to see her lips puffy- _fuck he loved those lips_ -red and still parted. He couldn’t resist biting the bow at the top, giving it a slight tug.

He was ready for her when she crashed her mouth back to his, fingers twisted in his hair. It was a quick battle for dominance, teeth clanking, tongues dueling, and he let her have it for a moment. Until he slid his hand down her stomach, to the juncture her thighs, finding her already soaked.

Her head thumped against the wall when he slid his fingers into her and he chased her mouth back even as she sagged into him. He pulled back, leaving her panting for air and dropped to his knees. He wrestled the wet pants off of her, tossed them to the side and without wasting anymore time, closed his mouth over her.

She jerked, moaned when he flicked her clit, and grabbed a handful of his hair. He spread her legs a little father, sank his fingers back into her tight wet heat and rubbed her walls. She keened, slid down the wall a bit and he paused to sling her leg over his shoulder.

“Jon!”

He nipped the inside of her leg, sharply, feeling her jerk, hearing her moan. He inhaled the scent of her as he laved his tongue against her nub, pushing her, building her up quickly, her hands in his hair pulling sharply, her cries getting louder.

He waited until she could feel her trembling against him, so close to orgasm and pulled away, not letting her crest, standing up while swiping at his mouth, blocking her from the spray of hot water.

Her eyes snapped open in shock, her legs almost giving out as she struggled to right herself. “Damn you.” Her head pushed into the wall as she tilted her chin up to look at him.

“Aye, damn me.” He wrapped his hand around hers when she reached out to grab his cock, used their combined hands to slide up and down his length. He pressed his other arm on the wall above her, his forehead leaned against his forearm, hovering over her, watching her eyelids flutter, admiring her nipples tight, her chest heaving as she worked him over.

With his loins tingling with need, she let go of him and he lifted his head, giving her some room as she turned around, pushing her head to the wall, the softness of her arse pushing into him. 

“Please fuck me.”

He closed his eyes at her voice begging him, the need to grab her hips and slam into her welcoming warmth. He fought the urge, straightening back up and spinning her around to face him.

“I want to see your face when you’re on my cock.”

He reached up to adjust the shower spray out of their faces, pushing her to the wall. A handful of firm buttocks and he lifted her, easily, letting her settle her legs around his waist. She reached between them to position his cock at her entrance.

He let her slide down, impaling her, her breath catching as he gave her a moment to adjust to him before lifting her again, slamming her back down. She clung to his neck, surrendering to him, cursing as he set up a hard, rough rhythm that made him squeeze his eyes shut, the feeling of her hot, wet and tight around him, crying out into his ear, her nails digging into his shoulders.

“Touch yourself Dany.” His voice was rough, more of a growl and she obeyed instantly, her hand sliding down between them and he felt her muscles clench when her fingers touched her nub. 

“Good girl.” He praised, the fire burning through him as he slammed into her, roughly, craving, frantic. His legs were beginning to shake, his arms, his chest and ribs screaming at him, but he was relentless, needing her to fall apart before he did. Needing her to give herself over to him before he could give in to his own surrender.

She broke around him, shattering, hoarsely calling his name and he held her tight, grinding up into her, a muffled shout into her neck as his release exploded through him, making him grasp her desperately as her walls rippled around him.

Finally, spent, breathless, his legs gave out and they slid in an undignified heap onto the shower floor. He gathered her up, tucking her under his chin, hands spanning across her back possessively. She buried her nose into his neck and he squeezed her a little tighter. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” 

He felt her hand on his chest, winced and seen her pressing on one of the bruises. He felt some anger bubble back up, forced himself off the floor before he could say something he would regret and stepped out the shower.

**———————————————————**

Things still weren’t right between them.

She could feel the distance even if she could reach out and touch him. They sat in mostly silence at dinner, nobody wanted to start a conversation, everyone excusing themselves as soon as possible. It left something cold in her, something that sat in an icy ball in her chest, one she wasn’t quite sure how to fix.

“It’s not really my business.”

Dany shifted her eyes over to look in the open doorway and raised her eyebrow. “Come in and talk to me Sam. I know you wouldn’t say anything if you didn’t think it was important.”

She was in her office, pretending to work, knowing she failing miserably. Sam settled into one of the chairs on the other side of her desk.

“It’s just that, I’m not saying who’s in the right or wrong here. Or if there is even a wrong or right. Both decisions had the potential for terrible outcomes, but I don’t think you are specifically mad at Jon for his decision, more of him telling you what to do, taking the decision from you.”

She snorted, sipped her beer. “Am I that easy to read?”

“Not at first. At first you were terrifying. And not that you still aren’t terrifying, but I see all the good in you also.”

“You flatter me.”

He blew out a frustrated breath and Dany felt a little ashamed. She wasn’t making this easy on him and mainly because she was hurt and out of sorts. 

“Sorry Sam. I’m listening.”

“Jon didn’t have it easy in the Night’s Watch. There were just as many men who hated him as who loved him. He learned quickly there was no room for questions. They did what they were told. If you were their leader, you didn’t get to be their friend.”

“And yet, he’s full of scars.”

“Yes, well, maybe he didn’t distance himself as much as he should have. Maybe he should have taken action against a few of them before he ended up full of holes.”

“So I should chalk this up to as I should have listened?”

“That’s not what I’m saying.”

She scrubbed her hands over her face, trying to rein in her stubbornness. “I know. I’m just being difficult. He’s angry, and I’m angry because of that. Because I don’t see it the way he does.”

“He thought Arya was dead for years. He’s lost two brothers, a father. The first woman he was in love with died in his arms. Killed by the Night’s Watch. I think you know all this.”

“Yes.” Fuck. It didn’t mean that he was _right_ , it meant he had probably been terrified with her out there. And she didn’t even look at the fact he might have been reacting out of emotions.

“Jon loves with everything he has. And I’m not sure how many times he can come back from losing someone he loves.”

She looked at Sam, surprised to see him blurry and wiped at her eyes. “I know. Thanks for the reminder.”

“You’re welcome. You should go talk to him.”

**———————————————————**

He sitting on the rocks in the dark, the moon reflecting off the water when she found him. Ghost was pressed up against him and it did something to her heart to see it. How many times had Jon only had his wolf for comfort?

She wasn’t sure if what she was going to say would mend what their sharp words had bruised, but she realized that she had to try, she had to at least talk it out with him, set stubbornness aside at least give him an explanation.

Jon’s dark eyes caught her when she made it to his side and she settled on the other side of Ghost, pleased when the wolf shuffled a bit, keeping his haunches firmly against Jon but settled his chin on her thigh. She rubbed the soft ears.

“Traitor.”

She had to chuckle at Jon’s mumble and gave the wolf a pat on the side. “Don’t mind him, Ghost, he doesn’t understand that you don’t want to pick a side.”

She let him sit in silence for a few more moments, a part of her admiring just how hardheaded he really was. “I don’t know how to fix this.” She waved a hand between them. “I can’t say I’ll never do it again, because I might. I can’t just pull back if I have a chance to save our people Jon.” She reached out and out her hand over his forearm, watched his profile as he took in her words.

“Our people?” 

She sucked in a little breath when his eyes hit her, unprepared for the intensity of his gaze. Sometimes his moments of insecurity was like a slap in the face, jarring her.

“Our people. We’re in this together, right?”

He shooed Ghost from between them and she felt herself melt when he put his arm around her, pulling her into his side, the heavy weight in her stomach starting to dissolve with relief.

“Aye, we bloody well are.”

He tipped her chin up so he could look at her.

“You scared me out there.”

“I’m sorry for that.”

“I’m sorry for losing my temper. I’m sorry that I’ve been holding onto this, that I didn’t seek you out to apologize. I want to keep you safe. And I can’t, and that pisses me off. And I’ve been holding it against you.”

She closed her eyes at the brush of his fingers along her cheek, leaning into his hand a bit, feeling some of the frozen parts inside her, thaw a bit more.

“Jon, I’m not always going to listen, I’m telling you that right now.” She grabbed his shirt, looking up at him. “I’m not trying to make you angry, but I need to tell you this. I don’t answer to anyone out there. Those decisions are mine. And I don’t expect you to answer to me.”

She heard the growl in his chest as he tightened his arms around her. 

“But I promise you that I won’t put myself in unnecessary danger and I’ll mostly listen because you are mostly correct out there.”

“Mostly?”

“Yes, Jon, mostly. Don’t gloat. You didn’t win.”

She closed her eyes when he buried his nose in her hair.

“I’m not gloating. I’m just relieved that you are sitting here with me. I don’t like being at odds with you, Dany.”

“I don’t like it either. And for the record, I hate you being out there also, on the ground, so far away from me when I’m up in the air.”

He blew out a breath and she leaned into him a little harder.

“And we are probably going to fight about this again sometime in the future.”

He chuckled, pressed a kiss to her temple.

“I don’t doubt it. But for now, just sit out here with me.”

She could feel the warmth of him settling into her bones, everything inside her settling back down to where it should be, everything filled with Jon.

“I think that is an excellent idea.”

**———————————————————**

She was floating, the chasm between sleep and awake where her dream was starting to blend into awareness. She could feel his hands, gods, she would know those exact hands out of thousands, running along her sides, feel those soft plump lips of his exploring the skin on the back of her neck.

The fire was burning low in her belly, the tingling of her core causing her to shift, rubbing her thighs together, until he slid a hand between them, pulling them gently apart with a low scold.

She came fully awake with a whine, a shift of her hips, the fire now spreading through her veins, Jon’s lean line pressing down on her, pushing her into the mattress, the weight of him creating ever more lust rolling through her.

“Jon.”

He nuzzled into the back of her neck before taking a mouthful of skin and she shuddered, hands clenching the sheets and he shifted a pillow under her hips, his hand gripping the flare of her hip before moving on to palm her buttock.

“‘Morning love. You looked irresistible, laying there. All that pretty skin showing.”

He shifted again, his hand cupping where she was wet and hot and she whined again, trying to push back into his palm, his cock hard against her thigh and she was dizzy with want, the need to have him inside her, overwhelming.

“Jon.” She breathed out his name again, tilting a bit to the side to catch him by the wrist, bringing it up to nip at the soft skin there, feeling his curse into her shoulder.

Suddenly he moved with a purpose, fingers pinching a nipple before he was over her back, his knee shoving her thighs far apart, his cock slipping through her folds and she held her breath as he slid inside, slow, stretching her thoroughly and the air left her lungs with a whoosh as he settled.

“Fuck, you feel good. So tight. Hot.”

He ground his hips against her ass and she cried out with the sensations rippling through her, clenching down as he pulled back and thrust again, driving her up the mattress. She reached out to brace on the headboard, arching into him.

“Arlī”

She felt him shift behind her, take a better grip on her hips, pulling back as he drove her forward, relentless, small groans and grunts accompanying his movements. Air puffed between her lips with his weight, his cock, thick and heavy in her, rubbing against that spot inside her, making the edges of her vision go blurry.

She was almost sobbing now, everything spinning out of control and he laced their fingers together, leaving a set tangled hands above her head, the other brought down as he pulled her enough to the side to slide them under her.

When their combined fingers hit her clit, rubbing circles with precision, she snapped, biting the pillow to control her scream as her orgasm raced through her, leaving her trembling beneath him.

Jon pushed her back over, pulling her into him and his hips bucked wildly, his forehead dropping to her back and she could feel his release inside her, her cunt still squeezing around him as he spilled into her.

He dropped against her, his heart beating wildly against her back, her skin sticking to his and she let out a content sigh, tilted her head as he nuzzled at her neck.

“You are the best alarm clock ever.”

He snorted and rolled off of her. “I thought that was make up sex?”

She propped herself up on her elbows, smiled at him. “No, that was wake up sex. We are going to go have breakfast for strength then we are going take a shower and I’m going to let you ravish me in there. That will be make up sex.”

“You are a demanding woman.”

“If you can’t handle it....” She shrugged, laughing as he grabbed her, his fingers digging in as he wrestled her onto her back, pressing a kiss to her lips before lifting his head, pushing the hair out of his eyes.

“Only one way to find out.”

**———————————————————**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Issa zokla- My wolf
> 
> Arlī- again
> 
> Can anyone tell me how to add a art to this? The lovely Meera made me one for this story- and it’s awesome
> 
> And a heads up- I’m getting ready to head into 60 hour work weeks, starting Monday- so my updates will probably be pushed out about a week from what I’ve been doing (10 to 14 days) with more snippets in between chapters- I sit at a machine for 10 hours a day, my brain comes up will all sorts of ideas :) I have to try and balance out adulting and carving out time for writing, but I’m not going anywhere.


	8. Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short sexcapade with no plot. Just smutty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently when I’m super stuck on pulling the plot together for the next chapter, and really punchy because I’m terrible at adulting and making myself sleep, I write plotless smut. And share it with you all.
> 
> I hope you enjoy...
> 
> It’s going to be a while before the real chapter.

**———————————————————**

**———————————————————**

_**Run** _

by Matt Nathanson

_You pull me in close_

_And buckle my knees_

_I shake and I shiver just to feel you breathe_

_You trace my lines (you trace your lines)_

_Stirring my soul_

_Shoot sparks at the heart of the world and I watch it explode_

_(I watch you yeah I watch you)_

_You turn, turn, turn, turning me on_

_Like a slow fire burn_

_I know that it's wrong_

_Still I run, run, run, run right into you_

_Yeah, I run, run, run, run right into you_

**———————————————————**

**———————————————————**

“The door is locked, correct?”

It took a moment for the words to sink through the lusty fog in her head, her moment of confusion- _door?_ -before she raised her head from where she was leaving a mark on Jon’s neck, the spot red and wet from her attentions.

“You were the one who came in. Did you lock it?”

Pupils blown, his eyes were dark and feral, the white of his teeth showing with the grimace of pleasure. Dany continued her slow stroking of his cock, her fist tight and slippery with saliva, her other hand braced on his chest, his flesh hot beneath her palm.

“Fuck... I think so... I really fucking hope so.”

“Me also.”

Considering she was sitting naked in Jon’s lap, her knees squeezed between him and the sides of the chair in an impossibly tight situation, if he _hadn’t_ locked the door, anyone barging in was going to get a rather interesting eyeful. She had the brief fleeting thought of checking it, but just then he ran his hands up, cupping her breasts- _gods, those hands were wonderful_ -pushing them up to meet his eager mouth, her hand faltering as his lips wrapped around a dusky tip, the groan falling out of her mouth before she could stop it.

She wiggled a bit, his thighs spread enough that her slick aching core had nothing below to rest on, nothing for her to grind against, and she heaved in a breath, his tug on her pebbled nipple shooting straight down between her legs, the heat almost unbearable now, making her desperate.

In order to distract herself, she brought her hand back up, his head falling back to watch her, his lips puffy from use, as she licked her palm slowly, his eyes tracking the movement of her tongue, the string of saliva falling down her chin and she wrapped her hand back around him, enjoying the feeling of him, heavy and thick, her mouth watering at the thought of him in her mouth.

Her skin erupted in goosebumps as he lunged forward, his teeth rough against her lips as he demanded entry into her mouth, his tongue asserting his intent with every flick along hers, making her whimper with need, her hips jumping with the firm grasp on her ass, his rough squeeze, her mindless rhythm staying steady as he pushed into her grip.

Suddenly he let go of her, pulling her hand off of him as he leaned back, her hand shooting off the side to catch herself as he lifted her, surprisingly quick and accurate as he turned her, his cock nestled between his hard abs, cushioned by the softness of her cheeks as he settled her in his lap. His breath was hot in her ear, strands of hair tickling her neck as she leaned back into him, pliant as he arranged her how he wanted, her thighs outside of his, legs spread widely, displaying her wet and swollen cunt, his hand lightly cupping her, causing her to whine and buck up into his touch, whimpering when he withdrew his hand to palm her breast, pinching and rolling the hard peak between thumb and forefinger.

“You’re soaked love. Dripping wet for me. I bet your just aching for my cock, aren’t you?”

“Oh gods yes.”

“Put your hands on the arm of the chair.” 

She obeyed, head lolling to the side as he mouthed at her neck, his other hand tracing the curve of her hip, the softness of her belly, sliding up the valley of her breasts, wrapping loosely around her throat.

“Leave them there.”

She blew out a shaky breath, the chair giving a squeak of protest as her fingers tightened on the leather, every nerve ending in her body alive as his hand mapped over her, his fingers brushing through downy curls, avoiding where she wanted him, tracing down the soft flesh of her thigh.

“Touch me... oh please... gods...”

She jumped as he gave the skin a light pinch, her head slamming back to his shoulder, unprepared when two fingers slicked up her center before retreating. She was just about to protest his teasing when he took pity on her, his thumb finding that sensitive nub, those two fingers sinking in with precision, her back arching in response, her thighs wanting to slam shut and keep him trapped there as he curled his fingers, rubbing them along her silken walls.

With her pulse raging in her ears she bit down on her bottom lip, trying to keep the noise to a minimum, her hips rolling, chest pushing into his forearm as the hand on her throat exerting enough pressure to keep her trapped against him.

The pressure inside her was building, pleasure licking through her veins, her toes beginning to curl and when he set his teeth to the side of her neck, biting down hard, her body bowed, her orgasm racing through her, her hoarse scream filling her office.

Jon slowed his fingers, letting her come down gently, let her collapse against his chest, a shaky mess, her dewy skin sticking to his as he petted her cunt, red and swollen, her legs still spread lewdly as he crooned praises in her ear.

Finally, with her breathing regaining normalcy, he brought his thighs together, letting go of her neck, his wet fingers running along her mouth, his tongue touching her earlobe, his fingers sliding into her mouth when she gasped.

She sucked on them with a sigh, the groan from him washing over her, his trapped cock impossibly hard. When he pulled his fingers from her mouth, thumbing her bottom lip, she craned her head to the side, letting go of the chair to thread her fingers through his inky curls, tugging demandingly until he dropped his mouth to hers.

The angle was uncomfortable, but the noise he made when she licked the roof of his mouth, was worth it, teeth clanking together with the lack of finesse, his fingers gripping her hips when she tried to move.

“No love. Like this.”

Her legs were weak as he helped her up, between his legs now, guiding her back and down, a hiss escaping her lips as his cock brushed through her folds, then slipped into her dripping channel, her tight wall yielding to his girth. She settled with a low moan, the feeling of fullness overwhelming her senses.

He pulled on her hips a little more, twisted his own, until he was seated even deeper, almost too deep, it was almost too much and he nuzzled her neck, his beard raspy, hands smoothing over her ribs as she adjusted.

“I wish I could see your face right now.”

The rough voice caused her to clench and he cursed in her ear, long fingers wrapping around her waist, encouraging her to move. Planting her feet on the floor, her hands on his hard thighs, she rolled her hips, keening at the intrusion of his cock, wanting to climb off of him, away from the sharpness in her womb, wanting him to slam her down on his cock, hard, fuck her roughly.

She fought the warring sensations, the dull pain being overcome by pleasure, muscles trembling as he helped her along, his grip tight, words encouraging. He was everywhere, filling all her senses, drowning out everything around her, from his taste in her mouth, the heavy drag of his cock inside her, to his voice in her ear and she found herself mindless, everything winding back up inside of her.

She faltered when he took a guiding hand off of her, let out a sob when he brought it around to her overly sensitive clit, wanting to pull away, but he held her there, fingers gentle, his hips in rhythm with hers.

“You’ve got one more in you love. I know you do.”

She wanted to shake her head no, scream out yes as he pushed her along, her eyelids tightly shut, the noises coming out of her barely human as his fingers sped up their movements, his hips slamming up hard now.

The spring inside her snapped, her cries loud as her orgasm unfurled inside her, rough, causing her body to buck wildly, unable to break free by the iron grip on her hip, a band around her middle, as he forced her back down on his cock faster and faster. She heard his growl, felt the vibrations along her spine with his release, the hot warmth of him inside her as he twitched and jerked inside her.

She collapsed back against his chest, her breathing evening back out, registering for the first time the rough scrape of his zipper along the soft skin at the back of her legs, his jeans not even making it all the way down in their haste. His shirt decorated her desk, her dress on the floor and she’d lost track of her underwear.

But that was all forgotten as he wrapped her up in his arms, a content noise from his throat and she closed her eyes, savoring the moment of togetherness, the moment of just the two of them without all the weight of responsibilities bearing down on them.

Head back on his shoulder she decided that they could stay like this, just the two of them, forever.


	9. Leather And Lace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some feelings and smut, a smattering of plot and then some porn.. in that order..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m a jerkface and haven’t replied to all the lovely comments from the last chapter. But let me just say thank you a million times for every comment and kudos and hit. Without all that, this story would have been the one-shot I had originally planned. You all created this monster.

**———————————————————**

**_Leather and Lace_ **

**_By Stevie Nicks & Don Henley _ **

_Lovers forever_

_Face to face_

_My city, your mountains_

_Stay with me, stay_

_I need you to love me_

_I need you today_

_Give to me your leather_

_Take from me my lace_

**———————————————————**

**———————————————————**

_Daenerys didn’t realize what it would be like living with an army on her ancestral grounds. It was tiring. And very different from her time spent living with the Dothraki. With everyone looking towards her, there was never any peace to sit and mull quietly, ponder over everything, let thoughts sift through her mind like she allowed the sand to fall through her hands._

_Considering she hadn’t grown up on Dragonstone, she had found a place on the rocky shores that called to her, a place she could tuck herself away from everyone and everything. A place where she could just be Daenerys for a few minutes, let the mask she wore in front of the majority of people, slip, even if just for a short amount of time. A place she could let herself admit that maybe, with an island full of people, she was lonely._

_In the cover of darkness is when she found it easiest to slip away. Knowing Tyrion and more than likely Grey Worm, would have an absolute fit if they found out she wandered the island at night, she always kept quiet about it, a secret she guarded closely._

_Another restless night drove her outdoors again, the steps now memorized enough that she kept the flashlight off, not wanting anyone to see if from one of the windows, the moon enough to help guide her path._

_She was almost there, her shoes dangling from her fingertips when something, someone, in front of her moved. She froze to the spot, heart pounding through her chest, her fight or flight reflex warring within her._

_Before she could move in any direction, the shape moved again, distinctly becoming the shape of a man, the shape of a man that she was quickly learning to recognize, in despite of telling herself she didn’t want to._

_”Do you often wander around in the middle of the night then Dany?”_

_She huffed in annoyance, ignoring the warmth that flooded through her at way his tongue curled around her name in his accent, voice gruff, the pitch of it making it easy to imagine hearing it in her ear during other late night activities._

_Rocking back and forth on her feet, she now wondered what she was going to do with herself now, trying to be perturbed to find him here in her place of solace. “I believe the same question can be applied to you, Jon Snow. This isn’t the first time I’ve ran into you under the cover of night.”_

_There was enough light for her to see the flash of a smile, a rare rare thing from him, and without realizing what she was doing, she had crossed closer, her feet carrying her almost to his side._

_He looked tired, she noticed once she was close enough, like a man with the weight of the world on his shoulders, a man plagued with unshakable memories, the type that kept him up at night and drove him out to the shores._

_”It seems that sleep is playing hard to get tonight.”_

_She couldn’t help the surprised, amused huff that left her mouth. “That’s probably the only thing that plays hard to get around you.”_

_”Oh, you’d be surprised.” His dry tone had her narrowing her eyes to study him, his face giving nothing away in the dark. “Shouldn’t you be tucked into bed this time of night?”_

_The forbidden image of him sprawled out in her sheets, his dark hair on her light colored pillow cases filled her mind, derailing her thoughts and she shook her head to clear it. She would **not** think about him and a bed at the same time._

_”Can’t make my brain turn off.”_

_Could he make her brain turn off?_

_”Oh? Are you one of those who tends to get stuck on the ‘what if’s’?”_

_”No.” She finally gave in, settling on the ground next to him, leaving herself just out of arm’s reach. “If I look back I am lost.” Her voice was barely a whisper as she looked out over the rolling water, catching his large inhale out of the corner of her eye. She cleared her throat. “Are you one of those types Jon?” It was a deflection, not quite willing to unravel her thoughts to him, even though it was a tempting prospect. She knew, somewhere deep within her that she could bare all to him and he would keep all of the private pieces locked away like a vault._

_”Yes.”_

_His voice was low, almost lost in the night air, his hand flexing at his side, catching her attention. It was a habit she wasn’t even sure if he was aware of. She wanted ask him more, but pressed her lips together in effort to stay silent, knowing that probing questions would drive him away. They were not at the stage of showing each other their scars._

_She was surprised by the vicious want stabbing through her, the sudden despairing need to know his emotional scars, to have him unravel them in front of her so she could do the same. Show him all the broken pieces she kept hidden by her cloak of haughty indifference. See what his reaction would be when he learned the truth about her. Would it drive him away and cure some of the palpable tension between them, the type of tension that made her want to melt in a puddle, want to shove him as far away as possible. Or would he accept all of it, all of her and help her piece it all back together._

_It made her want to see if the gorgeous Jon Snow could fuck as well as he could brood._

_Instead she closed her eyes, listening to the waves break along the rocks, listening to the quiet steady breathing of the man next to her._

**———————————————————**

**———————————————————**

It was the chill of the breeze that woke her. In a state of being only half awake, Daenerys burrowed under the covers, shifted towards the warm bulk of Jon. She blinked, picking her head off her pillow, coming fully awake when she realized that his side is the bed was empty.

Shivering, she sat up, taking in the dark of night, the moonlight streaming through the windows, through the open door out to the balcony, where she could make out the furry white tail of Ghost, laying in the doorway.

Gathering the comforter from the bed around her naked form, she slid quietly to the floor, not quite willing to break the silence by calling out his name and padded across the cool floor, stepping over the wolf and finding him sitting in one of the chairs.

He looked her way when he heard her approach, his dark eyes glinting with the moon, his scarred up hand swirling a glass of brown liquid. He looked a little sad, a little lost and she felt the pang of it in her chest.

“It’s cold out here Jon.”

He looked down at himself as if surprised to see he was bare chested, just a loose pair of shorts hanging off him. He moved his arm out and she took the invitation to settle onto his lap, perching herself sideways, throwing the heavy blanket over them, wincing a little as she hit his cold skin before burying her nose in the crook of his neck.

“Winter is here.”

His words gave her goosebumps that had nothing to do with the cold. It was the way he said it, weary, defeated, and she picked her head back up, cupping the side of his jaw, rubbing her fingers through the scratchiness of his beard.

“Are you okay?”

He shook his head as if shaking off the memories, before he tipped his forehead down to hers and she squeezed her eyes shut as he exhaled, a big shuddering breath, her fingers brushing across the scar over his heart.

“Woke up and couldn’t go back to sleep.”

“You could have woken me.”

He made a noncommittal noise and she opened her eyes again, getting caught in the seriousness of his gaze.

“Jon.” She chided gently, taking his glass and setting it on the ground before tilting her mouth up, noses bumping as she kissed him, long, thoroughly, the taste of whiskey in his mouth as she curled her tongue behind his teeth.

The noise that came from his chest was a broken sound and his hands cupped her face, gently, lovingly as he tipped her head for a better angle and she shifted, sliding her hands into his dark mass of hair, keeping him there, sipping from his mouth slowly, intensely, drawing it out until she could feel him relax against her, a mindless hum catching in her mouth.

The hands on her face moved to her back, spanning possessively, pulling her in tighter and Dany shifted carefully, giving herself room to bring the blanket over his shoulders also, cocooning them as her fingers smoothed down the nape of his neck.

When they finally parted, his breaths puffing across her lips, she opened her eyes, making sure he was looking at her, would be able to see everything in her eyes.

“Nyke kesīr syt ao, sīr share skoros mazverdagon aōha prūmia kempa“.

He brushed his fingers from the corner of her eye to the corner of her mouth. “I don’t know what I’ve done to deserve you.”

She curled her lips upwards, his fingers still stroking them. “The feeling is mutual.” Tugging gently on the ends of his hair, she wiggled herself closer, needing to be as close as she could get. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“It started with Rickon dying at my feet, gods, I’ll never fucking forget that feeling. Being helpless. Too late. And then, suddenly I was with Robb.” He looked over her shoulder at nothing for a moment, no doubt lost in the dream, before looking back to her. “But it wasn’t anything from our childhood. It was strange, we were here, on Dragonstone, sitting out there looking over the cliffs and he was telling me I couldn’t have done anything else for our baby brother.”

His whole body shivered and her fingers tensed in his neck, waiting for him to look at her again.

“He told me that he wanted to talk about you, not the things we couldn’t change and then he was laughing at me, poking fun at how much I am in love with you.”

The breath caught in her throat at Jon’s soft smile, aware that he was carrying around the pain of missing his brother, that the dream must have being jarring, that the brothers would never actually have that conversation.

“And I asked him, if knowing how it ended for him, would he still make the same choice. And he shook his head, just like he used to do when he thought I was being particularly hardheaded and said yes, he’d do it again, because he couldn’t imagine a life without her.”

His voice had gotten a little rougher, accent a little thicker with emotion and Dany pulled at his shoulders, pulling him into her chest and holding him there, feeling the ache in her heart for him, gods, this man somehow managed to break her heart all while healing it.

“Then he told me to hold onto you tight, that we don’t get a love like this again. And then he gave me a hug, told me he loved me and then he was gone.”

She was rubbing circles on his back as he leaned into her, trying to soothe him with her touch, as his fingertips squeezing where they had settled on her hips.

“So what do you think it means?”

He lifted his head up and his lips twitched up, his eyes soft. “That my subconscious is reminding me to never be a fool with you.”

“Oh, were you planning on it?”

“No.”

He had some force behind his reply and she found herself slightly amused by it. “I’m joking Jon. I didn’t think you would. I think you’re in it for the long haul.”

“You bet your gorgeous arse I am.”

“I bet **your** gorgeous ass.” She tapped a finger on his lips and paused for a beat, trying to figure out a way to say it. “But you really think it was just your subconscious?”

He pulled back to study her, as if he was deciding on something. “You, who holds none of the faiths, only calls on the gods as an expression-“

His heavy lidded stare made her blush, her core start to tingle as they both thought of when she used that expression the most.

“-thinks the dream I have of my brother might have been more than a dream?”

She gave a little shrugged, dancing her fingers across his collarbone. “It sounds strange, I know, but yes.”

“I’d like to believe that.” 

“I know.” She could read him like a book now, could see he was fighting some anguish that the dream had brought up, could see his internal war within himself of trying to believe her words.

“You’re not going back to sleep anytime soon, are you? Did the whiskey help?”

“No and no.”

She turned a bit more to straddle him, her hands on his jaw, studying his face carefully, reading him, before leaning in, capturing his lips, running her tongue along the soft plump surface, sliding it into his mouth when he gave her the access, hearing his noise of delight when she rubbed it along his.

“Let me make you feel better?” She asked as soon as they parted, her nose pressed to his.

“Is that selfish? I don’t want to be selfish with you.”

She hummed, rolled her hips slowly, sinuously in his lap, smiling at his hiss before kissing him again, plundering, her hands tugging ruthlessly in his hair. 

“I don’t like being told no.” She spoke it against his lips before diving back in, continuing her moments against him, feeling him harden, her hands moving down to settle on his chest. Pulling away from his intoxicating mouth _-gods, that mouth was devastating-_ she pressed her mouth to the side of his neck, tasting his skin, the pulse underneath.

There were a few moments of tangling and untangling limbs, reclining the chaise lounge chair, pushing at his shorts until they hit the ground, Dany gasping into Jon’s neck as he managed to twist them on the narrow surface, it squeaking in protest as he settled against her.

Making a noise of frustration, she struggled in the tangled blanket, fighting it free to bring her legs around his waist, panting into his mouth as his fingers delved low, petting where she knew he would find her slick and swollen, so very ready for him.

When he dipped two fingers into her, testing, teasing, she rolled her hips up to him, needing more than he was giving, needing the emptiness filled, both her hands now threaded through his hair as he sucked on her bottom lip. 

He managed to make it up to his knees, withdrawing his fingers, cupping her buttocks to lift her up more and she let go of him, the cool air rushing over her with the loss of his body heat, but warming again with the hunger in his eyes as his gaze raked down her, sharpening as she cupped her own breasts, lightly pinching her own nipples, her eyes fixed on his face as he watched.

With his cock slipping through her wet folds, she bit her lip to hold back the cry, the ache inside her almost unbearable now as he held her hips immobile, her mind starting to scramble with the voracious need to have him inside her, filling her up, wrecking her, body and soul like only he could.

She let go of herself to bring a hand up, suck on her own fingers for a moment before returning it to pluck at her nipples again, now pebbled, watching the grimace come over his face, lining himself up, pushing into her roughly, without pause, making her cry out with the shock on it, her walls parting with the intrusion, clamping down around him as they adjusted around him.

His breathing was raspy, his fingers digging into her flesh as he did a dirty grind with his hips, causing her eyelids to flutter, losing sight of him, sensations flowing through her, crackling along her nerve endings, a cry tearing out of her throat when he pulled slowly out then slamming back in.

She had to hold onto the edge of the chaise to keep from sliding up it, despite the hold he had on her, his hips snapping sharply, her thighs starting to tremble with effort, sobbing as he leaned over her, dropping her back down, covering her body with his, the feel of his skin dragging over her’s helping the tingling inside her build, tickling at her spine, radiating through her, causing her toes to curl.

Elbows planted by her head, he moving in short, grinding thrusts, rubbing everywhere just perfectly, his nose nudging along her throat, his breath tickling her skin. Before she knew it, her body began to shake and shiver, her fingers digging into his shoulders with her orgasm swamping over her, as he now moved easily inside her.

She was still sucking in ragged breaths as an arm slid underneath her hips, tilting her up, her flesh tender as he picked up the pace again, his groan desperate as she made her hands move again, grabbing handfuls of his wonderful ass, her feet now planted along the backs of his thighs.

“Oh... gods... Dany”

His words were almost unrecognizable, his voice thick and she felt him falter, his head dropping as she squeezed around him, the warmth of his release flowing through her as he bucked into her a few more times, succumbing to own pleasure before he collapsed against her.

With a groan of abused metal, the world suddenly fell away and Dany gave a quick shriek finding herself clinging to Jon as he cursed, throwing an arm out to catch them. She opened her eyes to find herself staring upside into Jon’s dark eyes, two legs of the chaise collapsing, no longer able to stand under the abuse.

It took a moment for her to gather her bearings. “We broke the chair.” She felt the laugh bubble up from inside her, hanging on as Jon rolled them, feeling his grunt of impact as he hit the ground, her on top of him.

She was shaking with the effort to hold it all in now, Jon scowling up at her, as she sat up, gathering the blanket around them, wiping at her eyes, the laughter loose now, his hands tight on her waist. 

Wrapping her arms around her middle in effort to contain herself, she seen the moment when Jon lost his composure, the whites of his teeth flashing, the vibration of his laughter echoing through her and she collapsed herself back onto him, his arms banding around her, holding her tight. Dany felt a little giddy, a little light headed as they calmed down, her cheek pressed to his chest, the sound of his heart under her ear.

She wasn’t sure how long they lay there, her eyelids growing heavy, the warmth of his body a contrast to the night air. She was just about asleep, lulled by Jon’s fingers tracing up and down her spine, when he spoke.

“You make me feel better.”

Despite the seriousness of his tone, she snorted in amusement when she raised her head the look at him.

“Not like that.” He rolled his eyes, tried to hide his smile. “Get your mind out of the gutter Targaryen.”

“It’s a logical assumption considering we are laying here sweaty and naked after having just broken the outdoor furniture.”

“Mmmm, one of my favorite things to be doing with you. The naked and sweaty part, that is.”

The touch of his scar roughed hand on her cheek caused her to close her eyes, lean into his touch.

“Dany, you make me feel better. Inside. My heart, everything is full of you.”

“Aōha prūmia iksos ȳgha rūsīr issa.”

His smile warmed her, down through her bones, into her marrow and she brushed her fingers over the crinkles at the corner of his eyes.

“You’re a smooth talker, love.”

His hand moved to tangle in her hair, pulling her in closer to kiss her softly, gently, causing her to soften, splaying bonelessly over him. She sucked in a breath when he pulled back, blinking until her eyes focused again, her vision filled with Jon’s face. She thumbed across his cheek, enjoying the rasp of his whiskers.

“Are you ready to go back to bed now?”

“Aye.”

**———————————————————**

“Have you picked out a name?” Dany ignored the sting of the needle, the burn of the injection and looked over her shoulder to the woman giving her the shot.

“Maybe?” Gilly disposed of the empty syringe and needle, and took off her gloves before resting her hand on her protruding baby bump. “Sam was thinking about calling him Jon. Is that weird? It’s too weird isn’t it?”

Dany couldn’t stop the smile on her face, the feeling of affection flooding through her. “I think it’s really sweet and it will probably make Jon cry.” She squeezed the other woman’s hand. “In a good way.”

Gilly blew out a breath and settled back in her chair. “I wanted to run it by you, because if we use it, you won’t get to.”

“Oh..... we aren’t there yet, as you can see.” She reached to tap the bandaid on the back of her hip before shifting her pants back into place, noting that the mention of children didn’t send panic through her veins. “Besides, I would imagine that Jon would want to name any son of his after one of his brothers.”

“Wasn’t Robb named after Robert Baratheon?”

Dany shrugged. “Robb Stark was not Robert Baratheon. Besides, Gendry is Robert’s son and I don’t hold that against him.” She smiled again. “Gilly, if you and Sam decide to name your child after Jon, you won’t hear any complaint from me. I think it would be wonderful.”

“Thank you Daenerys. I’ll tell Sam when we discuss names again.”

Dany’s hand was on the doorknob when she heard Gilly’s voice behind her again.

“Don’t forget, this takes a week to kick in. So finish your pills.”

“Got it. Thank you.”

**———————————————————**

**———————————————————**

_”You’re hurt!”_

_Jon was barely able to refrain from snapping his head up at the sound of her voice, scolding himself for being as excitable as some wet behind the ears boy, forcing himself to keep his back to her as he finished pulling his shirt down. He caught Sam’s knowing look and thought about flipping his friend off, but, that would require an explanation to Daenerys, something he didn’t want to give._

_”Just a scratch.” He turned towards her, finally settling his eyes on her face as his heart gave a small stutter. Idiot._

_”You required stitches?”_

_She hadn’t even changed, he noted, still in her cargo pants and flight jacket, sunglasses pushed back on her head. He noted the flush in her cheeks, down her neck and wondered how far it went. Mentally cursed himself for being a fool._

_”That’s normal for him.”_

_Sam’s grin faded with her icy glare and Jon found himself holding his breath as she crossed the room to him, stopping closer than needed, close enough he could smell traces of hydraulic fluid from her dragon, the lighter smell of lemon and Dany. Close enough he could reach out and touch her, see if her skin was as soft as it looked, pull her up against him and see if **she** would be as wonderfully soft as she looked. _

_”Only a few. Hardly worth a mention.”_

_”I expect to be informed when my Commander is injured, no matter if he thinks the injury is slight.”_

_Jon felt his breath give a slight hitch at her verbal misstep, fully intending to ignore it, fully prepared to turn the conversation into an argument. An argument was safer territory for them both. But, when did he ever do anything that was safe?_

_”Your Commander?”_

_”Her face went a brilliant shade of red and Jon cursed his perverse love of getting under this woman’s skin. It was ridiculous and immature and the only way he could keep himself from throwing himself at her._

_”You know what I mean.”_

_Her tone was haughty and cool despite her obvious fluster and Jon gave her a crooked grin, stepping in a bit closer, watching the pulse at her throat race, her eyes widen._

_”I think I do. Here, let me put you at ease.” He lifted the left side of his shirt enough she could see the wound that sat just above his hip and fought his own body’s reaction as she bit her bottom lip, her eyes dragging down to his bared flesh._

_It had been a through and through, a relatively small wound that Sam had opened up more just to clean out the debris that had gathered in it. It would lead to another scar and at this point he figured he’d be a good reference for anyone questioning Sam’s sewing skills._

_Dany’s eyes searched his abdomen and he sucked in a breath at the fire in their depths, watched as she raised her hand up as if she was going to touch him and prayed to the gods that she wouldn’t. He wasn’t sure he would be able to resist her if she did._

_He took a little pride in how her gaze slid across him, seeming to catch on the cut of muscle on display and linger there as if she liked what she seen. He was sure he could reach out and feel the thickening air between them, sure he’d receive a jolt of electricity if their skin was to touch._

_But when her eyes moved again, finding the end of an ugly scar that he didn’t want to bring attention to, he dropped his shirt back down, efficiently breaking apart the tension._

_”Well, I’m relieved to see it’s not serious.”_

_She stepped back, clearing her throat and he had the impulse to reach out and grab her by the hand, pull her back in close and take off his shirt, bare all of his ugly past to her. His hand clenched again as she gave him a quick nod before turning, not looking back as she strode out of them room._

_He was still staring in the direction of her retreat when Sam spoke up._

_”What was that?”_

_Without looking he threw a roll of gauze at Sam, knowing he found his target. “Nothing. Don’t say a word.”_

_”If you say so. Didn’t look like nothing though.”_

**———————————————————**

**———————————————————**

In another life, she would be an engineer, she decided, kicked back in her office chair, feet up on her desk. Jon’s bad influence she decided, fondly, remembering a time she wouldn’t be seen any other way then sitting ramrod straight, looking like she would conquer the world. Now she would still conquer the world, she’s just be a little less uptight about it.

Making a few more calculations, a few more sketches, a few more searches on the internet for comparable parts and she suddenly sat up in excitement, gathering up her papers and heading down the hall.

Dany dropped her plans down in front of Missandei before sliding into the empty chair. She kept her mouth shut, barely, as her friend picked them up and studied them.

“I want my dragons to breathe fire.”

Missandei scanned over everything, her sharp brain able to piece everything together quickly. “I think this will work.”

“I know.”

**———————————————————**

She met Jon in the hallway outside of the tech room, her heart lighting up at the sight of him, the little current of energy under her skin at his proximity.

“Hi love.”

She went up on her toes when she reached him, fingers digging into the hard muscle on his sides as he took her mouth, thoroughly, need rushing through her veins, making her whine against his lips.

“Hi yourself.” She could hear the rasp in her voice, see the reaction it caused in his face and with a solid push, had his back to the wall, her tongue in his mouth.

Groaning, she pulled herself closer, his mouth demanding as he pulled on her braid, bringing her chin up, the fingers on her ass digging in as he yanked her tighter against him.

“Could you seriously not do this right here.”

Arya’s voice cut right through the haze of _Jon_ that she had been wrapped up in. Dany dropped back to her toes, pulling back enough to see his eyes wild, lips plump and wet and tempting, giving a sigh of defeat.

“You are a pain in my arse.”

Dany laughed at Jon’s scowl at his sister, at Arya sticking her tongue out of him in retaliation, stepping back to get herself away from the heat of him, get some control over herself. 

“Arya, I need Gendry, do you know where I might find him?”

“Oh, are you moving on from my brother?”

She gave a sideways look to Jon and winked at him. “No, I’ve grown rather fond of him.” She turned back to Arya. “I need Gendry’s superior welding skills. I’m mediocre and I want the best for my dragons.”

Arya smirked at her. “I’m not telling him that part, but I’ll send him your direction. You are headed to the hanger? No side trip for sex first? I hate that I have to ask that, by the way.”

She made it a point of giving Jon an appraising once over, licking her lips in appreciation and hearing his little groan before turning back to his sister. “I think I can keep my pants on long enough to get this done.”

“Thank the gods. Good luck Daenerys.”

She watched the younger woman leave before turning back to Jon, taking a step back into his space., giving him a heated look. “I should have taken the side trip.”

“Oh? You think I’m just going to put out that easily?”

She snorted in amusement. “Always.”

His grin was almost blinding. “You’re correct. For you, always.”

“Good answer. Are you ready for our meeting later.”

“Yes. I’ve got notes and everything.”

“Cheeky, aren’t you.”

“Mmm. Where are your notes?”

“Oh, I’m going to wing it.”

She could no longer stay away from him and stepped back into the hard planes of him, tucking her hands securely into the back pockets of his cargo pants as he settled his hands on her hips.

“I like a woman who can think on her feet.”

She flexed her hands, grabbing as much of his wonderful ass as she could.

“You happen to be in luck then, Commander Snow.”

She felt her pulse kick up at his wolfish smile, how his thumb started rubbing circles on the piece of bare skin he’d managed to find between her shirt and jeans,

“And I like it when you call me that.”

“Well, I like that tone you use. The one that is giving orders and expecting to be obeyed.”

She bit back her smile at the noise he made, how he clenched and unclenched his fist before he skimmed his knuckles over her cheek. 

“Come and find me later and I’ll give you some orders.” 

“I’m counting on it.”

**———————————————————**

Jon found her in the hanger, clad in her coveralls, welding hood pushed back, smile wide and eyes flashing brightly as she peered around Gendry’s larger form, looking at something on Drogon. What ever it was, must have pleased her and he felt that little clutch in his chest at the sight of her, delight radiating from her and knew there was nothing he wouldn’t do to keep that look on her face. No matter the cost.

The chattering stopped when they noticed his approach, her normal loud music making it easy to get in close, and he let out a little grunt, ducking his head to the side to miss her helmet when she threw herself at him.

“Jon! Look what we did!”

“It’s wonderful. What am I looking at?”

Her laughter wrapped around him, filling his chest with it, making him want to pull her in and catch the sound of it with his mouth.

“Fire. Jon. Fire.”

“Fire?”

“Yes. A fire breathing dragon now.”

“Wait. You’ve rigged one of these for fire?”

He covered her hands with his when she pulled on the front of his shirt.

“Yes. Do you want all the mechanics on how we built it?”

He shook his head, concern flooding through. “You won’t go up in flames accidentally, will you?”

“Valyrian steel Jon. Drogon won’t burn.”

He cupped her face, the face that was so precious to him now and leaned in closer, close enough to see all the different colored flecks in her eyes. 

“It’s not Drogon I’m worried about Dany.”

“Nyke jorrāelagon ao, Jon Snow.“

He pulled off her helmet, letting it drop to the concrete, sliding his hand around the back of her neck, pulling her in to kiss her. She tasted like burnt metal and chapstick, of happiness, of _Daenerys_ and it made him wonder how his heart kept from busting open with everything he felt for her. With a happy sigh, he pulled away, dropping his forehead to her’s.

“I love you too.”

**———————————————————**

Being in charge was a good look for Jon. Standing at the head of the table, their small council gathered around, he had the air of confidence, authority oozing from him and had everyone’s attention.

Of course some may argue that she was at the head of the table, part of the reason they sat at opposite ends from each other, keeping their leadership balanced was key to their success she had realized, early in their budding business relationship. People believed in him, the humble attitude and capable abilities brought them in to stand firmly behind him.

Standing behind him was never a bad choice, she mused, fighting her smile, knowing this was not the time or place for those thoughts. She squared her shoulders, bringing herself back to the business at hand.

“I’ve talked to Theon. He and Yara are with the Sand Snakes and they want to make an alliance with us.”

She watched Jon’s face twist at the mention of Theon, knowing his inner conflict with the name of the man who had been brought up in the same household as him.

“I’ve talked it over with Dany and consulted with GreyWorm and now we are telling you what we are looking to do.”

He pulled out a map, spreading it across the table and she bit back the smile at his refusal to use one of the screens to demonstrate.

“We want to surround King’s Landing. It seems at this point Cersei is willing to let people starve and that she is going to hunker down. We’ve got to pull her out.”

It was something that she and Jon had discussed, many times, hating to do it, wanting to be able to push Cersei out without brute force. And finally came to the realization that, if they wanted to build Westeros for the better, they had to quit stalling.

“We are going to Storm’s End and taking Gendry and Arya. He’s a Baratheon, a bastard-“

She closed her eyes and inwardly winced at the off handed way Jon used the term. He was used to it. It had defined his life for 24 years. Dany was determined it wouldn’t any longer.

“but still Robert’s son. So we are taking back Storm’s End and the Greyjoy fleet will meet us there with the Dornish.”

“Are you taking the whole army?”

Tyrion’s tone was reserved, waiting for the whole picture to be revealed before forming his opinion.

“No.”

His fingers moved up the map and Dany found herself distracted by them, could see the callouses and burns on his hand, knew how it felt on her skin, knew what those fingers could do to her-

_Focus._

“We are going to put the Dothraki on the Goldenroad while the army from Dorne comes up the Kingsroad.”

Dany stood up, put her hands on the table, ready to present her united front with Jon. _Together_. “Jorah and Tormund will stay with the Dothraki. GreyWorm, with the Unsullied and the rest of the Northmen will set up east of Rosby.” She pointed to the spot on the map. “The Greyjoy fleet, after dropping off the Dorne forces will sail for Blackwater Bay. Tyrion, Davos, I want all the information you can provide to me about that bay, please.”

She caught slight uptick of Jon’s lips and refrained from looking at him.

_Focus, focus focus._

“Arya and Gendry will come up from Storms End, Dany and I will leapfrog between our forces with Drogon.”

“She’ll be surrounded.” Davos studied the map in front of them.

“Aye. And through the bay we’ll infiltrate the city and open the gates.”

“Sounds like a grand plan if everything goes correctly.”

“We can only hope.”

**———————————————————**

They were leaving in the morning.

The realization was settling through her, leaving her a mixture of emotions, the worry and apprehension wrapping around her, a hint of sadness of leaving Dragonstone and the seclusion it had offered her, the reassurance of being able to keep all those dear to her, safe, surrounded by the water.

The shower shut off and she sighed, trying to smooth her face back down as she stowed away the hair dryer and started braiding her hair, taming the long locks so she didn’t strangle herself or Jon in the middle of the night.

Eyes glued to the mirror, she watched the emerging image of Jon as the door opened, a towel already wrapped around his narrow hips. Hair wet and shaggy, she could see the drops of water rolling down the expanse of skin on display.

The familiar and welcome thrum of arousal started between her thighs.

Fingers squeezed lightly on her shoulders as he came up behind her, the damp heat of him pressed into her back.

“You’ve got some tension building love.”

She rolled her head back into him as his fingers dug into the knotted muscles, catching the sight of water droplets caught in his eyelashes. Her mouth watered as her nipples tightened. _Fuck, he was pretty._

Finding the sash tying her robe closed, she worked at the knot, pleased as his eyes tracked the movement, feeling his arousal as she narrowly parted the edges, giving him a glimpse of her pale skin under it.

“I think you might have a good remedy for getting rid of tension.”

He let go of a shoulder to duck his fingers under the robe, lightly skimming from collarbone to navel, hand flattening on her belly, pulling her back against him.

The breath left her lungs in a long exhale, his thumb now rubbing a circle, creating friction, little sparks under her skin shooting straight to her womb. The anticipation of what he was going to do to her, how he was going to maker her feel, make her body feel, had the growing wet of her core aching for some relief.

The lust in his dark eyes held her captive as he pulled the robe farther apart, letting it fall off her shoulders, giving their bodies some space to let it fall to the ground before crowding back in, the ripple of delight moving up her spine at the press of his hard body to her back.

“Aye. I can make your mind stop churning for a bit. Is that what you want from me?”

The low rasp of his voice in her ear had her clenching her hand around his wrist, the other gripping the counter for balance as she tried to guide his hand down to where she wanted him, need him.

His mouth settled on her neck, a sucking bite that pulled a moan from her, her grip weakening as his hand moved north instead instead of south, palming her breast, squeezing it a little roughly, drawing another noise from her throat.

The spot on her neck now red and wet as he left it, teeth flashing as he caught her earlobe, his hands moving again, one settling loosely around her throat, the other sliding behind to squeeze an ample buttock before moving down more, shifting her weight and picking up a leg.

He settled her leg on the lip of the tub and she bit her lip, attention focused on how he ran his hand to the inside of her thigh, thumb brushing over her scar before pulling it outwards, splaying her open. He nudged his nose along her neck, his eyes never leaving her’s as his palm skimmed up, his thumb brushing through the trimmed silver curls.

“Look at you love, already so wet. Is that for me?”

She let out a whine of a yes, leaning back against him, unable to look away from the images in the mirror. Reaching up, she locked her hands behind his head, helping herself stand upright. 

Fingers brushed softly over her glistening folds before parting them, testing their wetness, causing a shiver to run through her, her mouth to go dry. Everything inside her was crackling, the slow drag of anticipation making her ready to snap, easily, helpless to his command over her body.

His hand left her with her whimper of loss and he took one of her hands from his hair, directing them back down to her core, pressing her fingers to slide through her arousal.

His fingers were stroking up and down her ribs, his mouth moving slowly, dark eyes holding her hostage as she slid her fingers inside herself, hips rolling as she pumped them slowly, panting through her teeth.

“Look at you. Look at that face you make.”

A hand covered hers, shoving her fingers in deeper and she whimpered, his thumb lightly stroking her nub.

“I love watching you. Wait until you see what you look like when you come.”

And with that he guided her hand faster, one of his own fingers sliding in with her, stretching herself, the slight burn of pleasure overwhelming, his thumb never stopping, his black eyes fixed on her face.

She lost sight of everything when his sharp teeth closed over the soft spot where her shoulder met her neck, a loud wail announcing her release, her knees sagging as her body jerked and jolted with the force behind her orgasm.

He helped her move through it, his humming approval heard through the pulse pounding in her ear, his strong arm holding her steady, until she finally gasped and melted boneless into him.

There were no words as he scooped her off her feet, catching her lips with his, ravishing her thoroughly with a kiss that had her lust climbing again at a rapid speed, knowing this time she’d come with the wonderful length of him inside her.

Setting her down smoothly, wasting no time in covering her with his body and she greedily clung to his back and shoulders, feeling the fine display of muscle under his skin.

She let out a little whine of disappointment when he took her hands, sucking at the fingers that had been inside her cunt, before wrapping her hands around the headboard. Her breath caught with his wolf smile, his whispered _don’t let go_ and she shuddered when he mouthed _that_ spot just under her ear. Her fingers dug in, straining as he moved down her body, his mouth lighting a path of fire, a suck and hard bite to her breast, his tongue soothing, roughened hands smoothing over hips.

She wanted more. “Come here Jon. Please.”

The headboard groaned in protest of her grip as a wild look took over his face as he caught on immediately to her intent, moving back up her, his knees settling at her armpits, body hovering over hers as he braced himself on the wall.

She craned her neck up, a little wild herself at vulnerability of her position, licking her lips as he took his heavy cock on hand, his thumb sweeping over the drop of wet, smearing it effective before offering it to her, a groan rattling through his chest as she took the offering, rolling up a bit more to suck him down.

“Ah, fuck.”

Her tongue flicked lightly as he gently began rocking into her mouth, his eyes screwed shut as she hollowed her cheeks, blowing out air through her nose, his cock nudging the back of her throat causing tears to spring into her eyes. She fought the instinct to tense, forcing herself to relax and swallow as he picked up rhythm, fucking her mouth with restraint, listening to the noises he was making above her as she sucked firmly.

With a strangled cry, he pulled himself away from her, leaving her both disappointed to not have the taste of his seed on her tongue and excitement as he moved back down until he was nose to nose with her.

“Seven fucking hells woman.” 

His growl was against her lips before his mouth closed over hers, teeth nipping her bottom lip, his tongue sliding behind her teeth, causing her body to roll up into his in reaction to his barely hanging on control.

Her hands flexed around the wood, her chest heaving as he wasted no time, sliding down her and wrenching her thighs apart and diving right in, settling his greedy mouth on her cunt. She jerked, trying to slam her thighs shut, caught on his shoulder, an arm over her hips to hold her still as he lapped and sucked furiously, building her back up at a rapid pace.

He pulled away before she could crest, her walls clenching down around the emptiness, her mind spinning as he leaned up, helping her wrap her thighs around his waist, blanketing her body again with his.

“You ready love?”

Not waiting for an answer he didn’t need, he slowly slid into her, eyelashes fluttering, stealing her breath away at the intrusion, the fullness she felt, surrounded by him, immobilized by the intensity in his eyes as he ducked back in to kiss her, thoroughly conquering her mouth as he grinded with his hips, causing her thigh to tighten, a groan tearing from her throat to get lost on his lips.

“Gods I love being inside you. Feels so fucking good.”

He pushed his forehead to hers and she closed her eyes, lipping at him as he hooked an arm under her thigh, settling the back of her knee into the crook of his elbow and rolling into her. She let out a high pitch whine at the angle change, how he went impossibly deeper, the sharp ache drowned out by pleasure as he thrust steadily now, slowly, quiet rumblings in his chest accompanying his movements.

She let go of the headboard, unable to keep herself from touching him. Fingertips dug into his shoulders and she tipped her head back, overwhelmed, the familiar pressure building, the fire licking through her veins as his mouth settled under her jaw, his skin growing slick under her grip. Gods, he was devastating her as she slid her hands down over flexing sinew and muscle, grabbing handfuls of his firm rounded buttocks.

“Please... Jon.... I need...”

“I know.”

The breath from his crooning tickled her heated flesh and she let out a broken sob that he caught with his mouth after a particular bone jarring thrust. She could barely hear his _come on love_ over the lewd wet sounds they were making, her mind going fuzzy with his grinding, his tongue plundering her mouth.

She had no air left when he sucked her bottom lip into his mouth, biting it lightly, pulling her leg up higher and with her blood rushing in her ears, deafening, her orgasm thundered through her, lightening behind her eyelids, her sharp cry muffled on his lips, her body shaking, clenching as he drove into her harder, succumbing to the squeezing of her cunt, his groan low and rough as he spilled into her, hips jerking to a stuttering halt.

Her breathing was ragged as she sucked air into her lungs, grounding herself with her palms on his back, feeling his ribs expand with his own breathing, his weight an anchor to keep her from floating away.

Whining, she moved with him as he rolled, settling herself into his side, giving herself a few moments of basking in the afterglow before having to get up and take care of the decidedly unsexy task of cleaning herself up.

“I’m going to miss this place when we are gone.”

She raised her head up, let her fingers flutter over his chest. “Me also. I’m ready to take care of this, be done with Cersei and start rebuilding, but I’m going to miss the seclusion here.”

“Well, we have to come back. I’m leaving Ghost here.”

She laughed, moving up enough to give him a kiss, unable to resist those soft pouting lips. “We will come back for Ghost.”

“Good.” His fingers laced through her hair. “Knowing we’re coming back, that helps.”

**———————————————————**

Their fingers were laced tightly together when the sun came up, reflecting off the metal hide of Drogon, making Dany squint against the glare, feeling Jon give a little squeeze as they stepped out of the hanger together.

It was time.

**———————————————————**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nyke kesīr syt ao, sīr share skoros mazverdagon aōha prūmia kempa- I am here for you, so share what makes your heart heavy.
> 
> Aōha prūmia iksos ȳgha rūsīr issa- your heart is safe with me.
> 
>  
> 
> Not the most thrilling of chapters but I’m hoping a decent set up for what I have planned out next. Thanks for riding this out with me.


	10. Wild Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short bit of fluffy fucking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just another short and dirty snippet... helps my brain take a break from the next big chapter..

**———————————————————**

**———————————————————**

**Wild Love**

**By James Bay**

_Let's be reckless, unaffected_

_Running out until we're breathless_

_Let's be hopeful, don't get broken_

_Let's stay caught up in the moment_

_I wanna give you wild love_

_The kind that never slows down_

_I wanna take you high up_

_Let our hearts be the only sound_

_I wanna go where the lights burn low and you're only mine_

_I wanna give you wild love_

_I wanna say I wanna give you wild love_

_Give you wild love_

**———————————————————**

**———————————————————**

“This may not have been the best idea.” Jon wiped the sweat off the tip of his nose on the arm of his t-shirt, hunkering down a little more as a bullet ricocheted off the concrete barrier he was hiding behind. He calmly ejected his empty magazine, stowing it in his pocket before pulling out a full one, slamming it back in before racking the slide and readying himself.

“What! Jon!”

Dany’s voice was a little shrill over the comms, something he knew she’d deny later and he could hear the sound of her rotors coming towards him, the steady noise a reassurance.

“I’m going to need some help getting out of here.”

The mixture of cursing, Valyrian and his name had him grinning despite the unsavory situation. He was going to be in so much trouble.

The wind kicked up from Drogon’s blades and he ducked down as she hovered overhead, heat pricking his skin as she let loose with fire. Ignoring the shrieks of the other men, he verified that they were all scattering and ran in the opposite direction, looking for a spot big enough for her to set down.

He could see her scowling before he even got in his seat, barely had his headset on, harness done up before she sent them up into the sky, blue and beckoning, without a backwards glance.

“I thought you were just going to take a look around!”

“I did, but one thing led to another.....” He shrugged as he adjusted his harness, trying to tamper down some of the adrenaline pushing through him. Seven fucking hells, that had been enough to get his heart pumping, energy surging through him until he felt like a live wire, ready to spark at any contact.

She pointed them south again, not saying another word, leaving him to squirm in his seat in the silence. When the open field came into view, the dragon heading towards it, he turned to look at her profile, enjoying the stern set of that mouth he was so addicted to, her eyes hidden behind her glasses, unreadable, and he braced himself for a clash of stubborn wills as she set them down.

Questions were on the tip of his tongue, but he managed to keep quiet and sit still as she pulled off her sunglasses, her helmet and comms and unbuckle her harness. 

Finally she turned to look at him.

The glint in her eye went straight to his groin, the pulse race in his ears. He knew that look, very well and his palms itched with the want of putting his hands on her.

He was barely unstrapped, his headset off before her hand was reaching out to painfully grab his hair, bringing him closer, slamming her mouth to his. He tasted mint and Dany, teeth scraping and clanking with the force of it, lips bruising as he wrapped his arms around her, hefting her over the center console.

She hit a button with her foot, reached over to turn it off without leaving his mouth and he groaned as she worked herself over until she straddled his lap, her hands diving under his shirt, sharp nails raking as he bit her bewitching bottom lip. The heat built between them, filling his pores, sweeping through him, his need sharp as he pulled at her clothes.

“Shirt off now.” 

It was a demand falling across his lips before she leaned back, giving him room to pull off his Kevlar vest, his shirt following, a rumble in his chest as her mouth fixed on the scar about his heart. Gods, he needed her skin against his, needed to be inside her hot, wet, welcoming cunt, feel her surround him. He fumbled with the buttons of her shirt as she continued to mark her way across his skin, until her need for his mouth on her overcame the need to be dressed properly.

“Rip it.”

His arousal kicked up another notch and he looked up into her lust filled eyes, held her gaze as he grasped the edges of her shirt, pulling quickly, buttons scattering everywhere. The thrill of it caused her to shiver, pushing her chest towards him, sighing happily as he scooped her breasts out, mouth closing around one rosy tip.

The tattered shirt hung off her shoulders and he lifted his mouth long enough for her to undo the front clasp of her bra. He took the initiative to push it all off her shoulders, giving him unrestricted access. He licked a stripe up the valley between her breasts, inhaling the light scent of her sweat, his chin scraping a path, his beard leaving a red flush in its wake. She would be marked up by the time he was done, something that gave him a possessive thrill.

_**Mine.**_

They struggled with her pants, the cockpit of the helicopter not made for sexual conquests, but she managed to twist as he shoved, her pants ending up around one ankle, he ripped the cotton swatch that covered her off, wishing there was room for him to get his mouth of her, taste her, feel her thighs close around him.

Sanity seemed to be quickly slipping out of her grasp as she fumbled with his belt, growling in frustration, growling out how she needed his pants down _now_ , needed him inside her. She gave a cry of triumph when she freed his cock and he groaned against her collarbone as he jostled his pants to his knees, swiping his fingers through the delicious wet of her as she rose precariously to her knees, balancing herself with fingers wrapped in his harness.

He kept a steadying hand around her waist, palming himself as he lined them up, cursing in tortured relief as she sank down, the taut, silken walls making him dizzy as she wriggled her way down, bottoming out with her head thrown back.

Giving her time to adjust, he smoothed his hands up her soft sides, leaning in to nip at her neck, feel her breasts drag across his chest with their breathing, everything inside him tangling, the love, the lust making him unbalanced as he waited for her next move.

She ducked down to kiss him again, needy as she reached around him to grip onto the harness, creating the counter balance for leverage as she rolled her hips, testing, a strangled noise caught in his throat as she began to move in earnest, breaking cries coming from her with every downward thrust. He could taste the desperation in the way her tongue curled along his, the way her fingers pulled at his hair, the noises that broke lose from her throat as he anchored his hands on her lovely round arse, a grip strong enough she’d be wearing his fingerprints on her flesh.

His eyelashes fluttered as her rhythm steadied, the hot, tight clutch of her overwhelming, the smell of her skin in his nose, her breath washing across him in short, hard pants. 

It was control she was after, he recognized the need of it, how she needed to fuck him into place, to take command of _this_ to right herself and he would gladly let her have all she needed. There would be time later, once they’d reached Storm’s End to lay her across a soft bed, to spread her open and wring, slowly, all the pleasure out of her that he could give her.

She reached down between them, her knuckles skimming his lower abdomen and he sucked in a breath, steadying himself as she touched where they were joined, almost losing control as she started rubbing herself, letting him help her move.

With a great heaving sob of his name, she broke apart, burying her face in his neck and he held her down by her hips, grinding up into her, feeling her ripple over him, around him, until he could no longer resist the call of her body to his. His release exploded through him, the edge of his vision going white, jaw clenching as he jerked into her, stuttering hips and gritted teeth, until with a final twitch he was done, Dany languid and melted into him. 

When she finally lifted her head, he caught her chin to watch her eyes come back into focus before capturing her lips with his, bringing himself back down with a lazy exploration of her mouth.

“Mmmm. That’s a first for me.”

He kissed the tip of the finger she ran over his mouth, before smiling at her, pulling gently at her hair. “My pride thanks you for that.”

The sound of her laughter was an addiction and he couldn’t help the smile in return.

“I’ve had many, many firsts with you Jon.”

“As long as I’m also the last and everything in between.” He shifted her closer with a hand on the small of her back, ignoring the sticky mess of their skin. “That’s all that matters to me.”

Those pretty eyes of hers went glassy as she slowly shook her head. “You always know what to say to me.”

He chuckled, bumping his nose into hers, enjoying the moment of them together, alone, no one around for miles.

“I’m not happy with what you did out there today.”

“Well, I enjoyed the punishment.”

“Jon.” 

Her huffed breath fell across him and he couldn’t resist tucking a tendril of silver behind her ear, letting his thumb sweep across her cheek.

“You almost got yourself killed out there by yourself.”

“I wasn’t by myself, I had you.”

Her wide lipped smile was almost blinding and he sighed in regret as she moved to start gathering up what was left of her clothes.

“Mmmhmm, you have a honeyed tongue, in more ways than one, Jon Snow.”

**———————————————————**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This little interlude takes place right after the last piece of the last chapter.. to give you a timeframe that’s not important at all ;)


	11. A Twist In My Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff and smut, I make a risky plot move, a bit of angst, a different character POV and end it all with more smut..

**_A Twist In My Story_ **

**_Secondhand Serenade_ **

_I'm finally waking up, a twist in my story_

_It's time I open up, and let your love right through me_

_I'm finally waking up, a twist in my story_

_It's time I open up, and let your love right through me_

_That's what you get_

_When you see your life in someone else's eyes_

_That's what you get, that's what you get_

_So you see, this world doesn't matter to me_

_I'll give up all I had just to breathe_

_The same air as you till the day that I die_

_I can't take my eyes off of you_

_So you see this world doesn't matter to me_

_I'll give up all I had just to breathe_

_The same air as you till the day that I die_

_I can't take my eyes off of you_

**———————————————————**

**———————————————————**

_He thought it strange that green was the color associated with jealousy._

_He found it more black, a bitter taste in his mouth. Maybe tinged red with anger, but not green. And he hated that he even knew what jealousy was, he tried all his life to keep it pushed down, to not let it rear it’s ugly head, but sometimes he wasn’t as strong as he would like to be._

_The Night’s Watch had almost been successful in beating it out of him, replacing it with a type of despair that he accepted. No, Jon Snow, this is not for you, take your vows and live with those instead._

_And he had, mostly. He let go of what he could not change, the devastation of losing his father, of Robb. And then the mutiny of the Night’s Watch. And then.... well.._

_But, he thought it was something held moved past, some ugly thing he was above feeling._

_But now._

_It clawed up the middle of his chest, wrapped itself around his throat, threatening to strangle him as he watched Daenerys, the stoic and lofty, hug Jorah Mormont upon his return. If he was honest with himself, he knew that she was not either one of those things. They’d had their moments of **almost** , enough for him to recognize that she held everything well guarded behind strongly built walls. That her heart was tender and giving and generous. _

_And somewhere inside his head he also knew that Jorah had been at her side for years and that she herself harbored no romantic feelings for the man, but still the hostility that built inside him was swift, taking him by surprise until he was forced to excuse himself and walk away, hands balled up in a fist._

_He had no right to feel that way. Daenerys Targaryen was not his to be jealous over._

**———————————————————**

“I could get rid of her for you.”

Dany was long past being surprised by Arya Stark appearing out of nowhere. Or of her uncanny ability to read people. Dany thought about denying knowing what the dark haired woman was talking about, but knew absolutely that she would be called out on it. 

“I think that would actually complicate matters.”

“Really? Do you think the world would miss Tyene Sand? Because I doubt it. And let it stand as a message, Jon Snow is off limits.”

She finally looked over at Jon’s sister, unable to keep amusement from her face. “I’m not actually worried about Jon taking her up on all her advances.”

“Well, I didn’t think you were stupid, but it is nice to get confirmation. Though that’s not really the point.”

“Maybe... But at this time let’s not do anything.”

Arya shrugged. “Fine, but I can tell it’s bugging you. And once Jon gets a clear second, he’s going to know also.”

“Jon doesn’t even realize what **she’s** doing.”

“He is kind of a dolt when it comes to women.”

Her tone was dry. “You don’t say.”

Arya’s bark of laughter had her brother looking over from where he was pouring over maps with Gendry, Theon, Yara and Tyene. Dany knew she should be over there also, but she knew Jon was more than capable. 

They’d been at Storm’s End for almost two weeks, progress held up by the developing news of Ellaria Sand’s failed attempt to get to Cersei. And now she was the missing Ellaria Sand.

In short, it was a big fucking mess and Dany was wishing she hadn’t agreed to negotiate with Dorne. Not like she had much a choice, they needed allies she mused, eyes narrowing as Tyene put her hand on Jon’s arm, asking him a question with a flutter of lashes.

Moving to her feet, Dany checked any violent impulses, instead sliding in the other side of Jon, tucking her hand securely in his back pocket, enjoying the feeling of that wonderful ass as he raised his eyebrows at her before giving her his version of a wink.

“Hi Love.”

The deep rumble of his voice washed over her, loosening the knot in her chest and she tilted her head into his shoulder, forgetting the woman who moved down to the end of the table.

**———————————————————**

Letting out a sigh, she stared at her reflection in the mirror, distorted from the steam of the shower and from where she had wiped a spot clear to look at herself. They were moving out in the morning, finally, to her relief and to her hesitation and she could see the wearing of nerves under her eyes. She was exhausted.

Her musings were interrupted by the shower shutting off, by Jon stepping out, water dripping from his hair, narrow hips wrapped in a towel. Gods, he was a delightful distraction, warmth thrumming through her.

“You okay Dany?”

He stepped into her, dampening her robe but she didn’t have it in her to scold him when the feeling of being in his arms made her want to close her eyes and stay there, ignore everything else in the world.

When she finally looked at him in the mirror, concern written plainly across his handsome features, she let out a breath, a shudder running through her as his thumbs ran circles above her hipbones.

“Arya might have mentioned something about your dislike of Tyene Sand.”

“Your sister should have kept quiet.”

Jon huffed in amusement, no doubt too used to her temper by now to read anything into the sharp tone.

“You tell Arya that.” 

She went when he spun her around, dizzy with the fierceness in his eyes, trapped between his hard body and the hard counter. Her fingers came up to his chest in reflex, the flesh hot beneath her palms.

“I love you.”

He wasn’t saying it because he thought he needed to reassure her, she knew that, knew he was saying it because he was so wonderfully _Jon_ and he did love her, but at the very same time it was a reassurance. And it was ridiculous, this need to be reassured, this flood of unbalanced emotions. She closed her eyes again, angered by the sudden sting of tears in them. She knew this, she **knew** it. She was not some silly girl, unsure of herself, unsure of Jon. Still, she leaned into the hand that cupped her face.

“I know. I do know. I don’t know what my problem is. I guess I need to get used to beautiful women throwing themselves at you. I’m sure this won’t be the last time.”

Her eyes opened quickly when his lips caught hers, not soft as she would have imagined, but a little rough, a little demanding as he scooped her up, dropping her on the counter. She melted against him, wetting her fingers in his loose hair, tilting her head to give him better access to stroke his tongue along hers, to swallow her soft whimpers.

His indecent mouth was swollen when he pulled away, leaving her aching for more, a noise of disappointment when he didn’t come back in when she tugged at his hair.

“Do you know what I thought the first time I seen you?”

Her lips curled up. “That I was arrogant and stubborn?”

“For sure.” He gave a light pinch over her hips. “And that you were bloody gorgeous. And then our first meeting we butted heads and I wanted, more than I had ever wanted anything before, to see if the unbending Daenerys Targaryen would yield if my mouth was on her.”

“That answer is yes.” The buzzing started in her ears, echoing between her thighs and his wolfish smile did nothing to calm the skittering of building arousal.

“Aye, it is. I wanted you, want you, like I’ve never wanted anything in my life.“

“It took you a while. In fact, I think I made the first move.”

He gave a long suffering sigh, which she knew was an act and watched him as he turned to walk into their room, stopping to paw through his gear bag. With something in his fisted hand, he returned to nose along her neck, give a few fleeting kisses until she shivered, then backed off.

“I was in complete shock when you climbed in my lap and kissed the seven hells out of me that night at the club. I was in love with you at that point and up until that moment I was convinced I was going to do nothing about it.”

Dany wrapped her legs around his thighs, hands slowly perusing over his scars as she bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself quiet, keep from hurrying him along, keep from stripping him out of his towel.

“I was so desperate for Arya and Gendry to get out of my room that night so I could go find you, and instead you showed up, trying to think of some absurd excuse to be there. And even if you weren’t in love with me, I couldn’t resist you any longer, because I was so in love with you. I had to know what it would be like to have you. Even if it broke me in the end.”

The hand not still curled up settled on her shoulder, thumb sweeping little movements on her neck, the static buzzing under her skin. She was half convinced he was doing it on purpose, little touches driving her half mad, his dark eyes holding hers, making her unable to look away.

“You see Dany, I don’t just take a woman to bed because she has a pretty face. And are so, so much more than a pretty face.”

Finally she was unable to resist and she pulled at him, banding her arms around his neck, catching his noise of approval on her lips, taking his plump bottom one between her teeth to tug on it lightly, savoring the taste of him, savoring the feeling of her heart expanding with love. He was slowly making her dizzy, the warmth of him against her, the scent of him surrounding her, the way his tongue moved in her mouth, filling her with his taste.

Slowly he pulled back, bringing one of her hands down from his neck, kissing the center of her palm. It did nothing to calm her breathing, neither did the look in his eye.

“I was going to wait to do this. Until after all this, to see if we still liked each other when we weren’t full of adrenaline all the time. And maybe this still isn’t the right time, but-“

Her heart caught and her tongue felt thick in her mouth as he dropped something cool in her hand, her eye catching the flash of it.

“Jon.” It was a breathed out word, the ground under them tilted before settling down as she looked at the ring in her hand before looking back up at him.

“I can get down on a knee if you prefer. Marry me Dany.”

He was blurry, she realized, blinking away the tears to see the odd mixture of happy and hesitant on his beloved face. She let out a shaky laugh, gathered her wits about her. “Yes.”

The smile lit up his face, melting off the stress, making him look his age and she hiccuped, her smile answering his as he took the ring back to slide it onto her finger. 

They both admired it for a moment as she fluttered her fingers, letting the light catch on the diamond, letting the weight of its meaning settle deep inside of them.

_Together._

“Ao issi ñuhon.” She inhaled sharply when he cupped the back of her knees and pulled her towards him on the counter until she was balanced precariously, untying the sash of the robe and letting it fall open.

“Aye, I am yours, just like you are mine.”

She shivered at the feel his rough hands along her ribcage, sweeping up, in, cupping her breasts as his eyes stayed locked with hers, his gaze growing heavy, dark. She felt like he could see inside her, in all the cracks, any insecurities, beneath her skin. He could see all of her, and he wanted her. 

Sliding her hands around his back, feeling the corded muscle, pulling at him until he leaned towards her and she could reach his lips, parting them with a flick of her tongue, the heat racing through her, dampening her core with the exploration of his mouth, his hands kneading at her, callouses dragging across her soft skin.

The towel dropped away and she hummed in approval as she slid a hand down his prominent abs, reaching her destination, his hiss as she took him in her, inflaming her further. She pushed her forehead to his, let her gaze drop to his rigid cock, her hand wrapped around it, stroking it gently, wanting it in her mouth, wanting it inside her, enjoying the glint of the metal around her finger against his velvety flesh.

With a tortured groan he tried to pull away but she held him tightly, not willing to let him go, almost faltering as his hands dropped to her thighs, pushing them wider, thumbs slipping through her folds, collecting the wet before popping one in his mouth, a fresh wave of arousal flowing through her, pooling between her thighs.

“So lovely and wet for me. Let me go so I can put my mouth on you.”

Her hips rocked towards him, her hand faltering for a moment before continuing, her fuzzy mind trying to decide what she wanted more.

“Just.... inside me Jon. Now.”

His groan floated across her face and she bit her lip, closing her eyes as he pulled her impossibly closer, letting her guide him into her soft welcoming flesh, a shudder running through her with the invasion, her walls stretching to yield around him, the air leaving her lungs as she grappled with the overwhelming sensations.

Hands spanning her lower back held her still as she struggled to take him, Jon panting with the effort of not moving as she relaxed, the strangled grip around his cock blurring from less pain to more pleasure and she brought her thighs up higher on his waist, inviting him to finally move.

With a grip she knew would leave bruises, he held her still, withdrawing slowly, causing her to whimper with the blissful friction, with the loss, before with a small grunt he pushed back in with force, causing her toes to curl, her head falling back, grabbing his shoulders for balance.

It was a rough pace, the height of the counter providing a perfect angle, his strength trapping her against him and she knew she wouldn’t last long, everything inside her having been built so highly up before he had even gotten inside her cunt.

His beard chafed on the side of her face, across her lips, down her throat with his mouth’s assault, making her fingernails dig in for purchase, the awareness of him, cracking her open, seeping into her as she held on, taking her over.

She wanted it to last forever, she wanted it to be over, the threads of sanity pulled tight, his back bending as his mouth dropped to close around the pebbled flesh of her nipple, pulling a strangled sound from her throat, his teeth catching the overly sensitive tip, dragging roughly and she dropped her hand between them, seeking an end, fingers finding her clit, circling quickly.

Her scream was caught by his mouth, his hand pulling sharply on her hair as everything inside her snapped violently, her body bowing with the force of it, being prolonged as he continued to fuck her through it, her walls clenching around him, until she heard him groan, felt his steady pace hesitate, the warm spurt of him inside her.

He brought them down slowly, his weight pushing into her and she wrapped herself around him, enjoying the sweaty, messy feel of him against her. She was raw and open to him, physically and emotionally, knowing that somehow, in this mess of life she had found the one person she could actually give that piece of her to.

Pressing a kiss to his shoulder she slumped back, wincing when her back hit the cold of the mirror, watching him lift his head, his eyes come back into focus. She reached out to brush her fingers over his lips, her body feeling heavy and drugged with satisfaction, shivering when he brushed his hands over her still sensitive skin.

“You okay love?”

“Oh, gods yes.” She stretched, the awareness of being wonderfully sore between her legs, letting her toes dig into his thighs, wincing a bit with protesting muscle. “I like the way you do that.” She purred it at him, smiling with his head shake, felt herself melt when he caught her left hand, kissing right above her ring.

“Good thing then, since it seems you won’t be getting rid of me anytime soon.”

**———————————————————**

**———————————————————**

The Dothraki camp was set up fifty miles from King’s Landing. It was loud and rambunctious but in perfect order after being under Jon’s command for so long. Dany found it rather impressive that they had given to the Northman’s rules so easily, but Jon had just shrugged it off.

“They are soldiers.”

She knew it was from Jon proving himself over and over in the field, that had convinced the Dothraki to listen, but she knew it was useless to argue the point with him. Hardheaded man she mused fondly as she sat in the command tent, listening to him and Jorah bicker with Tormund about preventing a pincer move.

Sending information to Missandei, she tuned out, squinting at the computer screen, bored and antsy, the anticipation of it all making her slightly nauseous. Arya and Gendry along with the Dornish troops were still twenty four hours out, allowing them plenty of time to plan. And overthink.

When Jon pressed a kiss to her temple letting her know he was headed outside, she sent him with a hum of acknowledgement and an affectionate pat on his ass, turning back to the blueprints Missandei had sent, trying to decipher the code along with it

“That’s a shiny rock sitting on your finger.”

Tormund’s voice cut through her concentration and she twisted her hand around to admire her ring out of reflex before looking up at the man. “I like it.”

“Guess you like that pretty King Crow too.”

“I like him even more than the ring.”

“He’s a good one little Dragon. Kinda broody, but a good one. Keep him around.”

“I plan on it.”

She accepted Tormund’s pat on her shoulder with some amusement, noting Jorah still sitting down. She knew the man’s feelings for her, knew she was probably selfish by keeping him around when she’d never return them, but unable to quite let go of the person who had been there while she had gone through so much.

“He’s good for you Khaleesi.”

Huffing a breath out at the title, she looked up at Jorah, not sure what to say. His face was composed, making her wonder, hope, he had moved past it all.

“You seem to be good for him also. You both balance each other out, makes you better leaders.”

“Thank you.” Her voice was a little rough with emotion and she opened her mouth to speak again, not sure what she was going to say when Jon came back through the tent opening, dropping into the chair beside her, his hand rubbing over her arm.

“Once Arya and Gendry get here, we’re ready to go.”

She was unable to do anything else but focus on the man beside her, settling her hand on his thigh, drinking in his half smile, the bright look in his dark eyes, love and affection filling her chest.

“On your command then.”

**———————————————————**

.

Jon ducked behind a truck, reloading his rifle as he scanned the area, trying to figure out how the fuck they were going to get out of there. The Lannister army had gotten smarter it seemed, and Jon was furious for letting themselves get pinned down.

Another barrage was sent in to them and the sharp whining of ricocheting bullets made his skin crawl.

“How are you doing down there?”

Dany’s concerned voice cut through the noise, right into his ear and he exhaled, willing himself to relax as he turned, sweeping his eyes across for anyone with something more powerful than a rifle. 

“I’ve had better days.”

With a squeeze of the trigger a man fell, red blossoming across his chest, grenades falling out of his hand. Jon readjusted, took another shot, the small explosion from the grenades giving him a little satisfaction, as his hot shell casing ejected, hitting Tormund who had dropped next to him.

“Sorry.” He smirked at the redhead’s cursing, dropping back down as another volley of bullets was sent at them.

“I can come in and do a sweep.”

“I’d rather wait to make sure they don’t have anything that can take you down.”

“I can’t help if I’m stuck out here Jon.” 

He could hear the exasperation in her tone, the touch of worry and he felt it mirrored in his own words, the thought of her going down in this chaos making him want to vomit.

“We are digging slowly out Love. I promise I’ll let you know if I need rescued.”

“You had better.”

The sound of Arya’s voice calling to him tore his attention from Dany and he turned to see his sister, panic over her face as she half dragged Gendry towards them. Jon hastily climbed to his feet, yelling to be covered as he raced to met them halfway, sliding in to catch Gendry when Arya stumbled, the force of it taking all three to the ground.

“Jon, you’ve got to help him.”

He looked into the dark eyes of his sister, her fear making her voice shaky, small, making her sound like his baby sister, not the tough warrior she was. Jon swallowed hard, looking down to Gendry, peeling the man’s hand away from the wound on his side.

It was bad.

He was no maester, but he had enough experience with wounds to know that they needed to get him help and quickly. The ghost of pain skittered across his chest, his scars tingling in remembrance as he closed his own hands over Gendry’s wound. He weighed his options, cursing with the realization of what he was going to have to do.

“Arya, get Jorah, clear out a spot for Dany to land.”

Watching her dark head disappear into the throngs of Dothraki, he turned to look down at Gendry, seeing the glassy look in the other man’s eyes.

“If you die, Arya is going to kill me.”

The wheezing laugh of Gendry made him feel a moment of relief, despite the warmth of blood beneath his hands. He pressed down a little harder, trying to push back the despair that was grabbing ahold of him, shaking him to his core. 

“She’ll kill me too, so I’ll try my best to stay alive.”

“Good man. Daenerys, we need you.”

“I’m here.”

Her voice was steady, stern and he knew she was in full fledged queen of the sky mode, ready to rain down fire and bullets on their enemy.

He closed his eyes for a moment, wishing he’d had a moment of genius of how to save Gendry without bringing her in. Then faced the inevitable. “Dany, Love, it’s hot in here but I need you to bring your dragon in. We need to get him out. You’ll have a spot in a moment.”

“Jon, I can do this. Take a breath.”

“Cut me some slack Targaryen, it’s a fucking mess down here.”

The wind kicked up from the force of her rotors almost drowning out the screams of the Dothraki as they held a line, raising the hair on the back of his neck as she touched down.

Tormund was back at his side, helping him get Gendry on his feet and they started for the dragon, Jorah pushing Arya through the open door while she was distracted.

Jon seen a flash of silver through as they made it to the side of the helicopter, heads ducked- _as if that would help_ -and felt his heart lurch. “Dany, you’re a sitting duck out here, be ready.” His tone was practically begging, fear coating his tongue, his protection mode on overdrive having both her and Arya right there where bullets were flying in.

“Get him loaded.”

They shouldered Gendry up, Arya pulling at him, the man biting down on his lip to keep from crying out amid the sharp whining of bullets ricocheting off the Valyrian steel of Drogon.

A muffled thump registered in Jon’s brain, his focus narrowing as he turned, forgetting to keep low, the dread building, turning into the thing of nightmares, seizing his lungs as the grenade rolled before coming to a stop below Dany’s cockpit.

“Go, go, go!” He didn’t recognize the scream from his throat as the dragon began to lift up- _Oh fuck, not fast enough_ -as he began to move towards it, Tormund grabbing his arm to haul him back and Jon knew they were all going to die.

He could hear Dany calling his name over the comms, barely registering it all as Jorah threw himself down, the blast still enough to ring Jon’s ears, the gruesome sight of smoke rolling out from under the now still body.

**———————————————————**

**———————————————————**

_”How long have you been in love with Daenerys?”_

_Arya’s voice cut right through the haze of frustration he found himself in. The council meeting had concluded, another meeting of arguing with Dany and he was both extremely angry and unfairly aroused and he hated both feelings._

_”For fucks sake, I’m not in love with her.”_

_”That was a rather aggressive answer, brother.”_

_”I’m just not in the mood Arya.”_

_”Yeah, because you just spent the last twenty minutes fighting with Daenerys. Which, by the way, was stupid.”_

_”It was not stupid.”_

_She rolled her eyes at him, and he could see her settling down into little sister mode. “You realize you were both basically arguing the same point. Like, on the same side, just saying it differently.”_

_He quickly spun through the conversation, okay, loud argument, he’d just had with Dany. “We were not.” The terrible realization that Arya might be right._

_”Oh, yes you were. Strangest bit of foreplay I’ve ever seen.”_

_He gritted his teeth hard enough he thought he might break one. “It. Was. Not. Foreplay.”_

_”Whatever. All I’m saying is you two need to figure it out. Being around that type of tension, you, being my brother, in the middle of it, tends to squick me out. It’s gross. I don’t really care to know about your love life, but figure out if you’re going to fight or fuck and buckle down on it.”_

_The heat flashed up his neck and he couldn’t believe he was hearing this from his sister. Gods be damned, wasn’t that a slap in the face._

_”Go away Arya.”_

_At the sound of approaching footsteps, his sister gave him a smirk, turned on her heel to give Daenerys a nod and walked off. She called back over her shoulder at him. “Figure it out Jon.”_

_He sighed, in defeat, in response to the way his body clenched at the approaching silver haired woman. He was not in love with her, despite what his sister said, despite the fact that Dany was the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen, that she was fierce and tough and kind and brilliant._

_She held out a beer. “Peace offering.”_

_He should refuse. He took it, ignoring the crackling of awareness that ran down his spine when their fingers brushed. “Thanks.”_

_She settled against the railing next to him, cocked her head sideways as she studied him. “I’m not sure what it is about you, Jon Snow that manages so effectively to get under my skin.”_

_”I could say the same thing, Daenerys.”_

_She had a great laugh, he realized, a sound not heard often enough. It was a shame._

_”Well then. What do you say to sitting down and figuring this out like adults?”_

_He felt his lips twitch up, noted her watching his response. Gods, he wanted her._

_”I think we can handle that.”_

__

**———————————————————**

**———————————————————**

It had started raining the moment they set foot back on Dragonstone and it was raining the day Lyanna Mormont flew down from Bear Island to collect her cousin’s body. Jon stood out on the tarmac next to Dany, soaking wet, a chill easily ignored at the wind whipped around them, her chin firm, mouth tight.

“He died a hero?” 

Jon felt the band on Dany’s ring dig into his skin as her grip on his hand tightened at Lyanna’s uncharacteristically quiet question. He cleared his throat twice before he could answer, Dany rendered mute.

“Yes.”

**———————————————————**

Jon woke with the flash of lightning. Thunder was heard off in the distance, not enough to be the cause of his disrupted slumber. He sat up, running a shaky hand through his hair, trying to get rid of the linger flashes of that day, of ordering Daenerys to not come back, of Tormund’s help with gathering up Jorah’s body and loading it in one of the trucks. Of wondering if they were all going to die there as the Lannister army kept pushing at them, of the Dothraki finally getting a foothold, of pushing the enemy back until finally they were free.

The way Dany didn’t cry, held stiff and rigid when he wrapped his arms around her, until he finally let her be, let her grieve how she wanted.

The ugly memories made him second guess his moves, wonder what he could have done differently. Woke him up from sleep every night since. 

Finally he pushed back the covers, belatedly realizing that Dany was not beside him. _Gods, what was wrong with him?_ Slipping on some shorts, he wandered down the halls until he found her in her office, hunkered down in front of her computer, Ghost at her feet.

“Couldn’t sleep?”

“No. I didn’t want to wake you.”

“It would have been fine.”

“You could use the sleep Jon.”

“So could you Dany.”

He frowned when she waved a dismissive hand at him, crossing the room to press a kiss to her temple, relieved when she made a happy noise and pushed into him.

“Well-“ he brushed a tendril of hair off her face. “Since I’m up I’ll go make breakfast. You hungry?”

She made a face, shrugged her shoulders. “Maybe? I’ll be along shortly though.”

He left her with one more kiss, everything inside him churning.

**———————————————————**

Arya Stark was a master at observation. Also killing people, but observation skills were at the top of her list, being it was one of the easiest ways to do her job. And not that she was currently on the hunt, no, quite to the contrary, but her powers of observation senses were tingling every time she got near her brother and the Dragon Queen.

Even though they were disgustingly in love and way to hands on in public, she was absolute one hundred percent in favor of their relationship. She liked Daenerys from the start, the tough woman that she was, but Arya hadn’t been sure if she was good enough for Jon. But once she realized the fierceness in how much the silver haired Dragon loved Jon, well, she received Arya’s stamp of approval.

The death of Jorah Mormont had rocked everyone, understandably. They were at war, and people died, as if they all hadn’t learned that lesson very well in the past six years, but there seemed to be a layer of guilt surrounding this particular death and Arya circled around it, watching Jon carefully avoid mentioning it, watching Daenerys thrown herself back into her work, until she was able to put the pieces of it together. And now that she had, Arya was off to confront her brother.

She found Jon whaling on a punching bag like it had personally offended him. Judging by the sweat dripping off his nose, he’d been at it a while. Good. Maybe he’d be tired enough for her to talk some sense into him.

“You look like you need to hit something that will hit back.”

By the way his head snapped up, she had snuck up on him. Another indicator of his brooding. 

“Go away Arya.”

She smirked at his annoyed tone- _really, he should know better by now_ -and grabbed the bag at its next swing.

“Nope. Gendry is sleeping, I’m bored and you’re in a mood, so it seems a perfect opportunity to me.” She flexed the hands she had already wrapped, ready to goad him if necessary. 

“I don’t want to do this.”

“Well, I do. I’m tired of looking at your sullen broody face.”

“Then go away. And I’m not brooding.”

He moved away and she danced in front of him, quick and light on her feet, fully prepared for the fact at some point, Jon was going to knock her on her ass. But not before she got some good hits in.

“You are. We should be back out there, storming King’s Landing, not in this damn holding pattern, but you and Daenerys can’t get your shit together.”

The incredulous and indignant look on his face was worth the cheap shots she was taking. 

“Okay, fine, you little pain in the arse, let’s go a round.”

“Now we are talking.”

Bouncing up onto her toes, the training mats providing good footing, she waited for his first move. Normally, it wasn’t something she seen coming, Jon moved quick and lethal and never the same way twice. But, tonight he was sluggish, his heart not in it and she landed two good kicks before she stepped back.

“Your brooding and now you can’t fight? Where’s my stubborn brother at?”

“Knock it off Arya, I didn’t want to do this-“

She struck out quickly, his head snapping back before he righted himself, his eyes sharper than they were five minutes before, his thumb swiping across his now bleeding lip.

“C’mon, King in the North, put some effort into it.”

The taunting seemed to work and Arya spent the next few minutes, trying desperately to stay on her feet and dodging hits. She was breathing heavily by the time he knocked her to the floor and she closed her eyes as she lay on her back, trying to catch her breath. And decided now was a good time to bring up the real reason she was here.

“How long are you going to let Daenerys tear herself up about Jorah’s death?”

“What?”

She heard him hit the mat beside her and opened her eyes just enough to look at him. “For someone who’s generally intelligent, you sure are being stupid about this.”

“Arya.”

His warning growl would probably make most back away, but Arya supposed that being his baby sister has some benefits. Like getting to ignore such warnings.

“She not doing good with this Jon. She looks terrible.”

“I know, but she says she’s fine, just putting a lot of time in trying to figure out how to get Cersei out of there. I can’t push her.”

“That’s a poor excuse. We already have a plan and it’s a good one. She’s backed off of it because of Jorah. And you are letting her, by the way. So you need to figure out whatever the fuck is going on in your head so you can get her through this. Because you’re missing it Jon, she’s just lost the only family she had left.” She held up a finger when Jon started to speak. “Except for us, now, yes I know. And I know you didn’t like him, I didn’t either, he was a creep if you ask me, but that doesn’t change the fact that she thought of him as family. He was the person in her life that had been there the longest. And he died. Protecting her. So, yeah she’s throwing herself into her work because she wants to avoid feeling it. But we are avoiding **everything** right now and now is not the right time for that. So what the fuck is going on with you?”

He scrubbed his hands over his face and she knew it was a tactic used while he gathered his thoughts.

“I feel guilty, okay. I called her in. If I hadn’t he’d be alive. But I don’t know if Gendry would be. But who am I to pick who’s life is more important? And on top of it, all I can think about is how relieved I am that he did that. That it was him and not her. That it was him and not **me**. Or any of us. I would have done it to save us. But he did and I’m still here, I still have her. And if he hadn’t, maybe we would have been fine without it, maybe it was unnecessary.”

Arya dropped down on the mats beside him. “You’re overthinking this. It would have ended badly, Jon, don’t talk yourself into believing something different. You’re not some battlefield virgin, you know better. And I’m glad you saved Gendry, obviously and with no guilt about it. It was Jorah’s choice, so don’t take that from him.” 

“But I put him in that situation.”

“He did. Don’t overlook that. You are my favorite person in the world, brother..... Or, at least in the top three.” She ignored his snort. “And Daenerys makes you happy. So yeah, I’m okay with how it turned out. So, make peace with it, be thankful and get over yourself because this is not about you.”

She let him absorb it all for a minute, let him sort it out as she knew he needed to do, before shoving his shoulder.

“Now, stupid, go fix it.”

**———————————————————**

He really was a fool.

She was sitting out on the balcony, the first clear night in a week, with her knees tucked up under her chin, a blanket around her shoulders. She looked exhausted, skin drawn tight, dark circles under her eyes. He knew, he **knew** she had been suffering silently and he had been making excuses about it all, something to try and alleviate some of his guilt. He should’ve been there for her, from the start of it.

“Dany.”

She looked up at him when he crossed the room and out the doors, the briefest of happiness on her face, something that made the guilt roll in his stomach, oily and slick. Ghost grumbled at him when he motioned for the wolf to move out of his way.

“It’s too cold to be out here.”

“Is the man of the North cold? I thought you tougher than that Jon Snow.”

“I’ve survived colder, I was thinking of you, love.”

“Well, I’m tougher than you think, then.”

He scooped her up and she didn’t protest, instead sticking her cold nose to his neck and making him give a low curse. He dropped her on the bed, let her scoot up to the middle before sitting down at the end of it.

“You might be the toughest person I know.... Dany, I want to talk to you about what happened.”

He watched that cool look come over her face, wondered how he was going to muddle his way through this if she didn’t want him to explain. He never was great with words.

“We don’t need to talk. I know what happened.”

“Okay, maybe. But maybe we could talk about what’s happening now.”

She suddenly smiled, a sly clever little smirk that never failed to heat his blood. _Cheater,_ he thought as she rose up to her knees to crawl over to him, straddling his lap as he held his hands up in surrender.

“I have a better idea.”

The words were purred at him right before her mouth settled on his clavicle, a hot brand on him, scorching, marking him as hers. He felt his self control dissolving at a rapid pace and pulled his head back, trying to get his eyes to focus.

“Dany, wait.”

Her eyes were flashing at his pause and she had a stubborn set to her chin, looking like she was ready to do battle rather than make love. He was more than willing to help her fuck her frustrations out, but first they would talk.

“You don’t want me?”

His forehead tipped into her’s, _gods, she could be so hardheaded,_ for a moment before he untangled one of her hands from his hair, squeezed it before letting go to tilt her chin up, looking into the bright eyes brimming with pain.

“That’s a cheap shot love and not like you at all. You know I always want you, so that won’t guilt me into this. I can control myself for five bloody minutes so we can talk.”

She shifted and slipped her hand down his pants, delicate fingers wrapping around him with a vise like grip, his vision wavering.

“I don’t want to talk Jon.”

Her voice was almost a growl and he wondered briefly how much he’d hate himself if he was to put this conversation off until _after_ , but another look at the circles under her eyes had him catching the stroking hand, pulling it out of his pants and pressing a kiss to the palm before holding her by the wrist.

“Dany, I love you, but please, just let me say this first.”

He didn’t take personal her huff of frustration, knowing at this point it was a default for her, she had retreated behind walls, that they had both neglected to lean on each other and he should have drawn her out before she had even gotten to this point.

“I’m sorry Dany. I am so sorry about Jorah, I am so sorry I haven’t been here like you needed me to be.”

The quiver of her chin and the pulse jumping in her throat contradicted the cool tone she was trying for. “I’m fine Jon.”

“It’s okay to not be fine. It’s not weakness or anything else. You’re drowning yourself in work, you aren’t eating right and you’ve lost weight. Love, don’t hold this in. I’m right here now. I should have been earlier, but I’m here now. I’m so sorry it took me this long to get here.”

For a moment he thought she would pull away, that he had waited too long and stood at the opposite end of a chasm that he was clueless on how to fix.

“He died for me.”

Her voice was broken, soft and Jon felt his heart crack as he pulled her into him, gathering her up as she buried her face into his chest. 

“He saved us all Dany. I don’t know how to make you feel better about this, but he believed in you, in what you believed in. So, we are going to break the wheel, just like you said and get justice for him.”

She heaved out a sob, her body starting to shudder with the tears and he couldn’t do anything but hold her tight, hands rubbing soothingly over her back. Ghost eyed him before jumping on the bed, settling his large frame against them, a whine of distress as he poked her leg before settling his head on her thigh.

The tears ran out before her need to be held and he kept her there, fingers tangling through her hair, petting her gently. When she had calmed a bit, he shifted them, drawing the covers up over them, settling them on their sides so he could bend himself around her, draw her up against him.

His finger ran over the ring on her hand. “Not even married yet and I’m failing.”

She twisted to look at him and he was met with red rimmed eyes. “You haven’t failed, at all. A bump in the road. I imagine we will have a few bumps and learning curves.”

“Aye. Probably a few good heated fights that get the blood boiling also.”

Her laugh was a balm to him. “With how stubborn you are? I’m sure of it.”

He let out an indignant huff as she settled back down and pressed a kiss to the back of her neck. “Says the most hard headed woman I’ve ever met. So, that’s staying on your finger then?”

“No take backs Jon. You gave me this, I’m keeping it. Keeping you also.”

He inhaled the scent of her shampoo, his heartbeat calming back down, soothing himself with the feel of her wrapped up in his arms.

Her fingers trailed up and down his forearm. “Thank you Jon, for this. For the reminder that I’m not doing this alone.”

“You’re never doing this alone.”

**———————————————————**

The sound of running water greeted him when he made his way back into their bedroom the following morning. He’d been up and out of bed earlier than actually needed, having woken up in the middle of the night, body thrumming with battle anticipation. Finally he gave up trying to sleep and slipped out bed, leaving Ghost to curl up with Dany, his hopes that she could get a bit more sleep without him tossing and turning.

He stopped to give a friendly nudge to the wolf laying halfway through the bathroom doorway and toed off his shoes, setting the cups of coffee down on the counter so he could pull off his shirt.

“Room for one more?”

The door cracked open and he was treated to the sight of a naked and wet Daenerys, lathered hair, eyes still sleepy.

“You’re not going to hog all the hot water, are you?”

He dropped his shorts down, smirked as her eyes dropped with them. “On my honor.”

She pushed the door open farther. “C’mon in then.”

He held her coffee high enough to avoid the rinsing of her shampoo, crowding into her side, the soft touch of all that creamy skin sending his pulse racing, catching her elbow on its way down to prevent any accidental hits to soft spots.

Blinking the water out of her eyes, she offered up a smile, reaching for the steaming cup and turning her body into his. He held onto the cup for a moment as her hand closed around it, watching her brow crease with confusion until he leaned in, closing his lips around her soft bottom one before delving in, tasting toothpaste and Dany.

Nails bit into his back as her free hand curled into him and he let go of her coffee to cup her face as he pulled back slowly, watching her eyes come back into focus, her lips stay parted. He licked his automatically, feeling the tightening in his groin in response.

“Good morning love.” He watched her shiver at his words, her lashes fan her cheeks as her eyes fluttered, an urgency already growing through him at a desperate pace. He backed up half a step and picked up the soap, keeping a close eye on her in anticipation.

That luscious pink mouth closed and an eyebrow raised at him before she made a little noise in the back of her throat, taking a sip of coffee. He watched her nose wrinkle, couldn’t contain his chuckle at the grimace on her face.

“What was that for?”

“What did you put in this?”

“That terrible creamer you always use.” He put the soap up and took the cup away, took a testing sip. “And it takes just as horribly sweet as you always like it.”

She took it again and he thumbed at her pursed lips before she took a sip, shaking her head and setting it down. “Nope, it tastes funny. I’ll get some tea before we leave.”

He shook his head in amusement before pulling her into him, turning them sideways into the spray, setting his teeth into her neck while his hands cupped her lovely round arse. “Well, I’ve got a few ideas now that your mouth isn’t busy.” He spoke the words against her flesh, feeling her answering by dragging sharp nails down his back.

“I can probably think of something also.”

He hissed as her mouth found that one spot on his neck, raising up on her toes to let the soft swells of her breasts drag over the contrasting hard lines of his chest. She moved up to nip his lip, catching it smartly, flicking it with her tongue before retreating, letting him chase after her with a growl. A look stopped him and he forced himself still, waiting for her next move.

Gods, the feel of her hot mouth moving across his chest almost pulled a whimper from him, a line of fire left in her wake. She covered every inch of skin, taking the time with his scars, her fingers burning in a delicious torture as they traced over the lines of him. He tangled his fingers in her wet hair, something to anchor himself.

She worked her way slowly down his abdomen, following the trail of hair she had once told him enticed her. His fingers flexed as hers wrapped around him, gentle and sure. He was panting through his mouth, unable to do anything else as she looked up at him, settling down on her knees, her eyes holding a glint that made everything inside him start throbbing, the anticipation of what she was about to do, outweighing any other thought..

Without further teasing, she closed her lips over the head of his cock, sucking him down into the wet heat of her mouth, until he hit the back of her throat. She hummed and licked before looking back up at him, the glassy look in her eye, those plump lips stretched lewdly around him almost had him grabbing her there, holding her still so he could take her mouth with a vicious pace. He braced his hands on the wall instead, releasing a shudder breath as she released him, right before bobbing down again.

Gods, she was so fucking good at that, her sweet mouth was intoxicating, her cheeks hollowing as she found a rhythm, her fingernails biting into his arse, a slight balance to what wonderful things she was doing to his cock. When she cupped him, thumb circling gently, he gave in, threading his fingers through strands of her hair, careful to not push, knowing she was going to wreck him properly without his assistance.

He could feel everything drawing up inside him, feeling his pulse racing, the sweet agony of it at almost a breaking point and he managed to exhale her name in warning, groaning as she did not relent, swallowing more of him. His release crashed over him, crashing through him, leaving him a quivering mess as she swallowed him down, slowing down, petting the back of his thighs as he slumped into the wall.

She let him go gently, lingering, before scraping her teeth back up his abdomen and torso, biting his jaw as she made it back to her feet. His hands grabbed for her, great handfuls of her arse, squeezing, using her flesh to balance himself as he opened an eye to see her, smug smile, pupils blown.

“You going to make it?”

“If my heart doesn’t give out first. Your wicked mouth is going to be the death of me.”

She pushed her hips into him and he groaned, hauling her even closer to kiss her, ravishing her mouth to leave her as unsteady as she had just left him. With his tongue curling around hers, he slid his hand around, wanting to cup the soft mounds of flesh, tease the puckered tips before sliding down, sliding through her folds, finding her swollen and wet and ready.

“Seven fucking hells. Did sucking my cock do that to you?”

He caught her whimper of yes against his lips, hauling her thigh up for better access as he slid two fingers into her, rubbing slowly, moving his mouth to her neck when her head dropped back. 

He let go of her suddenly, turning the water off, grabbing a towel from the door and making a half hearted attempt to wrap her up and dry her as he opened the door, walking her backwards through it. She kept her arms wrapped around him, trusting him and he continued to move them, sipping slowly from her mouth until the back of her knees hit the bed.

Scooping her against him, he climbed up, settling them down gently, pressing the length of his body against her side, turning her head so he could kiss her more, those puffy lips calling to him, the red scuffed skin from his beard standing out on her pale skin.

He was already growing hard, his body ready to claim her as his, needing to be buried inside her, but he needed to make her break apart first, his mouth moving down to lave at her breast, suckling at her, fingers sliding back into her tight cunt as her body arched towards him. He worked at her slowly, feeling her starting to tense under his ministrations, until suddenly it wasn’t enough.

Removing his wet fingers, he trailed them up her quivering stomach to lay along her ribs before levering himself over her, giving a slight nip to her chin before scooting down. He took his time tracing over the scar on her thigh, pink against the pale white, pressing his lips to it, a reminder that she was still here, moved sideways, settling himself between her thighs, settling her legs over his shoulders, feeling her heels dig into his back as she braced herself.

Her hands were already in his hair, the diamond on her finger catching strands of his hair, her hips pressing up towards him and he smiled into her soft skin before taking it in his teeth, feeling her jolt with the sharp nip at the inside of her leg. He hummed and blew out a breath at the sight of her, plush and soaked, inviting, asking to be devoured. He slid a finger through the wet of her, inhaling the rich scent of her, needing the taste of it on his tongue, like an addict, before moving closer to swipe up through it, sampling, before using his hands to spread her wide and diving back in to feast.

He pulled at her with his mouth, fingers exploring, her clit teased until she was jerking under his touch and he was grinding his hips lightly into the mattress for some relief of his own. Her fire was burning through him, calling to him, making him slightly unhinged as he worked her over, urged on by her throaty moans.

He felt her body freeze when he sucked on her clit, then explode with spasms, her fingers dug into his scalp, her thighs locked around his head. He lapped through the renewal of wetness, stroked her thigh gently as she quivered against him, until with a giant exhale, she collapsed back to the bed. 

Sitting up he took in her disheveled form, sprawled out boneless and flushed. He moved quickly, wanting her while she was still soft and off kilter, flipping her pliant form over, pulling her to her knees. He grabbed the headboard, sliding his cock through her wet folds, listening to her ragged breathing and sheathed himself with one forward lunge of his hips. She gave a low moan, her molten walls still fluttering, sucking him down and he gave her just a moment, just a moment while he leaned down to bite her shoulder, before rolling his hips into her, her soft mewls encouraging him on. 

He set up a hard pace, catching her before she slammed into the headboard, the feel of her soft arse against him, the low sound of her cries fueled him forward, the devastating tightness of her cunt wrapped around him caused his vision to go blurry. Getting an arm under her, holding her tight, his fingers searched, feeling her jerk against him, overly sensitive and he backed his fingers off for a moment, circling around her sensitive nub, concentrating on her to stave off his own release.

A small shudder went through her and he gritted his teeth, pace never faltering, the hard slaps of skin echoing in their room and he moved his fingers again, pushing her through her hesitation. She shuddered and wailed when she came again, her cunt squeezing around him, pulling noises from him, teeth set in her shoulder as his release slammed through him, causing him to falter, little jerks against her until he finally come to a stuttering halt.

He left his weight pin her to the mattress, feeling her chest expand with each heaving breath, her damp skin sticking to his. He caught his breath, feeling her stretch a bit, content under him and he buried his nose in the crook of her neck before rolling them to the side, spooning against her.

“I hope there is still hot water left.”

Her voice was hoarse from overuse and he grinned, suddenly overcome by the feeling in his chest, the desperate feeling that made his head spin.

“Gods, I love you.”

She turned in his arms, rubbing her nose along his and he melted a little more into her.

“Nyke jorrāelagon ao tolī Jon, va moriot“

**———————————————————**

Arya was sitting on her gearbag on the tarmac, a hat pulled low over her face to keep out some of the drizzle, or sun, depending on the weather’s uneven temper. She had given Gendry a quick _see you soon_ , that he understood and now took a deep breath of fresh air, needing the forward motion to start up again.

Finally she could see the forms of Jon and Daenerys make their way across, her brother had his arm slung over her shoulder, nose pressed close to her ear. They both looked a little ragged, a little worn around the edges, but both had that little bit of a smile back that seemed to take up permanent residence on their faces whenever they were around each other.

_Good._

She stood up and stretched, making a big deal of checking her watch in fake annoyance.

“What took you so long? You know what, never mind, I don’t really want to know the answer to that.”

Picking up her bag, she slung it over her shoulder then stopped, hand on her hip making an obvious study of the two of them.

“Have I told you guys that you look ridiculously good together?”

She enjoyed their laughter as she fell into line, heading back to Drogon. Heading back to war.

**———————————————————**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I just fridge Jorah? Was that a jerk thing to do? Maybe? Can I live with myself after doing that? Yes. I’ve always wanted to kill him in a fic (sorry Jorah fans)
> 
> And, true story, Jon was supposed to wait until the last chapter to propose..... but, he decided he needed to do it right then (I’m still not convinced on his time, but what can you do....)


	12. Found You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our regularly scheduled fluffy, smutty interlude...

**———————————————————**

**Found You**

**by Ross Copperman**

_Well, I saw you there just the other day  
You smiled at me in a secret way  
So I let you in and you captured me  
I'm your prisoner, it's what I wanna be ___

_  
___  


____

_When it feels like it's love  
All the stars lift you up  
Well, to place you high above  
On top of the world  
I'm just glad that I found you ___

_  
___  


____

_Like a thief you came to steal my heart  
I'll surrender now, because you broke my guard  
Such a pretty face, it warms my soul  
And your sweet blue eyes, they shine like gold ___

_  
___  


____

_When it feels like it's love  
All the stars lift you up  
Well, to place you high above  
On top of the world ___

_  
___  


____

_And you know it must be right  
'Cause it's burning up inside  
I can feel it in your eyes  
I want you to know, yeah  
I'm just glad that I found you  
Yeah, I found you ___

_  
___  


__

____

**———————————————————**

She’d almost forgotten what it was like, living all that time in Dothraki camps, the noise, the moving. The dirt. Being on Dragonstone had spoiled her. Almost a year and a half of a soft bed, a luxurious shower, the majority of the time spent with her dark eyed, wild haired love in both places, had made her soft around the edges.

She grumbled as she shook out her sleeping bag, settling it on the grass under Drogon, not wanting to be confined in a tent, bending down low to keep from hitting her head as she made up her bed next to Jon’s, her body aching, already protesting the hard ground.

So much for being a warrior.

She blew out a breath, wondered briefly if she was losing her edge, no longer the stoic Dragon, before shaking her head to clear her thoughts. Gods, she was being dramatic. Tired, she was just tired. She was ready for this war to be over, to establish a ruling system that would enable all to have a say in how Westeros was run, to keep everyone standing on equal ground.

She heard Jon’s approach as she slid into the shorts she was sleeping in, then climbed into her bag, settling the pillow under her head. _To build a country where it mattered more on your character than your last name and circumstances of your birth._

“In bed already Dany girl?”

A muffled _mmmph_ sound was all she gave him as she wriggled in the constraints of the bag, listening to the enticing sound of him remove his boots and pants before crawling under the helicopter and getting into his own bag. She let out an undignified squeak when she was pulled backwards quickly, his hand grasping the slippery fabric she was in, stopping abruptly by the hardness of his chest.

“Are you okay?”

The concern in his voice made her squeeze her eyes shut, unwilling to let welling tears fall. How he knew, since she thought she had a handle on her emotions when she had purposely left him in the camps to go set up where they were going to sleep, she wasn’t sure, but the echo of it rattled her chest. _Oh, how she loved this infuriating man._ She bit down on her lip, as if that would help. She didn’t want to cry, especially in front of him, even if she knew he was the one person she’d willingly expose her emotions to. Her tears always wrecked him and she didn’t want that, she wanted him focused on what they had to do, on staying alive, not her sniveling about sleeping on the ground.

The nose on the back of her neck made some of the ache go away and she couldn’t resist the need to look at him in the pale light from camp and the moon. She turned toward him until could see the outline of his nose, that pretty mouth, his eyelashes dark against the pale of his cheek.

Her hand covering his jaw, her fingers brushing through the bristly hair, she felt herself relax, even with the knowledge he’d see right through any fabrication made to spare him. So she gave him some truth. “I’m better now that you are here.”

His own fingers tucked hair behind her ear, his eyes searching her face, and she could see him trying to figure out how much to push her. After a long moment his mind seemed to be made up and she closed her eyes, enjoying the stillness as he stayed quiet.

A nip to her wrist caused her to shiver and suddenly it was not enough. She unzipped her bag quickly, then his, happiness rolling through her as he caught on, hauling her to him until she was able to feel the heat of his body where he pressed up against her.

Zipping the bag behind her left hardly any room to move and she put her nose to his chest, inhaling the scent of him, letting it wash through her, let it feed her addiction to him.

Fingers pressed into the base of her skull and she moaned at the feeling, throwing a leg over his, tilting her chin up to allow herself a better angle to see him. “Tight fit in here.”

“Mmmm.” 

She could feel the rumble of the sound through his chest, her hand sliding under his shirt and coming to rest over his heart.

“You didn’t answer me love, are you okay?”

She closed her eyes again, counted the beats against her palm, shivering as he gave her chin a nip. “I think so. I’m just tired and it’s making me emotional and grouchy.”

“I love you.”

She smiled, melting a bit more, opening her eyes to find his face close to hers, able to see that look in his eyes, the look that made her feel cherished. “I love you too.”

Closing the distance between them was easy, and his lips were soft, his mouth opening to allow her wonderful access, his tongue meeting hers in a lazy glide, content to taste and appease as he placed his palm on her cheek, thumb brushing quietly.

Pulling back to look at him, to take in dark eyes growing darker, his lips plump and wet and inviting, asking to be met again. So she did and he responded with a sense of urgency, making her moan, making her hips roll into his as need spiraled through her. It was a funny thing, how easy it was for him to set flame to her arousal, but at the same time how he soothed her, righted her when she was unbalanced. Eyes closed, she stayed close to him, seeking the magic of his mouth.

They were both panting by the time they parted, his fingers threaded through her hair, trapped there by her braid, her arm snaked around his back, fingers spread wide to touch as much of him as she could.

It had been a week since they’d left Dragonstone, and agonizingly long week in which she’d had no chance to have him inside her, to feel that wonderfully overwhelming feeling as he consumed her and possessed her, devastated her with a soul claiming pleasure. She could wait no longer. She shifted closer, tried to shift, felt him move with her.

“Gods.. fuck...”

His frustration of restricted movement was heard in his voice, accent thickening, making her smile, making her want pool and make her slick at her center, grasping at him, trying to get rid of his shirt, trying to fuse their mouths back together.

She heard the zipper give way, fresh cool air hitting them, making her shiver as his hand slid under the elastic of her shorts, grabbing flesh and squeezing, arm clamping over her thigh, holding her there as he rocked into her, letting her feel his thickening cock.

“I need to have you.” His mouth was against hers, needy and wanting. “Can I? Can you stay quiet enough?”

Camp was less than fifty yards away, she could still hear the men talking, moving about, settling in for the night. Hissing as his fingers slid down between her cheeks, knowing he would find her dripping wet, she allowed herself another moment to feel his lips move urgently with hers, sucking at them, before answering him.

“Yes.”

He managed to get his shirt off, then hers without any misplaced elbows and she gave a small whimper when his chest hit hers, nipples pebbling with the sensation, heat building throughout her and she wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her fingers in his hair to hold him close as his fingers trailed over bared flesh, kissing him needily.

When his mouth moved to her neck, she rolled her head back, letting her hands slid under his shorts, tangling her leg with his, grasping rounded firm cheeks, causing his hips to jump into hers.

“I need-“

“Shhhh, I know.”

She arched her chest towards him as he shushed her, letting his mouth close over a hardened rosy tip, biting her lip to stop the cry as he tugged on it, overly sensitive, wanting to push him away, wanting more, flames licking down to her core with every pull on her flesh.

Black eyes glinted up at her and she panted, enthralled with watching his face as he let go of the one nipple, shiny and wet from his attentions, aching for more, eyelashes fluttering as he switched to the other, her fingernails biting into his flesh, grinding down to relieve the ache in her loins on the thigh he slipped between her legs.

“Dany.”

Her name was groaned against her flesh, goosebumps rising along the patch of skin his breath washed over and she pushed at his shorts, getting the offending fabric over that wonderfully round ass, hooking it with her toes and with his shifting, shoving it down to his knees.

Teeth nipped at the side of her breast as she palmed him, gently then wrapped her hand around his hard cock, feeling it twitch in her grip as she pumped it, faltering when his fingers slid against the soaked fabric between her leg.

“Dany.”

This time her name was said in a long exhale, an admonishment that neither believed as she opened her leg up more, pushing towards the pressure, a quiet mewl when he pushed the fabric aside, fingers grazing her swollen folds, not doing anymore then petting.

She growled in frustration as he continued his teasing, his free hand wrapping up in her braid, pulling, kissing her hungrily, sloppy and wet, her hand squeezing his cock again, the air leaving her lungs as he sank two fingers into her, curling them with an accuracy that made her muscles quiver, the ball of heat in her belly expand through all her limbs.

“I wish I could get my mouth on that pretty pink cunt. Taste how wet you are for me.”

The sob tore out of her throat at the thought of him between her thighs, devouring her, breaking her apart with his tongue. When he added the third finger, stretching her with a delicious burn she grabbed his forearm to steady herself, unable to keep her hips still, moving in rhythm with his fingers fucking her, his thumb circling her clit, his mouth covering hers to muffle the noises she was making as he wound her tighter and tighter.

Finally he broke off with a groan and she chased his lips, nipping at him in frustration, whining with loss when he removed his hand, pulling hers away from his cock.

“These need off, now.”

She could hear the need and urgency in his voice, felt it in her own pores, nodding silently and helped him shuffle her shorts over her hips, sucking air through her teeth when he pulled her thigh back over his hips and rolled them, looming up over her, blocking out light with his lean muscle.

He dropped his head down to kiss her again and she took advantage of it, draping an arm over his neck, digging into his back, letting him hook an arm under her knee and spread her open, exposing them more to the night air as the sleeping bag slid further down, exposing the tops of his buttocks, her hand following the same path.

It was a well practiced move, him nudging her leg, opening her up even more, the head of his cock slipping through her wet folds, teasingly, until he shifted again, pressed his hips forward, impaling her with one sure movement. 

She must have made a noise as he slid into her, the walls of her cunt clenching down on him, fighting the intrusion and he paused, peering down at her, concern written across his brow, eyes searching.

“Okay?”

She rolled her hips, letting him slide deeper, biting her bottom lip as her eyelids fluttered, feeling the pleasure of fullness, the echo of pain along the edges.

“Ah.. yeah.. just, go slow for a minute.”

He rolled into her carefully, leaning down to kiss her, distract her, sucking on her bottom lip as he pushed, her walls stretching to adjust around him, as she dug her fingernails into his shoulders, trying desperately to hold on. Slowing down his movement, he gave a slow dirty grind against her, leaving her mouth to nuzzle under her ear and the warmth expanded through her at his affections.

“Jon.”

The fluttering was there, moving through her, giving teeth to her need and she rolled against him, a long moan escaping as he got her intent, hiking her leg up higher, biting his lip in concentration as he pulled out to slam back in. 

Her breathing hitched with another cry of his name and he steadied his pace, moving together now, a dance they had perfected, the angle causing her toes to curl, the edge of her vision to whiten as he buried his face in her neck, shushing her from between his own gritted teeth, until her pleasure unfurled through her. She quaked around him, curling into him, holding on tightly as he chased his own end, grunting as he faltered, the warm spurt of his release filling her as he shook in her arms.

She didn’t let him go as he slumped into her, instead petted hard flanks, knitted muscles, humming her content in his ear. He finally gathered himself on his elbows, hair falling around his face, a smile decorating those lush lips.

“I love this look on you.”

She gave a quiet huff of amusement. “The sweaty and worn out look?”

“No.” He bumped his nose to hers for a moment before bringing his head back up, thumb brushing her cheek. “All flushed and mussed, eyes shining and content. You’re bloody gorgeous and I’m the lucky one who gets to put that look there”

“There aren’t words to describe how you make me feel, issa zokla. Sepār gīmigon bona nyke’m aōhon. Va moriot.”

“Aye, always.”

He spent a few more moments taking his time to kiss her softly, letting his weight hold her down before stopping, looking down, his thumb brushing over his lip.

“I don’t think you got us far enough away from camp. You’re noisy love.”

She laughed, enjoying the feel of him on her, under her palms as she stroked along his spine. “That’s your fault.”

**———————————————————**


	13. Walking The Wire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our usually chapter full of smut and feels, smut and drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all. Sorry for the delay. I originally was writing this chapter and the next chapter as one.. it became absurdly long, absurdly frustrating and... well.. I think where I ended it was a good break..
> 
> Self edited (barely) and unbeta’d.. I apologize for the mess.
> 
> Thank you to absolutely everyone who comments and kudos.. it keeps a writer writing..

**———————————————————**

**———————————————————**

**Walking the Wire**

**Imagine Dragons**

_Do you feel the same when I'm away from you?_

_Do you know the line that I'd walk for you?_

_We could turn around, or we could give it up_

_But we'll take what comes, take what comes_

_Oh, the storm is raging against us now_

_If you're afraid of falling, then don't look down_

_But we took the step, and we took the leap_

_And we'll take what comes, take what comes_

_Feel the wind in your hair_

_Feel the rush way up here_

_We're walking the wire, love_

_We're walking the wire, love_

_We're gonna be higher, up_

_We're walking the wire, wire, wire_

**———————————————————**

**———————————————————**

_She was exhausted._

_Not the lack of sleep type of exhaustion, though that definitely was a part of it, but the worn to the bones, feel it in your soul type of wearied and a part of her was ready to give up, wanted to go somewhere, anywhere else and let this place, this land, these people who tried so hard to push her away, label her as foreigner, tear themselves apart, reap what they had sown._

_She stopped typing, the computer screen blurring as she blinked furiously, the names of their fallen men, **her** fallen men, fading from her teared vision. Gods, sometimes the fighting was terrible. No matter how much adrenaline pumped through her when she was up in the air, this portion of it, especially days like today, made her question if it was all worth it. _

_”Do you remember what one of the first things you said to me was?”_

_Dany fought the urge to laugh hysterically. This man was like a fucking hound on a trail when she was upset. It didn’t matter when or why, he always managed to find her like this, walls down, defenses low, stripped of all her armor. She was raw and open, unable to hide behind anything. And yet, Jon Snow seemed to have the perseverance to not run from all the broken pieces of her. It was as unnerving as it was fascinating, the little voice in her head whispering loudly that he might be able to withstand the storm that made up Daenerys Targaryen._

_”It probably wasn’t polite.” She looked up, blinking quickly, to see him leaned up against the door jam, dark and broody. It almost was enough to take her breath away._

_He made a noise that was pleasantly close to a laugh and she quickly wiped at her eyes when he pulled up a chair, settling himself just beside her, his knee knocking slightly into hers and he angled himself towards her._

_The weight of his hand, the feel of his calloused palm on the back of her hand startled her, they were always so careful to not touch and she bite her lip to represse the urge to turn her hand over, lace their fingers together. Instead she studied the way hers was dwarfed by his._

_”You said to me, ‘we both want to help people. We can only help them from a position of strength. Sometimes strength is terrible.”_

_She looked up at him then, her breath caught with the look in his eyes as he repeated her words and she struggled for a moment to not tip forward into his chest, let herself feel the comfort he was trying to give her._

_”What if I’m wrong about this Jon? What if all these men are dying for nothing?”_

_”Dany, you’re not wrong.”_

_The nickname that she once hated, now sounded wonderful in his gruff northern tone, had everything inside her spinning dangerously, her grief mingling with her want for this man. It was confusing, making her feel unbalanced. She fought her defense mechanism of lashing out at him, instead just sat, letting herself feel before putting it into words. Words she had never uttered out loud._

_”But what if I am? What happens, when the dust settles and I end up being just like everyone else who has come before me?”_

_Her heart slowly flopped in her chest, everything inside her settling down in a way she wasn’t going to examine, yet, as he turned her hand over, the tingling of skin sliding across skin before his fingers threaded through hers, a light pressure as he squeezed._

_”You’re not like everyone else.”_

_The air was stuck in her throat, eyes fluttering closed at the intensity of emotion that rolled over her. She wanted to cling desperately to him, barely able resist as she opened her eyes back up, needing to see what was written in his._

_Tyrion’s knock on her open door, an interruption, causing her to twitch, pleased more than she wanted to admit when Jon didn’t drop her hand, instead gave it another squeeze as he stood, giving her a long look before letting go, leaving the room._

_Gods, it would be easy to let herself love Jon Snow._

 

**———————————————————**

**———————————————————**

The room was dark and cold, fitting she thought wryly, since she was tired and cold, stomach unsettled, neck muscles tied in knots.

Hitting the light switch, she realized being able to see their new room wasn’t much of an improvement. But, it was better than sleeping on the ground amongst an army and most importantly, there was a bed against the wall, big enough for her to have her wild hair love in all sorts of manners.

Her gearbag hit the floor with a solid thump and she almost stopped to check on the electronics packed away in there before deciding it wasn’t worth it. Then, the warmth of the body at her back, a husky voice in her ear.

“It’ll be nice to get a real shower and then get you under me in a soft bed.”

She turned, pressing close to him, nipping at his jaw before looping her hands around his neck and leaning back to look up at him, almost melting when his hands slid under her shirt, rough fingers dragging across skin.

“Maybe I want you under me.” She gave him a flutter of lashes, smiling at his grin.

“Anyway you want me love, I’m good for it.”

Trailing her fingers up his neck, she watched dark eyes turn black and grabbed at the knot of his hair. “You won’t hear arguments from me about that.”

She smiled when he kissed her, soft lips, warm mouth, wrapping herself around him as much as possible. It wasn’t out of need for more, to get them naked, tangled up in each other, but it still made the pulse pound in her ears, made her lightheaded as he slicked his tongue along hers.

When they parted, he squeezed just a little tighter, keeping her held close and she marveled at all the emotions she could feel, emotions that he was able to bring out in her, how he was able to make her feel loved and cherished, safe, make her feel like she was unstoppable. Pressing her head to his chest she listened to his heartbeat, it’s steady presence a reassurance in her ear.

When she had started this, she had been alone in the company of friends. But now she had someone standing beside her. Someone selfless and brave, someone who pushed at her, pulled at her and lived under her skin, permanently etched on her heart.

“How about some real food and real sleep?” She asked without looking up, his voice a pleasing rumble against her ear when he agreed. Still, she held onto him, soaking up the moment with him.

 

**———————————————————**

Before Jon, she had never wanted a man in the shower with her. It was her personal time, a time to reflect, the time for herself.

But as large hands moved over her, slick with soap, his nose at the back of her ear, Dany realized there was something to be said for sharing.

Biting back a moan as he cupped her breasts, his thumbs brushing over the tips pulling the cry out from her. He made a noise of interest, thumbs moving again, and she responded with a moan, the heat pooling at her cunt, her hands grabbing his wrists, encouraging him as her head fell back to his chest.

“Listen to you love.”

He plucked and she rocked her hips back towards him, already aching to be filled, her moans becoming louder, his cock hard against the softness of her buttocks.

“Don’t tease me.”

“So demanding.”

She nodded her agreement, keeping his hands in place, going mindless with need as he squeezed, rising to her toes in the useless effort of getting him inside her.

Finally he shifted, pushing her forward, her cheek hitting the wall, and his cock was sliding between her wet folds, teasing her before he pushed in, giving her no respite as her walls stretched around the intrusion, overwhelming.

He began to thrust without the time for her to relax and adjust, giving her the edge of pain with the arousal, causing her mind to fuzz, delirium taking over as she slid her hand down to her clit, Jon’s hands still full of her tits, his cock hitting that spot inside her that made her legs shaky, her vision grey, losing herself to it all.

The static crawled through her, snapping and sparking until it broke and she cried out, sagging in Jon’s arms and she shuddered and shook, his grunts filling her ear as he followed with his own release.

She could feel him panting as he slumped against her back, letting her brace them on the wall and she closed her eyes, trying to regain her senses, all of them scattered, leaving her worn out and sated.

With mutual groans Jon finally stood and she kept herself on the wall as he picked up the soap and washed the remnants of them from between her legs. She jerked with his gentle teasing, purred when he kissed her shoulder and finally straightened when he left her alone to scrub himself off.

She could feel the shower temperature dropping and missed greatly the water heater at Dragonstone that allowed her to spend an absurd amount of time under its heated spray.

“Jon, hurry.”

Huddling against him, she let out a little shriek as he turned for a moment, letting the cold water hit her before turning himself back around, taking the brunt of it on his back. She reached around him to turn it off, pressing a kiss to his chest as she did.

“Such a gentleman.”

“True love and all that.”

She snorted in amusement, pulling towels down. “It’s the least you could do since you had your way with me.”

“My poor love. I hate that you didn’t enjoy yourself.”

“Smug is not attractive Jon.” She looked at his raised eyebrows, confident smile and swatted at him. “Oh shut up.”

He was laughing as he wrapped her up in towel, diving in for a kiss that left her a little shaky, before slipping his own towel around his waist and stepping out of the shower.

There was no resisting the urge to give his ass a friendly pat as he made to exit to the bedroom, letting her sprawl out in the space, wrestling her hair dryer.

She was just finishing the braid in her hair when she heard the chime from the laptop warning of an incoming call.

“Hey Missandei. Gilly.”

Jon’s voice greeted them, answering her curiosity on who it was and she let him be the one to give details as she took her time getting dressed.. She was still a little wrecked, a little off balance in a good way, needing a few more moments to collect her wits about her. And maybe cover up some of the love bites on her neck.

“She be over in a minute. Aye, I’ll be happy when it’s over. She’s not eating well and she’s always tired. Stressed to the max and worrying me a bit.”

She caught his smile at her as she mouthed the word traitor at him. Now she’d get a lecture on better taking care of herself when she sat down to face the other two woman. Wincing she zipped up her sports bra, tender and sore, almost spilling over the top. She stopped to look at herself.

“Well she quit drinking coffee. I know, that’s what I thought.”

A buzz filled her ears and she felt lightheaded, grabbing onto the corner of the counter to steady herself. _Nausea, tired all the time, emotional and now_ she looked back down at her chest. _Oh._

“Dany?”

Looking up, she caught Jon looking at her with a worried expression and forced herself a smile, quickly sliding a cami over her head and shrugging on his flannel.

“Tell them I’ll be a minute.” She waited until she heard his voice again, knuckles going white with her grip as her mind spun. She was proud of her ability to keep calm as she picked up her makeup bag, unused since they left Dragonstone and riffled through it, her hand closing around the round packet. One she knew she’d find still half full.

_Oh._

She dropped it back into the bag, closing the zipper and tossing it back into her suitcase, pulling in a deep breath, fighting to calm her racing heart.

“Daenerys?”

Jon’s voice pulled her back into focus and she took a minute to smooth her expression, look at herself in the mirror to make sure she would give nothing away. There was no point in saying anything yet until she knew. She turned, headed towards him.

“Tattletale.” She made her voice light and chipper as he vacated the seat and she dropped down in front of the laptop, hearing him go into the bathroom as she looked at her two friends.

“Daenerys-“

“I know what you’re going to ask. Maybe. Just... don’t say anything..” She whispered, cutting Gilly off. “Not yet. I just now came up with the same conclusion and I don’t want to say anything until I know for sure.”

“We will be there tomorrow.”

She blew out a breath as she looked at Missandei. “Do you think that might be an overreaction?”

She heard Jon come back into the room and schooled her face back down as Missandei gave her a big grin.

“Not because of that. My dear conceded friend.” Missandei’s tone was teasing, despite the worry in her eye. “This development is a bonus. No, I have some stuff I want to show you and I miss my husband.”

Dany looked over her shoulder at the flash of movement to catch the wonderfully muscled back of Jon as he changed shirts, thoroughly distracting her. “Okay.”

“Hello.. Daenerys, you’re drooling.”

She switched her gaze back over to the laptop screen and smiled. “Have you seen him? Of course I am.”

Missandei snorted. “Of course you are. Which is probably why you are....” She trailed off, making a motion with her finger.

“Not a word.”

They wrapped up their conversation while Jon waited patiently, gathering what he needed for a day in the field. Dany slid up behind him, wrapping her arms around his hard middle, pushing her cheek to his back.

“Sounds like the gang is getting back together.”

She let out a groan that turned into a chuckle when he spun around, grabbing her up until her toes dangled off the ground. Cupping his face, thumbs scratching through his beard, she tried shifting through everything tangled up inside her, warring internally with the decision of telling him what she suspected.

“You alright love?”

Shaking her head she pulled him close enough to give him a light kiss. “Yes, anxious for this to be over.”

“Me also. C’mon, we better get out to the field before Grey Worm comes looking for us.”

 

**———————————————————**

It was still dark when she opened her eyes, the hour of the wolf, her sleep filled mind realized, fitting with the wolf wrapped around her. They would be getting up soon, preparing for the day, for war, but for now she was content to snuggle in closer to Jon, his arm thrown over her. Linking their fingers together, she caught the glint of the ring on her left hand, ignoring the impatient voice in her head telling her to wake him up and _tell him._

**———————————————————**

The stalemate they were sitting at was giving her too much time to think. She had replied to a text from Missandei earlier, promising she’d take a _damned_ pregnancy test when they arrived, which would still be hours from now.

For now, Dany was trying not think of how she’d forgotten what Gilly had told her, how the actual odds of getting pregnant in that window had to be so low and cursing the fact she was practically insatiable when it came to Jon.

Tapping a pencil against the table, an outlet for her nerves, she stared blankly at her computer screen, startling when Grey Worm tossed his own pencil at her.

“Why don’t you go up in Drogon and patrol instead of sitting here and annoying me?”

Before she could give him a smart answer, Jon’s cursing was heard and she turned to watch him stride quickly across the dirt, face dark, anger palpable when he reached them, slamming his palm down onto the table. Dany looked up at him, unease filling her at the sight of his fury. It was never a good sign. Grey Worm’s face stayed impassive as Jon cursed.

“Jon, what happened?”

“Euron happened. Yara’s fleet has been destroyed. We don’t control the bay. We **won’t** control the bay.”

She shoved away from the table with an oath, mind spinning with the loss. “How did he get there without anyone knowing? I know.” She waved a hand to dismiss the question when he raised his eyebrows at her. “It was rhetorical.”

“We need to regroup, call everyone in.”

She nodded her head, rubbing her hand on her sternum, sucking air through her teeth trying to fight the rising nausea. _Of course it wouldn’t be limited to mornings._

“You okay love? You’ve gone pale.”

Jon was suddenly at her elbow, anxious eyes below dark brows, his hand cupping her face so gently she was afraid she was going to cry. Biting the inside of her cheek hard enough to distract herself from the churning inside, she nodded, covering his hand with hers, aching to tell him, terrified at the thought of distracting him.

“I’m fine.” She turned, brushing lightly over his own cheek. “Jon, I’m fine.”

His eyes were filled with confusion, a little hurt and she knew he wasn’t buying it, that he could see right through her. _He always had been able to, why did she think this time would be different._ She stepped into him, running her hands up his arms, lacing her fingers behind his neck.

“I’ve just got a bug or something. I’m sure you’ll have it soon also.”

Hands settled around her waist, fingers automatically searching for skin and she felt relief at the familiar gesture, wanted to push her forehead into his chest and just let him hold her. Instead she reached up to toy at the knot in his hair.

“I don’t get sick.”

Pushing her weight into him she gave him a chuckle and a teasing tone. “Of course you don’t Timpa Zokla.”

“I don’t.” He gave her hips a squeeze.

“If you say so.” Giving him a wink she stepped back. “Gather up everyone we need from outside, I’ll call Tyrion and Davos.”

The air left her lungs when he pressed a kiss to her, fingers under her chin to tilt her up to meet him easier.

She watched him leave, thankful for the respite turning before dropping back in her chair.

“I find it hard to believe he bought that.”

Dany snapped her head around to Grey Worm who was watching her with a skeptical look on his face and tried to keep hers blank. “What do you mean?”

“You’re not telling him something and you should. We don’t need him worried about you out there.”

She scrubbed her hands over her face, mentally cursing the people who knew her so well, internally debating her choices, hoping she was making the right one. “I think it’s better this way.”

“I hope your right Daenerys Stormborn.”

“Me too.”

 

**———————————————————**

It was an interesting sight, the rest of the team, their people, _family_ , show up in Rosby. The old house was able to fit them all, barely as Tyrion made remarks about the dilapidated condition it was in and calling dibs on any room away from Jon and Daenerys. Dany rolled her eyes at Jon’s amused expression.

Davos came up beside her as she studied the field where the Unsullied had taken over the landscape, their uniformed camps speaking of how meticulous they were in all aspects.

“And how are you handling this setback?”

She curled her fingers into the soft fur of Ghost, the wolf shadowing her since Sam had uncrated him and thought about her response for a moment.

“We will figure it out. The people need us to.”

Turning her head she caught the smile from Davos, his nod of approval.

“I believe you will.”

His words warmed a spot inside her, the man who believed in Jon believed in her also, for herself and not because of Jon.

Yes, they would figure it out.

 

**———————————————————**

**———————————————————**

_Dany wasn’t sure the last time she had laughed this hard._

_It had been Gilly’s idea, a game of ‘Never have I ever’, turned into some strange show and tell and now everyone was demonstrating comical and entertaining skills ranging from coin tricks to tying cherry stems.”_

_”Jon can pick locks.”_

_”Shut up Arya.”_

_”Locks?” Dany perked up at the new information, a testament to just how much wine she had to drink. A sober Dany would have kept her mouth shut. A slightly inebriated Dany opened her mouth and couldn’t stop the words from coming out. “Like handcuffs?”_

_She watched the expression on Jon’s face change, from mildly exasperated to dark and dangerous and felt her whole body clench in response, her pulse kick up, all the heat center in her womb._

_”I’ve never tried handcuffs.”_

_His accent was a touch thicker, and she almost melted in the chair, a thrum between her thighs, her mind wild with thoughts of what he could do to her with a pair of handcuffs involved._

_Arya muttered something that sounded a lot like- for fucks sake -and Dany seen her stand out of the corner of her eye, but was unable to look away from Jon’s gaze, wondered if he could see the flush in her face from there, the pulse kicking at her throat._

_Jumping when Arya dropped a set of handcuffs in her lap, she broke her gaze from Jon to look at his sister._

_”You do the honors.” Arya gave her a little salute, a sly grin and found her seat, sipping at the beer that Gendry handed over._

_Dany cleared her throat, concentrating on keeping her face clear as she held up the cool metal now in her hand. At Jon’s nod she stood up, resisting the urge to smooth down her shirt or fiddle with something, anything to calm the nerves, the arousal that was starting to thrum between her thighs._

_It didn’t help looking at him, eyes wide, lips slightly parted as his fists bunched before relaxing. She wanted to slide right into his lap and press her lips under his jaw, bite at the cords in his neck. Instead she bit the inside of her cheek, pulling herself back together._

_”Cuffs in front or behind your back?” She was standing in front of him now, their knees almost brushing and she sucked in a sharp breath when he stood, holding her ground, staring suddenly at the hollow in his throat. She was close enough she could stand on her toes and put her lips on him, right there, finally get the taste of him in her mouth. She looked up instead._

_”Let’s go with behind my back.”_

_Stepping back a half step to allow him to turn, still closer than necessary, enough alcohol in her system that she really didn’t care, her eyes trailed down his arms, taking in the muscles forearms, the dusting of scars as he crossed strong wrists, waiting for her to cuff him. The submissive gesture made her a little weak kneed, the thought of him giving in to other demands rising to the front of her mind. Jon Snow was slowly driving her insane._

_Sliding the cuffs around his wrists, lingering there to feel his pulse under the tips of her fingers, she closed them, feeling him flex against his restraints, test his boundaries. Stepping back she plucked a pin from her hair, pressing it into his palm. Jon turned, meeting her with a cocky grin and blown pupils. Gods, he looked like he was enjoying this. Warmth spread from her fingers to her center._

_Before she could put a polite distance between them, he brought his hands back around, cuffs hanging from his left wrist._

_”Add that to my list.”_

_She gave him a real smile, a funny flip in her chest when he returned it, his eyes crinkling at the corners, making her want to thumb over that spot exactly._

_”So, if you hadn’t tried handcuffs before, what type of lock can you pick?”_

_She was still standing too close to him and despite knowing that there were a few eyes on them, she stayed, nails curled into her palms to keep herself from reaching out and touching him._

_”He can pick locks on doors.” Arya sounded extremely entertained from her spot on the couch. “Jon, you should show her.”_

_She went when he motioned, leading her down the hall to the door of her office, trying to act nonchalant, keep the giddiness she was feeling off her face. She was ridiculous. She was Daenerys Targaryen, confident and independent and bold and somehow Jon Snow had rendered her to acting like a blushing school girl. Which was a new experience, she had never been a blushing schoolgirl._

_”Do you have a key if I lock this and can’t get us in?”_

_His gruff voice broke her out of self reflection and she realized they had stopped in front of her door, his hand on the knob._

_“I thought you could pick this lock? Are your skills greatly exaggerated?” She arched a brow at him, pleased when that pouty mouth of his ticked up in a grin._

_”No, not at all. This is just a safety precaution. Let me show you.”_

_His voice was dark and full of promise, everything inside her screaming yes, absolutely. She wasn’t sure if she was relieved or disappointed when he only closed the door and cupped her elbow, moving her in front of the lock. She felt the heat of his fingertips sparking along her flesh, an instant addiction as he closed in behind her._

_She forced her knees steady when he skimmed his hands down her arms, circling her wrists before sliding his fingers over hers. Biting down on the tip of her tongue to keep from uttering a noise as he pressed the hairpin back in her hand, taking a moment to pull another from her hair, fingers brushing the back of her neck in the process. Goosebumps rose up on her skin, and she squeezed her eyes shut as he guided her hands, twisting the pins in the lock._

_”It’s all about moving the pins.”_

_His words skittered across her ear and she could feel the warmth of him seeping into her. She wanted to lean back into him, the need to do so making her jittery, off kilter._

_”Where-“ she cleared her throat. “Where did you learn to pick locks?”_

_It was the wrong question to ask, she realized feeling him tense up behind her. That wonderfully hard body that had been decidedly and very welcomed, in her space, tensed up, straightened, his breath leaving her neck._

_She looked up over his shoulder at him, something brewing in his eyes as he continued the motions by muscle memory._

_”There was, ah.... a short time when my door had a lock on the outside of it.”_

_”What?”_

_”For a time, my door had a lock on the outside of it.”_

_His voice was hard, detached and it took her a moment to process it, to realize what this meant. She heard the click signaling he opened the door, in the back of her mind but she was to horrified by his story to care._

_She turned, still in his arms, close enough to feel his breath wash across her face, close enough to stand on her toes and kiss him, which she wanted to do badly enough that she ached, but not willing to do in this moment of vulnerability._

_”That’s awful Jon.” She placed a hand over his forearm, feeling him flinch._

_”I’m not in need of your pity. And I don’t want to talk about it.”_

_The northern brogue was strong with emotion and he closed his eyes, shutting her out but she held onto him when he took a step back, holding him there until his eyes opened again._

_”I’m not offering you pity.” She squeezed the flesh under her hand, wanting to pry, to get more of the story, but didn’t, knowing that it was an intimacy, the baring of one’s broken parts, that they didn’t have. “But I am saying that is a terrible thing to do to a child.”_

_She turned back around, not wanting him to leave like this, wanting that longing to build back up in her system, wanting to distract him from unwelcome childhood memories. Reaching out, she closed the door making sure it was locked. “Show me again.”_

 

**———————————————————**

**———————————————————**

She needed a distraction.

Dany’s attention was split on the mess covering the table, on the searches she was running as she tried to find Yara and Theon, on the little stick that she had peed on two hours before that had shown she was indeed pregnant. Gilly has made her take another test before she would admit it out loud.

Maybe she needed a distraction from being distracted.

Now, her thoughts were churning as much as her stomach had been as she watched Jon, sleeves pushed up, hair tied back, looking ridiculously handsome, go over different points of entry with Grey Worm and Gendry. They had blueprints scattered all over the table, markers strewn apart, Arya’s bold strokes through a lot of it as she and Gendry gave as much information as they could.

“So, when are you going to tell him?”

She swung her head around at Missandei’s voice, shrugged a shoulder. “I don’t want him to be worried about me.”

Scooting over on the couch and setting down her laptop, she let her best friend settle beside her, Missandei wrapping her arm around Dany’s shoulder.

“He’s always worried about you, as you are always worried about him. I think you’re scared.”

She scoffed, knowing that Missandei was right. It should be an easy thing to admit to her dearest friend, but she wasn’t willing to put it into words. As if voicing it would make it worse, put it out for the fates to ruin. She was terrified. Vivid memories of losing Rheago kept flashing through her mind. It might be cowardly, it might be wrong of her, but she wasn’t ready yet to get her hopes up, to see Jon’s reaction only to crush him later. To see him consumed with worry over her, distracted out there when she needed him focused on coming back.

It had taken her longer than it should to accept she was in love with Jon, and even in the beginning she waited for the other shoe to drop, her past rearing it’s ugly head enough until he had convinced her, by just being _him_ , that he wasn’t going anywhere. Now she was secure in that and could see it all right in front of her. Happily ever after all wrapped up in one infuriatingly stubborn man, but now, with this, she was scared that it would all be ripped away from her.

She couldn’t put that into words. “No. There is just a lot going on right now.”

“There is always a lot going on.”

Closing her eyes to keep herself determined, she let out a sigh. “Just, not yet.”

“Okay. But, Dany, he’s going to know something is off. And that is going to make him worry more. So, is holding this back really better?”

She was saved from having to answer by the man himself, forehead wrinkled in a question, a frown doing nothing to distract from his handsome face.

“It’s late. You ready to turn in?”

Looking around she realized everyone was drifting off, the conclusion drawn that lack of sleep was not going to help them and offered up her hand. On her feet she stepped close, wrapping her arms around him, soaking in the warmth of him, letting the all familiar scent of him calm her, a balm to her unsettled insides.

She went as he tucked her under his arm, nose pressed into her hair as he led them down the narrow corridor, muttering about dark old houses in need of modernization.

“Says the man who grew up in Winterfell.”

His chuckle vibrated through her and she pushed in closer, smiling as they nearly stumbled at it, his hand on the door to the room they were staying in.

“I’ve been spoiled at Dragonstone.”

Ghost slid by them, heading for the blanket that Jon had put down for him earlier, pawing at it to shape it before settling in with a groan.

_Dragonstone_. The home that didn’t even feel like home until he had settled in there. She wanted to blame it on the hormones, the emotions racing through her at his fond tone when speaking of her home, but she thought it might just have to do more with him than anything else.

Stopping quickly, she turned to face him, gently fisting his shirt and tugging, absurdly happy when he smiled, his lips pressing to hers, his hands sliding to the side of her neck, thumbs under to her jaw to tilt her more. She hummed, his mouth catching it as their tongues slicked past each other, making her weak kneed, leaning harder against him

He stepped forward again, his hand coming up to cup her jaw, his eyes fixated on her mouth. He licked his lips and it set off a reaction deep down inside, the kind that made her chest flutter and then radiated down to her pelvis and tickled the insides of her thighs. Suddenly, she wanted nothing more than his mouth on her. To let him make her feel, make her forget everything else for a while except him.

Pushing on him, she backed him against the door, pleased when his eyes sharpened, slapping his hands away when he reached for her. “Don’t touch me.”

Stepping back to pull her shirt over head, his gaze moved to her cleavage, the predatory look making her shiver, half surprised that he hadn’t mentioned the way she filled out her bra now. He certainly spent enough time there.

“Lose the shirt.”

The low growl he gave sent a wave of arousal through her, dampening between her thighs, the look of indignant lust on his face at her bossy tone excited her, knowing he’d take over at some point, meticulously and utterly wrecking her.

The sight of him shirtless was enough to make her mouth water and she shimmed out of her pants, taking a moment to press her fingers between her legs, testing the wetness, giving herself some relief of pressure, hearing his rough curse.

“You keep doing that and I’ll be touching you.”

“Patience. Nyke’ll jiōragon naejot ao aderī.”

“Not soon enough.”

She gave him a sly smile, sliding her hands up over her hips, over her still flat belly, up until she could grasp the zip of her bra, watching him as his eyes tracked her movements, the bulge in his pants obvious, making her give a little whine of want as she unzipped, letting her breasts spill out. Sliding her bra off her shoulders she cupped herself, thumbs circling on already pebbled nipples, losing sight of him for a moment as her head rolled back. _Gods, they were already so sensitive.”_

“Daenerys.”

It was a plea and a demand and she heaved out a breath, hands dropping away to move back to him, biting at his clavicle as her hands busied themselves with the loosening of his belt, unzipping his pants before sliding them under the clothing. Out of the corner of her eye she could see his hand opening and closing in a fist and she stood on her tiptoes, pressed her lips to his.

“Put your hands on the door.” She heard his hands go back and she rewarded him with sucking on his bottom lip, flicking it with her tongue before moving in as he parted his lips, pushing the offending clothing down, squeezing his wonderfully round, firm buttocks as she curled her tongue behind his teeth.

His cock was now free, trapped between their bodies and she wriggled her hips, the strangled noise he made doing nothing to cool her need and she left his inviting lips to nip down his throat, mark her way down his chest, hands dragging across hard ridges.

Wrapping her hand around him, she looked up as she dropped to her knees, stroking the hard length of him, enjoying the feel of the silkiness in her hand. She knew he wouldn’t last long at keeping his hands to himself and she craved the response when he let loose. He looked a little wild, a little flustered, causing the throbbing of her cunt to increase, ready for him to be inside her.

Humming her approval, she reached out to lick him root to flushed tip, savoring the taste of him on her tongue, entertaining the thought of finishing him like this.

“Take pity on a man. For the love of all the gods-“

Whatever else he was going to say was lost as she closed her mouth over him, sucking him down with one motion. The sound of his head hitting the door was heard over the wet sound of him in her mouth. She gave a little moan, a slight twist with her hand and relaxed her throat before bobbing down, fighting the urge to gag, delighted at the strangled noise he made.

Moving steadily, she had to close her eyes, her fingers drifting between her thighs, being coated with her own arousal as her senses filled with hi, moaning at the feel of him against her tongue, his hips jerking in response.

She was suddenly pulled up off her feet, Jon’s beard scraping in the valley of her breasts, causing her to latch onto his hair, nerves tingling, womb aching as his mouth latched into hers, tongue invading thoroughly and she wrapped her legs around his waist when he lifted her easily.

The feeling of falling had her opening her eyes moments before she was twisted, hitting the bed on her knees and elbows. She groaned as his hand pushed her shoulders down, the other moving her thighs open, a thumb dragging through her wet lips and she fisted the sheets to ground herself.

“I love this arse.”

She jolted with the sharp crack of his hand across her buttocks, heat flaring out of her as he squeezed the abused flesh, giving a bite to her arousal. Whimper and wiggling she scrambled when his hand found her again, his rough praises falling through the buzzing in her ears as the sensations rolled over her, heaving air as his fingers slid inside her, rubbing expertly.

There was no control over the noises falling from her mouth as he pulled out to drop another slap across her inflamed skin. She was mindless, pushing back towards him, shuddering with his murmur of _such a lovely shade of red_ before he slipped his fingers back into her, thumb searching for her sensitive nub, moving precisely, pushing her towards the edge. The final smack shoved her over, sobbing as she shook, her limbs giving out as she collapsed into a heap.

Wheezing for air, she kept her eyes closed, small tremors wracking her as Jon petted her gently, pressing kiss to her hip until she was able to gather her wits about her.

“I think you like that.”

He was stretched out beside her, wearing nothing but his wolfish smile, cock at ready, almost intimidating in wake of her orgasm. She couldn’t wait to have him inside her. She tried to shrug in indifference, failing miserably as he leaned over to slid his hand behind her head, pulling her to him in a kiss.

When he let her go she was breathless again, pliable as he hooked her the arms, pulling her up.

“My turn love. I want you on me.”

She let out a gasp as he manhandled her around, arousal ticking through her again at the treatment, crying out as she was suddenly straddling him, impaled on his thick cock, her hands falling to his thighs to catch herself.

Shifting until she was on her knees, she bit her lip at the fullness inside her, stretching her to almost breaking, moving experimentally.

“Fuck me Dany. C’mon.”

Fingers trailed down her spine and with his encouragement she moved, her hips rolling, breath stuttering at the heavy drag of him inside her. Those fingers that felt oh so good, kneaded her buttocks, the flesh still hot from his hands, a low groan heard from him as he gripped her, spread them open to better view where he was disappearing into her swollen flesh.

She cried out at the thumbs trailing down her crease, rhythm faltering at the sensations, jumping with the sting of his hand as he scolded her for slowing down. Another slap had her moving again, the skittering of pain as he squeezed the now hot flesh ramping up the heat boiling inside her, wanting to prolong the feeling, wanting to end it now.

There was a shift of muscle under her and strong arms banded around her, a wet mouth, a hint of teeth, fingers stroking down her belly. It was overwhelming in the best way and she let out a groan as he helped her keep moving, guiding her, reaching down to touch her in an expert manner.

She was full of him, her mind, her senses, her cunt, her head falling back to Jon’s shoulder as her back bowed, her second orgasm crashing over her as his teeth found the soft skin of her neck. Jon’s grunts filled her ears as she quaked, feeling his movements hesitate, the warmth of his release filling her as her walls ripples around him.

They came to a crashing halt together, his breath tickling her as she stared at the celling without seeing, her breath coming in long drags. Slowly she became aware of his hands stroking her sides, his sweaty skin sticking to hers and she shivered, becoming aware of the cool night air.

Twisting, she kissed him, slowly, sloppy, leaving his eyes crossed when she was done. With mutual groans, she climbed off of him, stumbling her way across to the bathroom.

When she was done, she came back into the room to find Jon under the covers, eyes closed, looking ravished and relaxed. Slipping in beside him, she nestled close, soothed by his presence, pleased when he gathered her up in his arms.

“I love you.”

“I love you too. Are you going to tell me whatever it is you’re not telling me?”

She wasn’t even surprised at his question, still felt the conflict inside her, the bit of fear lingering. “Yes.” She laced their fingers together, brought them up between her breast. “But not yet. I need to work it out in my head first.”

Her eyes closed with the feeling of his lips on her shoulder. “Whenever you’re ready.”

 

**———————————————————**

She was feigning sleep while he got ready for the day, trying to keep herself relaxed, slowly counting in her head. If he knew she was faking he didn’t call her out in it, instead, left her with a kiss on the temple, giving a low whistle for Ghost to follow.

She waited until she heard his steps fading down the hallway before rushing to the bathroom, barely making it before the bike rose out of her churning stomach. She heaved, fighting back tears, sucking in air when she could. She had never been very good at throwing up.

When it was over, she stood on shaky legs, making it to the sink to brush her teeth, hoping to get some color back in her face before seeing Jon again. Blowing out a breath she mulled over this new development. She hadn’t been sick with her first pregnancy, but apparently this one was going to be different. And apparently not going to let her ignore it.

She ran her hand down to her non existent bump, eyes filling with tears, longing hope filling her up, terrifying her at the same time. She could picture it in her mind, Jon packing around a dark eyed baby, and she wanted it all so badly she could taste it. Gritting her teeth she decided she was no longer going to let the fear rule her on this. This time it would be different.

Tonight, she’d tell Jon tonight.

 

**———————————————————**

“Still no word on Yara and Theon?”

Settling into the chair next to Jon she picked up a piece of toast, knowing he’d say something if she didn’t eat and hoped her stomach didn’t rebel. She nodded a thank you as Gilly set down a cup of tea, no doubt something in it to fight nausea and put her shoulder into Jon’s, allowing herself the affection in front of their council.

“No.” Missandei didn’t look up from the screen, no doubt still scanning for the Greyjoy siblings.

“So what now?” Arya flopped down, no hint of her normal grace and stealth.

“Now we need to figure out a new plan of getting into King’s Landing. We can’t just sit and wait. Cersei will starve everyone out.” Tyrion settled back in his chair, perfectly fine with pointing out the obvious.

Jon rubbed his hand over his face. “The only thing left to do is scout in person then. I’ve called Tormund to start bringing the Dothraki up here.”

“I don’t like this.” She looked at Jon, fighting to keep her unease buried, heart catching at his expression when he turned in his chair to face her, keeping eye contact as he confirmed what she already knew.

“We don’t have much choice.”

“Once we find a way in, I can get us through the city.” Arya held up her cup of coffee. “It would have been helpful in Gendry wasn’t on the injured list.” She teasingly batted her eyelashes at Gendry, who in turn was scowling at her, at her plan, Dany wasn’t sure which.

“I’ll take Arya and Grey Worm.”

“I’ll go also.”

“You will give us away in your helicopter. And no offense love, but I don’t want you on the ground with me.”

It was an understandable thing, she could defend herself but she wasn’t a _fighter_ , and would just end up splitting his concentration, but still she felt the sudden urge to cry, gritting her teeth against it, a rush of anger at herself for the reaction.

“Dany?”

His tone was confused and wary and she risked a look at him, ignored everyone else to reach out and squeeze his hand, needing this moment with him. “Jon, I understand. I’ll go up and scout and stay away from the three of you. Maybe they’ll look in the wrong direction.”

When he laced their fingers together, not letting her go, she let the warmth of it flow through her, bolster her courage and determination.

“Remember, you are not going to actually go into King’s Landing. You just need to find us a way in.”

 

**———————————————————**

Admittedly he was distracted as they prowled around the outside of King’s Landing. They had learned that Cersei was keeping the gates closed, an I.D required to get in. Jon contemplated going back, calling it quits right now and seeing is Missandei could make some up, but they pushed on along the outskirts hoping for some downed part of the wall.

Fucking walls. He was completely over walls and tyrants and fighting. He just wanted this to be over, ignoring the part that Dany would have her work cut out for her getting everything in Westeros dug up from Cersei’s reign.

_Dany._ He wasn’t sure if he would have made it this far if it hadn’t been for her, all fire and stubborn will, pushing him to be better, expecting more out of him, not letting him settle.

He nodded to a person as he walked past them, knowing he was approaching an old historical entrance. The gates were said to have stood thousands of years ago, when the Iron Throne was first built. When dragons roamed King’s Landing.

A part of him wished Dany were here right now, that they could walk along the edges, see what her ancestors built.

“How’s it going down there?”

Her voice rang out as if she knew he was thinking about her, curling his lips up in a smile.

“Nothing yet. And I now look like a man who’s daft in the head. Talking to myself.”

The sound of her laughter came over the comms, loosening something in his stomach that he didn’t know was tight. He knew something was off with her, that she wasn’t telling him _something_ but he could figure out what it was. Maybe tonight he’d be able to cajole it out of her. His groin tightened at the thought of other ways of teasing it out of her.

He snapped back to attention when Arya made a sharp turn in front of him, heading back his direction. He scanned quickly, filling with dread at the thought of what might make her retreat.

“City Watch at nine o’clock.”

Her voice was steady as she stopped to take a picture, trying to look like someone sight seeing, keeping the Watch at her back. Jon stopped moving forward, trying to look nonchalant as he maneuvered around an old display wagon.

“I’m coming in behind you.”

Keeping his head straight as if he didn’t know Grey Worm, who settled in a respectable distance beside him, Jon took out his phone as if he was going to make a call.

“Dany, we might be ready to abort. They are heading our way as if they recognize us.”

“Get out of there, now. We’ll find another way.”

Arya walked past him without sparing him a look and he tried to not be obvious as he also turned to head out. He heard a shout and a low mumbling of nervous voices.

“Yep, move it Jon.”

He picked up his pace, risking a glance over his shoulder, hand going back for Longclaw, his arm missing the weight of his rifle. There was a handgun tucked in at the small of his back and he felt helpless without his normal weapons.

The City Watch was definitely after them, more men then he thought they could take on with their limited resources. He caught up to Arya as she broke out into a run.

With Grey Worm flanking them, they raced through the streets, his heart rate picking up, sweat making his shirt stick to him. This part of the houses and building were most empty, long abandoned and it was an eerie silence surrounding them as they tried to shake the men behind them.

“What’s your status?”

Dany’s voice was a sharp note, landing like a weight in his stomach as he looked over his shoulder.

“Persistent bunch.”

They were moving in a half formation around them, closing in rapidly, keeping them going in the direction they wanted, Jon assumed, livid that he didn’t see it coming.

“I think we are being herded.”

“I’m twenty minutes out.”

He could hear the resolve in Dany’s voice, her engines in the background and even in his hopelessness at their situation, he had to admire her courage, her perseverance. They could run and try and keep in front of them for twenty minutes until she got there, hope that nobody was injured, that the City Watch didn’t have anything with them that could bring down a Dragon.

_Or..._

“Grey Worm, you and Arya take this alley and head northwest. I’m going to try and hold them here.”

“You are not!”

Arya grabbed at his arm and tried to swing him around but he shook her off, stepping back, his mind made up.

“As your Commander, I am ordering you to leave.” Icy tendrils of fear wrapped around his spine, making it hard to move his legs. He could hear the shouts from the approaching men.

“As your sister, I say fuck your orders.”

Jon ignored the panic rolling in his guts, pushed determination to the front and grabbed Arya by the shoulders giving her a shake. “You are my baby sister and you are not dying here today.”

She shrieked when Grey Worm swooped in, banding her arms to her chest and lifting her off the ground. Jon watched to make sure the Unsullied captain had a good hold of her before turning around, turning to the Lannister army, not sure if he was going to live or die in the next few minutes.

“Jon Snow, what the **fuck** do you think your doing?”

He could hear the tears behind the anger and it almost knocked him to his knees. _Dany._

“What I have to do in order to keep our people alive. I’ll end up at the Red Keep.” He hoped that was true, that he wouldn’t be executed on the spot. _I’m not ready to die yet._

“No! I’m on my way. Make your stand, damn you!” Her voice broke. “Don’t be a hero, Jon.”

She wasn’t holding back the tears now and nothing hurt as bad as that. It was ripping him in two, the sound of her sobbing over him. Not even a knife to his heart had felt like this. His chest heaving, hands up in the air as the men closed in on him.

“I love you Daenerys.” He pulled the comms from his ear, dropped it to the ground and stepped on it. At least if he died, she wouldn’t have to listen to it.

He dropped to his knees as the men approached, a sneer on his face, hands on his head, hardheaded and stubborn. “We’ve done a fair job in kicking your arses, haven’t we.”

He saw the butt of the rifle moving towards his face, an explosion of pain, then the blackness overtook him.

 

 

**———————————————————**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that’s my first attempt at a cliffhange... how did I do?
> 
> One more chapter and an epilogue.. but, I’ve decided to make a series out of it, so I’ll be adding more to it at later times.. there is a lot we didn’t get to/won’t see, that I wa t to write. I’m going to take a break to write the gladiator AU that keeps distracting me, then back to this world.


	14. I Need You So Much Closer (Transatlanticism)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go to war...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The response to the last chapter was overwhelming. In a great way..
> 
> This chapter is a fucking beast of a novel.. and with a lot LESS smut and much more talking than normal.. I hope it hits the right chords..
> 
> *bites fingernails*
> 
> Here you go....

 

 

 

 

 

 

**———————————————————**

**———————————————————**

**”Transatlanticism"**

**By Deathcab For Cutie**

_The Atlantic was born today and I'll tell you how...  
The clouds above opened up and let it out._

_I was standing on the surface of a perforated sphere_  
_When the water filled every hole._  
_And thousands upon thousands made an ocean_ ,  
_Making islands where no island should go._  
_Oh no._

_Those people were overjoyed; they took to their boats._  
_I thought it less like a lake and more like a moat._  
_The rhythm of my footsteps crossing flatlands to your door have been silenced forever more._  
_The distance is quite simply much too far for me to row  
It seems farther than ever before  
Oh no._

_I need you so much closer_

_I need you so much closer  
So come on, come on _

**———————————————————**

**———————————————————**

_”Are you purposely trying to get yourself killed?”_

_She watched as he blinked his eyes into focus, shifting until they found her._

_”Oh, come to yell at me, have you?”_

_Grinding her jaw together, she fought the urge to strangle him with the blanket wrapped around his shoulders. He could be irritable or flippant about the fact he had been dragged from the river, half drowned and mostly frozen, but she wasn’t ready to let it go._

_And she was keeping a tight hold on her anger, keeping it close so she wouldn’t examine what was underneath. Something that was decidedly not anger._

_”I don’t find this to be a joking matter.” She made sure she used the tone of authority, letting him know her displeasure._

_He sighed and sat up straight, from where he had been dozing in the chair, eyes narrowing at her. “I’m not joking. What would you have preferred me to do?”_

_“I don’t want you getting yourself killed.” She had no control over the words that came out of her mouth. It wasn’t what she was going to say, at all, but somehow that is what fell out._

_His expression changed, a look of understanding in his eyes and it rattled her, crawled under her skin creating an itch and her breath caught in her chest. She moved to stand, to leave, but froze in her seat when he reached out and slid his hand into hers, fingers trailing down the soft skin of her wrist._

_”They needed cover, Dany, to get out of there.”_

_”You were standing on a bridge with an IED under it.” Her voice had lost it’s edge._

_”To be fair, I didn’t know that when I was standing on it.”_

_Without realizing it, her thumb rubbed circles over his, the feel of his hand in hers reassuring. “You’re reckless.”_

_”That’s not true.” He huffed as she stared him down. “I don’t see it as reckless. I see it as doing what needs to be done.”_

_His dark eyes had softened, his whole posture had and he looked inviting, like it would be no trouble for her to snuggle into the chair with him, be able to place her head on his chest and listen to his heart beat. The feeling of watching him disappear into a pile of rubble crashed back into her, helpless to do anything, choking her, reminding her why she tried to keep herself distant from this man._

_I see it has heroics.” She stiffened her spine and slid her hand from his. “And heroes do stupid things and they die.”_

_He reached out as she started to stand, catching her hand again, pulling her to a halt. “I don’t plan on dying, Daenerys.”_

_His voice held a promise, a warning that both settled her nerves and filled her stomach with butterflies. She squeezed his hand before letting go, leaving him sitting as she walked out the door._

  

**———————————————————**

**———————————————————**

 

Dany felt the pressure in her chest, making it hard to breathe, threatening to break her, to overtake her body. Going through the motions without thinking she set down Rheagal, shut it down and unbuckled, her feet taking her out, hitting the hard ground where she started to buckle. Unfamiliar arms reached for her and she couldn’t stop the sob that tore from her throat, pushing them away, straightening herself with sheer stubbornness.

Looking up she caught Tormund taking a step back from her, giving her space, which helped. If anyone touched her, she would shatter and she couldn’t afford to right now. She had to be stoic, fierce, a leader. She had to draw herself up and command. She has to be strong enough to rescue Jon.

Arya was still fighting with Grey Worm when she reached the squad of men and she checked her impulse to add into it, to vent her anger, her fear on the Captain, the man who had crossed the seas for her, following her in her conquest. _But why did you let him do that?_ Instead she gritted her teeth so hard it hurt, giving her a brief something else to focus on.

“Arya, Grey Worm, Tormund, I want everyone inside right now. Arya gather them up.” She held up a hand at Arya’s attempt to protest. She knew it was going to be a delicate situation, getting Jon’s sister to listen, to _follow,_ one misstep would send Arya off on her own, but Dany needed her, needed the help in getting Jon back. “Our new objective is a rescue mission.” She took her chance and grabbed Arya’s hand. “We are getting Jon back and I need your help, please.”

Her voice cracked at the end and she blinked back tears, her stomach churning. She turned, unable to fight it anymore, making it to the edge of the asphalt before the bile rose up in her throat, dropping to her knees with her heaving. She stayed there, listening to everyone move away, until she had nothing left, dry heaves racking her frame and she wiped away tears.

_Gods, Jon, why do you have to be a hero?_

 

**———————————————————**

 

The metallic taste of blood still lingered in his mouth, sharp on his tongue. He wanted to touch his nose, unable to breath through it, see how badly it was off center, probe the swelling around his eye and take general stock of his injuries. But he refrained, keeping a close eye on the guard next to him while feigning disinterest, leaning back against the brick wall, sliding his tongue around the back of his teeth, grateful at least for the small victory that they were all there.

Jon was certain he wasn’t in the City Watch’s jail and he wasn’t sure if that was better or worse. It did mean the Red Keep, under the thumb of Cersei, and large part of him hoping that Dany and Arya stayed the fuck away, knowing they wouldn’t if there was a chance he was still alive.

He wasn’t sure if he still held faith in the god, but he prayed regardless.

  

**———————————————————**

 

 

“What happened?” She let everyone hear the bite in her tone, trained her cold expression on Tyrion. “How did the City Watch know we were there?”

“I don’t know.” He said in his chair, holding her look without flinching.

“Here.” Missandei hit a few buttons and Jon, her and Arya’s picture flashed up on the screen. “I just hacked into the City Watch’s database. Looks like they distributed these out with their patrols. I think we were just in the wrong place at the wrong time.”

Dany cursed, flopping back into her chair, lightheaded, trying to stave off panic, the bitter taste of it coating her tongue. “So, we still haven’t figured out a way in and now they have Jon.”

“I expect contact from my sister soon.” Tyrion cleared his throat. “She will use him as a pawn to get you to surrender.”

“And she’s going to let me have him back, just like that?” Dany scoffed, wondered if it could be so easy. Could she do it, abandon everything she’d worked towards? Take Jon and run, raise their child in Essos or somewhere like that. Leave Westeros for good?

“I doubt it. She’ll lay a trap for you, probably kill him in front of you. Kill you after that. Or kill you then him. No version of it has the two of you getting out alive.”

Tyrion’s blunt words hit her like a brick, spinning her mind, her vision narrowing, not aware she was holding her breath until she felt a hand on her back.

“Steady lass. Take a breath. We’ll be getting him back.”

Davos’ voice was soothing, helping her focus and she blinked rapidly, looking up to see the concerned looks on everyone’s faces.

“I’m sorry Daenerys.” Grey Worm stood at the table, unwilling to sit. “I should have stayed instead to be taken.”

She gave him a frown and a short laugh of absurdity, not even looking over to Missandei. “You followed his command. And even if he had allowed it, they wanted him or Arya. They wouldn’t have stopped with you.”

“Then I ask for your permission to be involved in bringing Jon Snow home.”

“You have it.”

“That’s great, but we still need to get in.” Gendry winced as he adjusted in the chair, internal damage from being gut shot not fully healed after six weeks. “Pull up the map of King’s Landing, please Missandei.”

Dany chose not to say anything as Tyrion looked down at his phone, a surprise flicker across his face before leaving without a word. The anger surged in her veins but she turned to focus on the perimeter that they needed to breach. That was more important.

“I can get us to Jon if we can get in.” Arya’s voice was steady, her eyes steeled.

Dany scanned the area they had looked at hundreds of times already. “But I cannot very well send you back out to look and Euron controls the bay. The same dead end as before.” She was holding onto sanity by thin threads, wanting, craving, to just go curl up in the corner and cry. To burn down King’s Landing, pull Jon from the wreckage.

“I might be able to smuggle you in through the Blackwater Rush. But it’s risky with Euron sitting out there.” Davos patted her arm. “Jon wouldn’t like it.”

“He’s not here to argue, is he..... It’s a risk I’m willing to take and it might be our only option.” Dany folded her hands together placed them in her lap, schooling her face, ignoring the voice in her head telling her that this plan was terrible.

Raised voices were heard in the hallway, Tyrion and Kovarro arguing as they got closer, spiking annoyance in her, wanting everyone to sit down and _focus_ on Jon. Ghost, who had been sitting at her side, stood, dropping his head to stare.

Tyrion came through the door, flanked by the angry Dothraki and a man Dany didn’t recognize at first glance.

Ghost started growling.

“I can get you into King’s Landing.”

The room fell silent to the statement made by Jaime Lannister.

 

**———————————————————**

Jon glanced up as the door to his cell opened, a tall dark haired man coming through with a bottle of water and a handful of jerky, all of which was dropped down on the cot next to him. He eyed it all suspiciously. “Cersei is concerned about my well being before she has me executed?”

“Fuck no. Cersei’s a cunt.”

The man turned to leave before stopping, giving him a once over that had Jon’s hackles raising.

“So you’re the pretty bastard that fucks the Dragon Queen? That would be quite the experience. Hot, sweet and wild, I’d wager.”

Jon twisted the lid off the water, fought the impulse to jump up and knock out a few of the man’s teeth out. Instead he took a long drag from the bottle trying to even his temper back out. After a long pause he looked up. “And you are?”

“The name’s Bronn. Commander of the City Watch.”

“Well, Commander Bronn of the City Watch.... fuck off.”

Bronn laughed as he closed the door behind him, key turning in the lock.

“Better be ready for when the Dragon comes to get your pretty arse, King in the North.”

Jon started scanning the cell for a way out.

 

**———————————————————**

Daenerys was staggered by the appearance of Jaimie Lannister, fighting to keep her composure, needing right in this moment to be the calm and cool composed woman that previous reputation said she was. She was still grateful when Arya and Grey Worm came to her side, Tormund, Davos and Gendry all climbing to their feet with open hostility. She curled her fingers into the white fur of Ghost’s ruff.

“Tyrion, explain to me why your brother is here.” Her tone held her displeasure, trying not to build any hope at Jaime’s words.

“I’m assuming your trying to plan a rescue mission. And since you haven’t yet breached the city, you don’t know how to. I’m here to help.”

“I believe him.”

Dany swung her eyes between the two brothers. “But, why?”

Jaime raised his chin. “It may seem unbelievable, after all this time but I’ve finally taken a step back and can see Cersei for what she’s become. A monster.”

“She’s always been a monster.” She shook her head in disbelief. It didn’t make any sense. “So, why now Jaime? Of all the things Cersei has done, the most recent being blowing up the Sept.” She turned to him, keeping her eyes hard. Let him see why she was a dragon. “It makes no sense for you to be here, right now, other than some ploy to draw me in.”

“I didn’t know about Jon Snow until Bronn called me. He’s the City Watch Commander, which Tyrion can confirm. I had already left King’s Landing, so I came here.”

She ignored Tyrion’s nod confirming this Bronn’s employment. She didn’t **care** , she wanted Jon back, she wanted to know why Jaime was here. And she was losing her resolve to not let Arya take care of it all.

“But why are you **here**? And why would this Bronn call you?”

“He hates Cersei. As for why I’m here.... I almost left when Tommen killed himself.”

Pain flickered across his features at the mention of his son’s suicide but Daenerys kept her chin up, back ramrod straight, indifferent to the man’s suffering. Maybe under different circumstances she’d let herself absorb his grief, but not now, not today.

“But I stayed when Cersei told me she was pregnant again. I thought maybe this time it could be different.”

Dany worked to keep her face blank at the news.

“But was a lie told to keep me there. She must have realized I was drifting away from her. She isn’t, never was, so I decided to leave. She doesn’t know. I was going to go north but then I got the call from Bronn.”

“So, you decided to suddenly have a conscious?” She was missing a piece of his puzzle, couldn’t quit figure it out.

“North? Brienne is at Winterfell.” Arya sneered at him. “She deserves much better than you Kingslayer.”

“She does. But she’d also been the voice that challenges me to do better, be better.”

“That’s very nice and sweet.” Dany’s tone was clipped. “But why are you helping us get Jon back? I’m not going to just blindly accept your help, even if your brother has complete faith in you.... I do not.”

“Honestly, I don’t care much about Jon Snow.”

She felt the urge to put her nails in his face, gouge out his eyes, but curled them into her palm instead, shaking her head at Arya who also looked ready to murder.

“But of all the things I’ve done, one haunts me the most.” His green eyes caught hers. “I failed your mother. She never deserved what was done to her. She was good, despite the misery in her life.”

Dany gripped the table, trying to keep on her feet, the mention of her mother battering her already weak defenses.

“So I’m going to try and do right by her daughter. And you want him back, so we’ll get him back.”

His green eyes held no lie that she could see and she felt hope bubble in her chest, kept it reined in, not wanting to give all her emotions away to this stranger, the man who helped cause some of the turmoil the world was in.

“Are you looking for forgiveness, Jaime Lannister?”

“I’m trying to live with myself Daenerys Targaryen. I don’t imagine forgiveness will find me.”

She hardened herself. “I’m doing this because I want Jon back. And I’ll get him back, one way or another. But if you can help us get it done quicker, then I’ll make that choice. I don’t trust you, or your newly found desire to do the right thing, but Tyrion does. So for right now, that will work. But if you betray me-“

She left the threat open ended, not wanting to put into words the rage that filled her with the thought of losing Jon, of being wrong in putting her trust into Tyrion’s belief in his brother.

“You are dismissed. Tormund, please escort Jaime to a guest room for now.” She turned to Kovarro. “Vitihirak jinak mahrazh.”

She turned back to her council. “Call Brienne. I want to hear what she has to say about this.”

  

**———————————————————**

Jon flopped down on the cot, anger simmering through his veins. He had been over every square inch of his cell and there was no way out, nothing to pick locks with and he’d almost dislocated his shoulder trying to reach the desk.

He knew he was running out of time. He fell back to look at the ceiling, hand curling into a fist. He had to think of something, he had to get back to Dany. He sat back up, coming back onto his feet, starting to stalk around the small cell again, a wolf in a cage.

 

**———————————————————**

There was a cup of tea at her elbow and she drummed her fingers on the table in impatience as everyone settled into place. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity but was really only mere moments, everyone was ready and she motioned to Jaime.

“The floor is yours.”

Jaime shifted nervously, his hand rubbing over his ruined arm and looked up at the screen that showed the map of King’s Landing. “If we can get some of your men in, you can open the gates and let your army though.”

“The civilians inside? I don’t want to slaughter innocents.”

“They won’t fight against you, if that’s what your worried about. We have our ear to the ground and they want you. They are just terrified of Cersei.”

“It’s the only way Daenerys.”

She turned to Tyrion, still hesitant in flooding the streets with fighting, but knowing it was the best way to get Jon out, get to Cersei.

“Okay.”

“I’ll take the men of your choosing through the Iron Gates. They’ll need proper identification, even if I’m vouching for them. I believe you have someone who can do that?”

“Yes.” She didn’t offer any more information. Missandei was already working on some. “Where is Jon.”

“He’ll be in the barracks of the Goldcloaks.”

A few clicks and Missandei had it pulled up and Dany studied it, taking in the distance to the barracks from the Iron Gate. She wanted to be more than halfway to Jon before any of the fighting started.

“I want to go in through the Mud Gate.” Arya spoke up, crossing her arms and glared at Jaime before turning to Dany, expression softening, just a touch. “If he has a man on the inside, like he says, he should be able to arrange that. And then if something goes wrong, we are not all together.”

“Nothing is going to go wrong.” Her voice was firm, resolved. This would work. She’d accept nothing less. “But I like your plan Arya. Everyone will be distracted, we should be able to get through easier. And I’m going with you.”

“And how do you plan on getting through the city unnoticed?” Jaimie seemed indifferent to Arya’s open hostility.

“Don’t worry about me Kingslayer. I know my way around.”

“Don’t call me that.” His voice was a growl. “I’m not worried about you Stark, but the Queen there is easily recognizable.”

Dany reached up to touch her hair, the previously tight braid now loose, wisps curling around her face. “So I’ll make myself unrecognizable.” She turned to Missandei, held up her mass of a braid. “How quickly can we do something about this?”

Missandei gave her a tight smile. “Quickly.”

 

 

**———————————————————**

 

“You’re not going.”

“I am.”

Arya huffed in anger as Gendry gathered up his gear. It was bad enough Jon was out there, her heart hurting at the thought of what might be happening to her brother and now this thick headed idiot was planning on rushing right back into it all.

“Gendry, no.”

He set his stuff down and slid over to her and she half heartedly struggled when he grabbed her by the hips pulling her against him.

“Arya, I know you’re scared-“

“I am not.”

He smiled at her. “You are. Not for yourself, but for Jon and for Daenerys and now I’m heading back out there.”

“I hate you.” It was said without heat and she loved him even more for the fact he understood her, accepted her without question for who she was. The air got caught in her lungs as he hugged her tightly, letting her bury her face in his chest.

“I’ve got to help Arya. Same as you.”

“Please be careful.”

 

**———————————————————**

 

They had received a message from Cersei.

Dany could see Arya in the corner of the room, flexing her hands in her gloves, doing an excellent job of pretending to be irritated with Gendry. She was dressed in dark clothing, a brimmed cap on her head and an olive green jacket tossed over a chair, she’d fit right in to the slums of King’s Landing. Or, perfect for blending into shadows.

Nerves skittered down Dany’s skin, settling in the pit of her stomach as she checked her extra magazines, the knife in her boot. Spinning her ring on her finger, she though about taking it off, decided she didn’t want to be parted with it.

“Do you have anymore of those gloves? Minus the knives?”

Arya tossed her a pair of her fingerless gloves and Dany pulled them on, covering her diamond, checked her range of motion in them, pulled out her handgun, checked her grip.

Cersei was expecting them tomorrow midday. Daenerys was planning on having King’s Landing by daybreak, Jon before that.

“I wish you would have tried for some sleep.”

Dany looked over to Missandei and gave her friend a small smile. “I couldn’t. My mind keeps replaying it over and over. What if I had told him?” Her hand skimmed over her belly. “Would he have made the same choice?”

“You know him, you tell me.”

She tucked the gun back into the holster at the small of her back. “Yes, he would have.” She ran her hands over her face. “He wouldn’t have let anyone else go out. He’d still have done what he did to make sure Arya got out of there.”

“So take that off your list of things to worry about. You can tell him when you see him”

In a rare display of affection, other than for Jon, she threw her arms around her friend, once again finding tears welling in her eyes as Missandei hugged her tightly.

“I feel like my emotions are about as stable as a hurricane.” She sniffed and then chuckled, letting go of Missandei, working on composing herself. “Shall we begin?”

Missandei gave her a mock salute. “Heading to my post in about five minutes.”

Dany turned to see Tyrion and Jaime heading towards the group, Gendry, who’d argued with Arya and won, throwing a gear bag over his shoulder and Grey Worm tossing a set of keys to Tormund.

She took a deep breath.

“Let’s go.” Arya motioned to everyone and Dany grabbed her gear, her feet falling into line with everyone else. She gave a longing look to Drogon, wishing it was a mission she could accomplish in her domain, the sky, as she settled into the truck.

“Ready lass?”

Nodding to Davos, she checked her watch. An hour and a half to the drop off point, the rest of the team only had an hour of driving. She turned on her comms, tried not to drum her fingers.

Arya pulled her hat low over her head and pushed farther back into the seat, closing her eyes. Dany fidgeted, pulled at the tight ponytail of her freshly cut hair.

“You’ll get him back Daenerys.”

She glanced over her shoulder to Sam sitting in the backseat with Arya.

“I’ve been worrying about Jon for years. He always comes back.”

 

**———————————————————**

 

Gendry offered his I.D to the City Watch patrolman as he was checked at the gate. The man scanned it over before stamping it and handing it back.

“Where did ya find the new men Lannister?”

Jaime scowled at the question as he riffled through papers on the desk, feigning interest. “They were posted with the Army, now they are posted here.”

Gendry tucked his I.D back into his pocket, seen Grey Worm doing the same out of the corner of his eye.

“Well.” The man stood up. “I’ll call for Mert to show you to the barracks.”

“No need.” Jaime threw down the papers. “I’m heading there myself.”

He fell into step behind the blond man and headed into the streets.

They were in.

 

**———————————————————**

 

“It’s funny how you think shorter hair and a hat is making you incognito.”

Daenerys patted the hair that was not currently visible, tucked securely under a stocking cap she’d taken out of Jon’s things and couldn’t help but laugh at Arya’s words, the absurdity of it, how right she was.

“I’ll be sure to not let anyone close enough to look underneath.”

They were just inside the Mud Gate, Arya walking with a purpose in Fishmonger’s Square, Dany hurrying to keep up.

“As if your face isn’t recognizable. And aren’t you supposed to keep it long according to Dothraki custom?”

“It only gets cut after a defeat, but I think this is more important. They’ll have to accept it. As for being recognized, hopefully we don’t run into many people on our way through.”

Arya stopped and turned, giving a smile full of teeth. “We are not going through. We are going under.”

And with the intent of someone who knew where she was going, Arya was off again, ducking into an ally.

“Under?” Dany followed, not sure she was understanding correctly when suddenly Arya looked over her shoulder before dropping down to the shoulder of the road. Dany looked over her own shoulder as Arya pulled at the cover of the storm drain, slipping it to the side. She motioned with her hand.

“Hope you’re not squeamish.”

Dany huffed out a breath, the apprehension making her chest tight and slipped through the narrow opening. The smell hit her first, the smell of dead things and stale water, making the bile rise in her throat, the tepid water surrounding her ankles when she landed making her indeed squeamish. Her boots were waterproof and she’d lived through worse, so she bit the inside of her cheek for control. She’d wade through whatever she had to in order to get Jon back.

The light blotted out as Arya closed the cover behind her, the hollow sound echoing through the tunnel and Dany fought the impulse to turn on her light.

A splash of water and Arya was at her side. “Let’s give it five minutes to make sure no one seen us and we will head out.”

If she had been impatient before, now she was going stir crazy. She needed to get to Jon, to be able to put her hands on him, see that he was fine, alive. Something brushed against her arm and she startled, belatedly realizing that it was Arya.

“I don’t want to wait either.” Arya’s voice was steady, guessing what was on Dany’s mind. “But we also don’t need to get caught down here.”

“I know. It’s just we are so close but yet so far still. I just want him back, right now.” She pulled the hat off of her head, unable to stand it a moment longer, shoved it into her pocket with frustration.

“That’s one of my favorite things about you Daenerys, just how much you love my brother”

Arya flicked on her light, the narrow beam swallowed by the dark of the tunnel. Dany felt the nerves settle around her spine as she stared down the unwelcoming distance.

“Whatever happens, don’t get separated from me. It’s a maze down here, you’ll never find your way out.”

“How is it that you know your way down here and nobody else does.”

“I used to chase alley cats down here.” Arya’s smile was feral. “Now, I’m hunting a lion.”

 

**———————————————————**

 

Footsteps in the hallway gave away the fact he was going to have visitors in a few moments. Jon stayed where he was, sitting on his cot, propped against the wall. The door swung open, he kept his eyes closed.

“Choosing her side, Jon Snow, was a mistake. You could have stayed in the north, let her wage her war while you kept your family safe.”

The tone was clipped, cold in a way Daenerys never could accomplish. Jon opened his eyes with a disgruntled noise, as if Cersei was interrupting something important.

“I try and do the right thing. Joining with Daenerys was the right thing to do.”

The woman stood before him, eyes narrowed, hands clasped firmly in front of her, studying him. It made his skin crawl.

“Even if it gets you killed? Or her? Oh, you don’t like thinking of that, do you? So noble and brave. You would die for her in a heartbeat. Don’t worry, you will. How strong do you think she’ll be then? Would she be willing to give up Westeros for you? Does she love you that much?”

With a motion of a well manicured finger, a jangle of keys and the cell was opened, Cersei coming through after her two men.

Jon flexed his fingers but remand seated. “She knows you’re going to kill me either way, so no, she won’t back down.”

“Are you so sure? She’s agreed to our little meet tomorrow so she must have hope. Love makes you do all sorts of foolish things. Of course, you are correct. About the killing part, that is.”

Jon surged to his feet as the men came at him, the Mountain grabbing him by the shoulder, but he landed a few solid blows before the another man crowded in and by the pressure of his shoulder being squeezed to almost crushing, and the other man hanging off him, they managed to subdue him.

Wary and unable to do anything, Jon held her gaze as she approached him, pulled against the men holding him as she brushed a curl off his face, slid her fingers under his chin.

“You did grow up to be handsome. It’s really no wonder that silver haired bitch crawled into your bed.” She made a clucking sound. “You look nothing like your father. And of course you cannot confirm your resemblance to your mother.” Her grin was cruel as she shook her head in amusement. “No wonder she cannot win this, choosing a northern bastard.”

Jon caught the snarl before it left him, jerked his head back, anger bubbling through him, mind racing on what he could do to shake himself free of the two goons holding him.

“Well, she’ll soon realize her mistake. Do you know what happened to my daughter?”

Jon clenched his teeth at the sudden change in topic, a sense of foreboding growing as he caught Jaime paling at Cersei’s words. “She died.”

“Yes. Poisoned, as was Joffrey. It was a terrible thing. And you are wondering why I’m telling you this.”

Jon reared back as she lunged forward, the men closing in to hold him still, the bitter taste of Cersei’s lips on his. She pulled away and his chest heaved with panic, spitting at her feet with a growl, trying to make sense of all the thoughts in his head.

“It will take about sixteen hours to kill you, less if your heart rate is up. So, be calm Jon Snow. At least until you see your love tomorrow.”

Arms dropped limply to his side as the men let him go, mind trying to process the bleak reality laid out in front of him, the cruelty of Cersei’s nature, his heart threatening to shatter. He fought to keep himself together, not wanting to give that evil woman a reaction.

The door closed behind her, the key dropped in her pocket, which she patted to torment and then turned to her brother, who stood there, wide eyed as he absorbed what had just taken place.

“Jaime.” She crooned at him right before she leaned into him, kissing him soundly and him being too stunned to do anything but cup her elbows in reflex.

She pulled back and wiped at her lips, letting her brother work through what she had just done. “You betrayed me. I told you to never do that.”

She held out her hand and the giant beside her placed something in them. “Now you have a choice to make. Save the son of the north, the side you chose, my enemies, or save yourself and live with that decision for the rest of your days.”

She placed a clear vial in Jaimie’s hand before tipping back her own, downing the contents like a shot of alcohol, then turned, not sparing a glance backwards and left, shadowed by her bodyguards.

Jon was still reeling as he met the shocked green eyes of Jaimie Lannister, the realization that only one of them was going to live. _Oh gods, Dany, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry._ He steeled himself as the older man picked up the vial, turned it over in his hands, a broken look marring his features.

“I remember you from Winterfell, all hackles and teeth, sullen broody boy.” He looked up. “We sure have made a mess of it all. Tell Brienne I’m sorry, but I’ve got to fix what I can.”

Jon’s breath left his chest as Jaimie tossed him the vial. Knees shaking he slid down to the floor as the other man left, his weight all of a sudden too much to bear as relief flooded through him. He drank the contents, then gathered himself, ready for whatever was coming next.

 

**———————————————————**

 

After trudging through stagnant water for what seemed like hours, they had come up in the lower bailey, Arya taking her just inside the barracks of the Goldencloaks, finding the building eerily quiet.

“Do not hesitate Daenerys.”

She nodded to Arya, ignoring the thundering of her heart. This was outside of her comfort zone, but she would not fail. She stiffened her spine.

“I’m getting Jon back.”

“Good.” Arya gave her a quick salute and faded into the shadows.

Pressing her back to the wall, Dany slowly drew in a deep breath, working on calming her nerves, steadying her hands. There was no room for errors or second guessing. She was on her own.

She pulled out her handgun, checked the magazine, made sure she had one chambered and that the safety was off. Pulling it close she peeked around the corner. Empty. Leading with her gun, just like Jon had taught her, feet stepping lightly she began the journey down the darkened hallway.

She opened door after door, every empty space bringing a little more heartbreak to her, a little more desperation and anguish. But the hall was long and Jaimie had said he’d be in one of these rooms. She would just have to keep going.

She would find him.

 

**———————————————————**

 

Again the sound quiet of footsteps outside his door put him on alert, his fight instinct pushing him to his feet, hating the feeling of being trapped like an animal, waiting. But yet, the footsteps gave him reason to pause, making him wonder if the antidote was just a placebo and he was succumbing to the poison, causing him hallucinations. Because, he knew those footsteps.

The doorknob turned slowly, Jon watching it carefully, dread and hope curling restlessly in his chest, a muzzle of a gun sweeping in, a move he recognized, his heartbeat making it’s presence known.

“Dany.” It was a heady rush that came over him, almost causing him to break right there. _She had come for him._

She came in quickly, smoothly and he couldn’t help the smile as she faltered a bit at seeing him, but regained enough composure to make sure the room was clear, turn the lock on the handle, then rushing across the room, his name tearing out of her throat.

Pressing himself close, he caught the tangle of limbs that came through the bars at him. “Hi love.” Pulse racing, his relief and love and worry a tangible feeling as he ran his hands over as much of her as he could. “This is new.” He patted her hair, fixating on the least important part of her being there and then wiped away tears from her cheeks when she pulled her head back to look at him.

“We had to improvise. Let’s get you out of there.”

“Aye, I like that plan. Cersei took the key, so we’ll need-“ he trailed off, affection filling his chest when she pulled out his lock pick tool and handed it to him. He couldn’t help brushing his knuckles over her cheek as he took it, then proceeded to watch her face, taking in all that he loved, while he made short work of the lock.

When the door finally swung open he was ready, catching her when she threw herself at him, the force of it setting him back on his heels before he let it take them down to the concrete. Gathering her up in his lap, his chest heaved in relief, the noises she was making muffled in the crook of his neck. He breathed deeply, the familiar scent of Dany, letting it run through him, elation coursing through him, subduing the panic that he had felt before. This, _this_ made everything right again.

  

**———————————————————**

 

Arya tightened the bindings on her gloves, stepping past the body of Qyburn, satisfaction running through her. Hearing footsteps she flattened against the wall, watching Jaime stride down the hallway, the look on his face showing both confusion and anger.

Carefully wiping the blood off her knives onto her dark pants, she let him get out in front of her before ducking down another corridor.

Now, to find Cersei.

 

**———————————————————**

 

“Missandei, have you heard from Daenerys?” Gendry tapped his comms before checking his watch. The rest of their army should be at the gates, ready to sweep through the city.

He watched as Tormund put the last of the Lannister’s men, bound and gagged into cell. “We are clear here and ready to open the gates.”

Missandei’s voice crackled through the earpiece. “I haven’t heard anything yet, but we are supposed to continue with the plan.”

He turned to Grey Worm, a smile on his face. “Let the pandemonium begin.”

 

**———————————————————**

 

At some point she ran out of tears, Jon’s neck and shirt damp, the tight hold he had around her staring to loosen. She told herself to let go of his shirt, they didn’t have _time_ for this right now, but it felt so good to be wrapped up in him for just a moment longer.

She gave herself the moment before pushing herself back, cupping his face, the relief pulsing through her veins, a buzzing high as she greedily drank in the sight of him again, trying to not concentrate on the black eye, cut lip.

Leaning in towards him, she was surprised when he caught her, holding her at bay, the wrenching look on his face flooding her with fear.

“Jon, what’s wrong?”

He sighed and shifted, digging something out of his pocket, holding it up. “I took the antidote.”

It was a slap to her senses and she dug her fingers into his shirt, horror washing over her as she realized what he was saying. “Jon?”

“I should be fine. But, I don’t want to kiss you right now. Well, I do, desperately but I want to make sure it’s all out of my system first.”

It was hard to breath all of a sudden, her vision wavering and she could hear Jon’s voice near her ear, but seemingly so far away as she struggled regain a grip on herself, fighting the sudden burst of nausea. His arms tightened around her, the familiar feeling of his beard scraping over her cheek, the large hand on her back helping ground her and she blinked rapidly as she recovered from the shock.

“Dany, hey, love. I’m okay. I’m right here.”

“We need to get you out of here and to Sam.” She pressed her lips to his cheek, inhaling the welcoming scent of him, soothing herself with that before she clamored to her feet, keeping a tight grip on his hand.

“We will do that, but we need to stop Cersei first.”

She was torn at that moment, feeling like she was standing on a precipice, the wrong decision pushing her over the edge and effecting her life forever. Jon or Westeros. She wavered with guilt over the fact that her choice was Jon.

“Hey.” He cupped her face. “Let’s go stop Cersei. I’m fine. Even if I wasn’t, we have time.”

Time. She grabbed his forearms, knowing it was now time to tell him, now before he did something else so recklessly selfless.

“Jon... before you go and have another hero moment, I need to tell you something.” She closed her eyes to fight back the skittering of nerves, of panic, the ugly voice nagging at her that this wouldn’t come to be, or worse, _he_ wouldn’t want it this.

She opened her eyes. “I’m pregnant.”

  

**———————————————————**

 

The people living inside King’s Landing stayed out of the streets as the alarm sounded off, not wanting to be mixed up in the fray of the Dothraki moving down the streets, the Unsullied rounding up City Watch and Lannister Army.

Men scooped up curious children and put them behind the safety of closed doors, helped stragglers move out of the streets. Actions defying what the people had been told about the foreign army.

They watched with interest, with fear, with the hope that maybe, just maybe their lives would take a turn for the better.

 

**———————————————————**

 

The look on his face would have been humorous in any other situation, his eyes going wide, his pale skin getting paler, but the anxiety of it all wouldn’t let her find the amusement in it, everything inside her frozen, waiting for what he was going to say.

“Pregnant? How?”

He ran his hand over his face and she bit the tip of her tongue, fighting the unfair urge to snap at him, the urge to laugh hysterically, the urge to cry, the strain of it all pushing at her.

“Oh, I don’t really think I need to explain that part to you.”

“That’s not what I...”

He trailed off and the next sound he made was a half laugh, half sob that caught her by surprise, and then he scooped her into him, burying his face into her neck and she held him tightly, fingers running down the nape of his neck as he held her.

“So, no running off to do something stupid. I don’t want to do this alone.” She managed to rasp out the words, trying not to let tears fall, feeling lighter than she had in days.

Her heart skipped a beat when he pulled his head back up, the smile on his face almost blinding in brilliance.

“Together, Dany girl.”

“I am really pissed that I cannot kiss you right now.” The happiness and relief that filled her almost made her forget why they were there, that they really needed to hurry and she reluctantly let go of Jon, stepping back.

“Yeah, same here love.” He squeezed her hand before opening the desk drawer, pulling out his own weapon, the rest of his things. “Oh, and since when is Jaime Lannister on our side?”

“Since about twelve hours ago.” She tossed his Kevlar vest to him, waited for him to put it on before stepping in to help him tighten the straps. “He helped us get into the city, which... oh, for fuck’s sake.”

She turned on the her comms, dug into her bag for a set for Jon. “Missandei, I’ve got him.”

“Daenerys! Thank the gods! We are in.” Missandei’s voice crackled to life in her ear. “We’ve got the east barracks under Tormund and the Northmen. Grey Worm and Gendry with the rest are going through the city and not much is standing in our way now. Anyone left is gathering around at the Red Keep.”

“Where’s Arya.” Jon slid a magazine back into his handgun.

Dany blew out a breath. “She’s gone after Cersei.”

 

**———————————————————**

 

Jon mind was whirling, trying to take in everything that was happening. He found a vest that fit Dany, scolding her lightly for not wearing one already, cinching her into it, taking the opportunity to breathe in the smell of her shampoo, wanting to shake her for the recklessness of coming to get him. Especially now. _Gods.... pregnant.. they were going to have a baby._

He tucked her in behind him as they left the room with the cell, having the vague idea of what direction Cersei, and therefore Arya, would be, senses on high alert as he took them down the hallway.

They hit a group of City Watch trying to exit, Jon taking two quick shots, putting one man to the ground, proud as Dany shot another, his normal guilt gone in lieu of making sure she made it out safely.

Moving efficiently, her hand on his shoulder, they swept through through the middle bailey, past the tower of the hand and small hall, pausing outside the entrance to the throne room.

“Where is everyone?” Jon felt the prickle of unease. This place should be swarming with City Watch, Army, or _something_ , but everyone was absent.

“Part of the plan was that Jaime was going to send everyone to the outside of the Keep.”

“I can’t believe that worked.”

He heard her soft snort. “I cannot believe any of this has worked so far.”

Reaching back, he found her hip and squeezed, needing to feel her there, pleased when she squeezed his shoulder back.

The sound of fighting echoed through the massive room, Jon trying to not pick up his pace and overlook something or someone, Dany on his heels. Moving down the wall, he paused at the doorway where the Iron Throne sat, generation after generation, a piece of bloody and violent history.

It was fitting, Cersei choosing to make her stand there.

They made it in unnoticed, all the focus on where Arya and Jaime were fighting Gregor Clegane. Jon cursed when he realized Arya was just armed with her knives, deadly as she was, The Mountain was not an easy feat.

Jaime was bloody and struggling to stay on his feet, no doubt slowed and weakened by the poison. Arya moving around quickly, a deadly dance, a flash of knives when the Mountain grabbed Jaime, her hiss of satisfaction when the bigger man stumbled.

A crash behind Jon had him moving quickly, hooking an arm around Dany, flipping a table over and setting them down behind it. Goldencloaks rushed in, slowing, confused when they seem Jaime fighting against Clegane.

When the first one broke out of his stupor, moving towards Arya, Jon shot him, already moving to the next man who pulled up his own gun. He cursed when Dany popped up beside him, gun drawn, squeezed the trigger again.

A loud commotion outside has the handful of Lannister men looking over their shoulder, the sounds of the Dothraki’s screams filling the Keep. Even though Jon had heard it, many many times by now, it still raised the hair on his arms. The men dropped their guns, hands held up in surrender.

Jon took a quick breath of relief, his hand finding Daenerys’ back, needing to be able to touch her for a moment as he swung his gaze back over to his sister, climbing to his feet.

Jaime now sprawled our face down and Jon wasn’t sure if he was still alive, Arya fighting by herself, ducking the man’s swings, faster by far, even if she didn’t have the reach. When he moved at her again, she stepped into him, fists flying out quickly, two hits to the midsection, one to the throat and the Mountain went to his knees.

Jon was moving towards the Iron Throne, Dany at his side when Arya pulled Cersei from it, the woman unflinching, hate pouring from her.

“Arya, don’t.”

“She deserves it Jon. Look at what her family did to ours.”

He wasn’t sure how many times a heart could break and still recover, but he felt a fresh wave of despair at the broken look on Arya’s face, the tears falling down her cheeks.

“It doesn’t make it right. Dany?” He turned to Dany then, not sure _why_ he was even asking for this. How he could even be asking for it, after what he had done at the wall. Cersei deserves to die, especially at the hands of a Stark, but he was tired of the bloodshed, tired of the balancing act. Didn’t want it to haunt his sister like his choices haunted him.

“Jon, this has to be her choice. I cannot tell her how to live with whatever she does. I just want her to have closure.” She cupped his face, let her thumbs scratch through his beard. “And I’ll accept whatever it is she chooses.”

Jon turned, unable to watch, suddenly desperate for some air. He left them standing there as he stumbled through the room, accepting claps on the back from the Unsullied and Dothraki, until he was outside, falling to his knees on the cobblestone.

  

**———————————————————**

 

She found him outside staring up at the sky, her stomach churning, hesitating to approach him until he glanced at her, able to sense her coming.

“Well?”

“She’s dead. It wasn’t Arya though.” She slid up to him, tucked her arm underneath his. “It was Jaime. Who is under the care of a Maester now and said if he lives, he wants to be charged with everything they’ve done.”

Jon stayed silent.

“I don’t know what to say to you Jon. I’m not really sure why you’re angry.”

She let go of some of the tension she was holding, shoulders slumping when he turned to her, dropped his forehead to hers.

“I’m not angry with you. I think I’m processing it all. Trying to figure out if we made the right choices.”

She closed her eyes. “We are still alive, so the rest of it I can live with.”

  

**———————————————————**

 

The sun was coming up as they loaded back into the truck. Dany climbed in the back seat, thankful when Jon climbed in with her, leaving Davos to do the driving. She nestled into his side, her head pounding, stomach not quite agreeable and utterly exhausted. But, she was filled with relief that it was over, surprised to realize it wasn’t quite the thrill she thought it would be, taking Westeros back, but as Jon tucked his hand into hers, she decided this was better.

She tapped her comms. “Missandei, we are heading back in.”

  

**———————————————————**

 

The warmth of his hands seeped through her cargo pants, imprinting onto her skin, as reassuring as being able to touch him, her fingers gentle as she cleaned the cut on his temple.

She hummed as he slid his hands up the back of her thighs, his head tilted to the side and eyes closed under her soft ministrations. Goosebumps rose on her flesh when his palms squeezed her buttocks before settling on her hips, thumbs finding skin under her shirt.

But yet her chest was a tangle of feelings, the knots of horror at his black eye, swollen nose, the threads of relief that he was home, safe, that she could feel his breath tickling her skin, fingers digging into her flesh. So she soothed herself, them both as she took care of the minor wounds that she could.

“How are you doing with this?” His fingers swirled across her belly.

Closing her eyes, she let the little thrill of his love spoken in a husky voice, flow through her, helping ease nervous flutterings. “Good, for the most part. Still processing.” She thumbed over the worry lines on his forehead. “Happy, terrified still that something might go wrong.”

“I would love to promise you it won’t, but you and I both know I might not be able to keep that promise. I will be here with you, no matter what happens.”

“Have patience with me. I have insecurities that might rear their ugly heads, Jon. I want to warn you now.”

“Daenerys.” He cupped her face. “Jorrāelagon hen issa glaeson, I’m not going anywhere.”

Tears sprang forth at the sound of his northern tongue wrapping around the pronunciation of those words. She smiled at him, tears streaming down her cheeks, sniffing as he smiled back, thumbs gently wiping away what they could.

He didn’t let go when Sam came back in, or even look at his friend, her pulse quickening under his heavy gaze, fingers threading through his hair.

“Oh, I didn’t mean to interrupt, but all the tests came back negative, so, I’m giving you the all clear-“

Jon was on his feet before Sam even finished, scooping her against him and she laughed, a pure giddy sound as he crashed their mouths together, not even getting to kiss him properly with the crying and gasping, his own happy sounds mingling with hers.

Finally she pulled back to bump her nose on his, his face blurry though wet eyes. “Hi, Jon Snow.”

“Hi love.” He set her back on her feet, finally turned to Sam. “No long lasting effects that you can tell?”

“I bloody well hope not. Nothing that I can see. Now, you two need to go get some rest, Maester’s orders.”

“I need to get back to King’s Landing.”

“You need to sleep.”

“Jon, we still have so much to do-“

“It can wait a few bloody hours Dany. Tyrion is there right now. Let him do his job.”

She blinked at his interruption, so unlike Jon and she took in his haggard features, accepted the fact she was barely on her feet.

“We need some sleep.”

She melted a bit knowing he was going to tuck in with her and nodded at him, giving him a small smile when he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the solid wall of his body.

“You probably should eat something also.”

Surprisingly, the thought of food didn’t make her stomach roll immediately. Maybe she could chance it.

“Food, you’re eating also, shower, sleep. I’d like to add sex in there, but I’m pretty sure I’d fall asleep during it.”

“My pride would never recover. I’ll agree to those terms, Dragon Queen. Ghost, with me.”

 

**———————————————————**

 

It was dark in the room when she opened her eyes. She wasn’t sure how long they had been asleep, but the sun was definitely down, the air still.

Disoriented, groggy, she became aware of what woke her in the first place. The throb of arousal, her thighs already slick, breasts heavy. Glancing over her shoulder, Jon slept on, unaware of her dilemma, looking unburdened for the first time in a long time. She battled with herself, wanting to wake him up, suck on his cock until he was unrestrained and ready to take her, or have that mess of hair, succulent mouth between her thighs, driving her towards savagery.

She shifted, the heat prickling inside of her growing worse at the sight of him, all naked skin, lean muscle and hard planes in the softness of the covers and her hand moved on it’s on accord, between her thighs, cupping herself to relieve pressure, her eyes closing as she gave into the need to slid her fingers around her nub, slick and ready.

A large hand covered hers and she whined as it pulled hers back, her hips moving in response.

“You’re doing this without me?”

Turning her head she caught the dark glint in his eye, causing a stutter of her breathing, everything inside her tightening in a primal reaction to him. He rolled her partially on her back, nosing along the skin of her neck.

“I thought you were sleeping.”

Hips pinned against his, she arched her upper body towards him as he propped himself up on an elbow, laced their fingers together.

“I was. But I awoke to you squirming and those little sighing noises you always make.” He slid their fingers lightly across her clit, drawing such a noise from her. “Please, love, always wake me for this. Even if you don’t want me to participate.”

Her body felt flushed, hot, skin too tight as he continued to move their hands, slowly, teasing, parting her wet folds, only to retreat. She growled and thrashed a bit, cursing his chuckle against her ear.

“Jon.... fuck... participate.”

The words had barely left her mouth before he had closed his mouth over the ripened flesh at her breast, pulling gently before suckling, causing another wave of heat to flow through her, straight down to her aching cunt. Guiding their fingers, he pushed the heel of her hand to her clit, slid fingers into her, probing her silken walls as he pumped them in and out.

It was all too much, the pressure at her sensitive breasts, the fingers inside of her dragging along that spot, the gliding pressure on her nub and she erupted into flames, her orgasm racing through her as he held her still, drawing out what he could.

Finally he raised his head, wet fingers finding their way to her chin, which he turned towards him. Captivated, she watched as he sucked on their fingers, still laced together, giving a low moan at the sound in his throat, the way his tongue slicked over digits in his mouth.

She wiggled her way around to face him, throw a leg over his thigh and arched into him, enjoying his eyes crossing as their skin rubbed together. Slicking a hand over a firm buttock, she whined when he rolled to his back, making her lose her grip.

He chuckled. “That didn’t take much.” His tone was teasing as he pulled at her until she was splayed over him. “You were ready to go off like a hand grenade.”

“Thanks a lot.” She pushed at him in mock annoyance, his laugh falling across her mouth right before he caught her bottom lip with his teeth, causing her to give a little sigh, open to his tongue, lose herself in his taste, the warmth of his mouth, the glide of his tongue against hers.

While he plundered her mouth, she slid her hand down cupped him gently, weighing as she kneaded softly before sliding her hand up, stroking deftly up his cock, letting her noise of approval vibrate against the white skin at his throat. He gave a little grunt in response, hips pushing forward, asking and she did it again, enjoying his harsh breath, twisting herself to reach him, to suck him down in one sudden move, tongue swirling around the engorged head while he jerked under her.

He rolled his hips underneath her, trying to keep himself under control as she hollowed her cheeks, taking as much of him as she could, holding him there while her eyes watered before releasing him, sucking in a lungful of air, doing it again. The control he had was quickly eroding and she backed off, her previous orgasm not enough, her body greedy and demanding, wanting him inside of her more than she wanted him spilled in her mouth.

With a parting kiss, she moved again, straddling his hips, nestling his cock between her thighs, grinding down on him as she reached for his hands, pleased at how debauched he looked, eyes still crossed, lips bitten. She molded his hands to her breasts, sighing in relief, in need as he squeezed gently, pinging arousal straight through her.

“Wanton creature.”

The words were rasped out, his face sharpening and she gave a little cry, knowing that look well enough, a look of his own need, causing her to grab at him when he sat up, one easy motion of rippling muscle that she admired shamelessly, suddenly off kilter with his fierce eyes so close to hers.

He hefted her breasts towards his mouth, watching her face as he closed his mouth around a pebbled tip, flicking it gently as she moaned and writhed in his lap, pulling frantically at his hair, rubbing her throbbing heat against his trapped cock. His look was of incredulous delight as he pulled off the one, white teeth flashing before his pouty lips closed around the other, his hum of enjoyment sending vibrations down to her core. She cried out, body arching towards him.

Freeing her with a sucking pop, he tipped his chin up, beard scratching across pale skin and she tugged on his curls, captivated by his gaze, giving a quiet moan as his hands moved to her back, spanning across to pull her in tighter.

“Mine.”

“Kessa. Aōhon”

A sudden possessiveness ran through her, hot and sharp, making her sink her fingers into his hair, pull him in closer, close enough to reach his swollen lips.  
The slow steady drag of his mouth against hers made her blood sing, calling for his, needing him to join her in the flames. Rough fingers grabbed at her buttocks and it was nothing for her to palm his thick cock and lift herself up and shift, sliding down abruptly, wrapping him in the wet clasp of her cunt.

His exhale washed across her wet lips and she whined as she wriggled, a small cramp inside her as she relaxed, then twisted her hips, hissing with the sensation, her head lolling back.

A hand cupped the back of her head, pulling her back up so he could kiss her again, a hand squeezing her hip in encouragement to move, his tongue curling behind her teeth, making her groan, nails biting into his shoulders.

With her knees tucked close into his hips, she rose up, her cunt clenching to hold him in as she withdrew until he was almost out of her before dropping back down with a cry, everything blossoming through her in a wave. She did it again, lashes fluttering, his mouth biting roughly at her neck.

Setting up steady motion, her thighs trembling with the effort she balanced herself with her arms around his neck, tongue tracing along his ear as his hands gripped her hips, guiding her along. The heavy drag of him inside her, the exquisite parting of her sensitive flesh had noises falling from her, his cock hitting all the right spots, the pressure exactly right.

Gods, she needed him, needed this, the feeling of his fingers digging into her flesh, the sound of their ragged breathing, the wet of his mouth on her. She was surrounded by him, all her senses filled with him, her mind emptying of everything except _Jon_ and what he was giving her.

She needed more. She needed relief from this warm tangle of sensations that balled up in her womb, that tingled through her. Circling her hips on a downstroke, Jon cursed in her ear, hands holding her tighter so he could lift her and bring her back down with momentum and her release rolled through her, catching her off guard. She buried her face in his shoulder as she shuddered and shook, the sweet delirium of it all taking her breath away.

He gave her a moment before cupping her face, pulling it away from his shoulder, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead before a thumb pried her bottom lip from her teeth and she closed her eyes as he leaned in to suck lightly on the abused flesh, causing another shudder to run through her and he groaned as her walls squeezing his cock.

A hand on her back was the only warning she received before he flipped them over, a look of determination mixed with the raw need as he pushed her legs to her chest and with a purposeful glide, split her apart, hissing as she closed tight around him. He flexed forward, hitting the back of her taut channel and she struggled for a moment, even well fucked the sensations were almost too much to bear.

He gave her no reprieve though, pulling out to slam back in, rattling her from the inside out, causing her to grab at the sheet to ground herself, a whimper of pleasure leaving her throat. He was a man possessed as he set up his punishing rhythm, the desperation had settled over him and she absorbed it all into her willing flesh, her own frenzied need, clawing it’s way back through her.

Closing her eyes, at her limit, she grabbed at him, needing to feel more than just his cock filling her up, his skin slick under her palms, pushing against the rising tide inside her even as he pushed her closer. She wanted to last longer, to be mindless from him, taking every bit of aching pleasure that he could give her.

“Quit fighting me love.”

She looked up into his face, heart clenching at the sight of him wild above her, body betraying her as his hand slipped between them, fingers seeking with precision her sensitive nub, pinching and she bucked into him as he stopped moving, concentrating on his light touch.

It was devastating in the best possible way as he started moving again, holding her captive with his eyes, love shining through, an interesting mix with the possessiveness written across his face. She sobbed and keened, pulling at him as he bent her body, his hips slamming into her with force and she bite viscously at his plump bottom lip before he took over the kiss with a savagery that stole her breath, her pulse buzzing in her ears, vision wavering as she clenched around him unable to hold back any longer.

The shrill noise she made was muffled against his mouth, the tight barrier inside her snapping with a force, her body shaking and shattering around him, sensations flooding through her, blinding her to everything as Jon continued to fuck her through her orgasm, her body receiving every powerful thrust as her walls rippled around him.

The obscene wet sounds filling the room were almost as loud as his growl as he fell forward, thrusting erratically and she held him against her, skin sticking together as he filled her with his release.

She ran her hands over him while he twitched, face buried in her neck, enjoying the feeling of his hard body spent, boneless over the top of her. He was heavy, but she welcomed the weight of him, trying to keep him as close as she could as long as possible.

He raised his head up, stealing her breath with a demanding kiss, one that left her a little stunned and unable to respond when he rolled them back over, pulling her in close.

“That’s cheating.” She wriggled in closer, pulling at the covers now that she could actually feel the cool night air.

“It’s the only way I can get you to let go of me, bloody clingy woman.”

She could hear the humor in his voice and gave a small hum right before nipping sharply at his chest. He laughed and cursed, his hand sliding down her back before settling in his favorite spot, a spot he could squeeze an ample amount of flesh if he wanted.

“Do you think we should get up?”

“If we get up, that means we have to start sorting through what it means to have won this war. I’m enjoying being in this bed with you.”

Propping her chin on his chest, she looked at him, his eyes hooded by the fan of dark lashes. “Maybe we should have rethought this whole thing. Ran away across the sea.”

It was an addiction, getting him to smile and it never failed to make her smile in return, happiness flooding through her as he gave a fond pat to her ass, curling his body up enough to press a kiss to her forehead.

“I never was fond of ships.”

“No running away then? You’re no fun.... So if we are going to be responsible... I’m thinking two weeks to clean up here, get things in motion. Then I want to travel, visit all the different regions, talk to all the people.” She trailed her fingers over his scars. “What do you think of going to Winterfell first? We have some business to take care of in the godswood.”

She saw the flash of teeth before he was moving and she went when he cupped the back of her head, pulling her up to meet his lips. She put her hands on his face for balance, holding on as he ravaged her mouth, leaving her breathless and panting when they parted.

“I like the way you think love.” He chuckled. “Sansa is going to have a fit when she realizes we are having a wedding in two weeks.

Dany shrugged, not at all disturbed. “I just want to marry you Jon Snow. I want to marry you as soon as possible. We don’t even have to invite anyone.”

He snorted at her. “That will go over well.”

“I’m serious, Jon. I don’t care, it’s for you and me. As long as you take off the Kevlar vest, maybe not pull your hair back.” She tapped the end of his nose. “We can honeymoon while we travel Westeros, while I’m still flexible.” She winked and tilted her head at him. “Seven hells, I’d marry you even in that vest.”

“I’ll leave the vest here.” He caught hand, spun her ring. “Okay Dany, lets get this place is order so we can plan a wedding.” He flopped back down to the pillow. “Wedding, honeymoon, rebuild Westeros, have a baby. No big deal.”

She pulled at until he rolled to his side, brushed her fingers over the scar over his eye. “What have we said from the beginning? Together.”

  

**———————————————————**

**———————————————————**

 

_”What do you think it will be like?” Dany spoke to the footsteps that approached in the dark, already knowing who her visitor was. She no longer tried to examine what force it was, causing them to try and seek the other out in the stillness of the night. She was just going to accept it, not push on it despite the desperate want to do exactly that. “When it’s all over, when the weak no longer are preyed upon, being forced upon, when daughters are no longer traded as cattle for men’s position in this world. When everyone gets a chance to love who they want?”_

_The waves crashed against the rocks, the sliver of moonlight that peaked from behind the brewing storm, catching the dark of his eyes, making them glint, his hair falling wildly around his face. She wanted to brush it off his forehead and dug her fingertip into the hard surface below her._

_Jon settled in beside her, leaning back on his hands, his boot knocking into hers in a familiar gesture. It filled her with a sharp longing, nerves endings skittering wildly in his presence._

_In a surprise move, he shifted a bit, brushing her hair off her shoulder, his hand sliding down her arm before settling back to prop himself up. Her breath caught as she turned to look at him, seeing the absolute faith and belief he had for her written plainly across his stunning face._

_”It’s going to be incredible.”_

 

 

 

**———————————————————**

**———————————————————**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jorrāelagon hen issa glaeson- love of my life
> 
> Epilogue next
> 
> Writer ramblings.. I had Arya killing Cersei right up until Dany found Jon again... and then when I was writing Dany’s answer.. it was Jaime... so.. huh..


	15. You Are All For Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since you read through a smutless one shot, I giveth smut..

  

 

 

**———————————————————**

**Still Falling For You**

**by Ellie Goulding**

_Fire and ice_

_This love is like fire and ice_

_This love is like rain and blue skies_

_This love is like sun on the rise_

_This love got me rolling the dice_

_Don't let me lose_

_Still falling for you_

_Still falling for you_

_Beautiful mind_

_Your heart got a story with mine_

_Your heart got me hurting at times_

_Your heart gave me new kind of highs_

_Your heart got me feeling so fine_

_So what to do_

_Still falling for you_

_Still falling for you_

_It took us a while_

_With every breath a new day_

_With love on the line_

_We've had our share of mistakes_

_But all your flaws and scars are mine_

_Still falling for you_

_Still falling for you_

_And just like that_

_All I breathe_

_All I feel_

_You are all for me_

_I'm in_

_And just like that_

_All I breathe_

_All I feel_

_You are all for me_

_No one can lift me, catch me the way that you do_

_I'm still falling for you_

**———————————————————**

**———————————————————**

A FEW YEARS LATER

The minutes were dragging by, Tyrion’s endless stream of words that were beginning to blur as her concentration slipped.

They were wrapping up a meeting, going over frivolous details for their already planned charity dinner tonight, something that was perfectly under control and Dany was tired. Jon had been out on a training ops the past forty eight hours, leaving her in bed alone at night, tossing and turning, restless and more than half tempted to go snuggle with their daughter and Ghost. But she hadn’t and now she was cranky and short tempered and in desperate need of finding her husband and letting him cheer her up.

“Daenerys?”

She focused her eyes back to Tyrion, who was looking at her with a smirk as if he’d guessed which way her thoughts had turned.

“Yes Tyrion?”

“You heard what I said, correct?”

“About you scheduling to have that journalist from Westeros Times there tonight? Yes.”

“This is a big piece Daenerys. She wants to know about you, not ruling or politics but you.”

“I get it.” She waved her hand. She had been ducking this interview for months. She didn’t want to let someone break down her life. That was hers. And Jon’s. “A human interest piece.”

Tyrion’s next retort, no doubt sharp and witty was interrupted by the opening of the door, Dany’s heart doing a happy flip with the familiar dark head pushing through.

“Sorry, to disturb you. I thought you’d be wrapped by now.” 

She closed her eyes for a moment, letting his voice wash over her, the Northern brogue strong, standing out after listening for a full day of the clipped Westerosi everyone else spoke.

“We are now.” She smiled at him, the warm feeling filling her chest when he stepped all the way in the door. “You come in. Tyrion, I’ll talk to you later.”

“Well.” Tyrion got to his feet. “That wasn’t even a subtle dismissal. How did it go Jon?”

“They know less than they thought they did. But they are now aware of that.”

He was still in his field outfit, something Dany had seen less and less of in the past two years and she took the moment to appreciate the tight cargo pants and tee, his hair pulled ruthlessly back.

“I have no doubt you’ll soon have them whipped into shape Commander.”

Dany watched as Tyrion tipped his head at Jon as he left, closing the door behind him, leaving them blissfully alone.

“I missed you.” She swiveled to get a better look at him, the urge to have her hands on him causing her to grip the arms of the chair,. “It was lonely in our bed.”

“I missed you too.” He crossed over to sit on the edge of her desk. “You smell better than that lot.”

She crinkled her nose at him in amusement, noting the sparkle in his warm eyes. “You had fun didn’t you?”

He gave a huff of a laugh. “I did. Tormund and I decimated those poor lads. They are a promising bunch but they have a lot of work cut out for them.”

“Since I don’t see any wars on the horizon, I think you’ll have plenty of time.” She fiddled with the material at his knee. “When did you get back in?”

“Couple hours ago. Missandei said you had a meeting with Tyrion, so I went by and did some paperwork before coming here. Figured Aurora would be busy with Davos right now.”

“She has a playdate with Jonna this morning, so Gilly has her. I know she missed you also.” Her breath caught when she looked up at him, the intent way he was staring at her.

“I’ll have to make it up to both of you. Her, I think I can bribe with ice cream.. you on the other hand...”

He slid off the desk and took a step back treating her to the sight of him pulling his shirt over his head, hard body and scars now on display. She rubbed her thighs together as heat rose between them. “What are you doing?”

“I’m making it up to you. I think you need a nice quick fuck. And as your husband, I feel it’s my responsibility to provide you with that.”

“Not wasting any time Commander? Hmmm, I married such a generous man.” Unashamed she watched him, feeling her pulse quicken as he unbuttoned his jeans. She curled her fingers into her palms, torturing herself with waiting just a bit longer.

His grin was confident, eyes sharp as he stalked towards her, the air catching as it left her lungs, heat traveling from her center, outwards. A needy little sound came from her throat when he leaned over her, fingers pulling on her hair, rough and demanding, her lips parting with an exhale, his mouth hot on hers.

The invasion of his tongue was welcome, her mind starting to fuzz with his talented ministrations, lips soft and plump against hers. She was losing herself in it, letting him plunder and take when she found herself on her feet, legs shaky, her dress suddenly pooled on the ground around her.

“You’re good at that.” She pulled back a little, letting him chase after her, wrapping her arms around him to feel the flex of sinew and skin.

“My goal in life is to get you out of clothes as quickly as possible.”

Giving a snort of amusement she went when he pulled, the slid of his skin to hers amping up her arousal, thighs become slick with it, her hands sliding to work his pants down over that deliciously round ass, hissing into his mouth as his cock pressed against the soft skin of her belly.

Taking advantage of her head rolling back, his chin scraped down her chest, open mouthed sucks at her breast, nosed her bra aside enough to flick at the pebbled tip. 

“You’re good at that also.” The strength of her voice was getting weaker, her fingers digging in for purchase, wanting to get her mouth on all those wonderful spots on his body that would make his eyes cross.

He hummed an agreement against her skin, gave a little lift, setting her on the desk, before looking back up, eyes almost black with his pupils blown wide. The tangle of everything she felt for him filled her chest, a warmth of love, the sharp edge of need and she pulled at him, the compulsion to be skin to skin with him rising to the front.

“Issa jorrāelagon, nyke jorrāelagon ao.“

“You have me. Anything on this desk you need to save?”

With a shake of her head for no, he easily hefted her onto the flat surface, gave a sharp pull and with a rip of lace, her panties were gone, Jon crowding into the space between her legs, hands busy behind her back, her bra undone and cast to the side, his thumb swirling over her nipples, pulling another cry from her. Wrapping her legs around his narrow waist, she pulled him in even closer, sucking on his plump bottom lip, flicking at it, her hands roving over hot flesh, following solid ridges until she reached her destination.

His grunt was caught on her lips as she cupped him gently, rolling before sliding up, wrapping her hands around his cock, feeling his readiness, making her dizzy with the want of him filling her, surging through her veins.

Whimpering as he pulled away, his indecent mouth swollen from her attentions, she sighed at the look in his eyes, carnal and hot, her pulse buzzing with his whispered, _let’s get you unraveled._

She bite her lip in anticipation, leaning back to prop herself up on her elbows as he pulled at her knees, sliding her closer, spreading her wide, toes hanging off the edge. Shivered when his hands smoothed down the inside of her thighs, running his bristly beard on the soft skin.

Opening her mouth to speak, coherent thoughts fled when he closed his mouth over her swollen flesh, his growl of approval vibrating against her. She jerked, his hands keeping her pinned down as he devoured her, not giving her any respite as he filled her with his fingers, lashed at her with his tongue. 

Filling her hands with his hair to anchor herself, she writhed under his wonderful assault, pushing herself closer to his mouth, the tide rising up within her, bright spots behind closed eyelids, his fingers probing, a lone digit sliding down, pushing slowly in, his mouth sucking on her nub.

She cried out, body seizing as the waves crashed over, breaking her apart, rendering her incoherent, Jon lapping at her now, fingers slid out as she heaved for air, goosebumps rising up on her flesh until she pushed at him, so sensitive she couldn’t take it for one more second.

Still trying to gather her senses, she was willingly helpless when she was set back on her feet and turned, a strong hand bending her over, his thigh nudging hers apart, the heat of his body as he covered her, a well placed bite at the back of her neck as he pushed forward, his cock parting her wet heat, exquisitely and overwhelmingly full, pulling a lusty growl from her, sinking in until his stomach pressed to her buttocks.

“I think you’ve got another one in you.”

Hands and elbows braced on the desk, her mind wasn’t even capable of a smart retort, scrambling with his first thrust, hips pushing into the unforgiving wood as he pinned her against it. It was a delicious torture, being wound up in a tight coil, his hand holding her down, her teeth rattling with each lunge, his cock stretching her, hitting that spot inside her that made her limbs curl, making her keen.

She was trapped, pleasure unfurling rapidly, razor sharp, the tension balling up inside her womb as Jon drove into her, his growls falling across her back. He slid a hand down her front as he pulled her upright, the angle change making her thrash her head around, their fingers lacing together and set under her breasts, the clank of cool metal from matching rings.

“More... oh gods.. more.” Her voice broke with the intensity of it all, making her want to get away from it all, the agonizing pleasure, wanting it to never stop, his fingers finding her nub, moving around it with ease. 

She bit her lip to hold back in what would have been a scream, her release slamming through her, leaving her knees like jelly, properly unraveled in his steady arms, sharp teeth nipping at her neck. Unable to resist, she went when he toppled them forward, her face pressing into the cool surface, the squeak of wood as he gripped the edge of the desk, providing him leverage with every powerful lunge into her hot depths.

Feeling overwhelmed, deliciously used, she felt him stutter, her name falling from his lips as he slammed into her a few more times, a flood of warmth as he spent himself inside of her.

Panting, she braced herself on the desk, his arms propping him up as he stayed pressed against her back, pressing soft kisses on her shoulder, making her shiver as they basked in the afterglow. “I think you did miss me.”

“There is no doubt about that.” He mouthed his way to her neck, sucked on the soft flesh for a moment before straightening, taking her with him. “Mmmm, you’re so soft.”

Leaning back into him, she trailed her hands over his forearms, delighting in just having him close to her. “Now that you’ve done your proper husbandly duty, what are your plans for the day?”

“If stealing you away from here isn’t an option, I’m going to go pick up Aurora and Ghost and then go home.”

Turning in his arms, she ignored the mess between her thighs to push back into him, chest to chest, played with the knot of his hair. “You haven’t had any sleep yet. Why don’t you go home and nap and I’ll have Gilly bring her home after lunch.” She ran her fingers over his lips when he fixed them into a pout. “Don’t forget, we have that fundraiser tonight.”

He sighed. “I have to wear a tux, don’t I?”

“A sight I’m looking forward to. Plus, there is the bonus that I’ll be rewarding you for that later on.”

“This system we have really works.”

She laughed, the fingers trailing up and down her back leaving goosebumps in their wake. “I agree.”

Pulling at her, he dropped a gentle kiss on her lips. “You’re beautiful.”

She kissed him, inhaling him, the taste of herself and his mixed on his tongue, fingers skimming along his jaw before she let go of his mouth. “I love you.” Brushing her thumb over the scar above his eye, she smiled, heart thumping when he returned it.

“I hope so, since I’m going to put on a tux for you.”

**———————————————————**

She kicked her heels off at the door, dropping significantly in height, longing for the days she spent most of her time in boots. Rolling her neck, she shed her blazer, hanging it up on the hook, noting the stillness of the apartment. No Ghost padding about and she had gotten a text from Jon saying he was at home.....

Quietly moving through the entryway and past the kitchen, she headed towards the living room, finally able to make out a soft snoring, which she wasn’t sure if it was coming from her husband or his wolf.

Dark curls that matched his own were visible against the pale white of his neck, their daughter’s face nestled in close, her pouty lips slackened in sleep. Dany felt herself melt on the spot, her heart full to bursting. Jon, gods, just when she always thought she couldn’t love him more, he proved her wrong.

She had fallen for the stubborn warrior, the man who cared for everyone but himself, who was reckless, could be hotheaded and broody. The man who soothed her ragged edges, loved all the bits of her, encouraged her, held her when she fell apart.

And then she got to see him grow into his roll as father. And that man might be her favorite.

Ghost stirred from his spot on the rug, the wolf ever vigilante with keeping close to his favorite member of his pack. The massive tail swept across the hardwood floor and she stopped to scratch an ear before continuing to the arm of the chair.

Dark eyes fluttered open when she reached their side, Jon’s free hand reaching out to lace fingers with hers and tug. Tucking herself into the other side of him, she pressed a soft kiss to his lips, losing herself in the way his mouth moved against hers. Finally, the low roar of a fire burning through her, the promise of later tiding her over, she pulled away, the taste of him in her mouth, her fingers scratching across his beard before moving over to their daughter, brushing the curls back from her face.

“She’s out. You two must have been busy today.”

“Aye.” His hand slid under her shirt, rough against soft, making her push into the sensation. “I think the morning playing with little Sam and Jonna gave me a head start on wearing her out though. Our daughter is a terror. Demanding child. She reminds me of someone I know.” His tone was serious, his eyes sparkling with teasing.

Dany huffed in amusement, letting her lashes close as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. “She is your daughter.”

“Mmmhmm. Yes, it’s me she takes after.” His voice was still a little raspy, accent more pronounced, even with his sarcasm, making her want to curl up into him, see how rough she could get his northern burr. “How long until we have to start getting ready?”

“I need to start now. You’ve got a bit.” She ran her hand across Aurora’s back. “Davos is coming over. He didn’t want to go tonight.”

“Can’t say I blame him. Let me up Love and I’ll go put her down.”

She reluctantly climbed off the recliner, Jon moving with the ease of a man used to packing around a sleeping child, keeping the small body close to his own as he rolled up, giving her a moment to fuss and settle back down before climbing to his own feet.

Dany slid in, pressing her nose into the dark curls, breathing in the scent of baby shampoo, closing her eyes when Jon’s hand curled around the back of her neck, his lips against her temple. 

“If she wakes up, Davos is never going to get her back to sleep.” 

Huffing a bit at Jon’s warning, she reluctantly stepped back, pouting as he caught her chin, ran his thumb over her bottom lip. “Fine. Spoilsport.”

They put her down without waking her up, Ghost curling himself up at the end of her small bed, a nose to a small foot before Dany pulled the covers up. She gave the wolf another affectionate scratch, a coo of what a wonderful boy he was and was answered with a thump of tail.

Partially closing the door behind them, she turned to walk to their bedroom and Jon caught her hand pulling her back to him and wrapping her up in his arms. The heat from his body, the steady strum of his heart under her ear soothed her and she tightened her grip on him, needing nothing more in that moment then to just share space with him.

“You’re not getting out of wearing your tux.” She smiled when he sighed.

**———————————————————**

She was leaning over the sink putting in her earrings when she caught movement in the mirror. Straightening up, she gave his reflection a long once over before turning and leaned back on her hands.

“You clean up well Jon Snow.” She moved forward to slide her hands under his suspenders, giving a tug, wanting to purr like a cat when he stepped into her, hands wrapping around her waist while she ran her hands up his chest, over his shoulders and settled at his neck, teasing the loose hair.

“When you’ve got the most beautiful woman in Westeros on your arm, one tries.”

She went up on her toes, heart fluttering with love, put her mouth on his to whisper. “Smooth talker.”

With a pull, she leaned into him, a greedy noise pulled from her when she opened her mouth, his lips soft and persistent, his tongue searching for hers. He left her breathless and dizzy, wanting more when he pulled back, thumbs sweeping circles on her lower back. Her only consolation was he looked as off balance and needy as she.

“Truthful.” He gave a friendly back to her backside. “You’re gorgeous. And I cannot wait to get you home and out of that dress.”

“Oh?”

“Aye.” His fingers trailed up and around to the front, skimming lightly over the ample and visible cleavage. “Because with these lovely tits on display all night for everyone to see, once we get home I’ll have to remind you why you married me.”

“You think it was for your sexual prowess?” She fought to keep her eyes open at his touch. Lost the battle when he leaned over to press a slight kiss to the soft flesh. “Okay, that definitely helped.” She jumped when he gave her a light bite.

“Your lipstick?”

“Won’t smudge.” She moaned when he caught her mouth, plundering ruthlessly before he pulled back, leaving her yearning for more.

“This gives me all sorts of ideas now.”

His smile was wolfish, causing her to heat between her thighs, but she ignored it to turn back to the mirror and put in the other earring.

“Save those ideas. We need to go raise money right now.”

**———————————————————**

Gods, she was beautiful. Currently making rounds, charming all the rich people gathered around her, a vision in that strapless black dress that he’d already imagined taking off of her in multiple scenarios.

He took another sip of his whiskey, looked over as Gendry settled against the bar next to him.

“First Grey Worm and Sam all gussied up, and now you. Arya must have been persuasive.”

Gendry snorted as he smoothed down the lapel on his jacket. “No, that would have been your wife.”

“Hopefully you didn’t get the same promise of reward that I did.”

“I’m guessing not. I received a very convincing speech with hidden threats of bodily harm. I’m sure you’ve heard it.”

Jon smiled. “Never gotten that far. I’m a pushover.”

“Can’t say that I blame you. And if you repeat that to Arya I’ll deny it.”

Jon laughed, eyes tracking Dany as she moved to the next group. “I’d worry for your health so she won’t hear it from me.” He downed the rest of his drink. “And if you’ll excuse me, I need to go make my presence known so that man will quit staring at my wife’s lovely arse.” 

She fit against him perfectly as he wrapped an arm around her waist, pressed a kiss to her temple. He was rewarded with a dazzling smile as she leaned into him, her head against his shoulder, continuing to talk with the group about what benefits and programs would be available.

He was proud of her, the tireless work ethic, her championing for those in need. She was as tender hearted as she was fierce, his tough little wife.

“Excuse me.” Tyrion appeared at their side, a pretty brunette at his side, a pen tucked into her updo, a notepad in her hand.

“Daenerys, Jon, this is Miranda Swann of the Times.”

“A pleasure to meet you.” Dany was the picture of grace and poise as he let go of her, recognizing her professional face that was settling over her.

“I’ll leave you ladies be.” He reaches out to squeeze her side, when Miranda spoke up.

“Oh, you won’t be joining us?”

He stopped short, noting the slight raise of Dany’s eyebrow. She was surprised also. “I didn’t realize you would want me there.”

“This piece is about Daenerys and so that includes you, Commander.”

Ignoring the prickling of nerves, he placed his hand on the small of Dany’s back, following after Tyrion as he settled them into a room down the hall. Dany’s hand dismissed himself as they settled onto the overstuffed couches.

The woman balanced her notepad on her knee, pulled out her pen and scribbled a few things he couldn’t make, before looking up, a polite smile on her face.

“I know you’re busy, so I won’t waste your time. Let’s start with, what is it like trying to manage Westeros, a marriage and a toddler?”

Dany laughed, the sound filling him with warmth. “Crazy. I couldn’t do it without our wonderful extended family. Without Jon. He makes it as easy as possible on me.”

“You have a couple years of doing this under your belt now and I have to say, things are improving.”

“I certainly think so.”

He could hear the well deserved pride in her voice. She’d earned it, they’d earned it, through all the blood, sweat and tears.

“One of the first things implemented was that each region was able to pick two people to represent their area.”

“Yes, voted on by everyone in that area. Hopefully that evens things up a bit. We are encouraging trading, making sure fair wages are provided. It is not supposed to be a system where the rich use the poor to keep climbing ahead.”

“That seems fair.”

“I hope so. That is our goal.”

Miranda motioned with her hand. “This fundraiser dinner is for the new children’s hospital, correct?”

“Yes. It’s set to open next week. We are very excited about it and people have been wonderfully generous in helping us. Our dear friend Gilly Tarly and her husband have been overseeing much of it.”

“You seem to be doing a lot for poverty level children- hospital, schools.”

“Well, that’s what it’s all about, isn’t it? Everyone should have the same experience, get the same education, be offered the same health care.”

“Does your own background on how you grew up effect your decisions now?”

“Of course. I would be lying if I said it didn’t. But that doesn’t change the fact that it is the correct way to do it.” Dany squared her shoulders.

Jon put his hand on her knee. “We have a soft spot for the children who would have been pushed aside or neglected.”

“I’m sure, growing up as each of you did.” Her gaze shifted to him. “But one could argue that you had it easier than Daenerys growing up.”

“I don’t really think that’s an argument. I did.”

Dany made a noise of protest and he grabbed her hand, squeezed it. “I did. We both know it.”

“I don’t like glossing over your childhood.”

“Let’s dive into that for a moment. One of the first things you changed, without the vote of the people, were the names attached to baseborn children.”

“If you have a child, it’s your responsibility. You don’t get to give that baby a generic name. Of course those children can change them when they grow up.”

“Jon, you stayed a Snow.”

“Aye. I’m not a Stark.” He felt his spine stiffen, the wave of stubbornness roll over him.

Her face narrowed. “One could argue that part, since you have effectively just changed it for everyone else born under the same circumstances you were.”

He sat back and crossed his arms. “I was not raised to think I was a Stark. Which is the type of exclusion we are trying to prevent.”

Dany placed a hand on his thigh. “We talked about it and the decision was Jon’s, but, I met and fell in love with Jon Snow, so I had no problem with his choice.”

“Your daughter?”

“Snow, obviously.” Dany narrowed her eyes. “Are you done insulting my husband’s name?”

He felt his heart fill with love at his wife’s strong tone, her need to defend him. She was something else indeed.

The woman looked chastised. “I don’t mean to sound insulting. I apologize if that is how you took it.”

There was moment of silence as Dany looked down her nose and Jon stayed silent, letting the journalist shift uneasily while she referred back to her notes. When she looked back up, Jon noted the sharp look in the woman’s green eyes. His defense mechanism kicked up a notch.

“So, moving onto a related subject, Jon, you never looked for your mother?”  
Apparently this journalist was well researched and had an agenda. 

“No.” He let his tone stay flat.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he caught Dany thinning her lips, trying to keep the scowl off of her face. One of their greatest arguments and Miranda seemed to pick up on the discord.

“Is that a choice you agree with, Daenerys?”

“It’s not my choice.”

“But you two are married now, one would think it would be partly your choice.”

Jon sighed inwardly, not relishing the thought of hashing this all out in front of a stranger. A stranger who would be putting their story up for everyone to see.

“My father didn’t think it important.” _The next time we see each other, we’ll talk about your mother. I promise._ “I have my family. Dany, our daughter. My siblings. Our extended family. So no, I haven’t looked for my mother, nor do I plan to.”

The woman seemed to heed the warning tone in his voice and jotted a few things down, leaving him uncomfortable and feeling the urge to squirm in his seat. He resisted, listening to her ask Dany more political questions, leaving him alone to his relief. Dany glanced at him as she answered, the worry visible by the line between her eyes,

“What is your single most goal for Westeros?”

“My goal with all of this is to leave a better place for my daughter. I’m not arrogant enough to think I can change it all right now, but I’m going to keep it moving on the correct path.” 

The woman smiled, taking more notes before standing. “Thank you. Can I contact you with more questions or for further explanations?”

Cupping Dany’s elbow, he helped her up, suddenly feeling claustrophobic.

“Yes. Please call my office if you do.”

He was unsettled as Dany said her polite goodbyes and he realized he was acting a bit childish, surly as he pushed at the anxiety that had built in his chest. Turning away without a word, he strode down the hall, the click on heels letting him know Dany was behind him.

Seeking a moment to brood and be done with it, he pushed into the washroom, ignoring the relief he felt when she crowded in behind him.

“Well, I didn’t expect that.” He popped open the top button on his shirt, ran his finger along the collar. It felt like it was strangling him.

“Jon?

“Can I have a few minutes?” He didn’t miss the wounded look that she tried to hide as she left, closing the door softly behind her. Guilt rolled around in his gut as he scrubbed a hand over his face, letting everything said in the interview sift over him, tried to pull it apart and examine what exactly caused the reaction from deep within.

Apparently he wasn’t as well adjusted as he thought he was, he mused, mentally berating himself for pushing at Daenerys, his shortcomings were not her fault. He crossed to the door and opened it, intent on finding her to apologize, surprised to see her leaned against the wall across from it.

“I thought you would be back out there.” He motioned with his head towards the sound of people talking, glasses clinking together. He could see the hurt she was trying to hide and he chided himself on acting like a dolt.

“I wanted to wait for you.”

Love flooded through him, the tingle of guilt at his actions giving it a bit of color and he reached out, offering his hand. She gave a small smile and took it, her palm warm as it slid into his. He felt a measure of relief.

Giving a sharp pull, knowing the height of her heels, he backed in through the open door behind him, Dany off balance as she moved with him until he stopped, letting her crash into his chest.

He reached over her shoulder to close the door. “I’m sorry.” He felt as well as heard her sigh as he wrapped her up in his arms, leaning down to nuzzle under her ear. “That was uncalled for me to act like that with you.”

“I should have told her no about interviewing you, but, I guess I didn’t realize how you would feel about it.” She pulled back, eyes clear as she studied him. “We’ve been in the public eye for long enough now, sometimes I just forget.”

Pressing a kiss to her forehead, he took in a lungful of her scent, enjoyed her hands rubbing his back through his shirt. She was much better at keeping everything compartmentalized, letting questions and opinions roll of her back, while he still let the sideways looks, the sharp barbs dig under his skin.

“You are much tougher than I, Love.”

She didn’t say anything, just snuggled in closer and he took the opportunity to tilt her chin up, kiss her slowly, a deep kiss designed to soothe and excite, to leave them both breathless and hungry. Her hands grabbed frantically before settling in his hair, the slight pain as she pulled, causing him to move her backwards until she hit the door, a hand around her throat, her pulse jumping under his thumb, his other hand on that lovely round arse, keeping her hips pulled into his.

“Jon... oh gods.. we can’t do this here.”

The sound of her panting voice made it through his head as he sucked at her neck, feeling her shiver against him, lust and need overriding most of his thoughts. Lifting his head to look at her, flushed and slightly mussed, plump lips parted in breath, neck wet from his mouth, all his blood rushing south to tingle in his groin.

“I bet it would be possible.” He leaned in and was brought up short by her hand on his chest. Deciding distraction might help his case, he caught her hand, applying a wet kiss, a hint of tongue to her palm.

“I have no doubt you could think of something. But, oh fuck...” 

He nipped at her finger, enjoying her eyelashes fluttering, her words trailing off.

“But, I have too much tape holding this dress up for you to get me out of it here.”

“We can leave it on.” 

She was wavering, he could tell, almost feeling bad about about pressuring her, but the need to be inside her fiery cunt outweighing anything else.

“We are going to be hopelessly wrinkled and everyone is going to know what we did.”

Diving back in, he was met with a greedy wet mouth, hands pushing his suspenders over his shoulders, sliding under his shirt, nails raking across bared skin, setting his nerve endings alive.

“I could care less.” Nipping at her chin when her head went back, his hands found the slit in the dress, sliding under the material to find soft thighs, swallowing the moan she made as he hitched her leg up to his hip.

He was painfully hard, hissing against her lips when she nimbly unzipped his pants, freeing his cock. There was a desperate want to see that shade of red lipstick wrapped around his cock, but he pushed it to the back burner. This was going to need to be quick.

Probing fingers found her already soaked and swollen, driving him a bit more insane with need, biting down on her bottom lip as he slicked through the wet mess of her, swirling around her nub, her hips bucking into him. He whispered his love to her as she clung to him, wanting to make her feel good, make things right with more than just his words.

Pulling back for a moment, the need to regain his wits, he hiked her dress up, slid her underwear down her legs, helping her step out of it. While crouched, he took the moment to kiss the soft flesh of her calves, a moment to lave his tongue at the delightful taste between her legs, before standing up, crowding in close, lifting her up easily by the backs of her legs, letting her position his cock before dropping her down.

He’d never get over watching her face as he slid inside of her, silken walls strangling him as her body fought him before surrendering, adjusting, nails biting into his neck adding to the multitude of sensations flooding his senses. She wriggled and panted, needy and craving as he rolled into her, wanting to bury his face in her chest and fuck her into a quivering mess.

So he did, gripping her tightly, her gasps and mewling noises spurring him on as she arched towards him, his teeth latching onto the side of her neck as he buried himself over and over again into her tight cunt. 

The knot at the base of his spine tingled in warning, her body starting to shake around him before she gave a high keen, clamping around his cock as she shook and shattered around him. He chased her, giving no reprieve as her body absorbed his frantic thrusts, white lights behind his eyelids as he found his release, filling her up before he fell against her, drained and lethargic.

Their breath mingled together as he sucked air into his lungs, arms and legs threatening to give out under her weight, even though she weighed nothing. Setting her down gently, he hissed as he pulled free of her, thumbing over the teeth marks on the side of her neck.

“Sorry Love.”

She gave him a wry grin, her pupils still blown wide as she came down from her high. “Worth it.”

“C’mere, let me get you cleaned up.”

Finding a hand towel, he wet a corner, kissing her softly and gently as he wiped their combined mess from between her thighs as she held her dress up and out of the way.

“Your shirt is wrinkled now.”

He smiled at her. “Worth it.”

He helped her back into the scrap of material of her panties and watched as she settled her dress back down around her. He kissed her shoulder, tucked his shirt back in and pulled his suspenders back up. “Think anyone has missed us?”

She good naturedly rolled her eyes. “Not only have they missed us, I’m probably going to get a lecture from Tyrion about the no sex at public events rule he set.”

Jon snorted. “As if you follow any rules.” He caught her finger as she trailed it up his chest.

“You talked me into it. But, we really do need to go back out there.” Her mouth turned down in a pout. “I’d prefer to go home and kiss our baby goodnight and then go cuddle with my husband.”

He brushed his fingers down her cheek. “Aye, I prefer that plan also.” Stepping back and offering her his elbow, he closed his hand over her arm when she looped hers through. “C’mon Dany, let’s go work your magic so I can take you home.”

**———————————————————**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so not done with this story.. we need to see a wedding, a honeymoon, how Aurora got her name and SO MUCH MORE..
> 
> I already have about five different one shots outlined, including the filthiest thing I’ve ever written and something that makes me tear up just thinking about it..
> 
> THANK YOU EVERYONE who supported this story.. it wouldn’t have been done without the encouragement.
> 
> Love to you all.
> 
> Mel


End file.
